Flying fire
by Kallista2
Summary: He who sets the night aflame, he who puts the stars to shame, floating mesmerizing light, annoying people's his delight ! Egocentric, carefree, freakishly smart - or so he believes - a Republic "volunteer" gets himself in trouble...which he finds fascinating of course, regardless of his "annoying" company. Kotor not-so-serious novelization, with some twists here and there.
1. Chapter 1 : Me, late ?

Chapter 1 : Me, late ?

My name is Eidan Hopkick. Yeah, I know, that last name smells worse than fried circuits with three-months-old cheese that stayed all this time in a bottle of Tarisian ale on them. And believe me I have smelt it. Once or twice. I even ate some of the cheese because of a bet. Which I won by the way. But I digress.

I go by the nickname 'Firefly'. That, at least, I can choose.

Anyway, to the point.

I'm currently walking through a spaceport of some sort with all of my meagre belongings in a backpack (also mine) and dressed in a ridiculous-looking uniform (not mine obviously). Leave it to the Republic to find the most horrible colours in the universe, then stitch them together in a very unpractical way and, believe it or not, succeed in creating something even worse. I'm suddenly glad that I don't own a mirror and that I'm the only Republic recruit in the near vicinity (I might actually have to _look_ at them ! Ugly thought). Speaking of which, it occurs to me that this people-empty spaceport is somewhat odd, considering I'm supposed to embark on a Republic starship in...actually ten minutes and thirty-two seconds ago. And it has been pointed out to me that this mission was _really_ important, not the ordinary patrol so dull that counting the number of screws on the walls is _actually exciting_ !

Of course, I don't know that from experience, only from what other recruits have told me when they were off-duty and away from their commanders. You know what they say : avoid the rear of a spaceship and the front of an officer at all costs. Should you fail, even praying won't save you. A Jedi might, but it isn't said that you're better off that way. Jedi often have menial work to force on poor non-sensitives who just happened to be minding their own business in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Like me.

Now, I'm not complaining. I never complain, I always do my best to stay chipper and enthusiastic. But still, did they _have_ to force me into their Fleet ? It's a steady position, with actual salary and whatnot, I'll give them that. Yet I'm not sure this way of life is fitting for me, I mean, when you're a scout who occasionally does some...let's call it supply delivery, to keep himself afloat, why would anyone think that you belong in the most strict environment there is, namely military ? Did I give the impression that I _wanted_ to be berated because of my less-than-perfect attire or non-regulation haircut ?

Sometimes, my best just isn't enough, is it ?

I stop my inner musings because my only friend in the world suddenly manifests himself and wants my full attention. I take him out of my utility belt (mine of course, did you really think that they would give me anything useful ? Well, they didn't.) and look at him.

«Hey there Chip, I wave at him cheerfully. What's up ?

-Hello, luminescent bug, Chip replies with his usual cockiness. You may want to know that you're late for work !

-You don't say.

-I do indeed, and I furthermore state that, should you follow this corridor, you will arrive at your destination in two minutes and a number of seconds depending on whether or not your shoelaces are tied with a single or a double knot.

-I don't have shoelaces.

-Drat ! Now I have to start all over again !

-Life's tough, bro, don't you forget it.

-And what are the odds of that, I ask you ?

-So low that a piece of paper couldn't crawl under it.

-Indeed. Now I suggest that you do what you do best.

-Do you mean hack into an unsuspecting terminal or laugh maniacally like any respectable mastermind ? Because I don't see how any of these activities are relevant in this situation.

-I meant : run. Otherwise you might get fired without even starting your first day. Unless that is your master-plan to evade your new position ?

-What was your first clue ?

-Need I remind you that they have enough material to put you behind bars for a total of two hundred and seventy-four years, one month and eighteen days ?

-You can be really annoying sometimes, do you know that ?

-I do.

-Fine, but you'll have to back me up with some really epic music in order to motivate me.

-Agreed.»

Chip's a great guy. Unless his batteries are down, you can rely on him in absolutely all circumstances. Not like organic species. I believe that everything that in its original state contains water cannot be trusted (including food and the ocean). Yeah, Chip's a computer. _My_ computer, which _I_ built from scratch, programmed, taught to think, to speak, to tease, to hack, and so on and so forth - you get the idea. He never stabbed me in the back, which is more than I can say about any of my former acquaintances. Plus he can sing lullabies. Best friend ever.

Anyway as soon as the first notes of _The Bantha Race_ resonate on the walls I start sprinting as if my life depended on it. Which is unpleasantly close to the truth. Luckily I'm a top-of-the-class athlete so I get to the docking bay where my ship is stationed without breaking a sweat.

Sure enough, they are still here. And when I see that...unwavering incompetence, well...I suddenly know why the Republic is on the losing side. The uniforms were bad enough, the colors themselves would be motive for murder. But this ? I'm not an expert, but when they want to get some cargo on the ship, shouldn't they, you know, _try to get the blasted cargo on the ship ?!_ I mean look at them, scratching their heads at the problem of fitting a crate into the main hold when said crate is obviously too large for the hole. Would it _kill them _to turn the damn crate ? Or those two, arguing in two different languages about some regulations when it's apparent that they have absolutely no idea what the other is blabbering about. Oh, look, there's a third one who will attempt to help the situation...and we have a another moron ladies and gentlemen, congratulations !

I swear, the first chance I get, I'm out of here.

Nevertheless, optimism is still allowed as I haven't seen an officer from my department yet. Which is communications in case you were wondering. I'll be on the bridge, which is good, I won't have to do any actual shooting, which is reassuring, and all I'll really do is listen to a radio and rely informations, translate occasionally and...observe life revolving all around me ! I sure hope that _someone_ from the crew will be interesting. And if not...there's still Chip and me. I'll _make_ the trip exciting if need be.

That's a promise.

Oh hey, there are some grumpy looking Jedi over there. I don't think I mentioned that this mission has been ordered by the Jedi Order. Apparently a top-secret journey of some sort, I'm guessing we're escorting someone very important. Ah, there she is. Naturally, who else than Bastila Shan, the prodigy padawan, the Republic's one and only chance to win the war against the Sith, blah blah blah. Younger than I expected, she's barely an adult. But then when you're a Jedi, you grow up fast. Almost as fast as when you're on the street of a really hostile planet. Anyway, this 'prodigy' looks quite normal for a Jedi; she's got dark hair tied in a bun (like most Jedi, it doesn't get in the way when they fight with their glow sticks) a brown robe, an average frame and delicate features. She helds herself up, I suppose that's what she was taught in order to look all intimidating yet mysterious, just to say «I'm really powerful so leave me alone or you'll be missing limbs so fast you won't be able to plead for your miserable non-sensitive life». And those people are supposed to be the good guys. Gives you some perspective, doesn't it ?

Anyway, I know I'm in trouble when she spots me and frowns. I try to act as if I haven't seen her and do my best to fit-in with the rest of the dumba- I mean crew.

She doesn't buy it.

«May I ask why you haven't checked-in yet with the other recruits ?» she asks in a melodious yet annoyed voice.

I decide to play dumb, and go as far as butchering my flawless grammar.

«Gee, I'm real sorry miss Jedi. But ya must've me confused with some other guy. See I've just been sent here to see if everything's alright.

-Do not take me for a fool, I know that you are lying, she snaps.

-Oh come on, I ain't lyin' to you, who'd be dumb enough to lie to a powerful Jedi like you ? Everyone knows Jedi can sense the truth !

-Well you apparently. And so I must demand that you go immediately check-in with your officer. What's your name ?»

Drat, I'm done for. At least she doesn't seem to want to chop my body parts off yet, so that's a bonus.

«The name's Eidan Hopkick, but call me Firefly, you'll see it's much better.

-Hopkick you say ? she raises an eyebrow whilst I grit my teeth. You are from the communications department, aren't you ?

-Don't tell me you've memorized every personnel file of this crew, I mutter.

-I'm afraid you'll have to behave better than this if you don't want to end up in the brig, she comments off-handedly. Go to Sergeant Swan, she's your commanding officer. She should be on the bridge.»

Oh joy, now I don't even have the excuse of getting lost.

«Your will is my command, I croak in a subdued tone. After all, it's not like I didn't volunteer for this magnificent job, is it ?

-Get moving, or I'll see to it that you'll be assigned to maintenance with only a toothbrush in guise of tools !

-Springing into action, flying to my destination, got it great Jedi !»

I vanish before she has the time to abuse of her rank against me. Jogging through the corridors, I take out an earpiece and plug it in. Said earpiece links me to Chip, safely tugged in my belt.

«Hey Chip ? I need you to do me a favor.

-Only if it consists of hacking, I don't feel up to anything else, he answers.

-Lucky me, it is hacking !

-Good, let's have it then.

-I'd appreciate it if you could access - dicreetely of course - service records of all personnel and modify some facts here and there, possibly mix them. I'm aiming at pissing them off, but also at masking some of the modifications I want you to make. Don't touch the backups except for mine. I can't change my name anymore, that's sad, but I can still confuse things, create a fake identity. Twist slightly all sensitive info, particularly about my shady background, make up some trivia to fill in the blanks, but don't be too extravagant. Stick close enough to the general story and memorize the changes you made - lock them away in a safe file - and if possible, use the same wording. Am I making sense ?

-To me, yes, fortunately. Basically, you want to destroy the advantage the Republic has over you ?

-Exactly.

-And create more chaos in the Republic than it needs.

-Pretty much, yes. Serves them right for forcing me into this.

-And what's in it for me ?

-Apart from me having a debt to you and the opportunity to show off your amazing skills, you mean ?

-Obviously.

-How about a full review and an upgrade of your choice ?

-Hum, I must say that a new motion detector would be nice. And a substance analyser.

-I said one, can't you count ?

-You didn't, you said 'an' which, granted, does suggest 'one', but the two words share only one letter. I see your point though and I'll go with the detector please.

-How do you expect me to get the kind of money for that ?

-You'll manage. You built _me_ after all, and the most expensive object you owned at the time were your shoes.

-Point taken. Alright, I'll see what I can do.

-So will I. Don't bother me for about four hours if you want me to succeed.

-Fine. Good luck !

-Thank you. Be silent.»

See what I meant about his reliability ? I get the earpiece out and put it in my belt. I'm on my own now. Here's the bridge. I steel myself for the upcoming storm and stroll in with a calm confidence. I'm not grinning like an idiot, which I would on normal circumstances, that would be like painting a target on my chest and running towards an army of angry Mandalorians while shouting «Mandalore is a whore !». Well, maybe not that bad. But only slightly.


	2. Chapter 2 : On board

**Greetings readers of mine ! I'm a little new at this so...I realize now that I forgot the famous 'disclaimer' routine. So here it is :**

**Disclaimer : I own neither Kotor nor Firefly, the former because I'm not from Lucas Arts, the latter because NOBODY PWNS FIREFLY !**

**On an unrelated topic, many thanks to my first reviewer ever, jediavatar, and worry not, I shall keep it up for as long as I can !**

**And now for the main attraction. May your sight live long and prosper.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : On board

It's been two days, and I withdraw all my misgivings about this mission. This is _fun_ ! Not the official part, that is, but when I'm off-duty...let's say that security around here isn't very tight. Except when the Jedi are around, but they're easy to locate. I also met a strange man with a high enough rank not to be forced to wear the uniform. Though he seems to have gotten infected with the virus of bad taste. Years in the military will do that to you. I gathered that his name is Commander Carth Onasi, a war hero whose role here is only as a consultant. A _consultant_ ! Poor guy. He has to obey an unexperienced Jedi padawan and all he can do is try to talk her out of the most blatant errors she sets her mind to make. I don't know that from him personally, it's a combination of gossip, overheard conversations and my own imagination.

The rythm isn't hard at all. By that, I mean I'm accustomed to much, much worse. Here we're fed thrice a day with some - granted - unappealing but edible mush. All the others find it disgusting, but I don't. Because I don't eat it. Digestion slows me down. Still, we have _beds_ to sleep in. _We can shower every day ! _Doesn't mean I'm doing it, I don't like water. Plus I fear I'm going to get soft if I keep this up.

Chip's mission went well as far as I know. I saw the modifications he made in my file, I'm very satisfied. Somebody from human ressources noticed the problem and I could just roll on the floor laughing my head off at the panicked recruits from security. Oh yeah, he's good. He left them with a virus to spice it up a little. They don't stand a chance.

Unfortunately, I got caught making bets with another crewman on Pazaak, which apparently is frowned upon, and I was sent to the brig for disrespect. I'll admit that some of my arguments as to why forbidding such an innocent hobby is downright stupid may have hurt some people's feelings, but hey, they shouldn't have hired pussies in the first place !

And so here I am, bored out of my mind, sitting on the floor of my cell. Chip won't talk to me, he's sulking because he was looking forward to seeing the game but didn't get the chance. It's probably for the best, I don't want to have him confiscated. Then I'd be bored AND alone !

Suddenly, the ship is shaken to its very core and explosions ring out from everywhere. I'm thrust forward and bump my head on the wall. Ow.

«Well then, seems we're under attack. The day just got very interesting ! I rejoyce. Chip, stop sulking, there's action underway.

-I am _not_ sulking ! he protests rather vehemently.

-Whatever, if this gets bad, and I'm almost positive it will, we'll have to slice our way through these doors then get our things and get the hell out. So prepare yourself.

-I trust you already located the escape pods ?

-Naturally, who do you think I am ?

-Firefly, who else ?

-That's the spirit.»

As soon as I get ready to do some hardcore lockpicking the door swishes open and I find myself in front of Trask Ulgo, Lord of the Obvious. He's my roommate so I did my research. He's an idealist, _that_ I can respect, and he's a fairly good fighter if service records are (well, were) anything to go by. Not much experience in combat, and he tends to rant when he's nervous. An annoying trait in situations like this one.

«We're under attack ! he shouts. A Sith ambush, we're outnumbered ! We have to go find Bastila and protect her !»

You don't say. Wait, what ?

«Hey, you may not know it, but I'm not security so she's not _my_ responsability, got it ? I'm out of here and if you have two functioning brain cells you'll do the same.

-You swore an oath like everyone else did ! he objects, outraged. You have to do your duty, and it consists of protecting the Republic's only hope !»

An oath ? Funny, I don't remember swearing one. I must've been drunk or something. Doesn't mean I can't drive one Trask Ulgo crazy because of it.

«Oh, aren't you cute ! I coo. You still believe in oaths...well I know better, thanks for opening the door for me !»

Now he looks as if he's ready to explode. I told you, idealist. But when I want to go past him, he blocks my way.

«How about like this, he sneers. I have the gun, so I tell you what you'll do.

-Good, you're learning ! I praise. That's how you get results. Alright then, let's go and find Bastila, thus saving our precious Republic from an almost certain downfall !

-Smartass» he mutters and I grin.

On the bright side, he steps away and I can get out.

«You stuff's in that footlocker. Hurry and gear up ! he says.

-Relax, it's not far to the escape pods from here.

-But Bastila...

-Will be there if she doesn't have a death wish. Think, man, that's the key to victory.

-Shut up.»

I chuckle and sprint through the next door, surprising poor Trask by my velocity. I let him catch up with me and we run through the corridor while I set Chip in position.

«I hope you're armed, Trask tells me.

-You'll be disappointed, I state.

-What ?!

-As I said, I'm comm, not security. I don't have a weapon ! All I have is a fork and a pocket knife.

-Just my luck, he sighs. Fine, stay behind me.

-Two living beings behind that door, Chip chimes in. I'd say ennemies, but do check before you do anything stupid, will you ?

-Me ? Stupid ? I ask innocently.

-Who else ? he retorts.

-Trask, would you mind...?»

Trask, blaster pistol in hand, opens the door with his security code and stands in front of me. I must admit, he's no coward.

Chip was right, the two persons are not allies. I watch in disbelief as both miss Trask by at least a meter. The Republic soldier doesn't fare much better. It just makes me want to crawl in a hole an weep for humanity.

«Chip, what have we gotten ourselves into ? I depress.

-A stalemate it seems, he answers loyally. There are two ways to escape this impass : get out or tip the balance.

-Yeah I know, and as much as it repulses me, I'll have to go with the second choice.

-I figured» he states smugly.

Alright, throwing time. Fork armed and ready...now ! And that's a headshot ! I would celebrate but then my surprise attack would be wasted. I spring in front of Trask, stunned like the others. I seize the opportunity to cover the short distance that seperates me from my ennemies and get a good punch in one's face, then kick him in the stomach and finish him off by shoving him into the wall. By the time the other one recovers, I'm already facing him. I can see in his eyes that he's panicking. Obviously, he's just a greenhorn, like Trask over there. Too bad, I'm not. I punch him in the chin and he's out like a light. I pick up my fork, their weapons and medkits. That's all they have of interest, so I quickly get going.

«Come on Trask, we have a Jedi to save ! I mock. And close your mouth, the fish look doesn't suit you.»

Just when he puts himself together our communicators give a shrilling ring. I knew I didn't like those toys. I answer nonetheless, if only so that it shuts up. A hoarse voice cracks from it with a background of blaster shots and battle cries.

«This is Carth Onasi, need backup on the bridge. Get in here, fast ! Out.»

We put the communicator down. Trask looks at me with newfound determination.

«That was Carth Onasi, a war hero from the Mandalorian wars ! he deems important to inform me. If he says it's bad, then it is. We have to get there and help him !

-No, really ? And here I thought that guy was the Selkath Prime minister and that everything was all well and good - after all, we're only losing the battle for our ship, no biggie.

-I think I hate you.

-Don't worry, I suspected it for quite some time.

-Shut up. Let's go.»

Reluctantly I follow him to the bridge.

«Anything Chip ? I ask.

-Five humanoïd creatures in the next room, he says. They are firing at each other. There is also a utility droid in the corner.

-Thanks, could you help with the shooting please ?

-I could try, but it would be better with the motion sensor you promised me !

-I haven't forgotten, don't worry. Please ?

-I'll do my best.»

Trask is looking at me as if I'd grown another head. I must look like I'm talking to myself, so I suppose it's understandable. I put a pair of glasses on, which are in fact screens where Chip can point out dangers or targets to me. Chip himself is attached to my left shoulder and activates his energy shield. Just in case.

«Ready ? Go !»

Trask and I go around the corner that leads to the next room. Out of the five people only three are still standing, and all three are unfortunately against us. Trask shoots one in the arm, I take aim from my corner. Chip shows me their sensitive points and I hit one in the artery, the other one in the eye. This is bound to get messy. The last one surrenders so he gets to live. We take their weapons, the survivor runs away. I warn him that if we see him again, I'll kill him. I think he got the message. The door on the right leads to the bridge.

«No living beings over there, Chip informs me. They're either dead or elsewhere.

-Maybe there's loot, I figure. Let's check it out while we're here.

-Loot ? What are you talking about ? Trask shouts, scandalized. We're here to help commander Onasi !

-Well he's not in there anymore so let's grab everything useful and get to the pods» I reply a little annoyed at the boy's bordeline fanatism.

I open the door to help my case. Indeed there are several corpses of both sides. But I especially notice the officers' footlocker which doesn't seem to have been emptied. I shoot the lock and open it. Medkits, some armor, look at that ! And a beautiful vibroblade, well balanced, sharp and dentless. Trask is disappointed but I don't really care. We decide to head directly to the escape pods, speeding up when the impacts on the ship start again with renewed force. For about ten seconds we aren't able to walk straight, then it calms down somewhat and we run for our lives.

«Status report ? I ask Chip.

-The ship won't take much more hits. At this rate, I think you have about five minutes before she explodes.

-That's reassuring, thank you.

-You work better under pressure anyway.

-Yeah, right.»

I accelerate again before I realise that Trask isn't following. He's just that slow. Guess he never really had to make a hasty retreat. I did on multiple occasions so I know the drill. With the right motivation I could outrun a speeder. I wait for him and decide to encourage him.

«Alright Trask, come on ! It's time to run, you can't allow yourself to think ! One goal : get out as fast as possibe. You can do it, it's written in your genes ! Repeat yourself that, or sing in your head, whatever, just run !»

He doesn't answer, I don't expect him to. But it works as he catches up with me and we continue at a reasonable speed to the exit.

«Lightsaber duel up ahead, Chip warns me.

-Got it.»

I tell Trask and I can _feel _him opening his mouth to give me some obvious advice.

«That fight's too much for us, we shouldn't get involved !» he says.

I simply nod : no matter how hard I try this guy will never learn. Well, like I said, he's nervous. The sound of the battle reaches my ears before we get to see it. A Jedi and a Sith, slashing at each other with their glow sticks without even making an effort to make it nice to watch. So far no one has scored a hit, they're merely demonstrating their skill with the blade. I recognise some of the manoeuvers; after all I've seen more than my fair share of fights, but I don't see any 'Force powers' come in action. I'm a little disappointed. I spot a weakness in the Sith's defense - a gapind hole actually. I'm not going to fire from my pistol, that would just be idiotic, but I might score with my knife. It's been made out of the same material as vibroblades, it shouldn't get cut if he tries to block it with his lightsaber. Now, aim...and throw !

Somehow he senses the danger and draws his blade up to parry my attack. But that opens another breach in his swordplay and the Jedi is more than happy to take advantage of it. The Sith dies like any other human - which proves that they aren't that superior after all. The Jedi throws me back my knife and nods in appreciation. I grin. Trask facepalmes but says nothing.

«DON'T MOVE ! Chip yells at me. INCOMING ENEMY FIRE !»

I brace myself and want to warn the others but I don't get the chance. There's an explosion and the ceiling falls on the poor Jedi who gives only a surprised 'eep' before she goes down. I release my breath.

«That was close, thanks bud, I owe you one !

-Nothing personal, I don't want to die either. But I will collect in time.

-Right.»

And off we go. For an invaded ship, this one is pretty empty. I suppose you take the time to evacuate your troops before you blast your target into pathetic little particules of dust. This means that, one way or the other, Bastila's off the ship. Turn left, jumps over some debris, pick up a backpack from the corpse of an officer. There's a door on the right but we are interested in the corridor right in front of us. Well, should be. Trask decides to check the door out. Before I have the time to tell him off, he uses his security codes and in a swoosh, there's a dark clad figure turning to face us.

«Another dark Jedi ! Trask exclames. I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods ! Go !»

Whaaaaa...? He locks the door behind him. I hear him shouting 'for the Republic !' and a lightsaber coming to life. Well I won't stay around to see the results. I'm out of here.

«Do you know what his chances of survival are ? Chip humors me.

-Absolutely none, I answer. He didn't even take a vibro with him.

-Correct ! he applauds. And do you know our chances of survival ?

-High enough, I don't need more than that.

-There was a time when you tolerated only precise figures as an answer, he remarks.

-That was when I WASN'T RUNNING FOR MY LIFE YOU DUMBASS !

-No need to be rude, I was merely stating a fact. Anyway, you may be interested that your communicator's ringing.»

I curse. Still running I grip the comm and answer.

«Firefly here.

-This is Carth again. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life-support system.

-How is that relevant ?!

-Never mind. Bottom line, Bastila escaped and you're the only one I could locate that's still alive. There's one pod left, I'm waiting for you, hurry up ! Carth out.»

The nerve of that guy ! First, he gets me _away_ from the pods to go help him with a battle that finished long before I got there, and now _he_ tells _me_ to hurry to the pods ? Nevertheless, it's nice to see that he waited at least. I run past a very surprised Sith trooper and arrive to the room before the one with the pods. My comm chimes at the same time as Chip.

«Well, what do you know, you escaped approximately 63% of the death senarios I had imagined for you so far !» my computer announces cheerfully.

That settles it, I'm answering my comm.

«Be careful, Carth's voice whispers. The next room is full of Sith soldiers so a frontal assault would be near suicide - unless you're a crack shot, but I doubt it.

-Yeah well what am I supposed to...hey, I know, don't worry. I'll be in there shortly. Out.»

There's a terminal in here ! And that my friends is my ticket to freedom ! I get in very quickly - seriously 'fotheRepublic9876', what kind of password is that ? I give the order to overload the circuits and watch on the security footage fry the bastards who stood in my way. Serves them right. I open the door, loot the bodies and get to the escape pods. I run into Carth, sending him on the floor. I disregard him, he's a war hero, he'll be all right, and jump in the pod. He joins me shortly and shoots me a dirty look. Then he punches in the launch sequence while I strap myself in.

«Did you know that 32,4% of the Republic escape pods are faulty and that in 81 % of those pods the problem turns out deadly for the users ? Chip comments happily.

-Surprisingly enough I didn't, I reply dryly. Thanks though, it gives me a perfect opportunity to, you know, FREAK THE HELL OUT !

-You are very welcome as always, he says unfazed by my outburst. But I would appreciate it if you secured me a little better. For instance, you could put me back in the compartment in your belt.

-I'll do it if you shut up.

-Deal.»

I try to ignore my shaking hands as I do as Chip asked me. When I'm finished I notice Carth's pointed look.

«What ? I don't trust this metallic hull with my precious life, that's all ! Don't tell me you've never seen something like that before.

-Can't say that, he chuckles. Do you always talk to yourself ?

-Sometimes I do, but hey, who doesn't ? Besides I was talking to my friend Chip. He's in my belt now.

-The...datapad ?

-He does look a little like one, but no, he's really much more than that.

-Riight. Brace yourself now, we're entering the atmosphere of Taris. The landing'll be hard.»

I decide to follow his lead, he's got much more experience in that area than I. It's getting really warm in here and the whole thing is shaking. I close my eyes and recite poetry in my head in order to remain calm.

Then I hear a crash, cloth being ripped, I feel something give way and myself flying into a hard object.

Then I black out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome to Taris

**I am feeling strangely...generous of late. And grateful of course : thank you for your kind review jediavatar, I'm glad Firefly made you laugh.**

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Ah yes, quick warnings :**

**1) Don't believe everything Firefly says is strictly true. He's not exactly unbiased.**

**2) I am no expert in hacking or in the Star Wars universe. I merely write things as they come, this is not supposed to be accurate in any way.**

**3) Watch out for umbrellas, some bite.**

**Then here comes the **

**Disclaimer : Kotor is not mine, I'm borrowing the storyline to occupy my beloved character.**

**And finally there's our :**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Welcome to Taris, you've got a headache !

I'm dreaming, of that much I am certain. It started normally enough, namely with the usual set of nightmares : I'm going down with my ship, I'm trapped in little a box whilst someone is torturing my imaginary best friend, my mom doesn't approve of my beloved onion bride, you get the picture. But then it got more interesting.

My vision is odd, I think I'm wearing some sort of visor, a little like when Chip helps me in battle. I'm watching three Dark Jedi defend themselves against three Jedi knights. I recognize one as being Bastila, so two knights and one padawan. Strangely enough, she's leading the offensive. They cut through those incompetent fools rather quickly. I'm not surprised. They're hardly my best troops, I have more imortant projects for them. At this point, I'm buying time. For what, I don't know. But I am, and that's what matters. Bastila advances, yellow blade raised.

"You cannot win ! Not this time !" she states obviously trying to keep the tremor off her voice.

I feel myself grinning. This'll be fun. That's why I volunteered for this assignment. Just to rile them up I turn my back to them and admire the immensity of space. Few people look at it anymore and it makes me sad. But the stars...so many...so beautiful. I sense the rising impatience of my three opponents. And here I thought being a Jedi had to do with being patient. No matter. Seems this will end in battle, like always.

Ok, now I'm depressed. I didn't mean to be.

«Won't you even face us ? Bastila taunts me. Are you that arrogant or simply a coward ?

-Depends, I answer in barely a whisper. What do you want to see in me ?

-I want to see you dead.»

That's when I wake up. Which isn't such a great idea. For starters my head feels like it's been overloaded several times, was then used as a punching ball by gamorreans and got smashed like a melon. I try to evaluate the situation on hearing only. I'd say we're in a run-down building judging by the bad lighting, the smell of clotted still water and the general hum of electricity. A fair hideout if need be. I also hear the sound of an even breathing somewhere on my left. Sleeping then.

I crack an eye open. I'm glad to see that I was right once again. A small room modestly furnished, one bed, one chair, two surfaces, one being a workbench. Two doors, one to the refresher, one leading outside of the apartment. There's a big guy asleep on the chair. Brown hair, a stubble and a really messed up sense of fashion. Speaking of which, _what the hell am I wearing ?! _What _exactly_ did I drink of smoke yesterday that could have possibly convinced me to wear such a monstruosity ? Where's Chip ? He'll know. I hope.

Next question : who's the man ? Ally, random person or ennemy ? Only one way to find out. I sit up and get up. Immediately I regret it as my head explodes with pain, I feel dizzy and my vision blurs. Next thing I know there are two arms easing me back on the bed and a really annoyed voice cursing at me. I barely make out the words 'giant idiot' and 'suicidal delirious dumbass' before I lose consciousness.

When I wake up again I feel better. Slightly. I open my eyes and spot the brown-haired man fiddling with something on the workbench. I deem him with the honorary title of non-enemy for the time being and move on to locating my computer. There ! My things are stacked up in a corner : my backpack and my utility belt. Chip should be in there.

As I move in my bed the man sees me and walks over.

«Good to see you up ! he says without raising his voice too much (for which my headache and I are extremely grateful). After that stunt you pulled I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up.

-Yeah well, no such luck, I croak. Say, do you have some water I could borrow please ?

-Here, he answers handing me a bottle. Do you remember what happened ?

-Let's see...was there alcohol involved ? Spice ? Drugs in any form ?

-What ? No !

-Then I don't. Sorry.

-Ok, do you at least remember who I am ?

-From the revolting taste in clothing I'd say Republic, but beyond that...

-What's wrong with my jacket ?

-The jacket in itself isn't the problem, it's just that it obviously wasn't meant to be worn in broad daylight.

-I love that jacket !

-I'm not blaming you for it, I'm just saying, it's awful. So tell me, who are you ?

-Right. I'm Carth, a Republic soldier from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod that crashed a few blocks from here. Your security belt was faulty apparently because you hit your head pretty hard on the ceiling. I managed to drag you out of there before anyone came sniffing around and found this hole we can lay low in.»

I wasn't really listening past the point where he gave me his name as I was currently reviewing a thought that occurred to me, namely that in my dream, my mom had the same face as the Jedi that I helped out in the fight aboard that ship - what was its name...the Splendar Pine or something like that. Strange, the way the subconscious works. Then I notice that Carth's finished and is awaiting an answer.

«Oh, yeah, I remember now, I say dismissively. Guess I owe you my life then. Thanks. I'm not sure you won't regret it though.

-I hope not, he chuckles. I've never left any of my men behind, and I'm not about to start now. So far, I've had no regrets concerning that.

-Well, you never know. So what's the deal ?»

This is the boring part where he explains to me that we're on a planet named Taris which is under Sith occupation and that we'll have to keep a low profile considering we're Republic and we're supposed to find and rescue someone callled Bastila before she gets captured by the Sith. Naturally, I react like this :

«What ? Why is that Bastila character so important that we must risk our necks to save her little ass ?»

He looks at me with concern.

«That smack to your head must've done more damage than I thought, he contemplates. You see, Bastila's a Jedi but not just of any kind. She has a power called Battle Meditation which may very well tip the balance of the war in the Republic's favor. As far as we know she's our only hope. Get it now ?

-I accept your premice but I resent your conclusion, I object. I'm not really concerned by who wins this little war of yours. I'm a scout, that means I'm mostly out of reach regardless of the government. But if I die, it's the end of the road, and I'm feeling too young for that just now.

-Are you for real ? he asks, stunned. I can't believe you'd be so egoistic ! Do you know what a Sith government enties ? Tyranny ! Slavery ! Injustice and danger everywhere !

-Oh, you're one of the idealistic types too, I yawn. Well let me tell you something : your Republic isn't paradise either. Tyranny ? Slavery ? Injustice ? Insercurity ? Hah ! You only have to open your eyes and you'll see it. Not everywhere, I'll give you that, but yeah, it still exists on many planets in Republic space. I know, I've been there.

-It's rare and at least they're _trying_ to limit it ! he retorts defensively. Anyway, you're still a Republic recruit so your loyalty goes to the Republic. And the Republic wants Bastila back.

-Am I ? I grin. The ship exploded and all files with it. Technically I'm free to go as I please for I'm a civilian.

-Fine, then in return for your life, which I saved, I ask you to help me find Bastila and get off this gods-forsaken planet.»

That's what I wanted to hear. I couldn't bear to have a debt to this guy after this mess, it would no doubt come back and bite me in the ass someday. I'm not even that reluctant to go rescue Bastila; in fact, I'm always up for a good challenge. Keeps the boredom at bay. All the same, Carth doesn't need to know that.

I sigh dramatically.

«Fine, I spit. I'll help you.

-Good, he looks relieved. Now, I've seen in your service records that you speak a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit.

-Unlike most of the other recruits, I actually had a life before the service.»

He glares at me.

«Should come in handy while we're here, he says in a low voice.

-No point staying in here much longer, I cut him short. We have some scouting around to do.

-Right, but be careful. I'm not sure you've recovered completely yet. I don't wanna have to drag your body back in here. You're heavy for a short guy !

-Oh, ouch. I think you hurt my midget feelings with that.»

I'm glad he's not as boring as most people, even though he has some really naive notions. Like patriotism for example. Dull.

I stand up carefully and go check my equipment. My tools are here as well as some clothes, the armor I picked up on the ship, my fork, my knife, my blasters, the vibro and most importantly...

«Chip ! You're alive after all ! I exclaim happily.

-Barely, he mutters. I have periodic malfunctions and one of my sensors is broken. Furthermore I think I have obtained a new scatch on the side from your lockpick. Mannerless thing !

-Well you'll be glad to know that you were right. The pod was in fact faulty.

-Of course it was, otherwise I might still be intact !

-I'll fix it as soon as I fix myself a bit, don't worry.

-Somehow this doesn't sound very reassuring.

-Tough. I'll be back shortly.»

I put him back in the belt, which I bring along as well as the armor and a set of clothes (normal clothes, not this offending uniform !) to the refresher. I lock the door, put my things on the floor and plunge headfirst in the toilet. There I vomit. A lot. It's a relief when it's all out. I flush and move on to the shower. I peel off the torn material and throw it as far from me as possible. The dirt goes away fairly easily, it's mostly dust anyway. I see new cuts and bruises on my body, probably from the landing. I also notice that they had been treated by an experienced person. Carth I suppose. He's alright I guess. Even better : he needs me, so he won't stab me just yet. When I'm clean I put the clothes on (much more practical) then I stare at my reflection in the cracked mirror above the sink.

Oh dear space I look like hell. I have a huge purple bruise on the forehead which reminds me of an illness I've seen on one of my travels, and grey bags under my green eyes. I also have the premices of a stubble, which I hastily shave off. I hate facial hair. It's itchy. Speaking of hair, mine is getting a little too long. I have natural red hair about an inch long, a bit more now. I don't comb it, I prefer it spiky and messy. Besides combing is BORING.

When I emerge from the 'fresher I feel good. I go straight to the workbench in order to do a full check-up on Chip. I have to know how extensive the damage is. Carth, all ready to go, looks at me in disbelief.

«Hey, I thought we were going out ! he protests. What are you still doing here ?

-One teammember is down, I answer worriedly. I might still be able to save him.

-Are you talking about your computer again ? he sighs.

-Naturally.

-And what am I supposed to do in the meantime ?

-Shut up preferably.

-Fine, he gives up. Just hurry.»

The diagnosis is quick. There's nothing I can repair without getting any spare parts. One more thing to worry about. Makes it more interesting. I prefer shutting Chip down, he won't be much good if he uses all of his battery too soon. Then I take off, startling Cath from his fuming reverie.

«Wait ! Eidan !»

This stops me short.

«How do you know my name ? I ask in a dangerous voice.

-From your records of course, he answers apparently not getting it.

-Oh really ? I retort. Tell me, how do you find the right file _without the subject's name ?_

-I used your service number.

-Well I'm not wearing my military ID, how did you get _that_ ?»

He raises an eyebrow and points wordlessly at my communicator. Oh. Did you ever feel stupid ? My dismay must've showed because I see amusement in the commander's eyes. He's internally laughing his head off at my expense. I clear my throat.

«Right, makes sense of course. Well, you're never too cautious, are you ?

-True, he grins. So, can we move now ?

-Absolutely. Feel free to go first if you want.»

He does. I have the incredible opportunity to see the exact level of security around here. Which is absolute zero. I'm sure even Carth could slice through this lock and I'm fairly certain he's barely a beginner in the field. I'll have to work on that too.

However this isn't my main concern at the moment.

«This is a raid ! Everyone up against the wall !»

That was a sithy-looking soldier backed up by two fragile droids who just barked the order to a couple of Duros in the main corridor. There are doors just like ours along the wall.

«_You already did one yesterday ! _one of them protests. _You took everything, there's nothing left !_»

The man shoots him without even blinking. I think this is our cue to get silently lost.

«This is what you get when you dare talk back to your superior !» he continues in his megalomanic delirium.

Unfortunately Carth's a little slow as he's shoked by what he just witnessed. That guy has too much morality to be on this planet. And naturally we get noticed.

«What's this ? Humans hiding out with aliens ? They're Republic fugitives ! Attack !»

And here I was hoping we'd keep a low profile. Carth draws two blasters, one of excellent craftsmanship, the other one strictly regulation. He fires quickly at the man before ducking for cover. I see now why he's a commander : he has good aim. The droids open fire at us, one almost hits me. I suppose it's my turn. I draw a blaster and analyse the machines, looking for a weakness while dodging their shots. It's more difficult without Chip to guide me but I'll manage. There ! That should disable them !

Ouch, the Sith soldier nicks me in the arm. Bastard. Carth takes out one droid, I score a master shot at the other one, both crumple to the ground. We don't waste time and redirect our fire at the human. I hit him square in the chest, Carth between the eyes. He drops dead.

I look at my arm. Just a graze, not worth my time. I'm more interested in what the Sith soldier was carrying. I move to loot his body when the Duros who survived starts talking again.

«_Thank you for your help, you saved my life !_

_-Yeah well, it wasn't intentional, _I retort honestly.

_-Nevertheless, I owe you._

_-Forget it. I'm more preoccupied by the amount of damning evidence in this corridor._

_-Don't worry I'll dispose of the bodies. Nobody'll suspect anything.»_

Somehow I doubt that but it's better than nothing. Even if it goes wrong the Duros'll take the fall, not us. I nod and finish stealing the man's credits. I move on to the droids and look if there's anything usable. The one I took out isn't damaged too much, I made sure of that. I manage to salvage a working motion sensor (not top quality but acceptable) and some spare parts that could come in handy later.

Then I step away letting the Duros make good on his promise. Well it's been distracting. Let's move on.

«You know I don't really approve of looting bodies, Carth comments.

-You know I don't really need your approval, I reply.

-Right. Forgot who I was talking to, he grumbles.

-Come on, don't be like that, I whine. Look, we need credits, which he had, we need information, which he provided also, so what's the problem ?

-It's just that...nevermind.»

I raise my eyebrow at this but say nothing. I suppose it makes him unconfortable because of his principles. Dull.

I note mentally that there are several locked doors in here, probably worth visiting and maybe even erm emptying. But not while Carth's here, I wouldn't hear the end of it. So we get to the elevator that hopefully leads outside. We step out in the upper city, Carth informs me. Apparently he hasn't been completely idle while I was agonizing on the bed. Good.

There are Sith patrols everywhere. That'll make it tougher to move about unnoticed. I grin. This is gonna be fun. In the meantime I think the best place to start our ivestigations is the cantina. We make our way there, sometimes asking for directions. We enter a dim-lit establishment where smells of sweat and vomit mix with the smoke from various types of weed and tobacco. There's a general hum of conversations sometimes punctuated by shouting or laughing. The sound of life. I scan my whereabouts, searching for someone interesting. So, there's this Pazaak shark with his mistress apparently, the bartender naturally (who's only interesting because of the service he provides), a blonde awkward-looking woman, and that room over there where I can't see from here.

«So what do you think ? Carth asks me. Where do we start ?

-I think I'll start with a glass of ale. How about you ?

-I'll have one too, he approves. Force knows I've been needing one for quite some time.»

Finally someone with an ounce of good sense ! We sit at the bar and order the drinks. As we sit there observing the crowd I ponder my next course of action. I think I'll go to the woman first, I feel she represents an opportunity I shouldn't miss, and I've learnt to always trust my instincts. She looks lonely so I'll have to appear friendly, possibly more. I hope she won't make it difficult, but so far so good, she's fairly easy on the eyes. I tell Carth my destination and ask him to go see in the back room in the meantime. I'll better be alone on this one. He reluctantly accepts and makes me promise not to get in trouble. Yeah, like I care about promises.

I run my fingers through my hair and put a smile on.

«Hello there, I greet cheerfully.

-Oh, hello, she answers, surprised I'm actually talking to her.

-Are you all right ? I ask with a hint of concern in my voice. You look, I don't know...lonely ?»

She laughs humorlessly.

«Yeah, you're not far off the truth, she nods sadly.

-But why ? I mean, you're a pretty, young woman, so what's the problem ?»

She looks at me hesitantly.

«'Cause I'm with the sith» she whispers.

_Danger !_ my mind screams. Yet I haven't got the heart to just leave. Nor the intention, that is, if she's Sith, she might provide useful information. But still, I'm a sucker when it comes to sad women. I don't know why, it irritates me, it got me into a lot of trouble, but I don't seem to be able to learn simply not to care.

«So what ? I say. It's a job like any other, isn't it ? It's not like _you_ issue the orders around here, is it ? You're just obeying your boss, like everyone, right ?»

Her eyes scan mine for any trace of lie. She can search all day, she won't find anything. Because firstly, I'm an excellent liar, and secondly, I truly meant it.

«Really ? she asks dumbfounded. You really think so ?

-Of course. Tell you what, I've had a lot of jobs in my life, some of them included...dirty work, but I didn't really have a choice. I had instructions, so I followed them, end of story. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it ? Then you're not one either.»

Oh, that next smile is totally worth it. It's her first hopeful smile. A pretty smile. Alright, something's definitely wrong with me. I'm not a sentimental, damn it !

Well, I do have a weakness for beautiful things. 'tis why I read (and learn) poetry, why I enjoy music, why I can spend all night just looking at the stars.

And apparently why I feel bad for this girl.

«That's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me, she admits quietly.

-Don't make a habit of it, I mutter but she only giggles shyly.

-My name's Sarna, she introduces herself.

-I'm Kyle, I improvise. I got stuck here when someone stole my ship. That was well before the Sith got here, so you've got nothing to worry about.

-Thank you.

-Don't mention it. Say, you wouldn't know where I could get a job around here, would you ?

-Well, we're always in need of someone, but I don't recommend it. It isn't easy to quit if it doesn't suit you.

-Speaking from experience I see. But why do you need so much people ? I thought this entire planet was under control.

-There are always trouble makers, especially in the lower city. There's a gang war going on and we can't put an end to it. We're still sending patrols though and very few come back. So we guard all entrances to the lower city in order to prevent the war from getting here.

-With all respect due to your superiors, I think they're pretty dumb. They're only wasting their troops sending them to die like that.

-I couldn't agree more, but no one dares to speak up anymore. We've seen what happens to those who openly disagree.

-Well, they're even more stupid than I thought. They make more damage to their own army than the Republic does.

-Exactly. Anyway, enough about the Sith, I really don't want to talk about that right now.

-Understandable. Alright then, would you like a drink ?»

We talk for a little while before Carth comes back.

«Hey, we have to go, he says and I silently thank him for this (my improvisation skills do have limits after all).

-You're right of course, I agree. Al, this is Sarna; Sarna, this is Alrick, my friend and occasionally back-up.»

I pray that Carth understands the need for a false identity. Fortunately he didn't get his gallons in a fortune cookie.

«Pleasure to meet you Sarna, he plays the part perfectly. I hope he hasn't bored you into depression ?

-Hey ! I resend that ! I protest while Sarna laughs.

-It wouldn't be the first time, he continues. Remember this girl on Coruscant...

-Come on, I was completely plastered at the time !

-What, do you want to make me believe you aren't now ?

-Of course not ! Look, I can stand upright for a whole ten seconds, see ?

-It's easy when you're holding on the counter. Nevertheless, we really have to go now.

-Fine. Have a nice day Sarna, don't let them get to you, they aren't worth it. Bye !

-Wait ! she stops me. There's a party scheduled for tonight, you know, just colleagues blowing off some steam, do you want to come ? There'll be Tarisian ale and plenty of food.

-Gee, I don't know if I'll be able to make it.

-Please ? I'd really like to see you again. You don't have to stay if you don't like it, you can just drop by and say hello.»

I look at Carth and try to gauge his reaction when (if) I tell him who she really is. But then again, I don't really have to be completely honest...

«Al can come too if he wants, she adds, thinking that I'd feel bad leaving my 'friend' behind.

-Alright, I'll see what I can do. Where will it take place ?»

She brightens up immediately and gives me a datapad containing the information. I smile at her and leave with Carth. He virtually broadcasts his discomfort and even mild anger.

«Ok, you've got questions, I invite him to speak.

-Yeah, why exactly are we doing this ?

-It's called scouting, you blend in and get what you want, simple.

-And how's going to a party with this girl gonna help us ?

-Because there'll be people there, possibly drunk ergo talkative.

-Fine, but I'm going with you, just in case.

-Gee, would it kill you to trust me on this one ?

-It might, that's the problem.

-Oh, trust issues ! Hello my brother of psychological trouble !

-Whatever, I'm still going. Anything I should know ?»

I describe to him my cover story, and suggest we work on it to make it foolproof; especially on our 'common experience'. I also tell him what I've learnt so far (without mentioning the fact that Sarna is in fact a sith officer naturally). Unfortunately he's a little more perceptive than you average person. And a lot more paranoid.

«Funny that you just _happened_ to find someone who knew all this, don't you think ? he observes suspiciously.

-What can I say, I'm that good, I deflect cheekily.

-Yeah, right. And I'm in fact a Dark Jedi.

-You are ? I play dumb. Well, that makes sense. How else would you be able to survive the landing without so much as a graze ?

-Smartass» he mutters which reminds me of Trask. Poor stupid kid.

The distraction works for about ten seconds.

«Bottom line, he tries again, you're not telling me everything.

-Of course not, it would take me _ages_ to tell you everything I know. However I can try if you really insist...

-I swear, one day I'm gonna shoot you.

-Oh, you couldn't, I'll stop you with my unbelievable awesomeness.

-Unbelievable you've got one, indeed.

-You'll see I'm full of surprises !

-Yeah well I don't like surprises.

-That's too bad, you must be a very sad little man.»

He doesn't reply, which surprises me. I meant it as a joke, not...Great, now he's making me feel guilty. Wait, what ? _Me_, feeling bad about something I said ? Preoposterous ! It must be the smack I sustained on the landing.

I clear my throat, hoping to dispel the awkwardness.

«Anyway, we've got work to do, I state.

-Right.»

He tells me what he's found out. As it turns out there's a dueling ring in the cantina and they're desperate for new blood. It may be a good way to earn some credits if the need arises.


	4. Chapter 4 : Shopping's more fun alone

**Hello, whoever takes the time to read these comments - I know they can be very annoying, I totally understand.**

**Nevertheless let me use this space to regretfully announce that, even though I managed to publish a chapter a day so far, this won't be the case much longer. My studies are pretty demanding, I am sorry. I think I'll stick with one a week, maybe a tad more, we'll see.**

**However since it's still the week-end for the moment, I've got a new chapter for you.**

**Naturally thanks are in order to jediavatar for his continued support, and to dragonlorerd6 who first "favorited" this story.**

**I don't want to get manipulative, but I'm just saying, some rule by example *hint* hint*.**

**Before I forget :**

**Disclaimer : Look, if I owned Kotor I sure wouldn't be demolishing the plot for its regular absurdity, don't you think ?**

**And now, what you hopefully came for :**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Shopping is more fun alone.

The upper city is in fact a series of platforms which overhang the lower levels. Buildings are very high and well-tended to in this part of town. I don't see many aliens here - a little like in the Fleet by the way. But then again, Taris is known for its blossoming racism. Me, I don't care about the species, everyone is as dumb as everyone else. Most of the time anyway. I decide to go check out a building lower than the others. We leave the main road and step into a smaller one, where there are fewer patrols. By the way, did I mention the Sith wear ridiculous armor ? All shiny and bulky and vulnerable. I've already spotted half a dozen weaknesses and I wasn't particularly looking for them ! Never underestimate the raw power of stupidity. But then when you do, you have the rare opportunity to have a good disbelieving laugh.

«Help ! Somebody help me !»

I throw a look in the direction of the yell. There's an elder man cornered against a wall by three thugs. I shrug. I doubt he'll be of any use to me. It'd only draw attention. Unfortunately Carth's morals step in.

«Hey, won't you help this guy ? he whispers.

-What for ? You're the one who wanted to keep a low profile.

-I know but-»

The man cries out in pain as one of the bullies punches him in the stomach. The Republic soldier can't bear this anymore and runs to help. I roll my eyes but follow him reluctantly at a distance. As painful as it is to admit, I need him as much as he needs me to get off this planet. Plus I still owe him.

«Take your hands off this man ! Carth orders in his commander voice.

-Look, a witness, one the thugs sneers. Davik doesn't like witnesses.»

This gets my attention. Davik huh ? Crime lord I suppose, a force to reckon with. I'll have to know more. Maybe capture one of those idiots...

Speaking of idiots, they all turn to us with the clear intention of killing us. Without hesitation I draw two blasters, one in each hand (didn't I mention I was ambidextrous ?) and I take two of them out before they have the chance to see me as a threat. Carth points his own blaster at the last one's face and demands in a dangerous voice :

«Tell me more about Davik.»

I must say I'm impressed by the intelligence of that guy. I didn't expect him not to shoot him immediately. I'll have to be more cautious around him. The Republic had the upper hand over me once, I don't want it to happen again.

Meanwhile the mercenary spills his guts. Davik is an Exchange crime lord - with all that it enties obviously - and he's going along with the Sith occupation while secretly gritting his teeth. He doesn't like competition. All in all, he's one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful man on Taris. As far as the elder man is concerned, he had some unpaid debts and these three enforcers were here to protect Davik's reputation - by beating the shit out of him naturally.

Carth, ever the gentleman, lets the thug go after menacing him of the worst tortures if he ever sees him again. I wait until Carth isn't looking before I shoot the merc in the back of the head. A nice shot even if I say so myself. The old man sees this and his eyes widen with fear but he doesn't say anything. Good, I dont feel up for a lecture just now. Just in case I step between Carth and the body, which is a reasonable distance away, so that he won't see it if he looks in my direction.

«Thank you, thank you so much ! the old man exclaimes. You just saved my life !

-You don't say ? I put in.

-Don't mention it, we're glad we could help, Carth assures him while glaring at me.

-But I'm afraid your gesture will be in vain, Davik'll find me sooner or later and I still don't have the money.

-Oh, that's so sad, I mock. Too bad I don't have a handkerchief. Well it's been fun and all that but-

-Hold on, Carth stops me. How much do you owe him ?

-Two hundred credits, the man answers hopefully.

-You're right, it really is a lot, I try again. Now-

-Here, take these and go pay Davik back, Carth says handing him a handful of credits. But don't ever borrow money from him again, understood ?

-Of course ! he promises hastily. Thank you, thank you ! Now I have my life back ! You really are a great man. May the Force be with you forever !»

With that he takes off. I'm stunned.

«What did you do that for ? I ask a little put out.

-Did you see how happy he was ? Carth answers, smiling. Don't tell me it wasn't worth it !

-Well it totally _wasn't_ ! We will need every credit we'll be able to get our hands on to get off this planet, we might even have to buy a ship ! Besides if you think you've solved anything, you can think again !

-How so ?

-Have you _looked_ at the guy ? He's a full-time gambler and occasional drunk, do you truly believe he's going to leave it alone ? You've just taught him that there'll be someone to arrange his problems next time !

-So what, are you saying that I should've let him get killed ?

-I'm saying it's not our problem, if he can't take care of himself then he deserves to die, end of story.

-Funny you didn't object when I pulled you out of the pod.

-I wasn't conscious then, was I ?

-Exactly ! I'm just saying, sometimes, you need help and you're really glad when someone steps in.»

Unbelievable, am I actually losing an argument to this soldier ?

«Well if I had died then, I would've had it coming. It's simple natural selection : you show weakness, you die. You should know that, you're the soldier after all.

-Do you even listen to yourself ? You sound just like the Sith, do you realize that ?

-Do I ? Then I suppose they have a point there.

-I can't believe this, how you got enlisted in the Fleet is beyond me.

-Wasn't by choice, got forced there.

-Forced ? By whom ?

-Ah, 'tis a long story, I don't want to bore you. You're grumpy enough as it is.

-Fine, but you're gonna tell me later.

-If you ask _very_ nicely, I might.

-Shut up.»

I smirk winningly. However he does have a point, I seem to agree with a part of the Sith ideology. Strange, I hadn't seen it before. Doesn't make me a Sith though, thank the stars. I don't want to have anything to do with those simpletons.

No matter. We walk to the building. Over the entrance there's a neon sign reading 'Zelka Forn's Clinic'. I note mentally the location. This'll be useful. We walk in.

The clinic in itself is quite small. There's an empty reception desk covered in files facing the entry, about a dozen beds along the wall, a kolto tank in a corner, piled up chairs in another and a lot of lockers everywhere. No patients apparently, only two men, one dark-skinned, the other one fair, both wearing a blouse. Doctors then. We advance warily. The dark-skinned man notices us first and comes over.

«Welcome to my clinic, he says trying to sound cheery. I'm Zelka Forn and this is my assistant Gurney. How can we...good Force, what happened to you !»

I realize too late that I didn't hide my bruise well enough. Damn. On the other hand, it gives me a reason to be here.

«I fell, I say dismissively. No big deal.

-No big deal ?! You could've died from that, you know !

-No kidding. Well I suppose it won't hurt to get a professional opinion.

-You bet. Sit down.»

I do as he says while observing both of them. To my mind Zelka can be trusted, he looks like an honest fellow. Hard-working compassionate doc. Not his assistant though. Sure, he knows his field otherwise he wouldn't be here, but I see his annoyance with the good doctor. I notice his neat appearance, as opposed to Zelka's unkept one. So, coquettish, anxious to look well-off. Greedy I'd say. An exploitable trait.

I barely notice the doctor injecting my wound with some kolto as I'm currently busy trying to figure out the code of a big locked door in the back of the room. I'm afraid I'll have to take the mecanism apart.

Carth seems to grow impatient as the doctor is working. He decides to ask questions while I'm being treated.

«How comes the clinic's so small ? I would've thought there would be a great need of medical attention around here, especially during the occupation.

-No funds, Gurney answers irritation showing clearly in his voice. Our only income is from selling medical supplies and there aren't much people who can afford it.

-So you're saying that you heal for free ? I raise my eyebrows. Well who would've thought ?

-Naturally ! Zelka frowns. I wouldn't have it any other way.

-That's very generous of you, Carth whistles.

-Try telling a dying patient that he doesn't have the kind of money you want to help him and you'll see why I'm doing this.»

I prefer not mentioning the fact that _I_ wouldn't have any problems with that. I have the feeling it wouldn't go very well with them.

«There, all done, Zelka concludes. You'll have to be careful in the next few days but you should be fine.»

Dull. I've been careful enough, I'd rather do something exciting. Like swoop racing. Or breaking in somewhere. Hacking. I don't know. I thank him curtly and make for the exit when I hear Carth asking about some kind of repayment. I sigh and go stand a step behind him while the doctor refuses the soldier's gratitude.

«What are we waiting for ?» I hiss in his ear.

I enjoy the statled jump he gives and his pointed glare in my direction.

«Look, Zelka healed you for nothing, I'm not going to leave him to deal with any problems he might have on his own. If you had a conscience, you would be doing exactly the same.

-Fine.»

I turn to Zelka.

«I suppose you have problems you can't solve, I state. And don't even bother denying it, it's written all over your face. So, either you tell us what you need and we get it for you, or we figure it out ourselves and do it anyway. Should I mention that the second way may or may not include breaking in your personal effects ?»

That makes an impression, I secretly rejoyce in the drama. I like being melodramatic sometimes. I also contemplate the idea of breaking in anyway, if only to see what's _behind The Door_. I won't rummage through the doc's things though, that'd be like blasting a puppy with a bazooka : a waste of ammunition. Unless I have a really good reason to.

«Alright but...don't go shouting it from the rooftops, Zelka sighs.

-Hey, now that's an idea, I think aloud.

-Ignore him, he's nuts, Carth covers for me. So what do you need ?»

The doctor tells us about this epidemic called Rakghoul disease. Basically it's like lycanthropy but you don't get to be a cool werewolf - just a pathetic mutant rat. And you transform once for all eternity. That's sad. And boring. I don't think I could take it. But there's a cure apparently and the Sith have it. So if we, ah, _happened_ to get our hands on a sample, Zelka would really appreciate it if we took it to him. Naturally, he never asked us to do it, no siree Bob. And we never accepted to do it. In fact, _we_ really didn't. Only Carth voiced his opinion. I was conveniently looking elsewhere. I catch Gurney 'subtly' signalling me over. I sneak away.

«Look, he whispers, the Exchange is also looking for this cure and if you go to Zax in the lower city cantina with it he'll give you a good price. I'll get a fee of course for directing you there in case you're wondering what's in it for me. What do you think ?»

I'm thinking there's a good way to con a lot of money out of this. And have some fun at the Exchange's expense. I don't like this organization, just thinking about them makes me want to take a decontamination shower. And I don't like showering just so you know.

«I'll think about it, I smirk devilishly. Thanks.»

I cherish the look of sudden discomfort on the assistant's face. You don't have the guts to be in this line of business, kid. I have just enough time to get back to Carth's side before we take off.

«What now ? the soldier asks.

-Well...we still have to locate the elevator to the lower levels and I'd like to find a shop with computer parts. How about you ?

-I don't know, I guess we should also look for some equipment while we're at it. Even if I doubt we'll be able to buy anything what with our amount of credits.

-Relax, credits come and go, 'tis no biggie. We'll find a way.

-I hope so, I really do.»

I shrug. After all if he wants to stay bitter and pessimistic then fine, I'll let him have it. And he's calling _me_ nuts. The nerve. We continue on our path looking around. A neon catches my attention on my left. It says 'Janice Nall's electronics'. Look at that, I haven't been this lucky in a long time. I slip in followed by a much less graceful Carth.

The room is remarkably neat. There are spotless droids standing about, wires hanging on the walls ordered by size, drawers with each little part clearly labeled and tools on their respective racks. There's also a counter in front of a door which probably leads to the workshop. A female yellow Twi'lek smiles at me from behind the desk.

«Welcome in my shop, she greets me. I'm Janice Nall, at your service.»

I don't reply immediately. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. This place is fantastic. It smells of grease and oil, a little bit of fuel, a lot of smoke from the assembly machines. I feel at home in this environment. The soft whirring of engines, the hissing of electric sparks...Like a ship. _My _ship. _The Dodger_. Yeah, the one I built from the wrecks I found scattered about my home-planet. The one I escaped with. The one that saved my butt multiple times. The one I wanted to go down with. The one I barely outlived.

Damn it, this isn't the time nor the place.

I get myself together before a certain someone deems it necessary to hit me upside the head to wake me up. Or to call the psychiatric ward. Either way it sounds unpleasant.

«Hello to you, who own this magnificent palace of our Lady electricity, I cheer.

-Um...thanks ?»

Really ? Does nobody appreciate some well-meant hyperbole ? Troglodytes ! I clear my throat.

«You're very welcome. Now, I was wondering if you had some very specific articles...»

When we finally emerge from the shop my backpack is full of computer parts and maintenance utencils. Additionally my purse feels much lighter, but Janice made me a good deal so I don't feel too bad. I can _sense_ Carth's amusement behind me. I'm sure he thinks I'm a hypocrite but in fact I'm not. These credits were not wasted like the ones _he_ gave to a senseless man. Chip'll be glad, I have a surprise upgrade for him : an atmosphere analyser. True, I'm completely broke now except about four credits. But it was totally worth it. Jance told us of an equipment store nearby so we follow her instructions and go there. The vendor tells us she doesn't have much advanced goods because the Sith have requisitioned it, but she still has some pretty cool armor and firearms. And she has...

«A permacrete detonator ! I shout with delight. Now that's what I'm talking about.

-Caferul sir, she warns me. It's a powerful explosive, you don't want to mess with that.

-Oh I certainly do, I grin dangerously. Now, I'm not sure I have the credits for that but I'll be back and buy it from you as soon as I get the chance. How much does it cost ?

-Fifty credits.

-Right, I'll be back in no time !»

I take the opportunity to scan the shop for security arrangements. Well, it's tight enough around here, I don't think breaking in is really worth it. I'll just have to make fifty - well, forty-six - credits to get my new toy. And then I'll have to think of a way to use it. Preferably a really cool way with a lot of panicked screaming and people running about...People are funny to watch sometimes. They go on and on about how they're not animals and valors like bravery and courage but when things go rough they're all the same sniveling cowards. And this time I'm including myself in the lot, because let's face it, I'm always the first one to run.

Carth purchases a battle armor, a wise choice. Then we go in search for the elevator. We end up finding it just as the sun sets. There's a sleepy guard in shiny armor in front of it. I could probably sneak past him disguised as a vendor of bells with honking boots but the problem is he has the code for the elevator and I doubt it's a dumb password like on the Spire. Chip could slice through that easily (I could too mind you but I'm a little less inconspicuous) however I'm not sure it's the best solution. I could just masquerade as a Sith trooper, that's easy, just act as if you had leek soup instead of brains.

Speaking of soup and Sith troopers, we'll have to get ready for the party. So we hurry back to the hideout all the while discussing our cover story. We're a pair of mercs who got suckered on their last contract and we're stuck here. No need to make it more complicated than that, I doubt these Sith will be very bright or even interested. We freshen up a bit and see if our clothes suffered from our altercation with the three thugs. Luckily enough, they're still acceptable. We've got plenty of time. So I get working on Chip. I work quickly despite his best efforts to distract me with useless facts or misplaced worries. And so about an hour and fifteen minutes later I'm all done.

«Alright Chip, what do you think ? I ask him finally.

-Well...there are neither shortcircuits nor malfunctions so far, my sensory accuracy is doubtlessly upgraded and I appreciate the atmosphere analyser. It confirms my earlier suspicions that it _really_ sucks in here. I suggest that you close the toilet next time you drop by the refresher, it'll limit the _emanations_ if you get my drift.

-Got it, so you're happy ?

-Happiness is a sentient emotion I cannot experience. Most sentients don't experience it either if the philosophers' works are to be believed by the way. Nevertheless I consider myself satisfied and mildly grateful for your kind attention. So thank you, flying lantern, and know that your promise has been fulfilled to the fullest.

-I heard yes, so you're welcome bud !»

I proceed then to fill Chip in on what happened during his absence. He's far less of a pain than Carth as far as Sith are concerned and he understands immediately why we're going to the party tonight.

«The probability is high, namely 96,7%, that most of the guests will head directly to the party from their workplace, he speculates. So, assuming a majority of them are Sith troopers, there's a good chance that they'll bring their uniforms along. Given that there will be unreasonable amounts of strong alcoholic beverages, it should be easy enough to 'borrow' some right under their noses, gaining you access to the lower levels.

-My thoughts exactly, I nod appreciatively. I'm glad someone agrees with me, Republic over there is driving me nuts.

-I'm fairly certain that is no longer possible.

-Hey, not you too !

-You're currently arguing with a computer which you programmed yourself, I believe you're in no position to stand your ground.

-I hate it when you're right.

-I know.

-Well, I suppose that makes me an interesting person at least. If that means I'm nuts, I can live with it.

-Keep telling yourself that, Carth puts in as he emerges from the 'fresher.

-I will, thanks for the advice, I grin. So are you all done ?

-Yeah, I'm bringing my blaster though.

-Good luck looking friendly with that. Although it's a nice piece of equipment. You should be all right.»

I don't mention that, considering the guest list, it'll probably go as a sign of power.

«Careful though, look out for pickpockets on the street, I warn him.

-Don't worry I won't take my hand off it, he assures me. How's your computer ?

-_Chip_ is well enough now, I inform him.

-Indeed, Chip chimes in a little annoyed. I'm even well enough to speak for myself. Hello commander Onasi, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. Firefly told me all about you.»

Carth looks very confused by my friend. I can tell he's not crazy about technology.

«Oh, don't be so surprised, Chip continues reassuringly. If you cannot wrap your mind around the fact that a computer could have a personality, just think of me as some sort of...boy, this is hard...a _droid_. But I beg you, don't call me such.

-He hates droids, I explain. As do I, they're for the most part either disgustingly servile or so annoying you want to smash them with a three-ton hammer. And then your boss is kind of mad and you end up in a sewer with carnivorous bats...

-Nevertheless, I thank you for your concern, be assured it is appreciated, he cuts me off. Don't hesitate to turn to me should you need anything.

-Um...thanks Chip, Carth says hesitantly.

-Alright then, shall we ?»

I put Chip in my belt and my earplug in place. I also slide my knife in my boot, just in case. Then I place the lock I constructed from several parts I bought at Janice's on the door. Carth nods approvingly. I tell him the code and pray he won't forget it or write it down. Then we're off.


	5. Chapter 5 : Party's the key

**Heyya ! Merry Easter, everyone ! (Man, I sure hope that's how people say it...)**

**Without much further ado (although, as always, I thank jediavatar for his loyal reviewing) :**

**Disclaimer : See previous chapter.**

**Drunk Firefly, anyone ?**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Party's the key

«Take that you slimy monster !

-Yeah, you should crawl back to your hole you dish-head !

-_Leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you !_

-You should learn to speak before you open your hole !»

I hate kids. They're loud, disgusting, smelly, idiotic and stubborn. Plus they're considered _innocent_. When in fact they're usually far more cruel than your average evil mastermind. Luckily children don't have the brains to conquer the galaxy. Otherwise Malak'd look like a harmless little angel compared to them.

This particular gang of obviously spoiled bullies put it in their heads to make an Ithorian passerby suffer for his...appearance. Little hypocrits, they're far uglier than him.

«Carth, can I borrow your blaster please ?

-Why ?

-Just give me the damn blaster !

-Alright, here, but careful with it.

-Don't worry, I got this.»

I aim at the main bully and prepare to squeeze the trigger. I'm looking for an impressive headshot.

Problem is Carth has good reflexes. He sees what I'm about to do - which is serve justice to my mind but we don't have the same valors he and I - and hastily forces my hand down.

«Are you crazy ! he shouts at me snatching the weapon from my fingers. They're only kids for Force's sake !

-So what, if they were adults we wouldn't be having this conversation, I retort a little put out. You would even be helping me !

-Even then, I'd at least _warn_ them to leave him alone ! he continues stubbornly. This is cold-blooded murder !

-That isn't an issue on this planet, I shrug. But fine, have it your way.»

I march over there and tell Chip to do some really impressive holographic kung-fu. Now I look like the ghost of a Sith Lord armed with a bloodied chainsaw. That should do it. If it doesn't I'll show them how a ghost can kick their asses into oblivion. However given Carth's reaction to my illusion I don't think it'll be a problem.

«This creature's mine, I order in an etheral guttural voice. Get lost weaklings !»

That sends them scurrying off screaming bloody murder. I run after them for a few seconds growling like a hungry kath hound just to make sure they won't be back. Then I stop, smirking evilly. I do so love fooling idiots ! I release a throaty laugh, which makes me probably look completely mad. I don't particularly care. Better yet, it'll keep Carth on his toes for a while.

I return to the Ithorian but he's gone. He must've ran away like the others. Well, good for him. Chip deactivates the hologram, it's very draining for him. I turn victoriously to Carth who hasn't moved an inch. He looks stunned.

«Happy now ? Pretty impressive, isn't it ? I grin.

-That was...scary, he swallows uneasily.

-Are you saying I made you wet your pants ? I laugh harder. Oh, this evening gets better by the minute !

-I haven't..! You're insufferable, you know that ?

-I do. But thanks for noticing, I might get you cookies for that.

-With four credits to your name, I highly doubt it, Chip comments.

-That's why I said 'might', you see, I retort.

-Anyway, Carth gets us back on track, I'd appreciate it if you at least warned be next time you want to pull a stunt like that !

-But it wouldn't be so much fun anymore, would it ?

-Nevermind, let's just go !

-Grumpy again I see. I really can't take you anywhere !

-Funny I was thinking something along those lines about you.

-I'm _not_ grumpy !

-Didn't say you were.

-Need I remind you that you're already late for your party ? Chip highlights.

-Apparently, yes» I answer.

And off we go. We get to the apartment five minutes later and knock on the door. A dark-haired man with stinking breath opens and looks at us warily.

«Who the hell are _you_ ? he all but shouts at us.

-Guests, I say condescendingly handing him Sarna's datapad.

-Oh, right, come in. Sarna ! Your friends are here !»

He staggers to the bar and grips a glass of ale. The room stinks a little like the cantina, with the exception that the smell is much more concentrated in here. There's also loud music shooting my eardrums out. I ask Chip to filter it a little. He grumbles some curses but gets to work. Carth doesn't have that but I suppose he's more accustomed to the noise. If not, then it's his problem. He wanted to come along after all. So far the party resembles any other, that means a lot of drinking, possibly drug use and mindless bodies wriggling about thinking they're dancing. And there's the traditional back room where completely plastered people do what their feral instincts dictate them to. I'm proud to announce that all I've ever done in that kind of room is strip these people clean of every valuables they might've had with them. I had to practically take a bath of deodorant afterwards, but it was totally worth it. Partying people can be surprisingly rich and come morning they don't have the slightest idea what happened to the money.

My inner musings are interrupted when Sarna comes up to us with a huge smile.

«You made it ! she exclaims with delight. I was worried you wouldn't come.

-Well we had a little run-in with the local fauna, I shrug dismissively. Took us some time to solve the problem.

-Good heavens, are you all right ? she worries.

-Sure, I grin. I had my backup, what could possibly go wrong ?»

At that I shoot a derisive look at Carth who grits his teeth. I chuckle. It's so easy to rile him up, but I never grow tired of it. Sarna giggles too but I suspect it's not for the same reasons. She seems to genuinely care for my well-being which is unsettling.

«There's an alarming quantity of pheromones around here, Chip comments in my ear. This party will probably evolve into an orgy very fast.»

I can't respond without being heard but I get the message. I must watch out for numbing and other mind-affecting substances. It wouldn't do to end up having the same level of thoughts as a turnip. Turnips are stupid, even more so than other vegetables. Don't ask how I know it, I just do.

«Want something to drink ? Sarna offers.

-Sure, why not ?» I smile.

Carth only shrugs and follows. There isn't much choice : it's ale or...well ale. Sarna pours us a glass each then one for herself. We clink glasses and I gulp it down. Ah, soothing precious Tarisian ale ! I've missed you. Even better : I don't detect any poison in there. Beautiful !

«Ah, I needed it, I wallow.

-I see what you mean, she smiles. Another one ?

-Not right now, thanks.

-Hello, says a suave voice behind me. I haven't seen you before.»

I turn around, a little annoyed that I hadn't heard her approaching. There's a tall brunette with grey eyes who looks me up and down with unnerving appreciation.

«That's because I wasn't here before, was I ? I snap.

-You're so cute when you're angry, she cooes trying to ruffle my hair.

-And you're so transparent when you're sober, I shoot back. Makes me wonder if you'd be invisible when drunk. It would be a big improvement.»

That seems to shut her up. Good. Somehow I really don't like her. And don't tell me it's because I feel threatened by her height, I have already contemplated that thought and dismissed it. It's something else. She's dangerous.

She briskly walks away with a bottle of ale as a consolation prize. Good riddance.

«You could have been more polite, you know, Carth sermons me.

-I could've, I would've, I didn't. Feel free to go apologize to her on my behalf if you want but I'd advise against it. She's bad news.

-Yeah, you're probably right, he admits. Still, it wouldn't do to antagonize everyone right from the beginning.

-It might be fun, though.

-Might not also.

-Fine, I'll try to be good.»

Carth looks satisfied with my answer. I turn back to Sarna and see her admiring glance. I raise my eyebrow.

«Who was she ? I ask.

-My boss's secretary, she explains. She's a real pain because she thinks she's better than the rest of us.

-I see.

-She flirts with everyone who even remotely appeals to her and she uses her position to get whatever she wants.

-Well, she doesn't have..._jurisdiction..._over me, I smirk.

-Yeah, I'm glad for that.»

Whatever _that_ means. I watch with satisfaction as people around me pass out, but it's not going as fast as I'd want them to. I have actual _things_ to do. Like go rob our neighbors' apartments for example. And go see _behind The Door_ at Zelka's.

Sarna's voice tears through my thoughts.

«I'm sorry, what ? I try to pull myself together.

-I said, would you like to dance ? she suggests shyly.

-Um, I'm not really a good dancer, I cover lamely.

-Have you seen the others ? Nobody can dance here, it's just for fun you know ?

-Well, now that you point it out...

-Please ?

-Alright, but only because you want me to.»

Not mentioning that I have to act casual in order to mix with the natives.

She smiles up at me and takes my hand. Brr, I don't like being touched, it's all squishy and sweaty and only the stars know where it's been. However for the sake of appearances I'll endure it. Not for long, but I will. I glance back at Carth who's silently laughing at my dismay. Just you wait, Onasi, my revenge will be terrible. Oh yes, you will tremble before the all-mighty Firefly ! Well, probably not, but I'll be laughing at _you_ before the sun rises. That's a promise.

Now to the task at hand. I really have _no_ idea as to how I'm supposed to proceed. I'm hoping Sarna'll give me directions. And listen to this 'music' ! There's absolutely no rythm, no elegance, no...damn _music_ ! It sounds like random noises put together and played at maximum volume. If we're lucky, there might even be a title _which is an actual word !_ Good for me, Chip's still filtering.

Unfortunately Sarna's hesitant also, so I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands. I play mentally a waltz and teach Sarna the steps as we dance. Yes, I know the steps for the waltz, I know every traditional dance there is, but I can't stand the 'we'll figure it out as we go' dances. There a technique in dancing, well I use it. I don't particularly like it though, I've learnt it because I used to go to balls in search for work. My boss at the time was a very distinguished gentleman and I enjoyed his assignments. Nevermind the fact that he paid well.

I'm so concentrated on the dance and the music in my head that I don't hear the man approaching from behind. I do smell his breath charged with alcohol at the last second however and duck just in time to avoid his enormous hand originally meant to grab my shoulder. I spin around, battle-ready.

«What do you want ? I snarl.

-Get your hands off my girl you street dog ! he shoots back.

-Stop it Jack ! Sarna intervenes flushed with anger. You know full well that we're done !

-Oh no, we ain't» he growls menacingly.

Well shit. I'm not very eager to participate in a territory-marking session with this Homo Brutalis but I don't see any way out of this one.

«And you, you little shithead, he continues in his slurred speech, piss off before I throw you out the window !»

Given his muscular and gigantic body I don't doubt he's got the physical ability to do so. Problem is, considering the amount of alcohol in his system, he'd probably launch me into the wall. I wince internally.

'Jack' raises a fist aiming to scare me away. The movement causes Sarna to flinch and for a moment I see red. I've seen this kind of reaction before and I know _exactly _what it means_. _I'm not a virtuous man, not even a good man per se, but one of the things I can't stand is gratuitous violence, namely physical or psychological abuse. You have a problem with someone, you delete the problem. You don't toy with him and make him suffer just to indulge your sick urges, it doesn't serve any purpose. And it's messy.

My mind goes into combat mode and I scan my adversary with my usual efficiency. A single punch won't knock him out and I can't afford to do any lasting damage otherwise I'll end up with more trouble than I can handle. I elaborate another tactic and spring into action. Literally.

This is one of the very few moments when I realize I may be deserving of my last name. I jump and kick the guy in the stomach, and when he doubles over, I hit the back of his neck at the exact shutting-down point in the human body. I do a perfect body spin in the air while I'm at it and land on my feet, gracious as ever. Chip plays a recording of applause in my ear. Dear friend.

«There, no problem, I dust my hands off. I need a drink.»

I make my way through the stunned crowd and pour myself some ale. I try not to notice the trembling in my hands. Carth comes over to me.

«What do you think you're doing ? he hisses. This is no place to pick a fight !»

Truth is, I didn't _think_. I just...did it. I know that it was inconsiderate at best, utterly idiotic is more like it, but I just...couldn't help myself. The commander notices my nervousness.

«What's wrong ? he asks with concern.

-Don't know, I mutter. I really don't.»

I'm drinking my third glass in a row when Sarna recovers and runs to me.

«That was...she whispers breathlessly.

-Stupid I know, I snap. All the same, he had it coming.

-No, really impressive !» she says honestly.

What the hell ? I look around and see the admirative faces turned in my direction. Oh. I suppose I just took down the alpha-male in this pack. Good for me then. I raise my glass.

«Let's drink to the beast's demise, shall we ?» I announce loudly.

Everyone cheers and starts drinking again. Excellent. The more they'll drink the faster I'll be out of here. It occurs to me that I could even begin a drinking contest. I grin. I can handle my liquor exceptionally well, I solved many a problem by winning one.

«I dare everyone in this room to drink me under the table !» I shout.

So many candidates ! I think they left their common sense in the locker with their armor. No, wait, Sith troopers don't have any !

«Are you sure that's a good idea ? Carth asks.

-Definitely, I assure him. You don't have to participate if you disapprove.

-Well _someone_ has to drag your drunk ass home, he mutters.

-That's the spirit ! Cheer up, Al, we'll be just _fine !_

-I hope so.»

We organize the game and start eagerly. Sarna plays too. Perfect.

The last one of them falls with a satisfying 'thud'. I giggle uncontrollably from my seat. He was...really...funny.

«You are beyond drunk, my dear insect, Chip persters me _again. _

-I-I-I knoow ! I slur. T'was necerassy to get the gisduise. But shh, sssecret !

-Oh dear, he sighs. Get it now or you'll forget again.

-'f course. Where's Al, I must speak to Al !

-Al doesn't exist, remember ? a guy in an bright jacket tells me. I'm Carth, remember me ?

-Beauuutiful ! I point at the jacket. Like...autumn !

-The disguise, Eidan ! Chip all but yells me in the ear.

-Ouch ! Mean Chip, no yelling !

-Don't forget the armor, he adds lowering his tone.

-Yeaaah, right of course...»

I stand up hesitantly and stumble to a locker. Locked, naturally. No prooblem ! I'm a born pickolcker...I think...Damn thing won't coorepate ! Stop spinning, mean ckoler ! I'm dead resious ! I hiccup. Wooh, funny !

Chip has a point, I really am drunk. I blink and try to clear my head. Locker, lock, get armor, run away. Right, simple. I still my hands and subdue the offending piece of mecanism. There you have it. I open it and nearly fall down. My legs are still wobbly. I grip the side of the locker and begin emptying it. Aah, there it is ! The armor. I hear a gasp when I take it out.

«What the hell Hopkick ! Carth curses. Is that Sith armor !»

I wince.

«'M Firefly, I mumble.

-What was that ?

-I'm Firefly !

-I don't give a shit, how come there's Sith armor in there !

-Would _you_ party dressed up in armor ?

-Did you _seriously_ take me to a _Sith_ party ?!

-Obsiouvly.»

I can't help it, I must laugh at Carth's furious grimace. He looks like he's going to explode any minute now.

«Help me with it, I can't carry them all by myself !» I plead.

He's so shocked that he can't find any fitting retort. I can clearly see his resolve breaking and resignation settling in. He picks up some of the sets of armor, places them in one hand then grabs me and helps me stand up.

«Wooh, 'm tall ! I babble.

-Yeah, right, Carth grumbles. Come along big guy.

-Waiiit ! I stop. Must frame the mean lady.

-What're you blabbering about ?

-Here, Chip'll esplain.»

I take out my earplug and try to get it...in...his...ear. When in fact I'm forcing it into his right nostril. Of source. He reaches for it and places it where it belongs. Pf, show off. I lean against him as he listens to Ship's esplashanions. I close my eyes and drift away.


	6. Chapter 6 : Domestic interlude

**Hello everyone !**

**Here I am again, with a rather short chapter, for which I apologize, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.**

**As always, thanks to jediavatar who loyally keeps reviewing every chapter, and also to Lui, who was also kind enough to drop me a praise. I am glad I managed to reconcile you somewhat with Kotor 'playthroughs', and shall endeavor to keep it interesting.**

**Now, as I am beginning to lack ideas to write not-so-dull disclaimers I will now define a function that should speed up the process (just because copy-pasting is for pussies ;) )**

**disclaimer[x_]:= If[x==0,"I don't own Kotor as you probably know by now", disclaimer[x-1]]**

**So there, disclaimer[6].**

**Now I wish you a pleasant reading !**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Domestic interlude.

When I come to I'm suffering from a massive headache. I don't remember much from last night but I suspect I got hopelessly drunk. Again. I have the feeling I'm in a bed, which is encouraging. And alone in it. Gee, it went surprisingly well apparently ! Then it occurs to me that Carth was with me last night and that he stayed sober. Well that explains it I suppose. Conclusion : I'm back at the apartment and the commander will give me an earful about how I'm irresponsible and similar crap.

I crack an eye open and scan my surroundings. I was right of course. And _there's_ my undoing. In his painfully bright jacket. My retina cries out in pain, which prompts me to close hastily my eye and groan.

«Well look who's awake ! Carth's voice reverbrates in my skull.

-For the love of space, Carth ! I complain. Not so loud !

-As I see it, you don't deserve that.

-How so ?

-You _decieved_ me, you didn't even warn me that that party was full of _Sith_ ! We could've gotten caught !

-Well we didn't so what's the problem ! I shout with rightful anger. We got what we were looking for, namely a way to the lower city, nobody got hurt, and even so I'm the only one who's in pain, so what are _you_ complaining about !

-I...

-_Furthermore, _if you did everything Chip instructed you, we took down a really annoying Sith, which served a double purpose : give them a scape-goat for the stealing of their armor, and create chaos in the Sith ranks.

-I did but-

-No buts ! I have a painful hangover and a really foul mood ! So unless you want to see me at my worst, you'll shut up now and let me take my medicine !»

I'm glad to see he's not stubborn enough to cut off his intelligence completely. I can be _very_ vindictive. I stand up carefully and look for my belt. It's been laid on the table. I open one of the pockets and remove a small box filled with white pills. I take one, they're pretty stong. I close my eyes and imagine it traveling through my digestive apparatus. It should take effect shortly.

When I open them again the headache is gone. The world seems immediately more welcoming. Carth's watching me warily.

«For the hangover, I explain. Made them myself, and they're damn handy.

-Wait a second, are you saying you've got chemistry skills as well ? he asks genuinely surprised.

-Obviously, I roll my eyes. I have all sorts of pills in there so tell me if you need anything.

-Thanks I guess.»

Silence. It's an uneasy one but I ignore it. I look around seeking the famous armor. It's stacked up against the wall. I go and examine it. Pf, mediocre work ! As I said, weaknesses wherever you look. You'd have to specifically aim at the strong parts to hit them. So these against the Republic's dreadful uniforms, huh ? Well, I suppose whoever has more troops will win this war. Because as far as equipment goes, I'm sensing a stalemate. It does have one advantage, and that's the fact that it covers the whole body. They're openly asking to get infiltrated, aren't they ? Well, thy wish is my command.

«Eidan, look...Carth says suddenly.

-Firefly, I hiss through gritted teeth. I insist !

-Fine, _Firefly_. I feel...I need to apologize to you.»

Whaaaa...? Carth Onasi apologizing to _me_ ? What's the world coming to ? It makes me even turn to face him with a puzzled expression, and that's saying a _lot_.

«Excuse me ? I probe, dumbfounded.

-You know, apologize ! When someone admits that he's wronged someone else and would like to make it right ?

-I know what the word means Carth, I'm not a retard. But whatever for ?

-Well, I haven't been exactly fair to you. Just now I was angry at you for something that _might_ have happened but turned out fairly well, see, that sort of thing.»

Wow, that's a first. Nobody has ever apologized to me sincerely before but I don't see any traces of hidden thoughts in the commander's expression. I'll have to be extra cautious, he either truly means it (and he could rub off on me if this takes too long. Oh the horror !) or he's an excellent liar ergo very dangerous.

«So what I want to say is, I'm sorry, he concludes sheepishly. Can you forgive me ?

-Seeing as I didn't deem apologies necessary, I think aloud, I suppose that means you're forgiven.»

I shrug internally and tune Republic's insecurities out. Not my problem. I didn't have the time to do _any_ of my planned actions and that's very irritating. So the question is, what do we do now ? Get to the lower city or stay here for a while and try to make some credits ?

Well, I suppose we'll have to grease some palms down there so that settles it, today's pazaak and dueling day. Which brings me to my next point : where do we hide the armor ? I'll have to take it apart (child's play so far) _without damaging it_ (problem spotted). I sigh and get to work. I detect faintly Carth cursing at me for whatever reason, probably because he saw that I wasn't interested in his psychoblabbing. He's sharp, that one. He rambles some more afterwards and finally gives up.

«You know you're not grounded here, I comment. You can go do some actual work instead of standing about looking awkward if you want. I might even go as far as giving you my blessing.

-I don't think we should split up now, he mutters.

-I sense some trust issue at work here, but do play it off as it suits you.

-Yeah, well I have some damn good reasons not to trust you.

-Don't we all.» I grumble.

The silence lasts for about two blessed seconds.

«How about you tell me some about yourself ? he asks.

-You've read my records, you should know all there is to know, I dismiss him.

-Well someone thought it would be smart to mess with our archives so I can't rely on the stuff I read, he retorts casting me an accusatory glance.

-And here I still had hope for the Republic, I jibe. Guess I overestimated you guys.

-Very funny Hopkick, he sneers. But you're not getting out of this one that easily.

-Fine, if that's what you want, I shrug. I won't give the info for free though, I'll trade it for some of yours. Deal ?

-Well what do you want to know from _me_ ?!

-You're the one who started with that line of questioning, I point out. Tell you what, you figure out what you want to know, then find the equivalent about yourself, and we trade stories. Sound fair ?»

Boy, I can _hear_ the wheels turning in his head as he's trying to comprehend what I just told him. It's not that complicated though. Nevertheless, it earns me some more blissful quiet. I finish with one set when he speaks again.

He explains how he's been a pilot for the Republic for years, how he fought in the Mandalorian wars, and how he witnessed the destruction of his home-planet, Telos, at the hands of the Sith fleet, without being able to do anything about it. He sounded pretty angry about the whole thing. Odd. I didn't like my homeworld and got out of there as soon as possible. It wasn't even worth the Mandies' time and _that,_ my friends, is self-explanatory. I don't blame them, having to conquer this useless sandball would be pure masochism.

«Your turn now, he exhorts me.

-Fair enough. You know my name, by the way I still prefer Firefly, or even Eidan if you must, but _please_ refrain from using my last name, it's annoying. I'm from Tocoya, which you probably haven't even heard of, I've been a scout since I was seventeen and I've been doing very well alone so far.

-What, seventeen !»

Actually it was twelve but he doesn't need to know that.

«_Yes_, that's what I _said_. Pay attention, man !

-I'm just shocked, that's all.

-Oh, I doubt _you_ were much older when you enlisted, I smirk.

-Wha...? How did you know ? he chokes.

-Please ! The kind of loyalty you're showing to the Republic is typical for someone who joined during his teens !

-And how do you know _that_ ?»

I don't bother with an answer and start hiding the various parts all around the apartment. I swear, for an acclaimed man of action, Carth sure is comfortable not doing anything.

«Lower city's for another day, I announce, today we earn as much credits as we can. I suppose you're better at fighting so that qualifies you for the dueling ring and I'm good at pazaak. Plus I'll wager on your victory.

-I hear you but somebody might recognize me as a Republic veteran.

-Are you saying you're _that_ famous ? I whirl around to him. And you didn't _warn me ?!_

-I'm not sure I am, but on the off-chance that...

-I don't believe this ! I shout. And here I was beginning to think you're a smart guy !

-Now wait a minute, there's no reason to freak out like that...

-_No reason to freak out ?!_ Are you for _real_ ?! As far as we know the Sith are onto us right now and they're waiting for us to lead them to your precious Bastila, and don't even get me started on studying us to find our pressure points !

-That's supposing that the Sith are capable of setting up such a strategy» Chip comments dryly.

This calms me down a bit. He's right of course, why do I keep overestimating everyone ? Well, there _was_ a time when troops weren't that incompetent. That was under Revan's command, depending on the side he was on. I shake myself. We're not in danger, I won't get caught this time. No sir, never again !

«Right, sorry for that» I apologize and there is absolutely NO tremor in my voice. Whoever thinks otherwise will change his mind as soon as I get my hands on him.

There's something odd in Carth's gaze, maybe concern, probably annoyance, I don't really pay much attention.

«Fine then, we'll have to find you a disguise, I follow my train of thought. But where ? And most importantly, how will we afford one ? Hm, obviously from my winnings at pazaak, but is it a really interesting investment ? Naturally, for the dueling ring will be more lucrative than pazaak. Even so, we're not sure of victory there...

-Eidan, slow down, Carth tries to interrupt me (I ignore him of course).

-Then again, neither are we at pazaak, I ramble on. Even though I'll be doing it myself. Maybe there's also some other way to raise money...inappropriate now obviously.

-Eidan, are you listening ?

-However, we could still go to the lower city penniless, after all there isn't much a loaded gun won't accomplish as well as a handful of credits...

-WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY !»

Carth's yell startles me. I don't like yelling. I do raise my voice sometimes, especially when I'm stressed out or someone is being particularly idiotic, but I avoid yelling at all costs. I glare at him pointedly but do in fact get silent. The look of utter disbelief on his face informs me of one of the tags he inflicted me with : 'defiant'. Or 'troublemaker'. I'm unsure yet.

«Good, he recovers. Now listen to me. We won't need any disguise, nobody'll look at me that closely, and that's because you'll be the one in the ring.»

He watches me for any kind of reaction. All I do externally is blink.

Internally, that's another matter entirely. I suppose I impressed the guy with my shooting prowesses in the past, well...day, and my confrontation with the Sith gorilla but I certainly am not dueling material. And if you haven't already seen it then you're probably reading it wrong. I'm just saying, my nickname is earnt. I go by the name of a _bug_, not a fighter ! I'm best at hacking, slicing, holding my liquor and running away, for crying out loud !

All the same I might not have a choice. This looks like our best source of income yet as well as an opportunity to get a good reputation around here. I decide to give it a shot. You never know. There's still a slight chance it'll be fun.

I nod slowly.

«Alright, I murmur. Let's do this.»


	7. Chapter 7 : Dueling, Firefly style

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**So here I am, sooner than I expected, but then I needed some cheering up after getting obliterated on my math exam. And what is better for a sore heart than a cowardly scout running around trying not to get killed ?**

**Enjoy !**

**disclaimer [7]**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Dueling _doesn't mean_ fighting fair.

I'm running. That's the one constant of my life. If you asked me at a random time what I'm doing, there's a high probability I'll tell you I'm doing just that. Legwork.

You might be wondering _why_ I'm running. Again, there's a high probability I'll answer 'for my life'. The rest of the time I'll demand that you shut up. Because it's hard to concentrate on fleeing when some idiotic passerby is talking to you. Especially when your life is on the line.

So in the present situation I'm putting all of my vast experience to use. The duelist called Ice was bad enough but _this _guy ! He's chasing me with his double-blade and, contrary to what people would believe, his age doesn't slow him down. My advance is still comfortable - after all I'm not your ordinary fleeing target, I'm an _elite_ coward ! I've long since tuned out the crowd's laughter and boos. There isn't enough blood to their taste in here.

If they want blood, they should go to war, not observe fighting morons in an arena, who can't even hurt each other for real. Myself excluded of course. The only reason for my presence here is...well, alright, maybe I'm not that different from them.

Why am I then running if I can't get injured, you might ask. For starters it cost me money to get in in the first place, money that I don't intend to waste. Then the 'Mysterious Stranger' as the Hutt in charge of the ring was so adamant to call me - and believe me, you don't argue with the one who handles your salary - has to have a spotless reputation, even if he gains it by running in circles for hours.

And last but absolutely not least, it's _painful_ !

«Come...and...fight ! my adversary huffs angrily. Are you...a man...or...a mouse ?!

-Neither, guess again !» I sing-song dancing out of his way.

Yes, my plan is simple : make him stop thinking. Tire him out and rile him up, the perfect combo. It's working marvellously so far. And I'll admit, it's kind of funny.

I throw some more jibes in his direction and let him _almost_ catch up with me, only to speed up at the last moment with a mocking snort. I realize he will absolutely hate me after this fight, he who went as far as wishing me good luck before we entered the ring but I couldn't care less. I win through wit and ruse, not skillful swordplay.

Finally I think he's all done. He's barely standing while I'm hardly sweating (told you, athlete here !) and ready to tear me to pieces no matter what. Excellent. I position myself in what would seem a tactical (and fatal) error, still smiling smugly. As I expected, he immediately sees the opportunity and begins his charge. I let my eyes widen and lose the grin. Then, observing warily the red-faced warrior I sprint in the opposite direction. I'm letting him think I don't know I'm running straight into a wall. He's right behind me, huffing and puffing like a tired engine, brandishing his weapon in a spear-like manner. I turn my head around when it's far too late to slow down. I gasp; I'm cornered.

Or so he believes.

At the last second I speed up and jump on the wall then give a mighty push, propulsing me over my advesary's head. I slash at him with the vibro I had strapped to my back, it bounces off the back of his neck, showing clearly that the shield covering the fighting area was activated. But the strengh of the blow sends him on the ground, more exactly his forehead crashes into the wall and he falls, unconscious.

I land on my toes in a crouch and straighten myself up, vibroblade gripped firmly in hand.

«And that's another victory for the Mysterious Stranger !» the commentator declares to the cheering crowd.

I'm still not listening to the incredibly loud and uninteresting noise emanating from the gathered people in the cantina. I'm thirsty.

«That was incredible !» Carth exclames disbelievingly when we finally sit down and I'm nursing a glass of whatever alcohol.

I merely shrug the comment off. Most importantly it was lucrative, and distracting.

«You had me completely fooled with that last move, I was certain he'd run you through with his blade !»

Oh Carth, you can't even _imagine_ how _boring_ you're being.

«Thanks» I say absentmindedly hoping to make him shut up.

No such luck, he's still rambling on like a lonely grandpa. Meanwhile I put Chip back in place and ask him for a status report.

I'm glad to hear that 'Operation Moron' is going well albeit slowly.

I shall wait. I'm not in a hurry for once.

I stand up abruptly, cutting my dear veteran mid-sentence. I'm off back to the apartment. I ignore the dull «Hey, wait for me !» and similar hopeless cries Carth sends in my direction. He'll catch up. Eventually.

It's almost midday. This afternoon we're going to the lower city, I've had it here. Plus we have a correct amount of money for the time being.

Back in the apartment I'm busying myself with putting the armors back together. Chip's playing a soothing background music for me, which drowns out the irritating sound of Republic's voice. He's most certainly berating me again for my lack of manners.

Bo-ring !

Carth mutters something about getting food and leaves the apartment. Finally some good news. I quickly finish my work - once you've memorized how the object is constructed you go a lot faster - and go lay down for a minute. It helps me think. Moreover I've been feeling a little queasy ever since my adrenalin level dropped. I fought four adversaries in a row after all, one of them being an annoying snide woman with exceedingly good aim, and the other...didn't I already tell you all about him ? Well why are you asking, leave me be !

«Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty ! Chip chimes in my ear. Your prince is back with a little snack !»

I groan and turn to face the wall.

«'eave me 'lone, 'm tired, I grumble.

-And how come, let me ask ? Was it that hard a task ?

-'ss off Chip.

-You watch your mouth, mister ! Is that all you can muster ?»

Seriously, bad poetry upon my waking up ? The nerve !

«Shut up or I'll throw you out the window ! I seethe.

-And then you'll lament over my broken pieces cradled tenderly in your shaking hands, wonder at your own foolishness and finally die of boredom, he states lazily. Quite literally I'm afraid.»

Damn it, he got me. But the covers are so warm and cozy...

«Additionally, this bed is home to approximately 3 528 fleas, 1476 ticks and some 385 as of yet unidentified organisms.

-Ok, I'm up !» I jump hastily to my feet.

This earns me a chuckle from my overly smug friend. I'll get back at him someday. I notice Carth standing in the middle of the room glancing at me uncomfortably. Still not used to my dialogs with Chip I see. Too bad. He's holding two boxes of take-out meal. I look at him and offer him a wide grin.

«And hello to my favorite paranoid commander, I mock-salute him. I trust everything went well ?

-Yeah, fine, he answers awkwardly. Why so cheerful suddenly ?

-'Cause, I shrug. Does it matter ?

-Guess not. I hope you like meatballs, he adds pushing one of the boxes in my direction on the table.

-I beg your pardon ?

-I got meatballs for you with some sort of vegetables, I hope you like it.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I don't eat.

-What ?

-You heard me.

-Alright but..._why_ ?

-Don't need to, it's a waste of time.

-How so, don't you need nutriments ?

-I do. They come in a small blue pill I swallow once in a while.

-Come on, that _can't_ be healthy !

-Somehow this doesn't bother me at all. The gain of time outweighs the potential danger by far. Besides, don't tell me your food is any healthier !»

He picks at it with his fork.

«Point taken» he admits reluctantly.

I grin winningly.

«Then I'll leave you to it, I'll go have a look around in the meantime.»

He gives me his distrustful look again. I swoop out of the flat before he has the time to tell me off.

That was close. I wander off at the opposite part of the apartment complex and start with the impromptu visits to our hopefully absent neighbours. As I said, security arrangements are a joke around here.

«What is the meaning of this ?! Get out or I'll kill you !»

I wince. I've been lucky so far, there were rarely dangerous people who snapped at me armed with a vicious-looking sword for my intrusion in their home. There was a domesticated hound who wanted to bite my leg off once but after an electroshock from Chip he was fine. And unconscious. Best pet ever, don't you agree ?

Here is a different matter. The woman - single and ferociously independant apparently - is waggling a real vibro visibly often used right under my nose. Guess what, I don't like it one bit.

I raise my hands in a surrendering manner.

«No need to get so excited, I try to reason with her. I didn't know anyone was in here.»

A lame excuse if there is one, sorry that's all I've got for the moment. Nevertheless she relaxes a teeny tiny bit when she sees that I'm not carrying weapons - she's wrong of course, they're just well hidden.

«This is no reason to barge into someone's home ! she reproaches me haughtily (she kind of reminds me of Bastila, they have similar manners).

-Well, as I _said_, I didn't know that was anyone's _home_ ! Do you know how many flats are abandoned around here ?!»

Is that a surprised grimace ? Is she actually _surprised_ that my story is plausible ? Interesting. That means that there are often people seeking unauthorized entrance to her apartment. There are multiple possibilities : 1) She has a creepy husband / boyfriend / fan, well in any case, stalker; 2) She has debts to the Exchange; 3) There's a bounty out on her; 4) There's something of great value in here; 5) She's paranoid.

I observe her a little more closely. Bags under her reddish eyes, a bruised arm, a combat stance (if you could call it that), unshaking hands, all in all a desperate woman. That's her life on the line, not her sanity or whatever treasure she may have hidden around here. Conclusion : either 2) or 3). Moreover, she owns pretty expensive things, her weapon for one, her clothes hanging about, a golden necklace with a nice gem on it. She certainly doesn't belong in this poor district. And she has the means to pay whatever debt she may have, or even to bribe the enforcers the Exchange may have sent over.

Bounty it is then. Interesting.

Naturally this thinking lasted for about two seconds. Yeah, I'm that good. She hasn't noticed anything.

«_Five_ as far as I know, I continue with my previous line. Oh, don't look so surprised, this building isn't exactly welcoming, what with the Sith raids and bad plumbing.

-Nice try at humor, Chip comments in my ear. Did you know that humor is a common response to childhood trauma or painful experience ? It is quite fascinating how the human brain...»

Shutupshutupshutup pleaaaaase ! This is a delicate situation !

Fortunately when it comes to ignoring things or people I'm sort of a self-taught expert. Even so, this is proving difficult seeing as he's sitting right in my ear and unwilling to lower his voice. I'll have to build that remote control as soon as possible.

The woman snorts derisively and lowers her blade a bit.

«You have a point there, she admits. Still I'd prefer it if you left now.

-I appreciate the newfound politeness, I snipe. However I'm interested as to why you're in such hurry to be left alone, and please don't tell me you're working, I don't take too kindly to be thought an imbecile.

-And yet it happens fairly often, Chip points out. It makes you wonder why, doesn't it ?»

I silently grit my teeth.

She glares at me, then shrugs and sighs.

«Please stop bothering me. I don't want to fight today.

-Neither do I but as I said I'm curious, and I'm willing to take the same risk the proverbial cat took, causing him to die a hero in the world of idioms.»

Her blank look tells me I should refrain from using too elaborate sentences. Another weak-minded so-called 'sentient'. Great.

«Look, just go ! she pleads.

-I don't know who has you on edge like that but is he worth of you becoming a grouchy wrinkled lass ? Think about it.»

I turn to go.

«Do you mean you have no idea of who I am ? she asks in disbelief.

-Obviously, I roll my eyes and take a step out.

-So the name Holdan doesn't mean anything to you ? she pushes further.

-Why should it ? I shrug and look back at her. I'm assuming it isn't yours, but I may be wrong. If so, then no offence but your parents have a twisted sense of humor.»

Oh, that look of bewilderment ! I can see the wheels turning in her head, but they're so _slow_ ! I suppose that's what you get for not using them often enough. Naturally I've already figured out what she's going to say next, but I have to wait for her to say it.

Finally she musters up the courage to do so.

«Then maybe...maybe you could help me ?» she asks hopefully.

I probably could. The real question is, do I want to ?

«There you are !» a voice I didn't want to hear right now exclaims behind me.

The woman, whose name I still don't know by the way, recoils a little and raises her sword again. I rub my eyes and sigh tiredly.

«No worries, he's with me, I explain. Captain Timing, may I present to you Miss Unstable.

-Why thank you Doctor Smartass, Carth retorts sarcastically. What are you doing ?»

Ah, I'm not sure I want to address this question. As I'm opening my mouth to answer (untruthfully naturally), the woman beats me to it.

«My name's Dia, she says. And I'd gladly accept all help I could get.

-Naturally, miss, Carth promises gallantly. We'll do our best.»

Damn it, there go my hopes of collecting on the bounty. Her 'accidental' death would be hard to explain to my over-zealous 'colleague'. Especially combined with my sudden enrichment.

Dia explains, rather emotionally, that a bounty was placed on her head (no, really ?) by a certain Holdan from the Exchange who didn't appreciate the friendly cut she granted him after his clumsy attempts at flirting with her. I must say the guy is pretty stupid to waste his money on her - and even more stupid if he's actually wasting the Exchange's money - but hey, I won't complain. I'm wondering if I could con him into giving me the money without killing the lady. And I'm wondering exactly how much Carth needs me, if he'd leave me alone if I killed her for the credits. I suspect he won't.

On the other hand, I noted earlier that she's pretty wealthy herself, so maybe it would be more rewarding to work for her.

«What's in it for me ?» I cut to the chase.

This earns me a glare from both people. I raise my eyebrow. That she even _thought_ I might do this for free is so naive I feel the urge to laugh at her and tell her to stuff it. Then shoot her. Well _somebody_ has to teach her life, don't you think ? I supress it for the moment, not in front of a Republic war hero whose testimony would send me to jail _again_.

«Well, I'm still waiting, I point out.

-Look, you can't decently be asking her for _money_ ! Carth reprimands me.

-Why not ? She obviously can afford it !

-That's not the point !

-What is then, and don't say it's about doing the right thing, that's not a valid point.

-Why not ?

-_Because_ there is _no_ right thing to do, it doesn't exist !

-How so ?!»

Would you believe this guy, so stuck-up in his so-called 'morals'.

«Define 'right thing to do' then we'll talk, I snap.

-Well, defending the innocent for example, helping out whenever you can, preserving peace and freedom, serving justice, that sort of thing.

-These are merely examples from _your_ book, so I ask again, define it.»

When he sighs and rubs his eyes in exasperation I know I won the argument. He can't do it. Unsurprising when you're, in fact, completely wrong. I note with satisfaction that he doesn't bring up my conscience. It wouldn't help him any.

«_So_, what's in it for me ? I inquire again.

-I'll pay you if you want, she surrenders. Let's say two hundred credits, that's the bounty on my head. Deal ?»

She catches up quickly. Not that stupid I see. I grin.

«Deal.»


	8. Chapter 8 : Do you like warzones ?

**Godd afternoon ladies, gentlemen, and the rest of the Fanfiction population !**

**It's sunny today so I'm in a slightly better mood than my usual. Consequently you may thank the sun for this new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**My thanks to jediavatar, I'm wondering if I shouldn't also define a gratitude function just to avoid repeating myself all the time...**

**disclaimer[8]**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Do you like warzones ? Meh, too bad.

I officially _hate_ Sith armor. I'm beginning to understand why almost every trooper is an ass : it's hot and smelly and so _stiff_ ! On the other hand everyone flees when we approach, which I must admit is pretty funny. I also had to disconnect Chip and leave him in my belt. But that's not a problem, he has an Operation to take care of anyway.

«The enemy is among us ! We must do something to get rid of the vermin that plagues our city !»

That's some guy standing in our path and drawing a crowd with his yapping. I look over at Carth. I must say I prefer him when I can't see him frowning at me. Even so I'm pretty sure his look aims to tell me something along the lines of 'don't do anything stupid'. He'd probably call me by my last name just to make sure I heard him. Devious bastard.

Alright, now that I've successfully ignored whatever input he might have made, I place my hand on my blaster and make my way through, using my (stolen) position as a Sith.

«What is going on here ?» my deformed voice demands with authority.

Nevermind the mixed voices trying to explain the situation and ending up producing such gibberish even a translator like myself can't make out one word. When I come into view of the retarded old fossil this whole mess is about, he's extremely pleased to see me, given that I'm apparently Sith. He tells me all his ideas about how to exterminate the 'parasitic aliens' on Taris and how humans are the best race ever. I tend to disagree, I'm rather fond of Cathar for example, they leave you alone when you want to be, and believe me, that's hard to find among humans. Unfortunately Cathar are very rare since the destruction of their home-world. What a shame.

Back to the business at hand. I just got the best idea to make fun of this annoying idiot.

«Excellent, citizen, I praise. This brings me to my purpose here, and that is performing a mutant-check. You see, there are..._irresponsible people_...who have intimate relations with lower species. And sometimes, well...they create offspring. These are highly dangerous and appalling creatures, wouldn't you agree ? Well, of course you would. So, our laboratories came up with an infallible test to find them and we're doing a search campaign on the whole planet. Since you've assured me of your full support against those animals, we'll just start with you so that you show the example.»

He accepts wholeheartedly and I grin wolfishly. I stuck him in the arm with a needle and take a blood sample. I can see it hurt him a lot. Good. I then inject the blood into a test tube filled with a powder that normally turns yellow in contact with hemoglobin. I shake it and show him the result.

«Well, what do we have here ? I announce dramatically. A mutant it seems. Clever, your hiding stategy, but you can't fool the Sith.»

While he's struggling to recover from shock I take out a marker (indelebile of course) and write a number on his forehead, then 'mutant - keep away' in Basic and 'insanely asinine' in Twi'leki, Ithorian and Duros. Yes, it's a huge forehead because he's nearly bald. I assume he doesn't know these languages, but if he does, he can't blame me, I'm a Sith ! Oh, I love this.

«Remember, you are not allowed to cover this inscription or we'll have to shoot you. Moreover you'll have to be deported to the lower levels where all the likes of you belong. If you're not gone by the end of the week, we'll also shoot you. Is that clear ? Perfect !»

He's so stunned he doesn't notice I don't test anyone else, but then again he's stupid like the others. I walk away smirking evilly.

«Well that was fun, I state smugly.

-For once I agree, Carth chuckles. I'm just a little disappointed you didn't write something funnier. I mean 'mutant, keep away' ? Come on, you're better than that.»

That's too much, I burst out laughing so hard that my legs buckle under me. Must be an interesting sight, one Sith soldier laughing his head off rolling hopelessly on the ground while the other is just too stunned to move.

We're in the elevator. The guard was oblivious to our passing by, I could've flashed my middle finger at him and he still wouldn't react. I'm suspecting he's a droid. Droids are dumb. I scan the room for cameras, and when I'm sure there are none I take my helmet off. I need some air. Carth imitates me and so we stand awkwardly side by side, listening to the painfully boring ambiance music.

«What do you expect to find down there ? Carth asks me.

-Well...a cantina obviously, I answer absentmindedly. And a gang war. Probably some information. You know, the usual.

-Wait a second, what gang war ? You didn't say anything about a gang war !

-Didn't I ? Hm, I suppose I forgot. Anyway, now you know.

-Yeah but I would have appreciated a warning !

-You just got one, what are you complaining about !

-Well maybe I could've made some preparations !

-Like what, pack a spare pair of pants ?

-I was thinking about armor and medical supplies, you smartass.

-No worries, I got all of that. I'm not an idiot you know.

-Could've fooled me.»

I chuckle. I'd take sarcastic Carth over mad Carth any day. We're closing in so we equip the helmet once again. The elevator stops and the doors swish open.

Well this place certainly sucks. The lights are mostly out, there are random sparks on the electrical cables, the floor is sticky and the walls are rusty. We step out carefully and immediately trouble finds us. Magnificent.

There are two groups of people, one all dressed in yellow, the other one in red. They're insulting each other in a manly display of raw brutality. Dull.

Problem is, they're blocking the path. We hide and decide to watch how it plays out. The first part of the plan is rendered difficult because of the damn _shiny_ Sith armor ! The first chance I can change back into my light body armor and usual clothes...

Tough, this isn't one. Meanwhile the thugs are happy enough to fight amongst themselves. The yellow ones are clearly less skilled so the red ones quickly gain advantage. The yellow team takes off, leaving three dead behind. The red team doesn't pursue unfortunately and fires in their direction. Well, where does that leave us ?

Apparently in plain sight. Because one of them takes a look behind and spots us.

«More Sith ! he yells. You're not welcome here, outsiders ! Attack !»

Alright, they asked for it. I toss two grenades at the group, killing most of them before they had the chance to turn to us completely. Two are left standing, and Carth dispatches them quickly with his blasters. I huff disdainfully and move to loot their bodies. Among others, they had three interesting weapons, namely three stun-sticks. They might be useful later.

We change into our original clothing and move through the spooky corridors. I hum the musical background from a horror movie I saw once during a terribly boring journey, just to set the scene. Carth's glare makes me chuckle.

We arrive to a crossroad. There's a corridor in each direction, one of them ends with a door, two of them turn after a while. On our left there's another door along the wall and a neon reading 'Javyar's cantina'. That's where we're headed first.

Just as we come in a quarrel takes place, involving...

Is that who I think it is ?

Let's see, he's short (and by that, I mean he's shorter than me, you do the math), he's wearing a white turban and a dark visor, two mandalorian pistols tucked in his belt, multiple grenades hanging on it, and he's only just killed three locals who were merely bothering him.

Probably not the famous actor I was thinking about then. Shame.

He starts in our direction and we hastily step away from his path. I'm not really eager to get one of his apparently favorite grenades myself. He doesn't even pay much attention to us, mumbling 'smart' under his breath. He disappears through the entrance door.

I must say I love the clientele here.

We move to the bar while two bouncers remove the bodies - and loot them naturally. Javyar likes to keep a clean place it would seem. Good. They serve a large choice of alcohol with fancy names. I pick one randomly, I'm not an expert in the field. In any case that's not why we're here.

I've barely begun examining the patrons when another quarrel starts. Well, it's not so boring in here after all. Astonishing.

A smart-mouthed blue Twi'lek girl is giving a duo of thugs a run for their money. I don't exactly know what they want from her, but one thing is certain : they won't get it. They move to the threatening tactic, arguing that she's alone and weak where they're two and heavily armed. All _I_ can see is a blaster pistol on each one, but I suppose when you're currently making this kind of point with this girl, you can't be that much of a genius. Because in any case, the Wookie wins. And sure enough, she calls her furry friend to her rescue, which unsurprisingly scares them off. Hm, they weren't that drunk after all.

I look over at Carth whose jaw is in serious danger of dropping. I elbow him in the arm to snap him out of it. We go introduce ourselves. She spots us approaching and turns to face us.

«Hello there ! she greets us. You must be new down here 'cos I've never seen you before. And I know pretty much everyone in the lower city !

-That's a handy skill to have, I comment. And yes, we're new obviously.

-Oh, that's cool. I suppose that makes me and Zaalbar here your official welcoming committee !»

That's heartwarming. Street kid, must be either very lucky or quite ressourceful to have remained as candid as herself, especially for a Twi'lek. If you don't get my drift, enjoy your innocence as long as you can. That's a sound advice, believe me. I'd say around fifteen years old, so largely adult in the street world, she's wearing a stealth field generator and doesn't look that badly off, so robber, pickpocket or pazaak cheat, probably two or three of the above. She also wields a vibroblade currently strapped to her back. Moving on to her Wookie friend. Well, he's what you would expect to see in a Wookie : a huge humanoïd covered in fur (light brown in his case), a bowcaster on his back, and mean-looking choppers in his mouth.

I smile at them.

«Thank you, I wasn't expecting such kindness down here.

-It's not so bad, people talk big here but they're not that dangerous.

-I think that midget who just left would tend to disagree.

-Yeah but that was Calo Nord, he's pretty much an exception to every rule.

-Am I supposed to know that name ?

-You don't ? He's the most famous bounty hunter on the Outer Rim ! He's killed more people than the Iridian plague !

-Oh. Alright, I'll do my best to keep my distance with him then.

-You showed a lot of guts dealing with those bullies, kid, Carth interjects. You got a name ?

-My name's Mission Vao and this is my friend Zaalbar, and how 'bout you ?

-I'm Carth, he introduces himself (for a paranoid man he's pretty trusting of this Mission) and he's...

-Firefly, I cut him short. Pleasure to meet you Mission, and an honor to meet you Zaalbar. I must say you make an unusual pair.»

Mission smiles smugly and looks over at Zaalbar. I can tell that's a story she likes recounting. Oh boy, I never should've asked. Sure enough she launches into the tale with unhidden enthusiasm. I don't listen very intently, there's no point in that, I only catch the part where they save each other's asses and have been traveling together since then. I let Carth do the talking from here, Mission volunteers a lot of information which I register subconsciously. It may sound weird when I say it like that but I really do : you see I've organized my mind in various levels of consciousness and when I stop to think, and I mean _really_ think not merely state an opinion nobody gives a shrapnel about, I can access all levels if I want. The deeper I go the more dangerous it is however. I've been to level four once and I woke up in a hospital with a very worried medic who was swearing I didn't have a pulse a second ago. Then I found out I had been unconscious for a week. That was bothersome. Especially because then my bastard of a self-proclaimed best friend was gone with my current ship - not the _Dodger_, but still.

So apparently multiple pods crashed in the Undercity, which is the hell-hole of this accursed planet. It's home to the Outcasts, the offspring of long-exiled criminals and political opponents. The local fauna includes also Rackghouls and gamorreans. An ideal holiday destination.

The gang war opposes the 'Hidden Beks' and the 'Black Vulkars' and Mission is convinced the Beks are the good guys and the Vulkars the bad guys. I suppose having a Wookie to watch your back preserves some of your naivety after all. I didn't get that chance. Resulting in a fine smart man who won't reduce his thinking to this simpleton categorization. But then again, we probably will have to pick a side and seeing as we have made contact with the Beks' allies it'll probably be easier for the moment to go with them.

Only hindrance : the Beks are losing the battle.

We'll see.

For the moment I believe I'll go see that Hutt over there. I don't bother with excusing myself, that's for underlings. And overly well-raised people. Like Carth. Do try and guess if he's of the first or the second sort. There's a catch so be wary.

Yeah, he's both.

Now to the Hutt. Well how to describe him without being insulting ? Damn, that's a brain-teaser worthy of the name. Hm...he has...big eyes. And a cunning sense of business. That's all I can safely say. And with that comment I just lost the game. What a shame.

«Zax, I presume ? I throw in. So, what kind of business do you run here ?

-_Bounties_, he answers in his slurry language._ I have six to propose, three governmental and three private._

-Well then, out with it !»

Six targets to hit. I'm on familiar grounds.

«Will you stop laughing ! Carth hisses.

-You wish ! This is _priceless !_

-What, you've never seen anyone getting punched in the eye before ?!

-I have, but not a Republic war hero getting his ass kicked by a drunk horny patron in a cantina !

-You're exaggerating as usual. He got _one_ hit in !

-And yet it sent you rolling on the floor.

-He caught me by surprise ! Don't tell me _you_ saw it coming !

-Well, no, but still it was _very_ funny.

-And that's all I get for doing a good deed.

-That'll teach you. But despair not my friend, for the lady owes us two hundred credits.

-Yeah, well I feel bad for asking her for money about this.

-You shouldn't, because one : the deal has been made already, and two : you sustained an injury on your perillous quest ! Traditionally she'd give you a kiss for your trouble but fortunately these times are long gone now.

-You can say that again.

-I'm so glad we're in agreement. I must say watching you trying to convince that Holdan bloke that he isn't man enough to take the bounty off totally made my day. Thank you sir !

-It worked, didn't it ?

-Absolutely. And now you're fit to play pirates, you won't even need an eyepatch !

-Shut up.»

Interesting how most of our conversations end with these two words. Should I reflect on it ? Does it have a deeper meaning ? Hm...

No. No it doesn't. I'm just being an ass and he's being stuck-up. Two men suspicious of every shadow and every sound with opposite valors, with one common goal : get the hell off this planet. With a slight detour by square 'damsel in distress'.

Some context now : we're going to the Hidden Bek base as Mission advised us to, in order to get help. They'll probably know Bastila's whereabouts, seeing as they sent teams to investigate-slash-loot the crashed escape pods in the Undercity.

So apparently we're supposed to follow this main corridor until we find it. Fine, that's what we're doing. About four minutes later a metallic door appears on our right, with a woman standing in front of it. Is it just me or is there an awful lot of armed women on Taris ? I'm not even sure I met as many armed men around here. True, it depends on whether or not I count the various meaningless thugs and bullies we either passed by or dispatched.

The woman is wearing the yellow and white colors of the Hidden Beks. Well if this is the entrance of their base, they absolutely don't deserve their name. It's not even _hidden_ for space's sake ! And either this lookout is a real ninja or she's very lucky not to have been killed so far. My money's on the third choice : she's easily replaceable. I manage not to cry out in frustration at these people's stupidity. Sometimes I surprise even myself.

She notices me approaching only when I'm about to speak to her. Seriously, a short-sighted lookout ? Gaaah !

«Halt ! What do you want ?! she barks.

-If I said I wanted to destroy you base, it would be an obvious lie, I sigh. You need eye implants, lady.

-How dare...!

-Look, I don't know the average level of intelligence you have down here, but if someone ever figures out that blasters can be fired at a distance you're done for.

-What do you m-

-Nevermind, I need passage.

-A lot of people want to meet Gadon, but-

-Sure, but I'm not just anybody.

-Well, maybe-

-I _might_ even help you.

-Fine, you can-

-Good.»

That was satisfying. And time-saving. I step through the opening doors, followed closely by a fuming Carth. I know, I was 'rude' and 'inappropriate' and whatever he wants, but I got us in, didn't I ? I take a quick look at him and my jaw nearly drops. He's not upset. He's stifling a laugh ! Well, who would've thought. I smirk at him and he can't hold it any longer. We burst together while reminiscing on her shocked and flushed face. I know it isn't _that_ funny but...it's been a while since I last shared mirth with anyone. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I shared _anything_ with anyone. Except information and space naturally.

It's astonishingly refreshing.

We don't even notice we entered the base itself until someone clears his throat rather loudly. But to no avail, we're too far gone. We do look up and are met by more quizzical stares. Which sends us into another fit of laughter. Like two irresponsible teenagers. I don't care how we're labeled right now (did I ever ? Hm...yes, I did. Shame on me), I'm having _fun_ ! This is like mocking them through an anonymous communicator : it's highly irritating and they can't do anything about it.

Carth sobers up first and tries to get me to the same point. He succeeds after a few more blissful seconds. Alright, so we're in a large room filled with gang members in a vegetative state, except the elder man behind the desk and his Twi-lek bodyguard. She (yes, it's a _she_ once again) is fingering reflexively her blaster pistol, probably wondering if she should shoot us now or later.

Later is winning over for the moment so we approach the pair. I'm doing my best to look friendly. Hopefully they won't see the deep disdain I hold for these people. Although, after having laughed at them for no apparent reason I'm not sure there's anything to save.

«Hold it right there ! Who are you and what's your business with Gadon ?»

That's the bodyguard freaking out over our proximity. Again, are they all myopic in this lunatic asylum ? If I wanted him dead he'd have been shot by now. Or blown up. Hm, that's actually a very appealing prospect...

«Calm down Zeardra, the elder man - Gadon obviously - orders in a long-suffering voice (I can relate). Ennemies would have attacked by now.

-I know, right ? I agree. Finally someone with at least one working brain-cell, pleasure to meet you sir !

-They might be spies Gadon, Zeardra warns him while glaring vibros at me.

-You're so negative, I shrug. I actually came to strike a deal with you. I'm not even asking for clearance for the rest of your...'secret' base. We do business and we'll never see each other again.»

Oh oh. I'm not sure this was the right thing to say. Gadon narrows his freaky eyes - eye implants I suspect - and he's much more vigilant than before. He's probably thinking we're Exchange or Sith.

No matter, I'm honestly not here to unleash havoc on them. Yet.

«I see, he states warily. What do you propose ?

-I need information about the escape pods, more precisely about a female Republic officer named Bastila.»

I ignore Carth's stomp on my foot, I know I just took a big risk. I also know that I can get out of here if anything goes wrong. And I have absolutely no problem with leaving him behind.

However I had a good feeling about this so I gave it a shot.

And given the knowing smile on Gadon's face it was worth it.

«I know where she's being held, he states. Well, not exactly, but I know who has her and where she'll be. So, how about I help you and you help me, and everyone goes home happy ?»

A win-win situation, eh ? There's a lot he's not telling me. Smart guy. Well, smarter than average.

«What do you need ?»


	9. Chapter 9 : Games in the dark

**Hello, it's me again. Just so you know I'm not...not me or anything...anyone...whatever.**

**Matrixes tend to mess with my head.**

**Anyhow, next chapter, and many thanks to ****_both_**** of my reviewers this time !**

**disclaimer[9]**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Games in the dark and not the ones you think you perverts !

I don't believe this hole. I might even go as low as to quote Carth about beggars trying to extort money from us. I won't. Let's just say I didn't answer these fools. I let my blaster do it in my place. However, as I was feeling generous, I didn't shoot to kill.

They'll have trouble sitting down in the next weeks though.

Carth's glowering at me again. I groan internally. They definitely had it coming ! As I said, _somebody_ must teach them life !

So this is the Undercity, huh ? I can see why it royally sucks. For starters, there's no light whatsoever. No daylight obviously, but barely any artificial light either. In fact, I'm not sure they even have electricity down here. All I see is fire as a source of heat and light. Humanity set back hundreds of years as far as technology goes. Fascinating.

I spot a girl a little further watching us with a mixture of fear and awe. Oh dear, I'm not playing hero today. I elbow Carth lightly and nod towards her.

«Talk to her, I murmur. I'll go see further that way.

-Okay, but-

-_Don't do anything stupid,_ I mock his voice. I know, chill dad.

-Yeah, right» he grumbles.

I wander off. Not much to see, just dusty tents and half-emptied crates. I feel like I'm participating in a safari of some sort, the locals are observing me curiously, fearfully or angrily, believing they're well hidden in the shadows. They can think again.

Suddenly a hand snakes around my wrist and pulls me to the left. I struggle and manage to make it let go. I'll admit I didn't see that one coming. I turn to face the fingers' owner, wearing an aggressive scowl.

«What do you want !» I bark at him.

Then I realize the man is very old and his eyes tell me he's gone far over the edge. That doesn't bode well for us having a civil chat.

«Up-worlder, he addresses me with his raspy voice. Tell me, what lead you here, to the land of the outcasts ?

-Business, I answer sharply.

-Oh, but what could you possibly need here ? he argues. There's nothing but a dejected people and Rakghouls.

-And what makes you think it's any of your concern ? I shoot back.

-Another question in response to mine, he mutters to himself. It's a sign of wisdom.

-What the...? Fine, you know what, I'll leave you to your craziness and I'll go away...this way. Bye.»

As I turn to leave he grabs my arm once more. He's really annoying, that one.

«I know who you are, he states staring at me in a rather uncomfortable way.

-Riiight, I dismiss him ignoring my twisting gut. Keep that knowedge close, it'll certainly be very useful to you.»

I shrug his hand off and stalk away.

«Malachor.»

That one word stops me dead in my tracks. I don't know why, or how, but this name kind of...tugs on my soul. And I hate the feeling. Nevertheless now I must face him and ask.

«You better have an excellent reason why I shouldn't just kill you on the spot, I growl.

-I knew that would bring you back, he smirks. I told you, I know who you are. You are the man from the prophecy.

-That doesn't count as one, I grit my teeth and finger my blaster menacingly.

-You will lead my people to the Promised Land.

-I will...what ? To the what ?»

Not my most eloquent sentence, I'll give you that. He isn't shocked in the slightest, in fact, I'm not even sure he gives a shrapnel about what I'm doing as long as I stay close and don't, you know, _kill him_.

Nonetheless he got my attention.

«Yes, you're the chosen one, the saviour of the Outcasts ! You will find the Promised Land, an Eden in the heart of Taris, and lead us there, as written in the prophecy.»

Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me ! I'm not playing hero today ! And (is it even worth mentioning ?) I'M CERTAINLY NOT PLAYING MESSIAH ! Whoever wrote that blasted prophecy must have been on spice ! Or have a _very_ twisted sense of humor.

Probably both.

In any case, this guy is nuts.

«You must have me confused with someone else, I assure him. Look for someone who glows in the dark and wears wings, I think you'll have your guy.

-I am not mistaken, he continues stubbornly. You are testing my faith and you will not be disappointed.

-Oh, I am already, I mutter. In the human race.»

This time I dodge his attempt to catch me and I jog away. That was kind of scary. I memorize the spot only to get round it next time.

I arrive to the wall which separates the village from outside. It's about twice my height and made of concrete. To my right I see the main gate and there's a small drama playing out in front of it.

«Open the gate ! a hysterical woman is screaming at the sentinel. He'll be killed !

-I can't, the man replies panicking. If the Rakghouls get in here they'll kill us all !

-But he's faster ! He will make it in time, just open the gate ! Hurry Hendar, hurry !»

This is going nowhere, fast. I don't see why they don't just climb on the wall to take the creature out. Oh, now I see why, they're idiots. So obvious, the answer was here, right under my nose all this time ! Incredible it took me this long.

«Back to the wall, I order calmly to the sentinel, and help me get up.

-What ?

-You heard me, get moving !»

He does so after I push him against the wall and show him how to position his hands. Bloody imbecile. I hop up to his shoulders and look over the ramparts.

The 'Rakghouls' ? I only see one and it's limping, what is all the fuss about ? Although the running man in front of him isn't in much better shape. I take aim with both blasters and fire them simultaneously. I hit the beast once in the chest. It stops, surprised by the incoming fire. Dumbass.

As it raises its head I have a much better view at its face. It's swollen everywhere, of purplish color and it has really big fangs. I don't need more than that.

Both my bolts hit it in the head and the creature drops dead. There, problem solved.

«How about you open that gate now, I suggest lazily. It's dead.»

The sentinel is absolutely astonished by my show. I hastily get lost before they have the chance to thank me profusely and tearfully, I hate those episodes. Plus it's much more classy this way. All mysterious and whatnot.

I'm wondering why I did that. Well, I suppose I was still a bit ratteled by what the old nutcase told me, especially that...control...he seemed to have over me in that short moment. Malachor. Even thinking the word makes me shiver. I don't even know what happened there, and why I have such a strong reaction to it. Besides there are many planets of that name, it's a whole system ! So what the heck ?!

I'll have to deal with that later. I have the end of a bargain to hold.

Maybe it's time to explain my purpose in the Undercity. I owe Gadon a service as per our agreement. There's a swoop race soon and it's a pretty big deal. The Taris championship. Winning the race is a very powerful political move in the lower city, and probably the last chance the Beks have left to even the odds in the gang war. So Gadon had his technicians design a new accelerator for the swoops, and surprisingly enough they succeeded. There's a little problem though : the Vulkars heard about it and stole the only prototype the Beks had.

That's where I come in. I am to break into the Vulkar hideout and steal it back. Piece of cake, right ?

Wrong. Several hindrances : one, the entrance is really heavily guarded, and by that I mean a battery of automatic turrets shooting everything that moves; two, we have a time limit of two days; three, the thing is _very_ heavy, I can't just stuff it in my backpack and run for it; four, I can't hack in there from outside. So we have no intel, no control over the complex, and absolutely not enough time for an infiltration mission.

I love the challenge.

However, the Twi'lek Mission knows about a back entrance in the base and can open it. Or so I've been told. Perfect ? Not so much. Mission has a severe case of wanderlust, a little bit like me in fact, and she drags Zaalbar wherever she goes. Her favorite hanging-out spot being the Undercity naturally. And so we've been sent here to look for the duo ! Oh, I simply love it when people just assume I'm some sort of super-human who can solve all of their problems overnight. Oddly enough, it happens more often than not, although guys like Carth are more the saviour type. I don't even look the part !

So I've been given the seemingly impossible task of locating a hyperactive stealthy Twi'lek teen. In time that is. Otherwise there'd be only one thing to do really, and that's waiting by the elevator. It's the sole way out. But as it is, we'll have to go meet her mid-way. I check with Chip on his progress, he's blocked for the moment but he's working on it and soon will crack the problem. I ask him to discontinue the task, I'll need him for combat here. I can't risk being infected by the Rakghoul disease. I update him on our activities while I set him back in place.

«It seems I can't let you out of my sight, he sighs fondly. Regardless of your past experiences you still get yourself in trouble.

-I disagree, I think we finally made some progress on the missing Bastila case.

-That is what the human named Gadon Thek would like you to believe.

-Well I'll have an important piece of equipment as hostage to bargain with if anything goes wrong.

-True, yet I suspect this will not be the only task he will give you. Be wary.

-Got it, thanks.

-You are very welcome. Oh, and the commander is back.»

Indeed he is. He certainly took his sweet time. And from the relief practically pouring from his face he wasn't sure I would wait for him. To be fair, I wasn't either.

«Anything useful ? I ask without much hope.

-Um, he recollects, not much we didn't know already. There are Sith patrols, Rakghoul disease and scavenging expeditions down here. Apparently one passed recently, it was from the Exchange lead by a really tall guy with a huge gun, her words. Also she told me about this old man named Rukil. Pretty much everyone thinks he's nuts but she doesn't. He tells great stories she said about a Promised Land or something.

-Well, it's sad to say, but for once the majority is right, I sigh. He really is nuts.

-What, you met him ?

-He did babble some gibberish about me being a chosen one of sorts, I shrug. And he grabbed my arm. That counts more as an agression than as a meeting, don't you think ?

-He...what ! he sputters. I sure hope you didn't go trigger-happy on him too, 'cause if you did I'd probably have to shoot you before you do more damage !

-Of course I did, haven't you noticed the little bit of brain still entangled in my hair ? Or did you think it was a new fashion accessory ?

-I'm serious Hopkick ! he growls.

-So am I when I ask you not to use _that name !_ I counter. What do I have to do in order for you to listen ! Start shooting ?!

-Fine, let's make a deal. You start behaving like a human being, _with a conscience_, and I stop calling you Hopkick.»

Man, this guy is entirely too naive. I can still agree to these terms and _act_ as though I have a conscience - emulating guilt is really easy - and I won't hear that dreadful name again. I grin and extend my hand.

«Deal.»

His mistrustful look says it all, but as he can't figure out the catch, we shake on it.

«Please, somebody help me ! You've got to help me ! Nobody else is gonna help me, even the Beks won't help me ! Will you help me ?»

Such heavy phrasing, repetitions all the way. Nevertheless, it does convey its message pretty well.

That's Mission by the way, freaking out in the middle of the Undercity. She ran to us and as soon as recognition kicked in she started with this high-pitched plea. My eardrums are not thrilled. I can think of multiple ways of making it stop, but I sense there's only one Carth will approve of. Shame, some of them were rather elegant. Besides, we still need her in one piece. Mostly.

«You need to calm down, I state matter-of-factly. Explain.

-Me...me and Zaalbar, we were scouting around when we got attacked !»

Well what did you expect, running about with some pretty handy and relatively expensive stuff.

«They were gamorrean slave hunters ! Big Z threw himself at them and shouted for me to run ! I...I took off ! I figured he would be right behind me, but...They got him, and now they're gonna sell him and...»

And more boring tearful panicking. I get it, you're upset, no need to overdo it. I hate tears. It's a waste of water and minerals. Plus it makes your face go puffy and disgusting and everyone comes asking useless questions like 'are you alright ?'. Crying is a sign of emotional distress, what answer can they possibly be expecting ? Then again, the most common answer to that is 'I'm fine', followed more or less closely by a 'it's just that...'. And the whole social charade is in motion. Dull.

I catch Carth's pointed gaze. I sigh internally and muster the willpower to put on a sympathetic expression.

«It'll be alright, I choke out feeling disgusted by myself. We'll help you get him back.

-You will ?! she yells in amazement.

-Well, yes, that's what I just sai-»

I'm interrupted by a blue tornado impacting me full-force and knocking me over. Before I realize what I'm doing I find myself pinning her to the ground pressing my knife to her throat.

«Nice reflexes, Chip praises in my ear, but hardly appropriate when trying to find allies don't you agree ?»

Point taken. I hastily jump to my feet and run my fingers through my hair distractedly. Why did I just do that ? She wasn't dangerous to me, yet I nearly killed her ! No, wait...

I didn't know that. For all I knew, she may have very well had a knife in her hand and she was aiming to stab me. Let's not jump to too trustful conclusions.

All the same, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my body reacting on auto-pilot like that. Sure, it may have saved my life this time, had there been a weapon in the Twi'lek's hand, but what if that happens again when it will endanger me ? It may be shocking to some people, but I'm more concerned about me impulsively taking a life than in cold blood. Because it means I'm not in control, not entirely at least. And that's very upsetting. I'll have to reflect on recent events, and soon. Sort it all out and eliminate the root of the problem. Provided it can be removed that is. If not...

I refocus on the exterior world and find it unchanged from when I last looked. Unsurprising given that my internal episode lasted about a second and a half. I hope. So, Mission is still sprawled on the ground observing me with widened eyes and Carth's mind is slowly catching up. His hand was quicker : he's pointing his blaster at me. I'm not sure whether he realized it or not.

«I am fairly certain the blade you are still clutching is not helping your case» Chip supplies.

Again, a fair point. I sheathe my knife carefully.

«You...! Carth's fuming. Do you realize what you just did !

-Obviously, I shrug his anger off. I mean, I catch myself, of course it's horrible ! I didn't...I haven't...I'm so sorry !»

I go as far as faking a tremor in my hands as I held them out to help Mission up. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep this up. I'm already feeling the urge to throw up, all this _sweetness_ ! Eugh !

She lets me lift her to her feet but she's still staring. I send a pleading glance to Carth. I don't know how to reboot _people ! _Well, I have an idea but I'm pretty sure the commander won't approve. Nevertheless, the more I think about it, the more I'm itching to try.

«You'll be interested to know, Chip chimes in.

-I probably won't, I mutter.

-...that in 84% cases of reported flu the patient is in fact suffering from another illness, and in 27,5% of these occurrences the other disease is worse that the flu.

-I was right, I sigh.

-Is something the matter ?

-What was your first clue ?

-What is it then ? Is it the blue female Twi'lek teenager deeply shocked by your previous misshap ?

-It doesn't _bother me_, per say.

-But you need her to speak. Understandable. Have you considered apologizing ?

-I've done so already.

-Well then try to snap your fingers in front of her eyes, redirect her attention.»

A sound advice. When I reach over she fliches a little. I could have kicked myself for that, if it weren't physically impossible. I snap my fingers and her eyes gravitate towards the sound. Finally.

«As I said, sorry about that, I repeat a bit louder. I don't like being touched, that's all. Especially without warning. Now, how do we help Zaalbar ?»

She brightens immediately.

Why, oh _why_ does it have to be the _sewers_ ? I'm a very sensitive person, and by that I mean my senses are very acute. You'll understand then why I'm not exactly thrilled by the prospect of going after a smelly walking carpet to begin with in the place where all stinking waste goes. Throw in the fact that half the inhabitants are mutant rats, and half are enormous green humanoid pigs, and you may have a glimpse of what I'm dreading to get myself into. If your imagination is vivid enough that is. In which case you shouldn't waste it or such a repulsive image.

Anyway my lack of enthusiasm doesn't discourage Carth and Mission as we are trekking through the Undercity. The both of them indulge in mindless chatter as they go while I do what we are all supposed to do : watch out. Chip takes pleasure in overflowing me with inane statistics when he's not trying to engage a dialog about things I have no knowledge of. Like philosophy. Or baking. I tune him out as well.

So what's left ? Silence. Beautiful, clean, innocent silence.

And snarls. Coming from our left. I immediately draw my blasters just as Carth and Mission do the same. Rakghouls. Five of them rushing to us at top speed. I can't take them out with a grenade, they're too fast and unpredictable. We open fire but it does little to slow them down. The bastards are resistant to energy damage. Nevertheless we put two beasts down by concentrating fire while we run in the opposite direction. There's no reason to stay put and wait for them to come eat their lunch, is there ?

«WATCH OUT !» Chip shouts in my ear.

He's funny, watch out for what exactl...

KABOOM !

And this is where I cry out in pain as the mine I just stepped on explodes and shrapnels emb themselves in the flesh of my legs. Carth and Mission spin around and stop sharply. Good call, there's a whole minefield behind me ! Still we're not rid of the mutant pests.

«Keep firing !» I order them.

Stars, don't they realize that their caring is slowing them down ?! I had time to fire two salvos before Mission even turned to face them ! Carth to his credit started firing immediately. One more Rakghoul down before we must change gears. I'm barely standing up, I'm not very optimistic about this whole thing. Nevertheless I replace my right blaster with a vibroblade. I'm not strong enough to wield two swords. It's the sad truth. Having a handgun close is handier anyway.

I continue firing but soon they're upon us. I get one mid-jump and slice him in half. Gross, now I'm covered in Rakghoul internals. Actually, it's not that different from human insides...It smells about the same. Yeah, I do have some experience in the field. Don't ask. Mission is struggling with the last one while Carth's figuring out how to help her without wounding her in the process. I sigh and shoot it in the jaw.

Oh oh. That wasn't clever. The creature not only resisted the shot, it got pretty upset by it and decided to take me first. Dodging Mission's rather precise slash it charges me. I want to take a step back to get better balance but my injured leg suddenly buckles and I fall down. I give a random whip with the vibroblade in the hopes of hitting something.

I doesn't. Oh crap. The beast looms over me and its drool drops on my cheek. Dramatic wouldn't you think ?

However I have no intention of dying this way. I don't even have to grab my knife as Mission promptly runs it through with her blade and it bleeds on my *sniff* flight jacket. It will never come off ! The corpse lands on me full-weight. It's surprisingly heavy. I try to squirm my way from under this big fellow. The fact that my leg hurts doesn't help me any and-

Ow. And ooooooh REVAN BLAST IT ALL INTO SPACE ! Why didn't I think of that sooner ! Why didn't Chip warn me of my upcoming stupidity ! And clumsiness ! Why ?!

Alright, breathe, you're not dead yet, and let's face it, you don't have to worry about getting infected anymore, do you ? I feel the weight being lifted off my body and I nod gratefully at Carth and Mission who are pulling it away. As their backs are turned I examine my new shoulder wound. There's a long gash in my otherwise filthy jacket now and some blood is tickling down from it. Barely a scratch, and what damage it will cause !

None whatsoever. I'll make sure of it. There's plenty of time to find a Sith patrol - preferably decimated - and the serum. Fine then, what am I still doing here ?

«Let's get moving» I grumble and stand up.

I inject myself with a medpack and start walking. However those idiots won't let me go this easily. Carth grabs my arm.

«Wait, you're not going anywhere until I have tended to your leg, he states.

-We're wasting time, I answer sharply.

-Treating your wounds isn't a waste of time, trust me.

-I won't. And yes, in this case it is.

-He's been bitten ! Mission exclaimes suddenly. He's been infected with the Rakghoul disease !

-Thank you for stating the obvious, Carth certainly needed it, I raise my eyebrow. No, will you let me go ?

-We have to find a...

-Dose of serum, I know ! Get moving !

-I know where Sith usually patrol, Mission supplies. Let's start there.»

I'm feeling dizzy. We've been walking for an hour, maybe two, I can't tell. Usually that wouldn't have been a problem, Chip would've been glad to volunteer this information, adding some 'interesting' fact to the mix and the time on Coruscant, Deralia and Manaan. Not now. He's been oddly quiet since I told him to shut it, about three minutes after my being infected. I say oddly because frankly, that never used to bother him. He happily disregards my need for silence once in a while when it suits him.

Apparently now it doesn't. I suspect he's worried. Or he's contemplating some lead for his assignment. Either way I'm satisfied. For the moment.

Well, that's not exactly true. I'm not satisfied with Carth walking behind me waiting for any sign of my upcoming transformation, and even less with the way he's fidgeting with the trigger on his blaster. Nervous, is he ? I can't say I blame him exactly but...never mind, I do blame him. I told him I had at least a day, what with the various antidotes I swallowed that should slow the process down, but noo, commander Onasi won't take the word of the man he's trusting to find the Republic's only hope. I'm just saying, there might be some flaw in the guy's logic.

At least Mission seems to know where she's going. She occasionally casts worried glances in our direction, to check if we're still following and in one piece. She explained that we're using one of the Sith's favorite patrol route. We're looking for fallen ones to loot, in case you haven't already figured it out. Actually, I believe I already told you, why am I still rambling ? Oh dear space, I hope the disease isn't attacking my brain so soon. Well, I mainly hope it won't do any lasting damage. My smarts are all I can usually rely on. Seeing as I'm not exceptionally strong or anything. I certainly don't want to end up as a Republic recruit by choice.

Great, now I'm having a panick attack.

And I mean, literally.

My hands are trembling, my heart is thumping in my chest, I'm starting to hyperventilate. My forehead is sweaty and my teeth are clattering. A shiver stronger than most makes me stumble and I nearly crash to the ground. I can't see properly, everything is blurry and I barely register Carth catching me by the arm and talking to me. His voice comes in echos to my eardrums and my overloaded brain can't make sense of his words.

Idiot. I'm sure he means well, but he's an idiot. They all are. Why am I even bothering with them ? Society privileges them, but I'm not society, and someone has to make it right ! Right now I'm all for chopping their heads off and tasting their sweet blood and...

Wait, where is that coming from ? I mean, sure, they're hopelessly brainless, but that's no reason to get _gross_ ! A blaster shot would be far neater, never mind the fact that drinking blood is just...yucky. And I still need them. Geniuses live off people's stupidity. Well, not always, but I do.

I shake myself, both physically and mentally. I take a sip of water from my flask and soon I'm feeling slightly better. My senses clear and my heart slows down, my hands still. I swipe my forehead with the back of my hand and look up.

I groan. Carth's frowning at me in concern, I just know this is going to be a 'are you alright - you should rest - are you sure you're up to this' session. Sure enough, the questions are starting now.

«You alr-

-Shut up, I cut him short. Time flies, let's go !»

He nods even if I see the flash of hurt in his eyes. Well, he shouldn't have expected better. I will _not_ apologize for that.

Oh joy, we found Sith. Live ones. There are six of them. I'm not sure we can take them. I'm not in any state to fight and there's no cover around here. Provided they can shoot their rifles, and I suppose they can otherwise they would have been killed already, we don't stand a very good chance. Fine, chutzpah time. I nudge Carth lightly and pass him 'our' security papers. Then I lean heavily on him, surprising him so much he actually jumps a little.

«Don't worry, I whisper to him, just play it off as if you had to pass me to another trooper to take the papers out. And you Mission...»

As I turn to face the Twi'lek, I see she's already taken the initiative of activating the stealth field generator. Smart girl. Well, smarter than I originally thought.

«Fine then, I think it's in the side pocket on their packs» I tell her general direction.

I hope she got the message. If not then we'll only have one. Sufficient for me.

«Halt ! Decline identities !» the leader barks.

Carth straightens himself to his full height and boy I can tell this is going to be fun. Onasi pulling rank on Sith ? Unthinkable !

«How dare you address me like that ! he retaliates. Here, do you know what...»

He starts rummaging through his pockets and huffs in annoyance as he pushes me onto the closest shiny man, not in an aggressive manner however which is great. I wouldn't appreciate being preventively shot.

«...this says ? he continues haughtingly while flapping our clearance papers under the man's nose. That me and my partner can go wherever we want whenever we want in this hole ! Unlike you lot, we actually make a difference where Rakghouls are concerned !

-Gee, no need to get excited, the Sith raises his hands in a placating manner. We're all on the same side !

-Yeah, don't you forget that, Carth growls. Now begone !»

The patrol apparently isn't in the mood to endure Carth's anger so the leader briskly takes off, his minions following closely.

«Impressive, I whistle. Did you enjoy it ?

-Yeah, he admits with a little smirk. I've been wanting to do that for a long time.

-Understandable.»

I stand on my now wobbly legs and examine the little vial in my palm. The one I picked off the Sith I was leaning against. It was like...candy from a baby. I suppose this is to be injected. I'm not particularly fond of needles, hence my meals in pill form, never mind my other medication. They get the job done though, so I place the vial in an injector and stab my arm with it.

It occurs to me that it may not be the antidote to the disease. Damn. I sure hope Sith troopers don't carry poison around. Or that this particular one doesn't have diabetes. I don't need hypoglycemy on top of all my problems.

Although...now that I think about it...why should it bother me ? I mean, life's so cool, everything is so bright and beautiful, even in this magnificent rathole ! Oh, look at Carth, this fine, _fine_ man, how he looks sad. I know, I'll be extra nice to everyone, that way, we'll love each other and be best friends forever ! I'm such a genius !

«Have you read the label on the vial ? Chip asks me condescendingly.

-What label ? I giggle. There was a...? Oh, yes ! Isn't it funny, there is one ! It says...'Rainbow juice' ! That's so _cute_ !

-Oh dear, he sighs. Maybe you should take the 'cute' little pink pill from your belt, otherwise you'll continue acting like an idiot.

-'Idiot' is not a nice name ! I scold him. But it doesn't matter, because I'm so happy ! Are you happy Chip, dear friend of mine ?

-I cannot feel happiness, I told you as much already.

-That's so sad...my best friend is not happy when I am. What can I do to cheer you up ?

-Well, you could take the pill for instance.

-But then _I_ wouldn't be happy anymore. You'd be happy alone, and that's sad.

-It seems the drug affected your vocabulary as well as cognitive functions. But not enough to make you believe me. Fascinating.

-Oh, look, a blue Twi'lek appeared out of thin air ! I point at Mission. That's...»

I burst out laughing. That's...so...absurd ! I mean, a blue Twi'lek ? Do you get it, a blue...never mind, you aren't there, you can't understand. She's frowning. Why is she frowning ? She should be smiling, like I am ! Life's wonderful, doesn't she see that ?

«Um...Firefly, what's happening ? she asks uncertainly.

-Nothing ! I claim with a huge grin on my face. Are _you_ alright ? You seem sad, do you need a hug ?

-Really, _you_ want to hug another living being ? Chip comments skeptically. And a pickpocket at that ?

-She's my friend, Chip, and she's sad ! I protest. She needs a hug !

-Have you noticed how she's backing away ? he retorts. That means she doesn't want one.

-Oh, come on ! There's nothing to be ashamed of ! I argue.

-There is actually, Chip objects. It's you.

-That wasn't nice, but I'll let it slide, because I'm happy and I'm pretty and I can do whatever I want ! Woohoo !»

If Chip had hands, he would have facepalmed by now. That doesn't prevent him from playing the recording of that particular distinctive sound. I don't care. I'm giddy and I'm running !

«You won't catch me ! I sing-song to Carth and Mission. I'm Firefly, I'm the fastest man in the universe !»

I'm giggling at the same time as I'm storming through the Undercity. Mission is quicker than Carth, but noone can catch up with me !

«Your actions are very ill-advised, Chip stubbornly tries to spoil my fun. Have you any idea as to where you're currently running ?

-Forward ! I answer enthusiastically.

-Yes, quite, he snaps. And do you know what dangers are lurking on your journey to 'forward' ?

-Oh, I know this one ! I clap my hands. Um, the great mean Tuk'ata wants to eat me as well as my ill grandma so it will try to manipulate me. But it won't succeed, no no no. Because I don't want to stop to search for Holocrons in the tombs, and I won't tell it where my grandma lives. I'll be the one to fool it because I'm so awesome, lalala !

-What if it doesn't wait for you to open your mouth ? he points out.

-Then I'll smash it upside the head with my vibroblade, lalala !

-And what if there are too many ?

-I still have a handful of grenades, lalala !

-Oh, then...

-And if you don't shut up, I'll turn you off, lalala !

-Firefly ! he exclaims hopefully. Back among us already ? Has the drug worn off ?

-It hasn't, I'm still as high as the Sith blockade ! But at least, I'm realizing it ! Oh look, Carth tripped !»

I'm getting in a new fit of laughter. I'm pretty sure some of the words he's shouting shouldn't be counted as such. But look at his face ! He's so funny !

Wait, what if he's hurt ? I wouldn't want that, would I ? We were only playing, why does it have to end up in tears ? I'm...

I start sobbing, tears run freely from my eyes as well as my nose. When Carth and Mission finally get to me, I'm fully crying.

«I'm s-so sorry ! I hiccup pitifully. I-I didn't mean to g-get you h-hurt !

-What are you talking about ? Carth frowns with concern. I'm alright, see ?

-S-so, you're not m-mad ? I sniff. I-I just wanted to p-play.

-I'm not mad ! he says looking even more confused than before. Eidan, what's happening to y-oof !»

He makes that sound because I just engulfed him in my arms in a desperate hug. I'm clinging to him and sobbing uncontrollably. I'm just so sorry !

«Please ! Chip scoffs. Spare me this ridiculous spectacle, I have no intention of witnessing my best friend making a complete fool of himself !»

Due to the proximity of our ears, Carth catches Chip's plea. He quickly pries the plug from me and places it in his own ear.

«Chip, what's wrong with him ?» he asks worriedly.

Meanwhile I let him go and shake my tears off. Literally. I'm spinning so fast that the drops of water on my cheeks fly away. Wooh, that's beautiful !

Oow, my head hurts. I cradle it in my arms and drop to the ground. I bend over and hug my knees between my elbows. There, I'm safe. Nobody can see me like this. In-vi-si-ble !

I start when somebody taps me on the shoulder. Whoever it is, he or she probably thinks I'm a rock. If I don't move, I'll be alright.

Now I'm being shaken. They have strange customs with rocks here.

«I'm a ro-ock ! I suggest condescendingly. Nothing to see here !»

I hear someone snort above me. Snorting at a rock, the very notion ! Don't they realize that something's wrong with them ?

«Hey Firefly ! a girl's voice whispers to me. Firefly ! You listening ?»

Drat, I'm done for. I don't know how she recognized me but since hiding didn't work, I'll have to run. I spring into action and take off. I vaguely register Mission's baffled look as I pass her by. Weee, I'm free like a bird, or rather a _bug !_ Haha, get it ? A _bug_ ! _Firefly_ ! Man, you're thick, all of you.

«Hey, come back ! I Mission shouts after me.

-Catch me if you can, I taunt. But you won't ! Ha ha !»

Suddenly my stomach protests. No fun. But it's alright, everything is. How haven't I seen it before ?

Then I throw up. _Yuck_. My pants are disgusting now with the reminders of my last meal...which isn't that much, considering I take pills instead of food. Nevertheless, it's still smelly and sticky. And my head is spinning.

«Ooh, I'm on a merry-go-round ! I gush.»

Somebody grabs my arm. As I turn I barely recognize Mission because of her blue skin.

«Do you want on too ? I offer. It's wonderful !

-Hey Firefly !» Carth calls from a distance.

My head immediately snaps in his direction. He's just a fuzzy orange...cloud. He's also moving. _Hilarious !_ I'm sent into yet another fit of laughter. Somehow, it doesn't bother me at all that I've laughed more in the past fifteen minutes than I have in the past two days. Scratch that, in the past month.

«How would you like to play a game ? he asks me.

-Oh, yes ! I clap my hands. Let's play, let's play !

-Alright, I dare you to catch this in your mouth and swallow it at once !

-Pf, easy, bring it on !»

He throws a teeny tiny thing in the air. I can't see it properly but when has that ever stopped me ? I jump towards it and my mouth closes around it. I gulp it down and smile triumphantly.

«Ta-daa ! Now, my turn ! Carth, I dare you to-»

Right then I black out.

Ok, I've _got_ to stop doing that. Once per day, that's quite a lot even in my line of work. My first sight is Carth's worried face, and my first intake of air, his (stinking) breath. Talk about an epic waking up. Well, still better than coming around in a pool of his own vomit I suppose.

Wait, that's not the case, is it ?

I hurriedly stand up and check myself. Instantaneously a wave a nausea sways me on my feet.

«Whoah, easy there ! Carth rebukes me. You shouldn't-

-If I had a credit every time I head that, I mutter. Where's Chip ?

-Look, I don't know what started you on this auto-destructive path, but I'm not gonna just stand about and let it happen.

-Is that what I come off as ? I wonder. Interesting...but irrelevant, we've got work to do, namely a growling broom to rescue, isn't that right Mission ?»

My manoeuver is a success. Mission immediately takes over and we start off to the sewers. Carth thrusts a wary look at me, trying to convey some sort of message I bet. Suffice to say I dismiss it and launch after the Twi'lek.

«Not worried about the disease anymore then ? the soldier says after a while.

-Obviously, I sniff disdainfully.

-Why ?

-Of all people to ask, _you_ should know. I've noticed the new prick on my arm, thank you very much. Speaking of which, I sincerely hope you saved some serum for further use.

-How...?

-Never mind how, did you save some ?

-Yeah, naturally, but-

-Good. Now I'd appreciate it if you got me my plug back.

-Fine !»

Perfect, everything is back to normal. I'm not even sure I contracted the disease, but better safe than sorry, right ? Which reminds me to check if they injected me with anything else in the process. It would be...bothersome.

«Oh, and Mission ? I add wearily.

-Yeah ?

-Don't you ever pick my pockets again.

-But it was only to help-

-I know, but now you have been warned.»


	10. Chapter 10 : Well this sucks

**Salutations everyone !**

**Enjoy ! **

**Thanks to jediavatar for his input, I'm so glad you liked high Firefly. And yes, the extent of Rukil's knowledge is somewhat a mystery, even in the game. Keep wondering...**

**disclaimer[10]**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Well this sucks.

Yeah, it does. I warned you already, don't pull these faces at me. Not my fault.

The bright side of this place is that there are plenty of corpses to loot, and quite rich at that. Rakghouls are only interested in flesh, not material possessions. So that's a bonus.

The downside is...well, where do I begin ?

Each time you open a door there's a 78% chance it leads to a room filled with hungry mutants. One would wonder if they're actually _waiting_ for you to do just that. If so, then Rakghouls may be more interesting than I first thought. Only a slightly Force-sensitive creature is able to foresee events like that.

Or they're just too dumb to activate the opening mecanism. Which raises more questions than it answers really. For example : who _closed_ the doors ? How did they manage to survive this long ? How come they don't skin each other ? How did they kill those two people in the dead end we just passed, seeing as there's a door closing the access to said dead end ?

Why does their breath smell of blueberry ?

Yeah, I'm kind of in position to know. Not voluntarily of course. The one currently clinging to my shoulders and going for my jugular is creeping on my nerves, fast. I reluctantly headbutt him and take advantage of his momentarily distraction to snake the first metallic object from my belt.

It's a screwdriver. Nice. It'll take forever to clean, but it's sharp enough, so...

I plunge it in the mutant's eye as it lunges at me once again with a growl of rage. Then I punch it on the side of the head and kick it off. It crawls away, whimpering. Pathetic.

I watch with interest as Carth and Mission stand back to back, fending off three famished creatures. It's amusing.

«What do you think of that Chip ? I ask him conversationally.

-Commander Onasi isn't at ease in close quarters, Chip humors me. His manoeuvers are mostly basic Republic training, with a few customized dodging techniques. But really, what else to expect from a pilot ?

-And the Twi'lek ?

-Really, fly with a burning rear ? Am I the one to ask about street fighting ?

-Good point. Still, it's useful to have a second opinion on things, don't you agree ?

-I don't give _opinions_, merely facts and sometimes extrapolations of facts. However, I believe I understand what you mean.

-Perfect, just spit it out !

-Such impatience ! Well, what is there to say, she's got experience fighting these aberrations, see how she's capable of anticipating her opponent's moves. Like most Twi'lek, she doesn't lack mobility or suppleness and she handles her blade rather skillfully. Unlike you in that respect, you're such a brute.

-It works, doesn't it ?

-Unquestionably.

-Ow, that looked painful ! Did you see that claw slashing right through...

-I did. On the bright side, he may have to replace that jacket.

-You can say that again.

-Speaking of which, may I address you with a query ?

-Of course, what's on your mind ?

-Well...in every source I could find I read that friendship, or even fellowship, entailed mutual aid. And so I'm confronting this knowledge to the reality presented to me. Don't you see a contradiction here ?

-Is that your way of saying I should go and help them ? Because you can forget it, I've taken far too many risks already for a decade !

-It isn't, I'm merely yearning for understanding.

-Look, it's very simple, there's no fellowship whatsoever between me and them, much less friendship.

-Oh...that is acceptable. Another question then : when do you know there's fellowship between sentients ?

-You're never really sure what the others think, but honestly why bother with them. Basically you decide to consider that there is one or not and you act accordingly.

-So there are no objective criteria to define the relationship status among sentients ?

-Exactly.

-Why must you organics make everything so complicated.

-'Cause it's fun to mess with you non-organics, obviously.

-Don't 'obviously' me, mister, I'm no lesser being like most of your species !

-Sorry, it just slipped out.»

The end of combat marks also the end of our firendly banter. Mission's eagerness to go help her ball of fur bails me out of a You've-got-absolutely-no-morals-and-I'm-gonna-chan ge-it lecture from Professor Paranoid, for which I am extremely grateful.

Turn left, disable some mines, down the ladder, not this way, man what _is_ this muck, watch out, more Rakghouls to kill, and finally we're there. The gamorrean part of the sewers. Easily recognizable by the two sniveling green-skinned guards wielding huge axes with a brute force. From behind a corner I take careful aim just as Mission does the same on the other side of the corridor. In the face preferably. It's much easier with Chip's pointers on my visor.

I nod and fire. Mission does too. None of them drops but both are stunned, more exactly blinded by our bolts. Carth jumps out and releases the shots he'd been charging so far. We finish them off easily. That's the thing with gamorreans : don't get close to them and you'll be fine.

Which can prove to be hard for certain people : gamorreans are usually far more endurant than humans. Myself excepted of course.

However, here, they have the upper hand : these corridors, while they can provide cover and opportunities for sneak attacks, are better suited for close combat. Fortunately we (well, when I say we...) have one thing that they don't. Brains.

«Do you know where their chief is ? I ask Mission.

-Um, I'm not sure...»she answers hesitantly.

So, no. That's bothersome. What options do we have ? Bringing the ceiling down on them ? While certainly a decisive and amusing solution, it won't help us much in accomplishing our goal. But then, seeing as Mission seems just as lost in the sewers as we are, it's painfully obvious that she isn't even sure of the route to the Vulkar base. Which means she isn't that useful to us after all. She _might _know some sort of password to get in there, but let's be realistic for a moment here : I can hack into pretty much anything, from a candy vending machine to the Jedi archives on Coruscant, so it shouldn't be a problem getting through whatever old-school mechanism may be barring the passage.

Which brings me to my next point : why are we even bothering with this ? I could just slit her throat, loot her things and be off feeling richer and rid of an annoying useless companion. It's very tempting.

I suspect it won't go well with Carth, though. He and his stupid morals. I'd never hear the end of it. He might even want to get rid of me, and his aim is frightingly accurate, as painful as it is to admit.

It'd be better to make it look like an accident. A moment when I'm conveniently distracted while she critically needs my help maybe ? Hm, delightful.

It'll have to be soon, before we find the Wookie. Until then, she's vulnerable. How though ? I don't know the layout of this place, nor how close we are. I believe the best chance is in the room of the chieftain : there will be a lot of gamorreans, they'll probably surround us easily, and then in the chaos, who knows what can happen ?

I'll have to make sure her stealth field generator doesn't work. Sounds like an assignment for Chip the Destroyer.

The question is, will I be able to slip out of it unharmed ? My leg still stings and I'm no match for the foul creatures in hand-to-hand. However, it might be distracting to try. Who knows, I may add another spectacular deed to my 'best of' list.

Alright, sounds like a plan. I inform Chip distractedly (by keyboard, not orally. I'm not as stupid as people think).

While I was plotting all of this, Mission and Carth managed to get into an argument.

«...want a lecture ? How's this : only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment ! Carth's shouting.

-I don't have to listen to you Carth ! Mission yells back. You ain't my father, though you're sure old enough to be ! So keep your comments in your wicked old head, 'cause I don't need 'em !

-And I sure as hell...»

Excellent, they're so engrossed in it that Chip has the perfect opportunity to short-circuit said field generator without any of them notcing. There, done, no-one even blinked at it. It's reparable of course, I wouldn't want to destroy potential loot, would I ?

Good, they're finished. Fuming, but quiet. Which may serve me after all : he won't be too upset over her 'tragic' death. I hope. I won't have him moping for the rest of this...'mission'.

We're good to go now, so onwards !

It must be here. The stench is even worse than usual, if you can believe it. My eyes are tearing up from the air alone, and you can actually see the cloud of smell. It's greenish. The door is bigger than most and the density of walking pigs has been increasing all the way here. I'm actually surprised they didn't realize they were under attack, what with our less-than-discreet approach. But gamorreans are mostly deaf anyway.

«Here's a fun fact, Chip quips happily. One third of the population of Coruscant believes that Exar Kun didn't exist, but that it was a Jedi decoy masking a political manoeuver. Would you believe that this proportion is only of one fifth on Naboo ?

-No kidding, I mumble distractedly.

-Indeed not ! he continues. Try to guess the reason. Come on, try it !

-Because there are more Jedi on Coruscant ?

-Er...maybe, yes, he concedes. Oddly enough, the page I was browsing through suddenly disappeared. I suspect there's poor connection down here.

-Well, who would've thought.»

He hums in my ear and quietens. I look back at my two 'companions'. A grin spreads on my face and I motion for Mission to come over. I draw my vibroblade and wait for her to do the same.

«We'll strike them down in the first seconds, I explain. Carth's no good with a sword so he'll have our backs. Right Carth ?

-Sure.

-Good. Now we have to take the chief as fast as possible so that they don't have a chance to recover. He'll probably be on the far end of the room so alacrity is the key here. Be careful.

-Got it» she smiles at me.

Little does she know, I don't actually care for her well-being.

The door opens and we rush inside. There's about twelve of them, one wearing more clothing and carrying a bigger axe. The chief.

I point him out to Mission and we fly over there. Mission's the first to arrive - as I intended - and slashes him across the chest. That doesn't go over well.

I'm intercepted by a handful of giant barbaric...things...(yeah, I'm running out of metaphors) effectively cutting me off of Mission. I delete her very presence in combat from my mind and concentrate on survival. Chip drowns the sound of Carth's firing by playing a musical background from a random arcade. Thanks bud. That sure lightens the atmosphere.

And motivates me.

I start spinning and slashing in every direction. Then I slip between two distracted gamorreans and shoot one in the back of the head. It grunts and turns around. But I'm already gone. I backstab it in the knee and it lets out a pained howl. I'm prevented from going at it again by two axes coming down at me. Very fast.

Fortunately Chip calculates an escape route even faster and I launch myself on my right. The weapons crash on my previous location, one frightingly close to my foot. Yes, I fell. If you laughed at that, I'll come to your house and flush you down the toilet. I'm not threatening, I'm just trying to plan what I'll do next. You wouldn't believe how _bored _I get.

Not now though. This is actually challenging ! I'm more dodging than doing any real damage for the moment, but that's alright, I won't tire very easily. I'm wondering how Mission is faring. Is she dead yet ?

No matter, I can stretch this out for a little longer. Just to be sure. Five gamorreans on me, that's quite enough for my taste. Dodge, dodge, jump, slide, parry, go for it ! I just stabbed one in the stomach, it went all the way through. Four to go.

And no blade. Mine is deeply imbedded in the corpse and I don't have the time to get it out. The dodging game has resumed, I have to get out of there. Chip points out an opening and I take it. However one of them elbows me in the process and the head.

Damn it !

I'm thrown to the ground and before my vision clears an enormous hand closes on my neck and lifts me.

It's squeezing ! I twist and flail about, trying to pry its fingers off, but it's holding tight ! I'm starting to suffocate. Finally I manage to get my hand on my boot where my knife is hidden. I stab it in the wrist and it lets go. I crash miserably. Chip plays a 'game over'. No need to be snide ! I roll out of the way and blink hard against the haziness. I shoot randomly at the big silhouette stomping in my direction. I can't make sense of any of the indications Chip's giving me through my visor.

One of my shots hits it but it merely grunts. Then a flurry of lights brings it down. Commander Onasi I presume. It was about time he manifested himself. I banish the rest of my daze and stand up to face my opponents. Three of them. I raise my gun and blast one in the eye.

«Nice shot, Chip concedes.

-Thank you for stating the obvious, I rebuke him.

-I was just being agreeable, he snaps.

-I know.»

No time for pleasantries, there's one more, so that's three slavers rushing at me with murder in the eyes. Suddenly, there's a desperate cry :

«Mission !»

I grin internally. Twi'lek down, let's hope she stays down. Indefinitely.

Which also means I don't have to hold back, now that she's presumably dead. After all, _if_ she's still alive, I don't have any way to know, do I ? _Maybe_ it didn't even occur to me.

So, grenades it is. One flash, three frags. That clears out the room pretty well, there's still the chieftain and two sidekicks. Pretty damaged at that. Nothing a couple of shots can't arrange.

We dispatch them fairly quickly, the big one took us longer and he awarded me of a nice bruise on the arm. Brute. But all things considered it ended to my satisfaction.

I try not to look too smug as I make my way to the blue bloodied mass of limbs that only shortly ago went by the name Mission. However as I'm closing in I notice she isn't dead yet. Agonizing ? I'm not even sure...

Drat, she's just pretending ! Ah, she's clever that one. Not clever as in me clever naturally, but more intelligent than the norm. Noone is safer than the dead, right ? Well, not always, for instance if we were at a science fare I'm not sure I'd be envying the dissection subjects. I'm not even particularly attracted by the prospect of being eaten by a Rakghoul. Surprising, I know. Anyway, in this case, it worked.

At least Carth won't nag me all the time. And I'm planning on getting rid of her as soon as possible.

Mission stands up carefully and flashes us an enormous smile. Carth lets out a relieved breath. I roll my eyes. It doesn't take much to impress a simpleton like him.

«I see you can move about without losing any body parts so let's hurry, shall we ?» I grumble impatiently.

She attempts to elbow me (playfully I suppose) but I step aside and discourage her from any more shows of unwanted affection by shooting her a _look_. Now, I know many characters, or even many real persons, pretend they have a _look_, which should be feared if their stories are to be believed.

Mine is arrogantly _bored_.

It has its effect on people, most noticably that they understand at least partially how uninterested I am in their pathetic little existences and they leave me alone. While seeming rightfully offended. Which is kind of the point. Pissing them off without actually doing anything. Beautiful, isn't it ?

Her smile turns into an uncomfortable one and she hurriedly turns back to Republic, then to the only door left unopened in the room. Fine, let her have it, I'm ransacking the place on my own.

For barbaric green meatbags they have quite a lot of money. Surprising. Well, I suppose slave hunting is a comfortable enough job. Especially on planets where it isn't forbidden. Like here.

So, more credits for me, and yet more credits for me, and nothing for the noble heroes rescuing the famished beast from Kashyyk. After all they wouldn't be heroes if they got anything in return for their heroic acts, would they ? I certainly am not complaining.

I snort at Carth's unability to understand a single word the Wookie is telling him. I of course am able to follow the entire conversation without even trying to overhear, but I won't brag about it right now.

On second thought, I will brag. Don't like, don't read, that's the rule. So I have this knack for learning languages, I can master the basics of a wholly new one in a month and give the locals a run for their money in about one and a half. Plus there's the fact that I can understand at least the intention of the one speaking to me without actually catching a single word. It's pretty handy especially in my line of work. Even if you wish sometimes that you couldn't. For example when you get laughed at for trying to eat one of the local so-called 'specialties'. If you hadn't understood anything the sadists who put you through this were saying, you wouldn't a) know what the meal is actually made of, b) feel like an idiot, and c) start a riot in the bar-slash-cantina-slash-restaurant-slash-wherever you're presently hanging out because you've been ripped-off.

But usually it's still very useful.

Suddenly there's silence. Bizarre. I look up only to be met by a furry pair of knees. Unfamiliar. Sure enough, there's a Wookie upper-body above said knees. Am I in trouble ?

«Hi, I say uncertainly. Zaalbar is it ?

-_It is, _he answers peacefully. _I understand you're the one to thank for my rescue from a life of slavery. I am very grateful._

-I think you've got things mixed up, I shrug dismissively. She's the one who wanted to rescue you, I'm just here because we made a deal.

-_You understand the language of my-_

_-_Don't be so surprised, I cut him off. I'm hardly common folk.

-_So I see,_ he comments cryptically._ However I feel I must thank you nonetheless for my freedom. It is a very-_

_-_I get it, it's a big deal among your people, but as I said, it was a _trade_, not out of the goodness of my heart. I still need to collect on it as a matter of fact.»

You might be wondering why I'm reluctant to accept his gratefulness. Thinking : «It can't hurt, can it ?» You'd be right, well, you'd be as right as an ordinary sentient being can be. I'm not trying to be insulting, I'm just...nevermind, I am being a git on purpose. Just an expriment to see if you'll take this from me and keep on reading. And how long it's going to last.

What was I saying again ? Oh yes, about the Wookie's thanks. You see, I know exactly where this is going. My travels have brought me to Kashyyk more than once and I know a lot about the Wookie culture. And the price for freedom is a little ritual called the 'life-debt'. It means pretty much what it says : a lifelong debt that the Wookie swears to the one who saved his sorry ass. It's also a great show of respect.

I don't want that. This bug flies solo. Aside from Chip naturally, but he comes with the package.

«You want to thank someone, thank Republic over there, I add. I know he doesn't understand a word, but he's much more 'honorable' than I am.»

That's right, I'm dumping my problems elsewhere. Something you need to learn if you're to succeed in life.

«_This decision is not yours to make_, he objects with a hint of annoyance. _I am obliged by our customs to reciprocate the favour, and I must do this by swearing a life-debt to you._

-A life debt ? Mission exclaims, astonished. Are you sure Big Z ?

-_Quite sure._

-Wow, Big Z swearing a life-debt to you, that's big !

-No, really ? And here I thought it was just a promise to buy me ice-cream one of these days.

-_Do not joke about our sacred traditions !_

_-_Relax, I'm not. I was merely implying that your blue sidekick here was being annoyingly and blatantly obvious. Isn't that right Mission ?

-Jerk !

-And there you have it. Now, what is it going to be ?»

I was right. Mission has been completely useless. Just as I predicted she forgot the way to the Vulkar base and when we finally got there she ony managed to open the force field that was blocking the way by punching in a code she had written on a scrap of paper. I would've gotten this off her corpse. Or I would've sliced through the damn field. Granted it's an old model on which the conventional spikes used to hack don't work, but spikes are for amateurs. All I need is a keyboard and possibly some tools. Chip helps too, in fact I prefer letting him do it, it's far quicker and neater that way.

Or I could have just shot it in the weakness over there and the whole thing would have shut down.

The issue is, I won't be rid of the teen that easily, because Zaalbar foolishly swore his damnable debt and there's no separating the pair.

Oh, and another reason I don't like her. It has to do with her memory again. How in _space_ has she been able to forget that there's a gigantic _Rancor_ guarding the entrance ! That's the kind of thing you _don't_ forget even after having been beaten repeatedly upside the head with a sledgehammer ! It's inconcievable to be so scatterbrained !

«Any ideas ? I mutter while hiding behind a corner.

-We could just sneak past, Mission suggests.

-With what, one stealth field generator for the entire group ? Or maybe we could go disguised as particles of dust ?

-Well sorry, she says sarcastically.

-As well you should be.»

Naturally I could outrun him. Chip's supplied me with all the technical data about Rancors so I know very well I'm faster. But if the door over there is closed, then I won't have time to get it open in time. Besides noone else will be capable of such a prowess. What does that leave ? Killing it ? Easier said than done. Their skin is so thick I couldn't slice it with my mind ! No, the only way to put it down is to make it eat something really dangerous. Like explosives. I enjoy working with explosives. Sounds like a plan.

There's still the little question of how. Unless I booby-trap one of us and feed him to it...well I could kill two birds with a stone like that...appealing. Yet irrealisable. They're not _that_ dumb.

I think.

Speaking of which, I'm wondering how a beast this size has been able to survive down here. It's completely trapped so unless it's being fed regularly it should've been starving. Naturally it's an excellent security measure but they could've just sealed the door. It woud've been cheaper for all involved.

If it isn't the Vulkars' idea, then I'm fearing natural selection is hard at work in there. Anyone stupid enough to take on a Rancor doesn't deserve to live.

Well, I'm saying that, but I'm planning to do the same. Hypocrisy ? Not at all. I'm just being realistic about it. And certainly not idiotic to the point of charging it while I'm still wounded and it's still awake. This kind of deeds is for Republic pawns. Patriotic preferably. At least _their_ death is a little amusing to watch.

But that's beside the point.

Bottom line, I'm hitting the sack. Not here though, we spotted a relatively clean room a few paces back, that's where I'll be.

«Keep trying to wake you neurones from their age-old hibernation, guys ! You might just figure out something you missed so far !»

Zaalbar's dissatisfied growl makes me chuckle. I did warn him. I can picture Mission's twitching lekku with irritation, and Carth rolling his eyes. Masochists, the lot of them. The longer they'll stay, the longer I'll take shots of various prices at them. I'm just saying, nothing's actually binding them to me ! Well, that's not accurate where Zaalbar's concerned, considering...

My mind is running in circles again. It is time to power down.

I set up a nice nest in a quite dry corner, set up my motion detectors and naturally the traps sychronized with them and doze off to the melodious lullaby Chip's humming in my ear.

No, wait !

I sit upright once more : I haven't tended to my leg yet ! I swallow an anesthetic and sterilise my trusted knife. Meanwhile the rest of the group comes in. Fortunately they seem to get my drift and they don't try to talk me out of it. Excellent. I prepare to make the first cut when Carth's heavy footsteps come close.

«Need a hand ? he offers.

-No.

-You sure ?

-Quite.

-Have you done this before ? he asks dubiously.

-Yess, I hiss getting annoyed very fast.

-Okay.»

He thankfully goes back to the others, leaving me in peace. I plunge the blade in my flesh, using the guidelines Chip's displaying on my visor. I told you, he's reliable in all circumstances. And much more knowledgeable than I. Unsurprising considering he only has to scan though the pages of an encyclopedia to update his database. We humans have it harder. Heck, I had trouble with learning how to read ! Yeah, sure, laugh all you want, but try to find a school on a hellhole of a planet when you're a street kid with barely enough money to survive ! Well, when I say you have money...

Hum, anyway, that's not what I was talking about. Geez, I'm getting awfully sidetracked these days. So, I manage to pull out all of the shrapnels from the mine without butchering my poor limb too much, and close the wounds with kolto injections. You know, kolto, the miraculous healing...fluid...that is harvested on Manaan mostly. The one thing from the ocean I actually see worth in.

I take a deep relieved breath, lie down and close my eyes.

Odd. I don't have the same dream twice usually. Yet this time...

I'm on the spaceship again, facing the three Jedi dead set on killing me.

«You cannot win ! Bastila shouts. Not this time !»

Oh dear, am I to relive this all over again ?

Apparently so. I turn my back at them, look at the stars, they're beautiful, Bastila's pissed, blah blah blah.

«I want to see you dead !»

Ah, good. Something new. I raise my hands and wriggle my fingers. They're practically itching with anticipation. I sense the Jedi approaching from behind. They're unsettled. Morals. Is it alright to stab me in the back ? Questions...

The longer they'll wonder the more cookies there'll be for me. After all, I'm not here to kick their asses and be done with it. Oh no, I have a wholly different agenda. Gain time.

And eventually...

«Face us and fight ! one of the knights orders.

-Why, are you afraid to taint your spotless hands, _Jedi_ ?» I sneer.

I slowly turn around, my long dark cape whirling behind me like a shadow. I so enjoy the drama. I distinctly see them fighting the urge to take a step back. There is no fear, my sweet bottom.

«Well, here I am» I open my arms invitingly.

It doesn't speak well of the Order to see that the bravest of them is the youngest one. Bastila lunges at me, lightsaber set in a classic attack stance. I dodge gracefully. She brings it down again, and I step aside. Finally the two others join the fight. Or try to. I wave them off, and by that I mean that they're sent flying away and rolling to the end of the room. I'm surprised they didn't see it coming, but then I've already cut down most of the Jedi elite forces. Well, I or somebody working for me. They're really scraping the bottom of the jar here.

I'm slightly impressed with Bastila's resistance though. For a freshly out Padawan she's quite tough. No match for me of course, but...Well, by resistance, I mean that she wasn't thrown so far. She's still sporting a nasty bruise on the brow. My bad ?

Oh oh. I'm sensing it coming. Darn, not so soon, I was only getting started !

I brace myself reflexively as a loud explosion rings out on the bridge.

There's pain. A lot of it.

And then I wake up.

Not sweaty, nor afraid, just, well...curious. As I take a look at my surroundings, I notice that they're all sound asleep, Carth stretched out to his full lengh and blaster held firmly in hand, and Mission cuddled to Zaalbar. I suppose it's warm in there. And really smelly. Bleurgh.

I won't move, I suspect I might get a bolt from Mister Twitchy for my efforts. So, thinking time.

I relax my body as my mind turns into itself. First layer. Smells from the environment, short-term memory. I'll need to collect data from the dream I just had and take it with me. I stumble upon a crazy idea that just popped out of nowhere. No manners, those impulses, really. I'll have to do something about that. Someday. I have more pressing matters at the moment. So, memory department, take a ticket and have a s-WHAT ? I OWN the place, what's this ? Mutiny ? No way in space, I'm not tolerating that.

There, much better. I have a special counter now. So, the recordings please. Thank you, wait not these you idiot, the DREAM, do I have to spell it out for you ! No, I don't remember how it's spelled, _you're_ in charge of my memory you simpleton ! Yes, that's what I need. That's right, good day to you too.

Yess, I'm arguing with my own mind. Perfectly sane, thank you, why do you ask ?

Hm, I need to go deeper.

I concentrate and float further away from my surroundings. It's like taking the elevator to a basement. A high-tech basement naturally, so well-kept that even Mission couldn't lose anything. Especially valuable information (wink-wink nudge-nudge). No, I'm not over that. I probably won't be anytime soon. Vindictive, I told you. So, a computer-room with really awesome lights. You'd be surprised how a simple trick of light can change the atmosphere in a room. I insert the recordings in one of the machines and hit the play button.

I sit in the swivel chair in the center and stetch my legs out. The soft hum of electricity lulls me into a light sleep. I melt into the level, let my thoughts swirl about and make sense of themselves.

_Ah_, I feel so _refreshed_. So many possibilities, it's thrilling. I so love going in my mind. I have some more insight in my strange recurring dream too. I'm assuming it's some sort of memory. It has far too much detail to be the product of a subconscious mind. But whose memory ? Bastila's ? But then one : how whould I be able to get to it ? And two : why would she remember the scene in third person perspective ? Better yet : why am I in the body of the powerful guy ? Why do I feel kinship with him ? Was it me ?

Ridiculous. I remember everything I've ever done in my life, and this isn't one of them. Although...well, there's still the possibility of having been brainwashed, but why bother with giving me a new identity ?

I need more data.

However as in my 'dream' I was able to manipulate the Force, I may have retained that ability. I'll have to experiment on that. Preferably without being seen. It's always useful to hold a special little talent back, in case of emergency. Or a pressing need to backstab a 'buddy'.

My eyelids snap open and I take a look around. Zaalbar's still winning hands down the ongoing snoring contest. I straighten myself up and take out Chip. I explain to him my conclusions. He agrees with my assessment of the situation. Good. We then indulge in a friendly game of 'SpaceHunters'. It's a video game in case you're wondering. No, I won't explain. Suffice to say Chip wins but it was a close call.

By the time I'm done (playing and snooping around) they're awake. And very surprised - slightly shocked - when they find out their underwear have been switched. I must stifle a giggle at that. I've really outdone myself this time. Getting the Twi'lek panties on Onasi has been very challenging. I had to use some...err...unconventional methods to make him stay asleep, but it was worth it.

I'm realizing only now that telling you this...dare of mine...makes me appear like some sort of perverted individual. Well, I am, but I did it for the sole purpose of seeing if I could. Well, rather of _proving_ that I could. Not...whatever your sick minds can come up with. Brr, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it.

I get my kicks by showing off. And making my all too eager companions uncomfortable. There's a good chance they'll think twice before deciding to follow me again.

«HOPKICK !» Carth's scandalized shout makes me cringe.

I suppose I had it coming.

«Yes ? I aswer innocently.

-What the HELL !

-Language, Commander, I scold him. There are sensitive beings in this room. I don't want Chip turning coarse because of you.»

Carth's next outburst is interrupted when Mission slaps me hard on the left cheek.

«SON OF A BITCH ! she yells in my face.

-Probably so, however I hardly think it's relevant, do you ? I smirk.

-You...you...!

-That _hurt_ by the way.»

I get another one on the right cheek this time. Ow.

«Ah, there it is. Compensating for a deficit in humor by unwarranted violence.

-Unwarranted ?! she goes off. You _took_ my _underwear_ !

-First of all, have you got any proof of that, and secondly, I don't see the problem. I replaced it, didn't I ?

-Yeah, but that's not the issue here !

-Then what is ?»

Oh, that purple is just hilarious. The deeply shocked scowl Carth's wearing isn't doing much better for my so far straight face.

«I suggest you put this matter behind you as we have much more pressing ones to attend to, I shrug dismissively. You may take the time to...restore normality beforehand if you wish.»

By the end of my line I'm barely keeping my laughter at bay, so I quickly get out of the room to let them sort it out. As long as I'm here I may as well go check out the Rancor.

«I hope you realize you just destroyed every ounce of trust your companions may have placed in you, Chip comments.

-Bah, they'll get over it. Hey, you have to admit, it was pretty funny.

-That it was. And yet I wonder if it was worth it. After all you still have to work with them, wouldn't it be reasonable then to make sure this co-operation is as painless as possible ?

-Probably.

-Then why did you do it regardless ?

-Because I could.

-...in your case, a fair argument. So, how do you propose we proceed with the great beast ?

-Well, we could try and blast it into meaningless chunks of meat, but I suppose we also may use the fact that it's currently snoring louder than a squad of banthas.

-Here is to hoping the Commander and the Brush's have abilities at stealth.»

Chip illustrates the toast with the sound of cheers and drinking. I silently agree. I sincerely hope we won't get caught. I make the most of their absence by deciding to go scout the door. Just in case it's blocked. We'd be in it deeply then. I let the meaning of 'it' to your imagination.

I'm tiptoeing right under its nose when a call rings out painfully in the sewers.

«HOPKICK, WHERE THE HE-»

I swear this name will be the death of me. Quite literally I'm afraid. I can picture very clearly the look of utter dismay on the culprit's face.

Because it's printed on mine as well.

Chip immediately calculates an escape route and I don't wait to see if the Rancor is actually awake - as far too many people tend to do, space only knows why - to dash off. I sadly consider the 32.6 % probability to sucessfully run off Chip displays on my visor.

For once I can't defy the laws of statistics.

I'm quickly caught in a vice-like and lifted off the ground. I try to wriggle out, to stab the fingers with my knife, to no avail. The skin is too thick. Chip informs me there's no way that he can generate a sufficiently powerful impulse to daze it. My vision is now filled with and enormous and stinking hole surrounded by, well, gigantic yellowish fangs. A tongue the size of a dolphin eagerly awaits the little treat I'm supposed to be.

I swear I'll be the most annoying thing it'll ever put in its mouth.

Damn it it's squeezing, my left arm is just about to break. I can feel it bending in a way it really wasn't supposed to be. And I can't get to my last grenade...much less arm it, aim and throw it in.

I desperately fumble in my utility belt, careful not to dislodge Chip. With any luck the case he's in will protect him from whatever acid rages in this thing's stomach. I'd like at least him to get out of this alive.

Regardless I still haven't given up. My fingers meet some plastic bag but right then I'm tossed into the mouth and it slips away. Down the throat.

It turns out it was my stock of...well...various pills. Which really shouldn't be taken all at once. Even when you're a two storages high mutant killing machine.

So here I am, desperately clinging to my knife embedded in the cheek of the monster, dodging its attempts at chewing me - and believe me it's much harder when some of the teeth are apparently randomly placed - when it suddenly jerks forward and opens the jaw. I don't even need Chip's spur to seize the opportunity. I slip out and land smoothly on my feet. I make off. I hear absolutely revolting gurgling behind me and the distinct sound of vomit hitting the ground, then a heavy thud followed by silence. I hide behind Zaalbar, then finally manage to find it in myself to look back.

The Rancor is no more. It spilled its guts out, and when I say that, I mean it's really, _really_ messy. And very much dead. That's the important part.

The downside being that a) I'm still trembling with fear; b) My clothes are even stickier than before, not to mention my very beloved hair; c) My pills are _gone_, all of them ! Well, aside from those in my emergency box, but even so, I have enough nurishment for two days tops ! Alright, so it isn't so critical when antidotes are involved, after all I don't need one a day. Nevertheless I'm far from okay with this. What if I feel the Need again and I don't have anything to satisfy it ? What if I get _bored_ !

No, I'm not an addict, well not to drugs anyway. I'm not exactly sure to what, I suppose it's something along the lines of adrenalin, but what I do know is that there's a kind of pills I make that help with that. I can't really afford a withdrawal in the current circumstances.

That being said I don't think adrenalin is going to be that rare in the following days. So hey, it's not that bad, is it ?

I'll have to actually eat food though. I didn't plan on that. I just _know_ my allergies are going to act up.

Not my main issue right now. My legs are trembling so much I'm having trouble standing. As I try to calm down I let myself against the wall and slide down. I bury my face in my knees and breathe deeply.

«Congratulations, Chip announces cheerfully. You are now a full member of the small community of people who survived a Rancor attack ! You'd be surprised how dangerous-

-Chip, not now.

-But Firefly ! he whines. This is a _fun_ fact !

-I don't care right now.

-Oh...tell me, are you upset about something ?

-Upset ? More like...rattled.

-Then un-rattle yourself so that you can appreciate the full extent of my research !

-Easier said than done you know.

-How so ? When _I_ have a problem, all I have to do is un-do it and everything is fine again. Surely you organics have such an option as well ?

-We wish.

-I apologize dear friend but I must pity you.

-Don't get too comfortable doing that, will you ?

-Not to worry. Would you like some music as well ?

-Oh stars yes !»


	11. Chapter 11 : Break-in, break-out

**Hi people ! I'm back sooner than I expected, but really what could I do when I got such nice reviews ?**

**Oh, and here's a word from Chip for jediavatar :**

**"Really, incarnation of a deity with Force-powers ? Are you truly deeming me with the adjective 'awesome' only now ? Well I suppose that one of your human idioms is fitting here : 'better late than never' ! With that being said, have a nice day."**

**As for you, 'Lui' (that's quite funny to say. For a French anglophone anyway. But I digress.) thank you for your kind hyperbole, and do not be sad on my account, for if the less there are reviewers, the less pressure I'm under.**

**Which doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews, far from it !**

**Wow, that was long and tiresome, so let's move on to the interesting stuff before this gets longer than the actual chapter !**

**disclaimer[11]**

* * *

Chapter 11 :

How to get a prototype accelerator from the base of a hostile gang in three moves ?

One, get in; two, get the accelerator; three, get out.

It's as simple as that. When I spare you the tedious details of how once again Chip and I (well mostly Chip : I couldn't be bothered) cracked just about every security measures on their computers and fried every single bastard we found who might or might have not represented an obstacle; how Carth, Mission and Zaalbar (again, I couldn't be bothered) killed the rest and how we looted (this time I was in the front line) everything but the paint on the walls (there wasn't any). Naturally there were moments when it got rough but I wasn't on the receiving end so from my point of view it all went perfectly smoothly.

There were some incidents nonetheless. Nothing overly dramatic, just another occasion for Carth to prove what a good guy he is - and for me what a pain I can be - and well...the last fight.

When I say fight...

How about I tell it this way, I was bored out of my mind so...while the others were looking around the base I went to this garage. Swoop bikes were stored in there so I started examining one. The examination evolved into fiddling, and it went down from there. Before I knew it I was storming about on a very, very defective bike. Uncontrollable. Not (entirely) my fault, the screws were loose on one of the parts and when it fell it all flushed down the toilet. I very nearly plummeted into a quite surprised Zaalbar and, after a few upsettingly close calls, I jumped off just before it crashed into a random room.

Not so random in fact. It was the last one where we hadn't been so far, and it was still full of people. Live ones obviously. They didn't stay long that way. The few survivors from the crash either surrendered or were shot by our Republic hitman.

And so the accelerator was ours. Along with bags of loot naturally.

I'm whistling a triumphant theme as I follow my loyal Wookie underling whom I charged with transport of the heavy piece of equipment. Naturally I won't just hand it over to the Beks : that would be very ill-advised. Despite Mission's protests about how Gadon is supposedly trustworthy, I still have my doubts. Go figure...

Fortunately I find a powerful ally in Carth whose paranoia I piqued very easily with my listing off of all the possibilies for being stabbed in the back. And so once again I have it my way.

As we come back to the Undercity Mission sighs rather loudly. I'd have loved to ignore her completely but somehow her voice doesn't leave me that possibility. That annoying high-pitched Tarisian drawl assaults my delicate senses in the form of a totally useless comment :

«Every time I come by I can't help but feel bad for these people. I mean, they're banished from the surface but they didn't do anything wrong ! Maybe their parents or even their grandparents did but-

-Mission ? I interrupt.

-Yeah ?

-I don't care.

-But...I mean how...? Why not ? Can't you see how miserable they are !

-Let me rephrase. Please shut up.

-You...!

-I did say please, you should feel honored.

-Well I-

-Zaalbar can't you make her shut it ?

-_Not a chance_.

-That's too bad.

-You jerk !

-I know, you told me once already. Are you done, I need to think.

-What can you possibly be thinkin' about all the time ! That's all you've been doin' for the past hour or so !

-Well I enjoy it very much. You should try it sometime.

-Hey ! Stop being such an ass !

-Stop yabbering and I'll consider it.

-She's right you know, Carth intervenes. You could be a more polite.

-You, mind your own business ! I snap. And you, you blue wormish insignificant brat, you either leave me alone or I'll cut off your lekku, got it ?»

Seriously, how many times do I have to tell them not to bother me ?

I speed up and walk ahead of the group, still fuming. Nobody had better stand in my way. I appreciate the haste of the gate guard in opening it. I nod in his direction and storm off. I'm so engrossed in my ruminations that I don't notice the path I chose, until...

«Ah, Upworlder, you're back ! a raspy voice interrupts my line of thought. Do you have news about the Prom-»

This time I don't even bother with words. My blaster's in my hand in a millisecond and pointing at the old fossil's left eye. Point-blank. He staggers back utterly taken aback. I nod again and keep on walking.

Yet he doesn't learn, does he ?

His fingers claw at my jacket in the hopes of stopping me. He succeeds partially. A very irritating sound of ripping tears through the tense silence. I immediately freeze, lift my head and oh so very slowly turn around. Suffice to say I'm not pleased.

Were I a Sith this is where I would start belching lightning. Seeing as I'm not a cruder weapon will have to do.

This is one of the very few times I'm grateful for a warm shower. After a trip through a Rakghoul's internals, sewers, a Rancor's mouth and a greasy garage, not to mention Rukil's blood, one tends to crave for a bit of hygiene.

The air is positively buzzing with hostility. This'll make concentrating a bit trickier. Apparently 'he had it coming' isn't a fair argument for shooting the brains out of a hugely annoying madman by Republic standards, Mission liked the geezer, and Zaalbar doesn't approve for whatever reason.

No matter, I have work to do. And Chip's still my friend. There is one destination they can all go to as far as I'm concerned.

«Well well, hello there prototype accelerator ! I greet the piece of mechanism. Let's play !»

No answer, I guess he's timid. My tools in hand, Chip chiming in every so often, I start fiddling.

I'm left in peace for about eleven minutes and twenty-four seconds. Unlike what my -still ticked off- companions might think I neither missed the hiss of the doors swooshing open nor the sound of battle that ensued after a very quick exchange of words.

I merely chose to ignore it. Or to try to. After all what I'm doing is far more important than whatever brawl they got themselves into.

Even so it's getting harder by the second. Blaster shots are ending up far too frequently near me for my liking and their shouts are creeping on my nerves. I'm having trouble tuning them out and it's highly irritating. Add to it the fact that for the past ten seconds I managed to undo what I've been doing for about twenty without realising it and you'll have a glimpse of how frustrated I'm becoming.

Eventually I can't bear it anymore. I fish out my last grenade and toss it in their general direction.

«SHUT UP !»

The blast is satisfying. The pained yelp even more so.

And finally the wished-for _silence_ ! I sigh contendedly, flex my fingers and get back to the accelerator with renewed enthusiasm. Welding, connecting, cutting, every action is sped up considerably.

When I'm finished I put down my screwdriver and look up, only to find a deserted apartment. Some smudges of blood are decorating the entrance, but certainly not enough for a lethal wound. Gone to Zelka's I presume. Excellent. I have the rare oppurtunity to experiment on my previous theory. I make sure to lock the door, well, as locked as the wreck of a metallic panel can be, and face the room. I spot a seemingly useless ornament and decide to try and...do something to it. With the Force. Preferably.

Time to dive into my mind again it seems. I need to dig out every bit of information I have on the Force. Level one : common knowledge. The Jedi as well as the Sith wield this powerful tool as if they had been born to it. Which they had by the way. Jedi talk of control, peace, patience, centering oneself, knowledge, distancing oneself from emotions. Sith say the opposite, minus the control bit. I suppose that's the key. All the rest is merely a point of view, a way to grasp the power. Still, it's all about the individual. One's emotions, one's peace, one's center, one's envies. All about the wielder. Know thyself it is.

Next level. Deeper memories. There's the interesting case of the middichlorians, no matter how the name is spelled. Apparently they are little...things present everywhere and their network constitutes the Force. So using the Force means influencing those middichlorians. Communicating with them maybe, if they're intelligent in any way, or manipulating the network however I need. Works with me.

Ouch, I bumped into somthing _hard_ ! Wait a sec, since when has there been a wall here ? There's never been one ! What's behind that ? I will the wall the disappear, but no matter how hard I try, there's no way I can make it budge. That's puzzling. And what is _that_ ? This...symbol ? Seal ? There's a leonine creature printed on it, it's howling in pain because of the spear in its side. However it's tearing a ship apart in its gigantic paws. Curious, yet faintly familiar. I can't determine the kind of ship it is, the picture is slowly blurring. Maybe I could go around it through a deeper level ?

I go down a set of stairs, and force a door open. Navigating down here is quite harder. The air itself is thicker, the ground stickier. I stroll down a corridor and make right. I nearly fall into one of my unsolvable paradoxes - I got trapped in there once, it wasn't pretty - and go on cautiously.

After a bit of wandering around I find the same wall, this time on the ceiling, preventing me from accessing a part of my mind. It's a box I suppose. Hm, so either I put it there and don't remember how to access it, or someone definitely messed with my mind. It makes my experiment all the more interesting.

Back to business then. Centering myself, fine, but I'll need to see what's happening while I'm doing this. After all neither Jedi nor Sith are unconscious when they pick on poor non-sensitives because they can. I'll need some sort of control tower. I summon one and take the elevator there. You might find it difficult to follow my story in here, and if that's the case, don't interrupt and cherish the glimpse of my mind I'm giving you. It doesn't need to be understandable to be pretty impressive.

So, up it is. I quickly design the furniture, the windows out, the computers on every wall. And my armchair. That's very important. Satisfied I sit in it and take a look around. In front of me there's what my eyes see, the other senses fill the room. On my right, my vitals. They're fine, as always. On my left, a database from my memory. I smile. Excellent. I let myself go against the cushions and relax. Middichlorians. Center. Control. Every computer starts working on the problem. A wave of new information hits me in the face. Smells, my thoughts, stranger thoughts, a _presence_. This sort of...mantle all around me, and _in_ me ! I'm linked with it, and if something tugs on it I'm tugged as well. I reach for it. It doesn't shy away. I stroke it, it's soft, it's fleeting. Like steam. I want to take a closer look but before I manage to do it I sneeze.

All alarm systems are going off ! My body is in danger. My heart rate is elevated, my adrenalin levels jumped all of the sudden. I check what's going on out there.

Where's the thing I used as a practice target ? I look down a bit. Oh, there are the remnants of it, reduced to a little pile of broken ceramic. I did do something then. Pushed it apparently. Very hard. Hm, fascinating. As for my vitals, they're due to the fright it caused. Purely instinctive, nothing to worry about.

I'll need to practice that feat. Should come in handy. Besides, it's kind of cool.

I'm exhausted. And overly smug. I managed to learn how to push and pull things by meddling with the Force - I suppose it's the Force anyway - and to choose the amount of power I put in the push or the pull. After a while it all came naturally to me, like I was walking a familiar path. Which I probably was : I'm fairly certain that guy I keep seeing in my dreams is actually my real self. I was brainwashed or something, or my mind was so damaged by that blast that somehow in my healing process memories were mended with stories or fantasies, either way I used to be a Force-user. Sith I suppose seeing as Bastila herself was sent to kill me. So who was I ? One of Revan's lieutenants ? Seems the most reasonable hypothesis at the moment. Revan himself ? Hm, the timeline doesn't fit. Revan would be older than I. I'm pretty sure there are no treatments or healing processes that could have made my body younger. Lieutenant it is then.

This knowledge doesn't bother me at all in case you're wondering. I find it interesting more than anything. I like my identity as Firefly, and the fact that most of my memories may not be real doesn't rattle me in the slightest. They're real enough for me, and even so I highly doubt that anyone could have created them with the amount of detail I have : there is at least some truth to it. I'm sure of it.

Anyhow I notice the sound of three sets of footsteps closing in on my position. I recognize Zaalbar's light and slow walking pattern, Carth's military stomps and Mission's animated chatter. I make the effort of getting up and opening the door for them. As soon as he sees me the Commander fixes me with a glare.

«What ? I ask irritably.

-Don't push it Hopkick, he growls.

-Grumpy about the grenade I see, I comment while re-entering the room. Regardless we're ready to go. The prototype is restored to its full capacity. You wouldn't believe how clumsy those Vulkar mechanics are. They even made it so unstable it wouldn't have lasted more than, say, three heats.

-And you fixed it ? Mission asks hopefully.

-Naturally, I need to live up the end of my bargain : return the prototype fully functional.

-That's fantastic ! she exclaimes. The Beks' best mechanics couldn't figure out the problem and now it's solved ! Boy you're genius !

-Wait, are you actually telling me it was _originally_ deficient ? Then I stand corrected : while I admire the ingenuity of the accelerating device I must say this was sloppy work. The Beks have competent engeneers but really, _really_ sucky mechs. Oh, and thanks by the way.»

Even if you're still blatantly stating the obvious.

«Now if you all agree I suggest we go deliver the goods and get ourselves our 'hope' back.»

That was directed at Carth and he mirrors my eagerness to get this done. So we set out.

«What do you mean I'll have one more thing to do ! I explode. A deal's a deal, one prototype for one prisoner ! Nothing more, nothing less !»

My outburst is cut off by the unsettling sight of the barrel of the mean-looking rifle Gadon's Twi'lek bodyguard is much too eagerly shoving in my face. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms, waiting for an explanation. Meanwhile Chip's calculating an escape route should anything go downhill.

«Bastila will be put as the winning prize of the race tomorrow, Gadon says. In order to get her we'll have to win the race. I need you to ride the swoop with the prototype.

-Oh really ? I frown. Why ?

-That's insane Gadon ! Zeardra objects also. We need our best riders on that bike, not some stranger rookie whom we can't even trust !

-Rookie yourself, pinkie ! I shoot back. I'll have you know I practically lived on a swoop in my childhood and won thrice the great race on Nar Shadaa among others. I was called the 'daredevil on spice' for a time !

-Why on spice ? Carth whispers.

-Because of my unique style of disposing of adversaries, I smirk.

-Have you ever run the Tarisian Season opener ? Gadon asks, interested.

-Don't think so, I shrug. Why, is it any different ?

-You run your heat alone, for one.»

What ? No backstabbing, no colliding at a precisely fatal angle with an unsuspecting opponent, no convenient negligence in the maintenance of another's bike ? Where's the fun in that ?

«So it's only about running the best time ? I deflate with disappointment.

-Yes, he confirms. And surviving the heat of course.»

That perks my interest.

«What do you mean ?

-There are traps and obstacles on the track, he explains. At the speed you're going dodging them is pretty hard.

-Are there often casualties ?

-Far too much.

-Any other danger I should be aware of ?

-Well...he admits reluctantly. The prototype isn't exactly stable. It might explode during the race, we figure it can sustain about five heats before blowing up.

-That explains the need for fresh blood, I comment while secretly rejoycing.

-I'm sorry but I really can't risk any of my people.

-Right. In that case, I'll need a bonus.

-What's on your mind ?

-I want the bike once the race is done.

-The bike ?! Do you have any idea how expensive that is ?!

-I certainly do, that's why I want it. And this accelerator of yours intrigues me. Besides you have the plans, I won't give it to the Vulkars, and it'll be pretty banged up after the race anyway. So what do you say ?

-Fine, but only if you win.»

A grin spreads out on my face.

«Oh, I will.»

And this my friends is how you con someone.


	12. Chapter 12 : Getting annoying luggage

**Hello (devoted ?) readers !**

**New chapter, I hope you like it. It has bikes in it (no, really ?).**

**Also I'm trying to make this...text wall...a bit more readable, so please tell me if there's anything wrong with it, or if you have an idea to improve it.**

**To jediavatar, I hope a simple thank you will do, for I don't really know what else to say.**

**Onwards !**

**disclaimer[12]**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Getting annoying luggage.

Seeing as the race is tomorrow we stay at the Bek base in order to prepare. Carth isn't exactly thrilled about the whole ordeal - I suspect he's jealous - however as I'm not exactly his favourite person in the universe he doesn't protest too loudly. I suppose the chance of getting rid of me without compromising himself is quite appealing.

I insist on choosing my own bike and installing the prototype myself. However despite my eloquent protests I'm merely allowed to be present while they're installing it. It doesn't mean I keep quiet. I can hardly help myself : they're so...suboptimal. They're not doing it wrong per se, but they're not doing it as well as it could be done. And it's driving me nuts. I'm on the verge of begging for a handful of tools and three minutes with the bike alone when I realize that it'd be pointless. I'll better it when they're finished. I stay then, trying not to anger them too much as it would reduce my chances to get to the bike afterwards, and start another game of SpaceHunters with Chip.

* * *

I don't sleep tonight. Not because of the pressure the Beks are putting me under - they're pretty pissed off because they don't believe I can do it -, not because of the dreams I keep having, but simply because I'm not sleepy. I concentrate on helping Chip with 'Operation Moron' I had discontinued but which I'll need completed as soon as possible. Especially now that Bastila is within arm's reach.

Earlier this night I revisited my bike as I intended and now it's fully functional and set just as I like it. I also took the opportunity to get out the explosives I had built in the prototype. That was my insurance policy in case Gadon decided to double-cross me. So that's out of the way.

I hear someone approaching from behind and as I don't recognize the footsteps I immediately reach for my blaster.

«Friend or foe ? I demand whithout turning around.

-A bit of both, a cutting voice answers me and I recognize it as Zeardra's.

-Which bit is predominant as of now ?

-Boss.

-Oh. Well then, 'boss', what can I do for you ?

-I want to make sure you realize how important a role you'll be having. You mustn't fail.

-Dull, next topic.

-I'm serious !

-So am I, it really is dull and I sincerely wish for another subjet to discuss.

-All I'm saying is, don't mess up.

-I'm trying to determine whether that's supposed to be a request or a threat.

-Again, a bit of both.

-Then both are failing.

-Look-

-I get it, if I fail, you're in it so deep you couldn't be dug out by a derrick.

-Something like that.

-Seeing as I don't care at all for your organisation I wouldn't be fazed by that under normal circumstances. However I have something to gain from my victory as well, not to mention my fondness for showing off, so don't worry. I said I'd win, as well I intend to.

-Good. I think.

-Don't overdo it : your head might explode.

-You're so lucky Gadon wants your help, she growls.

-I know, I grin.»

She sighs. I raise an eyebrow.

«Was there anything else ?» I enquire.

She looks at me funnily then shakes her head and stalks off. Good. I'll just find a nice spot and keep on practicing with the Force.

* * *

What is it with everyone trying to shame me by making me wear the worst kind of colors the universe in its great sense of humor deemed necessary to produce ? I'm running under the Beks' colours, I get it, but still, fluorescent _yellow_ with _pink_ stripes ? _Seriously ?!_

At least it's comfortable enough. That's a start. And I get to ride the fastest bike in the race. Brilliant !

I'm walking to the garage, feeling oddly refreshed despite my lack of sleep, and heart beating with anticipation. There's a definite bounce in my step as I make my way through a crowd of disbelieving faces. Well they won't get to me, I'm happy enough with today's plans.

«You are feeling ready for this deed I expect ? Chip asks.

-Oh yeah, I breathe. It's been far too long since I've dealt with real _speed_ !

-Listening to your recklessness again I see. Well I would appreciate it if you handled your bike more gently than last time. Not only did you end up in hospital for a month but _I_ landed in a repair shop for two weeks as well !

-Don't freak out, you're not coming with me this time.

-Oh...and may I ask how you'll be able to manage without my aid ?

-I'm more than capable and you know it.

-With all due respect that's highly doubtful.

-With all due respect I don't need your help for that, I won't even have to fight opponents !

-I know, that displeased you greatly yesterday.

-I sure hope the obstacles will be challenging.

-Not to worry my blazing friend, I'm convinced you'll enjoy yourself. After all only 22% of the competitors leave the Tarisian Season Opener unscathed. There has to be more to it than mere incompetence, don't you agree ?

-Never underestimate the power of clumsiness, but thanks anyway.

-Any time lightening bug.»

That's what I needed to hear. And certainly not the 'encouraging' speech Carth felt necessary to give me before I went.

«You know that if you screw this up we might never recover Bastila, don't you ? he said.

-Well you'll have to grow a brain and find a way yourself, I snapped, because my failure would mean I'm dead.

-W-wait, you're serious ?! he gaped at me. You'd sacrifice your life to save Bastila ?

-Of course not you dumbass, but I refuse to let anyone best me in that damn race !

-Why doesn't that surprise me, he muttered.

-Because you're an idiot, I shrugged.

-Ok, I really don't think I deserved that one !

-Well, I admit it's the kind of easy answer that fits nearly every situation, I smirk.

-Whatever, just...do your best, alright ?

-That isn't even deserving of an answer !»

Mission also tried to get my spirits up. By hugging me. She really should see a doctor about that memory of hers. And probably about the bruise she got for her efforts. For the record, I didn't hit her. I merely...jumped. And fell. On her. Well what did she expect, startling me like that !

Zaalbar wasn't thrilled.

But enough reminiscing, the heat is here and now. I excuse myself and sneak into one of the control rooms from where most of the lights, air conditioning, sound effects and broadcast are taken care of. Fortunately there's noone there for the moment. I connect Chip with one of the main computers and hide him under the desk. I may need his assistance should anything go awry. Especially after the race. After all I'm not assured that the Vulkar leader (Brejik I believe his name is) won't stir up trouble because of our not-really-playing-by-the-rules attitude (even though he apparently started it). Or out of spite. Either way I'm getting the feeling that it won't be as simple as winning a swoop race. I keep my earplug in order to communicate.

And then I head to the track. I soon find myself in a big room with all the other contenders. A majority of them are gang members but there are some freelance pilots here and there. In the middle there's a round desk with two Rodian employees in charge of the registrations and organisation of the heats. That's where I go first.

«Firefly, running for the Hidden Beks, I introduce myself.

-_Oh, yes, Gadon's promising one, _the Rodian nods knowingly._ I hear you're new at this though, are you up to it ?_

-Not you too, I sigh. Look I'm being doubted by everyone around here, can't you at least stay neutral on the matter ?

-_Sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just saying, not everyone is cut out for this kind of thing._

_-_Well I'm pretty sure I am. You see after navigating a ship blocked at top sub-hyperspace speed with one defective reactor though an asteroid field without so much as a scratch on the paint one tends to have a little bit more confidence in one's driving skills.»

He gapes at me and I chuckle. I walk away wearing a smug smile, for which I get a death glare from one of the Vulkar drivers. Just to rile him up I stick my tongue out at him and then ignore him completely. Suddenly I feel the urge to look further in the room. There's a cage there and some sort of slutty-dressed woman is leaning against the bars. I come closer and stifle a laugh when I recognize the oh so noble Bastila Shan. Rendered powerless by a disruptor collar. She isn't even conscious. Doesn't bother me. Well, just a little. She won't be able to huff and puff in outrage as I shamelessly take a picture of her in less-than-approved attire. What, this is blackmailing material ! I send it to Chip right away.

I also take the opportunity to have a look around, particularly where cover and weapons can be found. But mostly cover. We wouldn't want to get hurt now, would we ?

«Hey Foxy, need a hand snooping around or what ! a Vulkar racer barks at me.

-Not particularly, I answer absentmindedly. You may get back to your dull and pointless existence.

-What, you askin' for trouble little man ? he growls.

-See previous answer, I sigh in a long-suffering voice.

-Hey I'm talkin' to you ! Look at me !

-There really isn't that much to look at sir, and _please_ spare me your sad attempts at scaring me off.

-My what ?

-Never you mind. Oh look, I'm up, it's been such a privilege talking at you.»

I stroll off to the track before he has the time to make sense of my sentence. I'm pretty sure he'll still be stuck on it when I get back. Well supposing he won't forget it until then.

I hop on my bike and strap myself in. The Ithorian mechanic gives me last-minute advice about when I'm supposed to change gears and how I shouldn't collide with obstacles. _Really _useful, thanks Mister Condescending.

Before I know it I'm waiting at the starting point for the 'ready, get set, go'. At least they're efficient. I lick my lips. This is gonna be fun. I block out every noise and all irrelevant sensory information. This is no time to get distracted.

I narrow my eyes behind the odd goggles I was provided to protect my irises from the wind and occasional debris. I don't really want to end up like Gadon Freaky-Eyes, do I ?

Ahem, to the task at hand.

The signal rings out. I shoot off.

Wow, this is...awesome ! I mean look at this thing go ! It's so fast I barely have the time to choose which path I want to go before I'm there ! And let me remind you that my mind is really fast. Yes, I must bring it up all the time.

No matter, it's getting more challenging : there are obstacles ! Most of them are pretty easy to dodge but some are unusually tricky ! Amazing ! All the while getting faster by the millisecond. I love this bike.

Uh oh, look at thaaaa...

Um, I'm not sure driving on the wall is strictly allowed, but then it isn't forbidden either. The real question is, how do I get down from there without damage ?

Woops !

Well, seems the problem solved itself. The bike is on track once again. But I'm not seated on it anymore. Sadly. I'm hanging on the left side of it, one hand clutching the seat and the other grasping at the controls. Oh, and my foot is stuck on the accelerator. Left accelerator that is. I'll start spinning in no time. I'll have to heave myself up.

Get it together, man !

Hmpf !

I guess Carth's right, I am heavy for a short guy. Second try, and last as I see it. Think ! Oh yeah, I'll push on the ground with the Force, that should help me get back ! I hurriedly visualize myself in the control tower from where I accomplished the no small task of learning - again apparently - to use the Force and give a push to the middichlorian network. My calculations are mostly correct. I very nearly fall off the bike on the other side but I manage to grab the seat and to settle on it. Now back to business. In case you were wondering, no, my foot still isn't free. I'll have to finish the race at really top speed. Which is fine by me. I stomp on the right accelerator and steer the bike to the right in order to compensate for the slight trajectory problem. In retrospect, it might have actually saved my life. Might have. Irrelevant right now.

I'm getting better at this, time seems to have slowed down a bit leaving me with a better chance of survival. I miss one pile of rubble on the left, then a wreckage on the right, I narrowly avoid a panel that deployed right in front of me, I ignore the flashing lights meant to destabilize the newbies...

And cross the finish line. At top speed. With no means of stopping seeing as my foot still won't cooperate. This ought to be interesting. I ignore the Beks' cheers for the moment because I'm far too busy trying to get my limb out while fighting for control of the bike. I thank thee, stars, for allowing me not to get bored for very long. Oh, I see the problem, this pipe was deformed for whatever reason, so I'll have to...

Whoh, that was close ! Sorry man.

What was I saying. Yes, the ankle like this, the pull like that...ok I'll have to bash it a bit like this and...

Why are they desperately trying to get close to me, they really have poor survival instincts. And they call _me_ reckless. Well I'm truly sorry but that guy had it coming. Another smudge on my beautiful bike...I just might tear up.

Ah, finally, I'm free ! Now the brakes and all is well once again. Apart from the bruise that is certainely forming on my ankle. But that's alright.

I dismount while techs are taking the bike to the garage. It's true that it suffered a little and they'll have to do some repairs - especially in the accelerator area. I take off my helmet and goggles and take a deep breath. Then I realize someone has been talking to me this entire time.

«...impressive ! he's saying. I've never seen anything like that and I've been a swoop fan my whole life !

-Yeah, well I told you I wasn't some random rookie, I mutter.

-You'll forgive me if I wasn't really convinced, he remarks.

-You're forgiven. Now is there a way I could get a drink around here ?

-Not a chance, we need you sober until the end of the race !

-You're no fun !»

I pout and go sulk in a corner. I hear some of the Vulkars snort behind my back. Well the more they underestimate me the harder their defeat. Excellent. I take that opportunity to look at my performance. I smile knowingly at my name displayed in bright and bold letters on top of the list. And that was with sub-optimal trajectory. I find myself hoping there will be some racer who'll beat my time so that I can get back on track.

In the meantime I'll just have a word with Chip.

«Hey man, how's it going ? I comm. him cheerfully.

-Better than your speech patterns it would seem, he replies with good humor. I have gained access to all automatic systems this hangar is housing. There are quite a few. Also there's the betting list, I took the liberty of placing some bets in your favor. You might want to run a few failed heats if only to make the odds more interesting.

-I like the way you think, bud. Anything else ?

-I rather enjoy the race, it is like watching natural selection at work !

-I know what you mean. Well keep me updated, and good job !

-Thank you fiery one. Oh, wait !

-I'm listening.

-Do you know the story of the Lower City ?

-Jeez, I don't have the patience for that !

-Bear with me, please, it has an interesting point, even an exploitable one.»

I perk up.

«Oh really ? You've got my attention.

-Well the Lower City was built on the remains of a Republic military base. Naturally it isn't recognizable now, they have been drowned in a swarm of rather laughable attempts at architecture, but the thing is, they have been fairly quickly forgotten. And so guess what I found !»

I feel a grin tugging at the corner of my lips.

* * *

Ah, I'll never grow tired of it ! It's my fifth heat and the second one I meant seriously. I beat quite effortlessly the performance of a Redros guy, the one who actually proved to be a bit of a challenge. His time was really good considering he rode on an ordinary bike. I told him as much, well, not the ordinary bike part, that could have created problems, but he refused to talk to me because I'm a «friggin' Bek midget». Stuck-up and short-sighted fool. I _was_ trying to be nice ! Genuinely so !

Never mind now, he's history. My time is impossible to beat because I have the fastest bike and I took the quickest route. So it's only a matter of time before they all give up - or die trying. I'm hoping fot the latter, at least it'll prove interesting to watch.

Meanwhile I sit back and go to my mind, to practice with the Force. Not to _do_ anything with it, that would give me away. No, I must practice being aware while retaining contact with it. I've been getting increasingly better at this in the past almost-two days, but practice makes perfect.

* * *

«And now to present the prize to the Racing Champion, Brejik of the Vulkars !»

Cheers erupt from the crowd behind me. I'm standing in the center of the room, Bastila's cage on my left, audience looking down at me from their seats all around, and the surviving pilots behind. An honestly ugly man steps in front of me with a not so ugly vibroblade attached to his belt. A quick scan shows me that he's got a blaster in the inner pocket of his jacket along with a cylindrical unidentified object.

«People hear me ! he speaks loudly spitting disgustingly in the process. Before I present to you the so-called champion of this race you ought to know that he cheated !»

Cheated ? A stunned silence welcomes his words.

«Yes ! His bike was using a prototype accelerator, clearly an unfair advantage ! he continues angrily.

-Forgive me but if _that's_ what you call cheating then you are far too naive to be the leader of a swoop gang, I scoff.

-He doesn't deny it ! he ignores me. And so I take back my prize !

-_You can't do that,_ the Rodian who registered me speaks up. _It's against the rules, whereas upgrading a bike isn't, as you well know._

-I can do anything I want ! he yells, eyes aflame with barely hidden megalomania. I am the wave of the future, your rules mean nothing to me !»

And that coming from the guy who wanted to _use_ the rules against me. I'll never understand. Just as I'm about to make a snide remark on that there's a commotion on my left and the cage that only seconds ago held Bastila captive is smashed open and the Jedi springs out. She immediately kicks a guard in the stomach and yanks his double-blade out of his grasp. A hit with the handle on the back of his skull sends him to dream-land. She then whips around and stares Brejik down. Her collar falls to the floor with an audible «clank».

Now that's what I call an entrance. I'm jealous. Not that I'll ever admit it to her. But that goes without saying.

I'm tempted to burst out laughing when I see Brejik's face. However that would ruin the moment, and as much as I dislike being outstaged I feel I can't spoil the show. So I keep a straight face, or rather I display a knowing smirk, the kind that says «all is going according to plan».

«Surprised ? Bastila taunts.

-That's...that's impossible ! Brejik sputters. You were restrained by a neural disruptor, how-

-You underestimate the power of a Jedi mind, she states calmly. A mistake you won't live to regret !»

Is it just me or is this little girl on a killing spree ? First me, then that guy...she may be a _fun_ Jedi. Or a dangerous one. Darn.

Brejik is falling down on old habits in his panic :

«Kill the prisoner ! Kill the champion ! Kill them all !»

So predictable. Booooooooring !

«Chip, now if you please.

-Your wish is my command, winged sparkle !»

A dozen trapdoors open in the ceiling and as many turrets deploy in the hangar. Brejik notices this and his panic is taking a new proportion. I clear my throat and my devillish smile widens.

«Would you like to reconsider ?»

* * *

Ah, that's what I call a successful day ! We're going back to our apartment in the Upper City with one Jedi, one dissassembled swoop bike and...five thousand credits. Not bad for a day's work. Most of it came from Chip's meddling with betting records, and our not-so-subtle yet quite efficient plundering of the Vulkar base. And what Brejik almost willingly handed over when I and my turret friends asked him nicely.

As soon as we're there I make a bee-line for the bed and crash on the matress with a content sigh. I turn to face the wall and close my eyes, dead-set on getting as much sleep as I can - if possible without having to listen to any of my companions' rambling. They were pretty silent until now, so I'm hopeful they'll stay in that state of shocked relief long enough for me to doze off.

Apparently the universe hates me.

When I hear a haughty sniff behind me I know all of my hopes are crushed. Because I know that sniff. It's the one _she_ uses when she's displeased. I heard it back at the swoop race when Bastila snapped at me, just after my astonishing display of power.

«If you think you'll collect me as a prize then _you_ had better reconsider ! she threatened. No, wait a minute, I recognize you. You were on the-

-You better shut it ma'am, I interrupted her mockingly, I don't like it when my possessions talk back to me. As for collecting you...may I remind you that I'm the one with the firepower and you the one with no clothing to speak of, let alone protection of any sort ?»

I had imagined her a bit more sensible. I mean who reveals in front of millions of viewers that he's a Jedi and that you've just been rescued by a Republic fugitive ? On a sith planet ?

«Surrender and you'll keep the use of your limbs» I push forward.

In the end she complied but not without making that disdainful sniff I'm coming to fear. She's been silent ever since but now I know I'm going to get it.

«Well, as far as rescues go, this is a pretty poor example, she remarks with that Coruscant accent of hers.

-You're free, what are you complaining about, I grumble.

-Am I ? We're still stranded here, I do hope you have a plan to get off Taris quickly, she demands.

-I have several, but all of them include you being silent and me sleeping on this mat for as long as I want, I rebuke her.

-So, no.

-That, and shut up, I'm trying to sleep.

-Why ever not ! What have you been doing all this time !

-Breeding gizka in order to create a new super-species that will help us conquer the galaxy of course. Duh.

-You're pathetic.

-And _you're_ noisy ! Shut it already !

-Firefly...Carth sighs.

-What, she started it !

-Play nice, will you, she's a high-ranking republic officer. And a Jedi.

-So what, she's allowed to bully me around ? Surely you can't tolerate that, what with your morals and notions of justice ?»

I picture the commander tiredly rubbing his eyes while he's considering how to go about the problem when I hear with relief the defeated huff of the padawan.

«Fine, we'll decide our next course of action in the morning, she concedes.

-Perfect, sleep tight.»

With that I block all of them out - I'm getting better at this - and close my eyes, willing my consciousness to slip away.

* * *

I wake up around midnight, just as I intended. I have much to do, not the least of which is making new pills. And look at that fascinating Rakghoul serum we collected in the Undercity. So, I have only four words : Zelka's Behind the Door. I sneak out of my covers and tiptoe out of the apartment. Piece of cake with the noisy backgroud I'm being provided. And now to the clinic !

Well, there can't be many drug dealers around here because security in the clinic is about as tight as a Hutt's pants on a skeleton. And what's with the lousy passwords ? 'BetterSafeThanSorry101' ? It's nearly insulting ! Anyway I'm in in a matter of seconds and I take apart the lock that intrigued me so much on the first day. Hm, there isn't much light in here and the air is pretty damp. But despite all that I can make out the outline of laboratory equipment on a large table in the middle of the room. Just what I was looking for. I make my way over there after closing the door behind me and activate night vision. Then I realize that manipulating chemistry sets with only green and black as colors would be neither smart nor advisable. Not to mention tedious. So I switch to flashlight and start meddling. For all his money trouble Zelka runs a pretty neat lab, that I must admit. He has some quite cool substances I would love to play with had I more time, which I don't for the moment, but I think I may drop by later on to indulge myself. Sooo, what to do, what to do ? Where's the little vial...ah there. Now, how to go about it...hey look, there are some notes piled up here ! Zelka's I presume. Ah, interesting, these are his research papers on none other than the Rakghoul serum ! I'll take a look at that first.

Well the further I get the more I'm getting to like the old doc. This is neat work, with sound reasoning and clear handwriting - despite the fact that it's all draft paper. Still that doesn't make me feel bad for breaking in his lab - it would take much _much_ more than that. Alright let's start with some of the tests he imagined. I'm giddy already. Chip is too by the way, so giddy in fact that he can't stop rambling about famous chemists thoughout history and whether or not I know how to mix explosives that won't vaporize me on the spot. We'll see that in a moment.

* * *

Wha...? To my credit I don't give a startled jump which would have spilled the contents of the vial I'm holding. Now I'm not exactly sure what would have happened - odd I know but I got a little distracted though the umteenth test. The fumes floating about may have had something to do with it. Or Chip's incessant jibes and useless remarks. Why not turn him off you might ask ? Firstly Chip's my friend and that would be treason. And secondly he also provides useful insight from time to time which I probably couldn't do without.

Getting sidetracked again it seems.

Somebody just entered the lab and gasped. My head snaps up and the ray of light from my visor hits the intruder in the eyes. He yelps in pain and a bit of fear. I focus on his face and recognize Zelka. He's not very thrilled.

«People usually knock, I remark snarkily.

-I rarely do to enter a restricted area I'm the only one supposed to access, he recovers in a heartbeat.

-Fair enough, I grin. What can I do for you doc ?

-Well for one tell me what the _hell_ you're doing in here !

-Ouch, rude, I wince. Just reviewing some of your research material. It's kind of catchy.

-I appreciate the sentiment but-WATCH OUT !»

His hand snatches a vial on my right just before it overheated - and exploded. Perceptive, I'm impressed. Grumbling about irresponsible hotshots he puts it into a cooling device to stop whatever chemical reaction was going on in there. I don't remember precisely, it was one of my mood swings. Ah yes, it was a timer : we had this bet with Chip that I could synthesize soap before I got glass shards in my arm. I suppose it's a stalemate. Pity.

As of now I'm wondering why Zelka seems so nervous. Sure Taris is under Sith occupation and he doesn't know which one of my mixtures will blow up next but that's not reason enough. Not for a trained surgeon who'll have time to get out should anything go awry and who'll always be needed by everyone. So what ?

«What's wrong Zelka ? I ask finally.

-Um...I don't know how to put this...he hesitates. You...you won't tell anyone about this, will you ?»

What an odd question. Surely there's nothing to worry about where chemistry sets are concerned. Well the Sith may not look kindly on the good doctor for trying to make his own serum, but all the same I don't think they'll care all that much. Maybe he's got some 'illegal' stuff in here ? I sure don't know about what's allowed to have on Taris, and I won't go blabbing about this wonderful lab I can go to whenever I want - even against its owner's wishes. Unless it has something to do with those...cylindrical things I can barely make out the outline of on the edge of my vision. Kolto tanks I suppose. There might be people in there, possibly even...Endar Spire survivors ?

Nah, that's just the chemicals messing with my head.

«No worries, my lips are sealed, I reassure him.

-Good, thank you so much, he breathes thoroughly relieved.

-And just how long will they stay sealed ? Chip mocks me in the ear.

-Oh Chip you know me too well, I sigh fondly.

-Of course I do. I also know that there's a 26% probability that vial #5 won't survive its contents, 74% that vial #2 will be stained durably, 53% that protocol #3 will be successful however at a great loss of energy and 86% that you'll trip in the next thirty seconds.

-Now that's something I needed to-oops !»

Ouch. He was right I tripped. Over my other foot no less. Humiliating. I managed to save what I was holding - a cute little pipette - at the expense of my hip. Revan's nostrils, it hurts ! I scramble to my feet as Zelka rushes to my side.

«What happened ?

-Gravity's a little touchy today, she'll get over it, I shrug.

-Not to mention that I was right again, Chip brags.

-Statistics were if anything, I mumble.

-You are a sore loser.

-Don't tell me you're surprised.

-I won't.

-I'm sorry, are you talking to me ? Zelka frowns.

-Now, yes, not before, I answer. I'm sorry but I have work to do.

-If you can call this 'work', Chip makes a very impressive imitation of Bastila's sniff.

-And what exactly are you working on ? the doctor presses on.

-Well...»


	13. Chapter 13 : Ah, Mandalorians

**Hi excellent public !**

**I certainly didn't try to apply the saying 'flattery will get you anywhere'.**

**Regardless you shall see that your premonitions were mostly correct, jediavatar, and without further ado, onwards !**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Ah, Mandalorians...

The smell of hot caffa rouses me the next day. It sure beats having Chip pestering me to get up by butchering the very notion of poetry. As I lift my eyelids I get the distinctive feeling of someone watching me. My hand immediately goes to my knife as I concentrate, trying to assess the potential threat. To my relief I can't sense any hostile presence, only a very strong one sat somewhere by the table. Bastila I presume. I don't really want to talk to her right now, I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep.

«I know you're awake, Hopkick» she states.

I wonder if she's been saying that every few minutes just so she can freak me out when I'm really awake. I'll just try to get away with it...

«Don't even think about it, we have more important matters to attend to, she says a bit impatiently.

-Hello to you too, I mumble as I sit up painfully. And it's Firefly, I think I already told you that.

-I'll call you Firefly if I'm satisfied with your work, feel free to, as you would say, «do the math», she sniffs.

-Fine then, I'll use degrading nicknames for you whenever I get the chance, I shrug. Let you taste your own medicine.

-We don't have time for this, Carth cuts in. We need to work together to find a way off this planet !

-Well said Carth, Bastila nods. Mission and Zaalbar already went out to seek more information, and we should probably do the same.

-Probably, yes, I agree. Which reminds me that we have to collect Dia's money, maybe you could do that Carth - after all you're the one who solved her problem - Bastila could go to the cantina and I'll go scout around the Sith base.

-Fair enough, Carth is quick to agree. Wait, what did you say ? The Sith base ?!

-I'm really trying to understand what part of my sentence is giving you trouble but I can't.

-Scouting around the Sith base ! You must have lost your mind ! What if you get caught !

-Or try and sell you to the enemy, you mean ? I smirk knowingly. Please ! That's for amateurs. Getting you is far more amusing when you're holed up somewhere where you believe you're absolutely safe. Now that's a real challenge...Hm, appealing, indeed.

-You're just saying that to keep me on my toes, aren't you, Carth asks trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

-Why, yes ! I'm impressed Carth, you saw right through me ! I applaud falsely.

-OK, _now_ I'm worried.

-Hopkick, keep in line, Bastila rebukes me.

-I apologize as servilely as a mere mortal like myself can manage to Your Slutty Jediness, I retort.

-I'm _not_ slutty !

-Are too !

-Am not !

-Are too !»

Carth clears his voice in the hopes of getting the conversation back on track. But since I have decided to teach Bastila not to call me by that name again I'm having none of it.

«Oh, yes, I'm sorry Carth, would you like to voice an opinion on the matter ? I propose.

-Um, no, I want to get on with this already ! he snaps.

-Geez, Commander Carth is no fun, I want Alrick back ! I whine.

-Alrick ? Bastila frowns.

-Long story, the soldier dismisses her. Bottom line, Firefly unless it's to contribute to the debate, shut it, and Bastila, as much as I'm missing it right now, this is not the army so let's keep it polite, shall we ?

-See ? He told you to be nice ! I jibe.

-Hopkick, whad'I say to you !

-Shutting up Commander.»

In the end we decided not to split up until the cantina. So we went to our neighbour's and collected the two hundred credits Dia owed us and started towards the establishment. As we're walking a green Twi'lek accosts us.

«Hey, you're the Swoop Champion, aren't you ! he exclaims excitedly. I watched it and let me tell you I had never seen the like before !

-That's all very flattering but I get the feeling that's not why you came to find me, I cut to the chase.

-Right. Someone wants to meet with you at Javyar's, he says he has a proposition for you. I wouldn't keep him waiting, he's kind of scary.

-Oh ? I raise my eyebrow. What kind of scary ?

-The 'if I don't like you I'll make socks out of your backskin' kind of scary, what do you think !

-That's one of the least imaginative ways, I comment off-handedly. And how do I recognize him ?

-Oh, he'll come to you.

-Playing mysteries then ? I roll my eyes. Lame.»

I walk away, Carth and Bastila on my heels. I take Chip out.

«Did you get that ? I ask him.

-Affirmative, he chirps. A most fortunate development I surmise ?

-That remains to be seen. It may...

-47% probability it'll be a trap, not even the crowded space speaks in your favor, he anticipates my next question. He knows you so your ace must lie with somebody else.

-That's what displeases me.

-Are you talking to a computer ? Bastila asks curiously.

-Of course not, what a preposterous notion ! This, Black Pigtail, is in fact a Rancor's as-

-Firefly !

-I was merely answering her question Sir !

-Don't 'sir' me, we're undercover.

-Right, shh, nobody can know that we are in fact Rep-ouch !

-By a majority of criteria, Chip comments, you deserved it.»

I massage my poor ribs where Carth elbowed me rather ungentlemanly while silently admitting that Chip might have a point. Naturally nobody will ever be privy to that information...er as a matter of fact...never mind, none of _them_ will be privy to this information. You, I don't particularly care.

That doesn't however solve our contact's problem. What do we do ? Wait, what ? Am I thinking in terms of 'we' already ? Darn, I must watch out or else I might end up _respecting_ them, or even_ liking_ their company. The horror. No, there's no _we_ unless it's Chip and me. Then there is a they, the Republic pawns, a they, the Blueberry/Carpet duo, and a they, the rest of the morons on this gods-forsaken hellhole.

With that being said, I still have to talk to my two sidekicks about this whole thing. I'm just about to speak but Bastila beats me to it.

«How shall we proceed ? she asks.

-You're the _wise_ and _invincible_ leader, I jibe, so I believe you ought to lead us through this.

-I suppose I shouldn't expect any better from the likes of you, she comments icily. After all not _everyone_ is capable of having a civil conversation.

-Good, you're learning !

-Guys...Carth groans.

-As I was saying, I would like to have your opinion on the matter seeing as I'm not as experienced in the field as you two are. A wise leader ought to recognize when he must defer to more knowledgeable members of the group.

-Hear hear ! I agree wholeheartedly.

-I think we can't really do anything else than showing up armed and ready to defend ourselves, Carth reasons out loud. I mean he obviously knows you, maybe us as well, and we can't really blend in anywhere, much less in the Lower City.

-That's surprisingly sound reasoning, I say. Besides I don't feel up to doing anything complicated right now, just go there, listen to what he has to say and possibly blast our way out. I suggest however to stop by the grenade shop, just in case.

-So that you can toss one at us again next time you feel like it ? Carth accuses.

-Now that you mention it, we may have to purchase more grenades than I originally intended.

-Oh Force...»

«So you're the Champion, eh ?

-I would have thought it obvious, but since you asked, yes, I am.

-Don't get smart with me, kid. You were a lot more impressive from afar, I'll tell you that.

-I get that a lot. But I'm not here for chit-chat, I was told you had a proposition for me.»

The huge man sitting in front of me, whose very appearance screams 'Mandalorian !', leans forward with a hoarse chuckle. His greying hair tells me he's no hotshot, more like a proud veteran experienced in ruthlessness. He's kind of Carth's Mandalorian counterpart. Except that he isn't as paranoid as the Republic soldier. As soon as I laid my eyes on him I knew that we'd be a great team. That is, if he doesn't do anything stupid like, say, try to double-cross me.

«I watched you on that track, he says gruffily. And I figured that anyone crazy enough to pull off that kind of shit has the guts to break into the Sith base.»

Carth very nearly chokes on his drink as soon as the words leave the Mandalorian's mouth. Bastila merely raises an eyebrow. Talk about Jedi serenity. I'm interested.

«I prefer the term 'imaginative', I shrug. And I need to be motivated.

-I'll give you motivation, he smirks. I have a ship.

-But not the codes.

-Exactly. Normally I'd have gotten them myself but I have too much background on this shithole.

-You tend to do when you're Davik's top man, I comment, ignoring Carth gawking at me as if I had grown a pumpkin on the nose.

-Somebody did his homework right, the mercenary nods appreciatively.

-I also know that you don't own a ship, so cut the crap and tell me what you've really got for me.

-I think you'll like it. Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk.

-Smooth, I grin. And how will you manage that, I wonder ?

-Nuh-huh, not now ! he sing-songs, wriggling his index at me in a manner that reminds me curiously of an elder woman whose face I can't really summon back to memory.

-Hm, I'll just have to firgure it out, I mutter.

-Careful, Carth warns. Mercs like him don't have a lick of conscience, they'll betray you in a heartbeat.

-Hah, coming from the cowards who sacrificed the Outer worlds to believe a bit longer that peace is intact ! he scoffs.

-Gentlemen, as much as I'd love to watch you enter a bar fight, my time is valuable, I stop Carth before he has the time to retort whatever he was going to shove in his face.

-I agree with Firefly, Bastila intervenes. And that alone should tell you that he's being sensible for once.

-So how do we get in ? Any intel ? I ask.

-The place is heavily guarded, but the main problem is that security is encrypted so tightly that it would take a top-of-the line astromech droid to slice through it. Fortunately Davik had one custom built by a Janice Nall, her shop is on the main street. Just tell her that Canderous sent you and she'll sell it to you. Then you can use it to break in the base.»

I stay silent for a long while. I sense everyone's eyes on me, awaiting my answer. Finally I break the tension.

«You're joking, right ? I say disbelievingly.

-Nope, it really is that easy.

-That's not the point. _You_ want _me_ to work with an _astromech_ ? To _hack_ an _encrypted security system ?!_

-What, it makes sense, doesn't it ?

-That's outrageous, that's what ! I burst out. Defering to a whirring bucket of bolts in _my_ area of expertise ! Not a chance in _hell_, man !

-Whoah, calm down ! Carth tries to soften my outburst. You've got to admit that an astromech can come in handy, especially if we manage to escape on this Ebon Hawk. Who knows when we'll be able to stop for maintenance.

-What, do you mean that you want it to _stay with me afterwards_ ?! The horror !

-What's your problem with droids, I haven't seen you freaking out like this even in front of the Rancor, and that was one nasty piece of work.

-I resend that ! I'm not freaking out-

-Are too ! Chip chimes in.

-Cut it out Chip, that sounds like a droid name, and I'm not in the mood.

-Very well, but I have some good news for you on the Operation.»

That instantly stops my ranting. I just got an idea, a stroke of genius even if I say so myself (especially so). My companions are starting to look worried - well, not Bastila, she's keeping a straight Jedi face like the perfect little Padawan she is.

And they are right to be uneasy.

I lift my gaze to meet the Mandalorian's.

«Canderous Ordo, you've got a deal.»

«So what exactly do you have in mind ? Carth asks me suspiciously after Canderous is gone.

-Hm ? Oh just something else I have going on, nothing you have to worry about, I dismiss casually.

-I sense deception from you, Bastila gets in. Really Hopkick, I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now.

-You realize that we're in a cantina where everyone is trying to hide something, right ? So you ought to consider your data with some defiance.

-The Force is not mere 'data' as you so crudely put it, she scoffs.

-Isn't it ? Then what is it ?

-It's the thing that links the whole universe, living beings as well as objects, and it keeps it from falling apart.

-What, like glue ?

-Don't be insulting ! the Force is much more than that !

-Then I ask again, what is it ?

-It's a flow that runs through everything, a sea that engulfs the universe. We make waves and waves influence us. It's...hard to explain to somebody who hasn't felt it.

-Alright, then how can you speak of a 'will' of the Force ? After all it's not a being, just sort of a natural phenomenon.

-It guided us through many a crisis, how else would you explain it ?

-Um, luck ? Unwillingness to admit it has misguided you equally often, if not more ? The fact that there are not only imbeciles on the Council, who prefer passing off their decisions as the so-called will of an invisible Force ? Ow ! What was that for !

-Keep in mind that I haven't yet _quite_ mastered the art of patience with fools such as yourself !

-Oooh, look at that, a Jedi with some backbone, will wonders never cease !»

I duck just in time to avoid getting slapped again. My my, someone's touchy today. And I'm in luck, Chip managed to collect the footage. Yet _more_ blackmailing material ! I congratulate him by keyboard, I don't want her to get mad at him.

Bastila's fuming but she closes her eyes and her lips start moving, I suspect she's reciting some Jedi mantra in order to 'center herself'. Dull. Well with all that I managed to dodge Carth's question, so that's a win for me, yay ! Hm, on second thought, after meeting the soldier's gaze I don't think I'm off the hook forever. I clear my throat.

«You know what, I'll go see Zax over there, check if there are new bounties in, while you do your Jedi-jitsu or whatever it is you're doing, okay ?»

I motion for Carth to stay with her, 'just in case'. He nods. I'm relieved. I don't fancy having to explain to either of them what I'm about to do. True to my word, I go see the Hutt but as I have memorized - or rather stored the information in Chip's database - everything there is to know about potential targets, I have another project in mind. Namely fencing a certain vial of a certain oh-so-precious serum. Naturally I won't sell it cheaply. There was once a bet going on about who, between a Hutt spice dealer and me, the 'delivery man', would back down first. The haggling stretched for about two days, after which the Hutt decided to stop negociating and simply get the goods off my ship. None of us escaped unscathed. But that's another story. Bottom line, I don't lack stubborness.

This Hutt was surprisingly easy to negociate with. It's true that the price we agreed on was still a rip-off, seeing as I sold him the exclusive use of the Rakghoul serum, but still, three thousand credits ? Not a sum I would call ridiculous for a day's job. Especially considering that this is not, in fact, the Rakghoul serum. Zelka and I worked on that particular formula, it's a derivative of...something with an unpronouncable name, with interesting side-effects. I'm betting on Kang's greed to overlook the slight details that would give it away. I figure he'll order a routine exam, and seeing that some of the molecules are Czerka Corporation property, he'll give it to his looting expeditions in the Undercity first. By the time he decides how to sell it otherwise, his troops will be...in questionable condition. That's right, suck on that, Exchange boss !

Naturally this motivates me further to find a way off this planet, fast.

I pocket the money and get back to my two sidekicks. Bastila recovered and her face is as blank as ever - pale too, but that's beside the point - and Carth's ever vigilant eyes are following me as if I were about to draw my weapons and start shooting. Which all things considered isn't that preposterous a thought.

We go out and seek Janice's shop.

The Twi'lek is as amiable as ever, she's especially pleased upon hearing that we've come for the droid. The look of absolute fondness when she mentions its name, T-3M4, makes me want to be sick. How can anyone get _attached_ to one of these things ? Am I the only one to believe that they're appalling ?

Apparently, yes. Bastila is positively fighting the urge to coo when the little monster comes rolling in, beeping and whirring like a tastelessly tuned communications unit. It has a head like a dish, a single blue light on the front that makes it resemble a cyclops and an altogether ridiculous position - like a sitting kath hound. The colour itself is dull : _grey_. With darker sports, fine, I'll give you that. Loads of fun, really. Even more so when the shopkeeper announces that it hasn't been paid for yet. Well, not entirely. I groan when Carth and Bastila turn to me expecting me to come up with a sithload of credits just like that. What, did I become the taxpayer all of the sudden ?

«What are you looking at me for ? I snap. I won't pay for that !

-Well you're keeping all of our money so it's only logical, Carth points out.

-Since when is it _our_ money ? I shoot back. You've got your two hundred that Dia gave you, fine, you earned them. I have everything _I _earned as honestly as I could muster. Therefore it's mine. And I sure as heck won't waste it on that trashcan !

-Are you _sure_ that Canderous sent you ? Janice frowns. That big bad Mandalorian guy ?

-Quite sure, thanks, I dismiss her.

-Firefly, manners ! the veteran hisses.

-Geez, am I getting a dad now ?

-Hopkick, you will behave and hand over the two thousand credits due for this droid without making a fuss ! Bastila orders and I feel a veil sweeping over my mind.

-I...

-Now, please, she adds in a strange voice.

-S'pose it can't...hurt, I concede tentatively and reach into my pocket.

-Excellent, it's quite nicer when you cooperate don't you think ?

-Is not, I whisper yet still hand over the money.

-Is too, she smirks and suddenly breaks eye contact to give the credits to Janice, whose face is scrunched up like a dried tomato.

-Um, thanks...the Twi'Lek says uncertainly. Well, you certainly are an odd lot, but a client is a client, yes ?

-Indeed, the Jedi agrees smoothly. Come along then T-3, we have much to do.»

And with that she strolls out of the shop, that blasted droid hot on her heels. Carth looks at me with...is that concern ? I must be more shaken than I thought. I nod in his direction and we follow the girl. I'm mulling over what happened, I can't really wrap my mind around it. Did she _actually_ succeed in talking me into giving up my money ? For that thing ? She must have been cheating somehow, there's no other way.

Oh wait. Naturally she used that Jedi mind-trick to fu-I mean fool me. Clever, devious and so un-Jedilike that I'm starting to appreciate that little brat. Well, when I say little...Ahem, dubious attempts at self-deprecating humor aside, I'm not thrilled. If she can manipulate me so easily I might end up as a babbling boot-licking lettuce and not even realize it. Or realize it but not be able to do anything about it. Which is a lot worse. So I must learn to defend myself against it. I must...I don't know, build defenses in my mind and overflow my first level of awareness with useless trivia so that she can't read my thoughts. Because that would genuinely suck. Well, as soon as I'll have a moment to myself I'll endeavour to do so.

«Keep in mind, oh mighty Jedi that I want to be repaid when we get back into Republic space. It was after all my own money you so brilliantly extorted from me, I warn.

-Do not worry about such petty matters, she sniffs with contempt. You shall have your money back if that is what your world revolves around.

-Great, thanks.

-Alright then, we have the droid, now what ? Carth asks.

-I suggest we find a sledgehammer and-

-Very funny Hopkick, he growls. Seriously, how do we take down a Sith military base all of our own ?

-I would have set up explosives all around the foundations and enjoyed the show, I grin. However we don't have a) the kind of money to get so many explosives, and b) questionable enough morals to disregard collateral damage. Well, when I say we, I mean you obviously. Regardless we'll have to devise a more elaborate plan to pull this off, and I suggest we regroup in the apartment and wait for Toothbrush and Slime to show up.

-Technically speaking, Chip intervenes. It would be possible for you to get sufficient unstable material in order to destroy your target, taking into consideration what you can produce in Zelka's facility and what you can get your hands on without necessarily paying for it.

-If only it were so simple, I lament. But thanks anyway.

-You are welcome as always. Speaking of which, do you know what the most current word is in Senate meetings ?

-No, what ?

-«Yes».

-Ah. And that's interesting because...?

-It isn't «no».

-I see.

-Do you really ? It is contrary to the popular trend, doesn't it make you wonder ?

-No.

-Well I have known you to be more curious.

-_I_ have known you to be interesting.

-Had I feelings you would have hurt them by now.

-It's a good thing that you don't then.

-I quite agree.

-Hey, Firefly, are you listening to me ! Carth startles me.

-Well I am _now_ ! I retaliate. I was having a conversation, you know !

-So did we until you decided to talk to that device of yours !

-I am no mere device ! Chip protests, deeply offended. I am an independently functioning artificial intelligence bound to an optimalized computer ! Surely that is far superior than your average music player also labeled 'device' in your language !

-Ok, that is one crazy piece of technology, the soldier mutters.

-With acute audio sensors and as of now a mediocre opinion of you Commander, he adds sharply. I must say I am very disappointed.

-Whatever, let's just stick to the main point here, alright ? the man continues. I was asking you Firefly why you agreed so wholeheartedly to that merc's plan even though you obviously don't know how to do it. I mean you're the thinking it through type of guy, I've seen that, so how come ?»

Drat, he's a lot more perceptive than he should. Not that I was making any particular effort to shield my emotions but still. Is Bastila still there ? Yes she is, so that gives me an opportunity to try and fool the Jedi lie-detector or whatever it is. Trivia, let's see...oh, how about some stupid jingle, that floods the mind well. So, mind control tower, play the recording from memory. And lie !

«I liked the challenge it offers.

-Oh, right. Forgot you were a showing-off junkie» Carth remarks.

Hm, that went well. I glance at Bastila who's frowning at me, but as soon as she notices me she erases all traces of discomfort. I use the breach to rile her up a bit.

«Hey Bastila, I was wondering how the Vulkars managed to capture you. Aren't you Jedi supposed to be invincible in combat ?

-I'll admit that I was rather exhausted from my use of Battle Meditation in the battle for the Endar Spire, and I was quickly outnumbered.

-Even so they shouldn't have lasted long against your lightsaber, Carth points out.

-My lightsaber...she hesitates a tad ashamed, was misplaced. In my fall it must have...well it must have rolled under my seat and before I had the opportunity to establish its whereabouts the Vulkars were upon me.

-Wait, wait, you _lost_ your lightsaber ?! the soldier says disbelievingly. I mean isn't that against a Jedi code or something ? he chuckles.

-That is no laughing matter ! she scolds. It is what cost me my freedom and us a lot of time ! Not to mention that I am now weaponless and some Vulkar baboon is toying with it somewhere I expect.

-Yeah, it sucks to be you, I supply helpfully.

-Don't you start or you'll be court-marshalled the very instant we set foot on civilized ground ! she threatens.

-Yet another reason not to go there, I mumble.

-You were saying ? she snaps.

-Nothing ma'am, shutting up right away yessir Miss Tight Pants ! I smirk teasingly.

-Pathetic, she huffs and walks ahead of us.

-You realize you're being as smooth as a sheet of sandpaper, right, Carth frowns at me.

-I was not going for 'smooth', I tell him. I was going for 'royal pain in Her Highness's Backside'.

-Hey, what's your problem with her ? She didn't do anything to aggravate you, so why do you persist on provoking her ? What part of 'team work' don't you understand ?

-Well I don't like stating the obvious, but I'm not big on working with actual people. I would have thought my subtle hints - such as the grenade episode - would have directed you towards a similar conclusion by now.

-Will you stop being a condescending bastard for a minute and level with me here ! I'm trying to work with you, I really am, but you have to give something back too if we want to get out as soon as possible, damnit !

-There's no we, there are only a lot of I, you know.

-Whatever Firefly, I don't care about the words, the names, hell I don't care about anything much as long as we _work together_ with something akin to respect for each other, and most importantly for each other's input. Can't you grow up already and make at least an effort in that direction ?»

I consider the veteran in front of me with renewed attention. I see the lines under his eyes, proof that he hasn't slept well in, like, centuries. I see his tense shoulders from his paranoia-induced hyper-awareness. I see the way his hand sits not-so-casually on the handle of his blaster. Above all, I see the determination mixed with a hint of desperation in his brown eyes.

Not to mention a bright and disgusting jacket, but that's beside the point.

I didn't realize how much of a toll my very presence is taking on him. Now, I'm not getting soft (whoever thinks that will have a nasty surprise next time they want to power on their computer !) but something inside of me is urging me to grant him his wish. I don't know what exactly - the little bastard is hiding well so that I can't make it shut up - but it's there. Maybe because I'm growing accustomed to him, I don't know.

Well it's not that important. It's not like my word has any worth, is it ?

«Fine.»

With fingers crossed, naturally.

We get back to the flat where Mission and Zaalbar greet us with a game of Pazaak. I'm tempted to accept the invitation but Bastila's glare stops me and I decline wordlessly. Mission then notices 'our' (my) purchase and starts cooing and talking in that sickenly sweet voice girls use to communicate with beings they deem to be 'so cuuuute !'. Bah ! I prefer by far the Wookie's reaction, namely keeping his Pazaak face while standing up in respect.

«We have an important lead as to the whereabouts of a means of transport, Bastila announces finally.

-Really ? Mission says disbelievingly. 'Cause we got absolutely nothin' and I basically grew up here !

-There are those with talent and those who lack it, I remark casually.

-And there are those with manners and those who ought to remain silent, Bastila shoots back before Mission has the time to become entirely pink with fury.

-Yeah, that means shut up, jerk ! the Twi'lek emphasizes petulantly, which makes me snort.

-Regardless in order to get access to the aforementioned ship there is a no small task to accomplish first.»

The Jedi pauses for dramatic effect. I must admit she's a natural at this. I suppose being the 'Republic's last hope' implies that you have to be spectacular.

Which means she'll be stealing _my_ legitimate place in the spotlights. Well, if nobody sees you, nobody shoots at you either.

«We must steal the Sith launchcodes.»

Mission gasps and Zaalbar frowns deeply. He's got that expression parents wear when a well-meaning yet unsuspecting uncle mentions in front of their hyperactive child that there is a great new attraction at the break-your-neck fare in Really-far-away-city and that he could get them cheaper tickets if they want to go. And before you ask, yes, I witnessed it firsthand. Well actually I wasn't an uncle, and I definitely wasn't _unsuspecting_, but I used to do that acidentally-on-purpose just to keep boredom at bay.

But to the matter at hand. Bastila's explaining in detail what happened to us - omitting some of the less impressive details of course, such as our last conversation - while Carth's standing faithfully at her side. Well _I_ won't just stand about and wait for Her Highness to finish. I head over to the bed and bounce on it, then take out Chip and start a game with him. I am completely oblivious to everything that's happening around me. Not that there's _anything _happening mind you.

Which is why I nearly jump to the ceiling when a sharp whistle shoots my eardrum out. I'm quite ready to chop the cuplrit to pieces but as I look at him with murder in my eyes my gaze falls upon the droid T-3M4. And I realize that until I get my hands on a can-opener - or maybe a lightsaw - I won't be able to avenge my listening organ.

That doesn't mean he's off the hook.

«What do you want, you blasted piece of machinery ! I yell.

-Treepetop-blip-baboobatip !»

Another thing I don't get : why do droid conceptors give those annoying things this surrogate speech pattern ? If they want them to communicate, make them speak like normal people, or display their message ! It's not that complicated ! That way users won't have to learn binary - it's not even _proper_ binary ! - to understand what their lackeys are telling them ! _They_ are made for _us_, _not _the other way around !

As it happens, I understand it nevertheless. Really, what kind of scout would I be if I couldn't ?

«_Yes_, it is perfectly justified for me to be this rude _and_ this loud ! I answer it in the same manner as before. Really, were you thinking I'd be _thrilled_ to have you shrilling my ears into suicide ?!

-Whoo...

-Yeah, you'd better be sorry ! And don't ever do that again !

-Rwortabip.

-Good.»

I want to get back to what I was doing but the others noticed I wasn't participating in their no doubt exciting conversation -khoff khoff- and they want my input now. I sigh and put my friend down.

«Yes what do you want ? I groan.

-I would have thought you'd feel more involved in trying to get those codes from the Sith base, Carth remarks dryly.

-You would, I nod. Okay, what's your plan ?

-Starting from the hypothesis that the codes will be in the governor's quarters, Bastila summarizes, there is no way we could get there unnoticed. So we'll have to hide in plain sight, namely go in disguised as troopers. Carth tells me you have done so before, I suppose you could do it again.

-I see, and how will you get access to the governor's quarters if you're mere cannon fodder ? I question.

-This is where the stealth part must end I'm afraid, Bastila concedes. T-3 should be able to slice in there, possibly without triggering any alarms, yet I don't believe we'll have sufficient time to avoid recognition.

-Really ? I say condescendingly.

-The key to success lies with stealth first and swiftness afterwards, the Padawan concludes.

-And what happens when you get caught in the governor's quarters, I point out. Surely you don't want to have all of the base charging at you in there.

-This is where we need your input.

-I see. Basically you want me to devise the escape plan to complete this flaw-ridden project of yours.

-You sound as if you were completely exterior to all this, but don't forget you're in this too, Carth admonishes me.

-Right, well I'll see what I can do, I shrug.»

I stroll over to the rest of the group and stand between the veteran and the Twi'lek.

«First things first guys, how much intel do we have about the target ? I demand.

-None, you know that as well as I do, the soldier answers.

-Do I ? Oh, yes, right. So that's an awful start. If you want to escape you need a diversion, and a pretty good one so that they'll preferably deal with it than with an intrusion in their superior's quarters. So I suggest you get Mission and Zaalbar to do that. I'll leave it to their imagination, I'm sure they can handle it.»

Projecting more confidence than you feel is the key. Plus if they get caught I'm flying solo again !

«Create as much chaos as you can, the blackout option is a classic but a neat one. Also don't hesitate to change gears as frequently as possible, a shifting face is hard to target. And of course, the more you kill and incapacitate, the better for you. If you need any more, look it up on the Holonet, I'm a bit busy for the moment.»

I walk back to the mat and take my game up where I left it.

«Oh, and go in in the middle of the night, say, at 2 am, it's the universally boring shift, I add absentmindedly.

-And that's it ? Mission asks, surprised.

-What's it ? I grumble.

-You're not gonna do any more ? Just gonna sit there all day ?

-Since when is one little game a whole day ? I defend myself. Sure, I'll do something else when I'm finished, as a matter of fact I have some bounties to take care of.

-Bounties ? Bastila cuts in. Which bounties ?

-Why don't you go ask Zax the Hutt and leave me alone ? I mumble.

-Zax the Hutt you say ? Surely that cannot be legal !

-Don't know, don't care.

-Well you shall as long as I am here, for I will not let you kill for money !

-Hah, that's a laugh ! And how, pray tell, will you manage that ?

-Very easily, Hopkick, believe me.»

Is that even allowed for a Jedi to sound so delighted when they want to control people's lives ? Well, in any case I'll let her think she won...for the moment.

«Fine ! I spit. Just so you know, all we've done so far is collecting on government's bounties, as _legal_ as it can get, and the 'victims' definitely had it coming ! Even you shouldn't have any reason to object to that ! And Carth approved it !

-Hey, don't drag me into this ! the veteran protests.

-Well sue me.»

Bastila looks from me to the soldier, then lets out a long-suffering sigh and goes to sit in a corner, poised to meditate I presume. Good, I've been slowly losing to Chip because of her. I must say the 'Carth let me get away with it' card is a powerful one. I'll keep that in mind.

«Another thing, how will you get your hands on Sith uniforms ?» I ask.

From the ensuing silence I conclude they haven't thought of it yet. What a team, I'm telling you.

«I suppose that calls for a change of plans...unless you want to do business with the Exchange ? I comment.

-You know fully well that I disapprove of any trade with those thugs, Bastila crosses her arms.

-Well, then you can either get the armor where there are some - namely on Sith troopers - or you'll have to rethink it all.

-I'd rather avoid blooshed.

-Then think up, people ! I'm not going to do it all for you !

-I don't see where the problem is, Mission cuts in. I mean, you can go in as mercenaries, right ? Bastila can wear a lot of makeup and shades, nobody'll be able to tell she's a Jedi, right ? And all you have to say is that you have valuable information, like you know where Bastila is, and you're in ! And then you sneak off to wherever you want to go, and me and Zaalbar cause so much trouble that they'll forget all about you !

-That's brilliant ! Carth applaudes. Sure it's not foolproof, but I think it's our best shot yet. The only thing is, won't we be under constant watch if we come in supposedly bearing such important information ?

-Of course you will, I supply. But then you do have a Jedi with you, so all she has to do is some Force-disappearing act and you should be okay.

-A Force-what !

-Don't feel insulted your Crankiness, all I'm saying is that you'll manage, what with your Force abilities and such, won't you ?

-I won't have much of a choice, evidently.

-That's the spirit. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going out.

-Firefly, wait-

-So long !»

I hurriedly close the door behind me and sprint out. Let them settle it. Like I said, I have bounties to take care of. There's the matter of Matrik, apparently an annoying witness the Exchange is anxious to get rid of, also another guy who didn't pay off his debts, and of course the world-known Bendak Starkiller. Needless to say I'm not crazy enough to engage that one in combat, no sir. Who'd willingly battle against the one who won every single fight in his life ? Taking into consideration that he fights every other day of course.

Plus he's Mandalorian and that alone makes him badass.

Well, the hunt is on !

«S-stop right there, o-or I'll shoot you !

-What, with that half-eaten banana ?

-Wha- ?

-And now you don't have even that. You're too easy a catch, you know ?»

Yes, it's mean to mock him in this way. But really, threatening a bounty hunter in that stuttering voice ? And falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book ? Really !

I discard his blaster after taking out the power cells and look at the panicking Twi'lek.

«So, Matrik, is it ? I smirk. Nice name. Expensive, too.

-P-please, don't don't kill me ! Matrik pleads. I was doing the right thing !

-Witnessing against Davik Kang, I summarize. That must have taken a lot of guts, so much in fact that you don't have any left apparently. The thing is there's about three hundred credits on your head so...

-Wait, wait ! There may be a way !

-Oh ? Do tell, I'm curious.

-Yes ! You could just fake my death ! Stage a big explosion and say that I died in it ! I'll disappear so nobody could tell that you're lying !

-Interesting. But why would they believe me ?

-You can...you can take my bracelet, see ? So that they'll believe that you found me !

-And how would I be able to collect it off your body if it's supposed to be buried under the ceiling ?

-R-right, um-

-Besides you're not exactly a master in hiding. All I had to do to find you is ask at Zax's cantina. Really, telling a waitress where you are ? What do you think being on the run is ? A holiday of sorts ? So you'll excuse me if I'm dubious about this plan of yours. Sorry.

-No !»

He launches himself at me in a desperate attempt to pry my blaster from me. I shoot instinctively. Or try to.

My weapon starts hissing and fuming and generally heating up. We stop at once and our gazes cross. Then we both spring in motion. Matrik makes a run for it while I throw the handgun as far from me as possible and go after him.

«I suggest you take cover, Chip advises me. In that corner over there.»

I listen to him without protest, I've learned to trust him no matter what. Matrik continues on his route.

Then the whole corridor explodes. A piece of debris hits the Twi'lek in the head and with a loud crack his neck snaps. He drops. I'm protected by various furniture and the angle of the wall, just what Chip intended I suppose. I close my eyes and concentrate on not getting hit : if I'm able to meddle with the Force, I'll use it for my survival first. Indeed I'm able to push away any potentially dangerous piece of ceiling or wall without much effort : I've been practicing a lot. The horrible racket goes on for about two minutes and forty-one seconds (I've been counting).

When I open my eyes I can't see much because of the cloud of dust covering the debris. I cough violently while scanning the area with my night vision filter.

«What in _space _was_ that ?!_ I ask.

-Your choice, Chip answers cheerfully.

-Feel free to elaborate.

-Very well. You probably know that these apartments are supposed to be abandoned, yes ?

-Naturally.

-There is a reason to that, namely the very unstable power sources and heating infrastructures.

-I think I see where this is headed.

-You happened to throw your overloading weapon into one of these.

-Hm, let's say it was the 'will of the Force', shall we ? Just in case I get arrested for terrorism or something like that.

-It could prove more effective than your last set of excuses.

-What ? Is it _my_ fault that the ship I was on committed suicide ?

-I shan't bring up the fact that a ship doesn't have a will of its own.

-Good call. Well, let's see if we can plunder something on the way out, what do you say ?

-I say lead on, friend of mine !»

Of Matrik there's only a green limb protuding from a pile of concrete left. Well that settles it, I'm definitely collecting the bounty. Ironically enough Matrik's bracelet is reachable. I pick it up and make my way carefully towards the exit, but then I spot the remains of a particularly well-built footlocker. Which means of course valuable contents. The lock is intact, however the box is cracked on the side so I have relatively little trouble getting a look inside.

Oh, what do we have here ? It looks like...yes, Echani-made armor ! My my, that's the best brand of light armor I know of ! Well, apart from really _really_ expensive ones, which have to be custom-made, require the sacrifice of a dozen maidens and generally a sithload of such unpractical nonsense.

But back to the matter at hand. I don't know who stashed this here, but he or she won't find it upon their return, that's for sure. I stuff it safely into my backpack and continue my search.

As it turns out there isn't anything else really worth mentioning, apart from about twenty credits I managed to salvage. And now to getting the bounty. Well, bounties to be more exact : Matrik and the other guy I shot in the Upper city. So that's five hundred credits in total, more if I negotiate well. This day is getting better by the minute !

«Hey barkeep ! Another one this way ! I demand, slamming five credits on the counter. Bottle, that is !»

Ray, that's his name, hands me my order and I start pouring myself another glass of ale. I don't want to get back to the flat right now, in fact I don't want to see any of _them_ any time soon. Not that I'm resentful of anything towards them, but they'd want to _talk_ to me, or even they'd want _me_ to talk to _them_, all the while _listening_ to what they have to say. BORING !

So here I am, passing the time and making economy work on this hole of a planet. Consumer society, ha ! At least I can enjoy solitude here. You're never more alone than in the middle of a crowd, right ?

Wrong. Because in this particular crowd somebody recognizes me.

«Hey, Kyle ! I haven't seen you in a while !» a female voice calls out to me.

I turn to see who it belongs to. A petite blonde is making her way towards me. Her features are somewhat familiar to me, as is the alias she just used, but I can't quite pinpoint it...

«Chip, who's she ? I whisper.

-File number 735521, under the tools section. Name : Sarna. Last name : unknown. Status : low-ranking Sith officer based on Taris. Past experience : flirtatious approach with sympathetic and protective figure, emphasized by vanquishing her supposedly abusive boyfriend in hand-to-hand combat at a party to which you were issued an invitation by the aforementioned Sarna. The opportunity was taken to steal Sith armor and frame another Sith for the forfeit.

-Ah, right, I remember, thanks bud.

-No problem !»

As she's coming closer I notice the black-eye she's wearing and the general air of tiredness straining on her features.

«Hello Sarna, fancy a drink ? I offer. You look like you need it.

-Oh, yes. Yes I would, thank you.

-My pleasure. What happened to you ?

-Oh it's...it's nothing, don't worry.

-Alright, I won't pry. But you should get that treated.

-I will, in due time. But what about you, have you heard about the Taris Season opener ? Apparently an off-worlder won the race ! That had never happened before !

-Really ? Gee, I've been so busy I actually never heard of it, I lie easily.

-Yes ! And guess what, the gangs thought he cheated so they refused to give him the prize, and do you know what he did ?

-What ?

-He just snapped his fingers and all of the sudden a thousand turrets were backing him up, so he got the prize and walked out as if he owned the place !»

As flattering as her awestruck face is when she's recounting my story I don't think I'll be listening to her rambling very long unless I learn something new.

«That's one badass guy, I comment.

-Yeah, she breathes dreamily.»

Now that's pretty hilarious, I've got a girl fantacising about me right here and not realizing it. Let's keep it that way, shall we ?

«So what have you been busy doing all this time ? she asks finally.

-Me ? I start a bit. Well, bodyguarding mostly or mechanic tasks, you know, just to keep myself afloat. How about you ?

-Oh, you know what I do for a living. Paperwork for the most part.

-Then how did you get the eye ? Surely you didn't just walk into a door.

-I...I told you, don't...

-Ah, Jack, is it ? I sigh, proud of having remembered the gorilla's name.

-No ! she panicks. No, it's not him, it's...

-Riight, he felt insulted when I knocked him out so he took it out on you. How elegant, really.

-N-no, he-

-I must say you have the oddest taste in men, but that's none of my business.

-Say that again, midget ! a thundering voice booms over me.»

Uh-oh. That's not Jack's raspy voice it's...I gulp and turn around to face the man. The really tall armored man whose head costs a thousand credits. The man whose name echoes within the history of dueling.

Bendak Starkiller.

And apparently Sarna's _current_ abusive boyfriend.

That girl is nuts.

* * *

**I believe this is the part where I say 'dun dun dunn !'**


	14. Chapter 14 : Me and my big mouth

**So, sorry for the cliffhanger (sort of) I couldn't resist. Anyway, here's the next chapter (really ? And here we thought it was a new pair of shoes...), I hope I'm keeping things interesting.**

**jediavatar, there's character evolution for you. Hopefully.**

**Oh, and I hope you're still out there Lui. Somewhere.**

**Anyway, enjoy !**

**disclaimer[14]**

* * *

Chapter 14 :

Me and my big mouth...

«I said, it's none of my business, surely you agree with me ? I try carefully.

-I do, but tell me why I'm an 'odd' choice for Sarna, eh ? he drawls. Some people would see provocation in that kind of talk !

-Well it's just that...I hadn't seen such a couple before, that's all. I mean the difference in height for example...

-You're one to talk little man !

-I know, right ? Well, obviously not, seeing as our height difference is way shorter, namely six centimeters and twenty-three millmeters against your-

-What do you mean, 'our' height difference ? Are you hitting on my girl ?

-What ? No, what a preposterous idea ! I was merely-

-How come I don't believe you ?»

So many answers competing for the privilege of being flinged at him ! And yet I must suppress them all or I'll get in big, _big_ trouble.

Such a shame.

«There isn't much I can do to prove it, is there ? I finally settle on saying.

-There isn't» he agrees.

And with that he punches me in the face. Hard. My nose breaks and I yelp in pain and surprise. I'm thrown off to the ground. On my already bruised hip. Ouch. I swipe off the blood trying to get into my mouth and look back at the smirking Mandalorian. Well, I _suppose_ he's smirking because he's wearing his battle mask. Maybe I didn't mention it earlier but Bendak is famous for never taking off his full Mandalorian armor. Which brings the question of why Sarna hit on the guy as there isn't anything to see on him.

But as I already established, she's not exactly the sanest woman in the universe.

I would have left it at that, all things considered getting a broken nose out of an altercation with the killing machine is getting off lightly, but the blasted crowd naturally _has_ to meddle.

«Look, the Mysterious Stranger is fighting with Bendak Starkiller ! some dumbass shouts.

-Now that'd be a legendary duel ! another one exclaims.

-You're the Stranger ? the Mandalorian asks, suddenly interested.

-Well-

-I've seen you in that dueling ring, he continues without letting me deny it. Nice shot with that Twitch, hah ! It totally made my day.

-Hum, great, glad you liked it, I deadpan. But you see I have other things to-

-Hey Ajuur ! he shouts in the Hutt's direction. Cancel my other duel, I'll fight the Stranger instead ! He'll be much more entertaining.

-But I-

-Get that nose stitched up you pussy : I want you at your best when I kill you» he growls.

I don't move immediately so he catches my arm and heaves me up roughly. Then he pushes me towards the half-drunk medic in charge of keeping duelists in one piece.

I'm still shocked about what happened. My body switches to auto-pilot while my mind is trying to assess when it all went wrong.

Every conclusion points to Sarna. That's the second time she's done that to me : forcing me to fight her boyfriend. Much stronger than me of course. I absent-mindedly swallow a painkiller when the doctor isn't looking - which is all the time. I must be wary of her, she's bad news.

Oh, and that brings another question : what in space is this Twitch business ?! I never fought that one, he's the highest duelist in this ring, a nutcase with two blasters and a terrible yellow jumpsuit. Also he's Rodian. Not that it's very important, only that he's capable of making screeching noises that would put T-3 to shame. I'm _positive_ I never faced him. Conclusion : somebody impersonated me to fight him. But why ? I mean, if they're so good whoever did that could have just fought their way up in the ring under another stage name.

I don't get enough time to elaborate because my nose is more or less repaired now and I'm being manhandled into the ring. Okay, let's focus on the upcoming duel.

It doesn't take a genius to say I'm pretty much screwed.

First off, I'm not properly armed. Sure, I've got my vibroblade, upgraded with a power cell Dia gave us, my knife and one lousy blaster. Maybe my fork somewhere. On the plus side, I've got the Echani armor and a handful of grenades. Reassuring.

On the worrying side, my adversary is in full battle armor, he's got that Mandalorian healing implant, a kickass custom-built blaster, more grenades, and much, much more experience. Not to mention the wicked-looking axe on his back.

«Well Chip, it seems we've reached a deadly impass, I sigh.

-I agree, figures do not speak in our favour, Chip adds. Yet when has that ever stopped you ?

-Er...

-I have record of exactly four times and these were not life-or-death situations, he answers. You seem to achieve more impressive deeds when your life is in danger.

-You don't say ?

-Your personal background shows that in 100% life-threatening situations you managed to survive. Isn't that encouraging ?

-You have no idea, I roll my eyes.

-I suppose not, he agrees oblivious to my sarcasm. It would seem that you are, as you would say, 'up'.

-No, _we_ are. Don't you quit.

-No worries I wasn't programmed for quitting.

-I know.»

Nevertheless the fight is now inevitable.

«Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you with the most waited-for duel in your lifetime ! the announcer advertises. On your RIGHT, the deadliest, bloodthirsty and ever-victorious Mandalorian warrior, I give you BENDAK STARKILLER !»

Immense applause in the audience and betting shouts. Well it's good to know that on the off-chance I win I'll get rich.

«AND on your LEFT, the promising, very surprising and resourceful yet hot-headed challenger, please applaud the MYSTERIOUS STRANGER !»

Obviously I'm not the favourite. _Really_ shocking.

The announcer continues to jibber-jabber while I examine my powerful opponent. From the way his hand is twitching by his grenades I'm guessing he'll start with them.

«Poison grenades, Chip supplies. Two of them, then one concussion and five frags.»

Useful information. I suppose that's the order in which he'll use them, more or less. Good to know. So I'll start with some serious dodging, all the while swallowing stimulating pills like mad. My physiology is surprisingly quick. And then...my mental abilities will not enable me to follow any kind of pre-established plan anyway. Flawless wouldn't you say ?

«I hope all the bets are down for this RETURN to the DARK AGES of DUELING ! STARKILLER ! STRANGER ! TO THE DEATH YOU FIGHT !»

Oh dear.

Here it comes ! I jump left as far as I can to get out of the blast radius Chip calculated for me beforehand. I escape the poisoned grenade and resist the concussion.

But the first frag is dead on.

Shrapnels tear through the flesh on my chest and I cry out in pain, to my dismay. The crowd cheers. Bastards. In the meantime I managed to get in stamina, alacrity and strength stimulants. Basically I'm stronger, swiftier and more endurant.

Also a bit more retarded. Irritating side-effects. Hopefully they'll kick in later. _Much_ later.

For the moment I'm kind of busy dodging his surgically precise shots. And let me tell you it's damn hard. Even with Chip anticipating his next moves and my superior alacrity they're still landig too close to me for my liking.

He even scores some. And I can't reciprocate !

This cannot go on.

«Chip, the mirror trick !

-So be it.»

Suddenly Chip draws on what batteries he has left and creates two virtual doubles of me. That seems to startle the Mandalorian for a half-second, which leaves me a wide enough time-gap to act. I charge the warrior without really thinking it through, all the while throwing at him pretty much everything that isn't tied to my belt. Which includes grenades naturally, but also tools , the Vulkar shock stick and a tuna sandwich. The latter was there to see if you're truly reading this : I hate tuna fish. And why in space would I have a sandwich on my belt ? Think, man !

Er, back on track. At the last moment I draw my vibroblade and aim at the connection between the helmet and the rest of the armor. But the thing is Bendak recovers just in that instant. Plus there's no weakness in that point, which I didn't know. Anyway he parries the strike effortlessly with the back of his hand and draws his axe. In the same mouvement he swings it at me. I manage to dodge in the sense that my head doesn't get chopped off immediately. My shoulder gets it. I hear it cracking and I feel blood pouring out of the wound. It doesn't hurt though because I'm pumped full of painkillers. Plus my head is starting to feel very light. I whip my blade towards his ankle and get a lucky hit, but he merely grunts in annoyance. His response takes the form of his axe coming down at me once again. I roll away just in time and attempt to stab him in the knee. The blade bounces off the plate of his armor.

This is getting me nowhere : that guy is indestructible ! His weapon misses again but not his punch, and my jaw protests violently. A projection of blood blinds me temporarily, long enough for the Mandalorian to hit me in the thorax. I'm down, sputtering blood, coughing and gargling pathetically. He starts cackling at my feeble attempts to crawl away. I curse mentally and fire a clumsy salvo in his direction. As far as I know nothing made any damage.

«That's the end of the road, worm !» he mocks me.

My vision clears up a bit, only to realize that the warrior's axe is at it again, execution style. In a surge of adrenalin I roll away, wincing when my ribs crack under my weight. He growls menacingly and positions himself again. Well he won't get me that easily. I'm. Not. Going. DOWN !

«Incoming enemy weapon, Chip warns me.

-Let him» I grunt.

My vision is caving in, time seems to have slowed down. Fine by me. At the last possible moment I slide to the left, grab the warrior's arm with my legs and heave myself up while unsheathing my awesome knife. So now I'm basically sitting on the guy's shoulder. Last chance I guess, then I'm fainting. No way I'm missing it. Chip notices one tiny weakness in the corner of his visor, so that's what I'm aiming for. I gather all of my remaining strength and invest it ragingly in my stabbing.

DIE !

And possibly, suffer.

A lot please.

And DON'T- !

DAMN YOU ! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN YOUR HEAD, MORON ?! WHY ?!

I lose balance and slip when he shakes me off. I hold onto his helmet, effectively bliding him. He lets go of his wepon and strikes me in the back with his armored gauntlet. I'm so lucky I can't feel pain. I lock my legs around his torso and try to snap his neck. Pointless, you say ? You have no idea how desperate I'm getting.

Hey, is that blood I feel tickling down my back ? Um, I think he pulled out a knife and stabbed me. That's going to leave a mark. Ah, why do you have to make it difficult ?!

Why won't you just DIE ?!

Suddenly everything clears up. A new sense of power overcomes me and I obey what seems to be a very familiar reflex. My fingers claw at the visor and with a battle cry I focus all of my accumulated desperation into the sole purpose of tearing it off. I manage to pierce the bullet-proof material - I'll reflect on this later - and indulge my need for...well killing him. Regardless of the way. The tips of my nails start itching, then suddenly I feel...release. Something is flowing through my being, it hurts a little but not in an unbearable way, more like feeling alive. And it's going straight into the Mandalorian.

Who, by the way, is writhing in pain. I don't stop; it feels so good, so natural ! Besides it's probably saving my life. Something is also flowing back, from the dying man. It's warming me up as well as relieving me of my tiredness. The warrior's legs buckle and we fall. He's barely moving. I stand up carefully, my sight wavers. I pick up his blaster, crouch next to him and point at his eye. Then I lean in and whisper :

«Revan says hello, Mandie.»

Bang.

All legends die, and it's never pretty. And their killers usually get _very _dirty. I could've done without.

The stunned silence hits me as surely as a sound wave would have. My heart is still beating like mad, so it resonates in the arena. My hands are bloodied, gloves teared by shards from the visor, my chest hurts, my back has at least two gaping holes. My shoulder is heavily wounded and my jaw bruised.

Guess the painkillers are wearing off, as well as the stimulants.

«...dangerously low, Chip's muffled voice comes to my ears, you are losing blood at an alarming rate, broken...getting into...erfly !»

Great !

I manage to lift my weapon in victory before an explosion of pain overwhelms me and I buckle. I remember concentrating on not dying with Chip muttering something about survival rates in this kind of situations.

And then, nothing.

I regain consciousness at Zelka's clinic, easily recognizable by the doctor's face staring at me. I want to say something, preferably snap a witty comeback but I find that I can't. There's a pipe in my mouth, a very disgusting one by the way. A fitting piece of equipment nonetheless seeing as I'm floating in a kolto tank. I frown deeply at him, reproachful for impairing my talking ability.

«What have you gotten yourself into, young man ? Zelka sighs. Really, what were you thinking !

-Hmmhooh ! I push out.

-What my ever-so eloquent friend is trying to say is he didn't have much of a choice, Chip translates for me from my belt laid out on a table.

-Umhuh, I confirm.

-Oh I'm sure Starkiller didn't just go and tell you to duel him, that's not his style !

-Uhhuh ! Wy hah aw wullwhit !

-It was all a misunderstanding, Chip explains.

-One that could have very easily cost you your life ! the doctor lectures me. Your heart gave out on me once !

-Why whauh.

-His bad.

-Well I guess we should all be glad it turned out alright in the end.

-Weh.

-Yes.

-Uh wouh wou heh ouh ha wloohy hihe ? Ah uh wy aoh o heh aheh hanh ?

-Would you be so kind as to getting out the respiration tube, doctor ? And pull him out of this magnificent tank ?

-I can't now, we'll see if you're stable enough to remain conscious, Zelka answers apologetically.

-Weh ham.

-He isn't pleased.

-I gathered. Anyway I patched you up as best as I could, all we can do now is wait and see. If all goes well you'll be able to go home tomorrow, provided you get rest there.»

Is that pointed look supposed to send me a message of sorts ? Well it isn't working I'll tell you that. And if he thinks I'm going to stay here for this long just sleeping away...

Actually I have some thinking to do, and nobody will come disturb me here. Hopefully.

So I'l not sure what happened in that arena, but some facts _are_ certain. 1) I'm still alive. 2) Starkiller is dead. Conclusion 1 : there's a thousand credits waiting for me at Zax's office. 3) I killed him with an unconventional yet very familiar manoeuver. Hypothesis : I used a Force-power from my erased memory. Conclusion 2 : I'll have to practice that one as well, it's pretty handy. 4) I won the duel so I have a prize to collect. 5) I'm thirsty.

All of this is pretty encouraging. So I let Chip play me a lullaby and drift away.

Not for long. I'm roused by voices in the room, getting louder by the second. I hear Zelka trying to silence the crowd, arguing that his patient needs rest. The others are obviously taking as much interest in his protests as a lawyer would for a broke client and are marching here. I also notice that the pipe is still there. Darn.

Well all I have to do is simulate unconsciousness. Easy peesy.

Judging by the sound the crowd is in the room now.

«There he is !

-The Stranger !

-He was awesome !

-I thought he was taller...

-Pf, I'm sure he cheated, how could he have taken down Starkiller otherwise ?

-Shut up !

-He's kind of cute...

-Look at those scars !

-I was sure that he'd die too.

-Can you take my picture ?»

And so on and so forth. Painful to listen to. Wait, _pictures_ ?! No way some creepy girl is keeping my picture to drool on it for whatever reason. And I'm _not_ letting anyone use my face as target practice for magnetic darts. Eugh !

So I concentrate to make the machines and the doctor freak out. I accelerate my heartbeat and start convulsing, adding in some spasms for good measure. I hold my breath and grunt. There are appalled exclamations and Zelka comes rushing in, yelling at them to get the hell out of here. I must have been pretty convincing because they don't waste time and run away, persuaded that they're killing their new dueling star. Morons. I wait for the noise to subside then cut it out, calm down and smirk at the elder man. He stares at me disbelievingly, then shrugs and stalks away muttering about 'idiotic youth' and 'see if I care'.

Such a nice man. I get back to sleep, feeling deeply satisfied.

A particularly vicious nightmare wakes me up early on. It was about battle, endless battle on a hellish jungle full of bloodthirsty beasts, Starkillers and sniffing Bastillas. I died in my dream. It wasn't particularly pleasant : I was agonizing slowly in a stinking hole, forgotten by all and paralyzed by my wounds. Needless to say I didn't enjoy feeling the ants eating away at my flesh while I was still alive. You get my point.

Bottom line, I'm out of here. The pipe is gone and I'm laid down on a bed so I try to sit up. I manage it carefully. Then I stand up. My chest still hurts, my shoulder is stiff and my fingers sting. Aside from that I'm alright. I grab my things and walk out as silently as I can. I go back to the apartment. Naturally it can't be that easy. I get ambushed by a group of drunkards.

«Hey, look at that, one of them slurs. Shlummies walkin' round the upper city !

-Yeah, what tis the world comin' to eh ?

-An end in all probability, I mutter.

-What's he sayin', tha shlummie ?

-Um, just that we could be friends, couldn't we ? I propose. Tell you what, you go ahead to the cantina and I'll join you there. On me naturally.

-Hehee ! He's a fun shlummie ! I'm in !

-Actually, a not completely plasetered one objects. We've had 'nough for t'day we should go home.

-Yeah, guess he's right, see ya pal !»

They stumble away singing mismatched songs and burping. Pigs. I'm glad I didn't get into a fight I can't really afford it right now.

The rest of the trip is uneventful, and the last test is getting in without waking anybody. Considering I have no idea if there's someone awake waiting for me or standing guard I punch in the code and try to crouch. My stiff legs protest and I know I won't be able to sneak in very skillfully. My last chance is the Wookie's snoring.

But then I notice Bastila's open eyes fixed on me and I'm reduced to smiling innocently in the hopes of clemency. The Padawan frowns disapprovingly in response and stands up to meet me in the corridor.

«What were you thinking Hopkick ! she hisses. Leaving in the middle of a strategy meeting ?!

-Nice to see you too, I grumble. Well obviously I was thinking : 'hey, why don't I leave in the middle of a strategy meeting ?'.

-Oh don't start. You are lucky your part in tomorrow's events is not a key one.

-As I see it, _you_ are lucky in that respect. Semantics, I know. Now would you mind if I got a little sleep ?

-It is true that you look drained, what were you doing all this time ?

-Oh, this and that, you know how it is...

-Could you be more precise ?

-Er...no I don't think so, sorry. Step aside please ?

-I am waiting Hopkick !

-Ugh, drinking okay ? I was drinking !

-Nice try but we looked in the cantina, you weren't there.

-Really ? Were you searching for me ? I'm flattered Princess !

-There is no reason to. Our main objective was to earn credits to fund the operation seeing as you went out with all of our credits !

-As I said, since when are they _our_ credits ! And how did you manage that !

-We had to improvise. Carth went into the dueling ring under your name. I was surprisingly easy, some make-up and horrendous manners and there you were.»

That was _him_ ?! Guess that explains it, but still, THAT TELOSIAN BASTARD NEARLY CAUSED MY DOWNFALL ! Aaarrgh !

«I sense much anger in you, Bastila adds sweetly. I cannot comprehend the reason for it, is that stage name so important to you ?

-What a ridiculous notion ! I snap. No, I...never mind, I've had a rough day that's all. Will you let me sleep now !

-I see...I realize that I haven't quite valued your work as I should have. There is absolutely no doubt that you are a reckless and arrogant twit with the manners of a lazy pig and yet you managed to find me in an honorable time and without rousing the Sith's suspicion. From what Carth told me you even helped several citizens on the way.

-Ah, forget it, there was no noble motivation behind it, I was merely trying to get Carth to shut up, I wave her words away. You know how it is.

-I am afraid I don't, I thank you however for your honesty, I shall refrain from praising you again without analysing your motives first.

-As well you should. Look if you don't want me to faint on you, you had better step away, lady !

-And I repeat, as soon as you tell me what you were up to I shall oblige. I sense that you are trying to hide something I will not be pleased with.

-Fine ! I went bounty hunting ! There, happy now ?

-Not really. I hope they were government bounties at least. They were, weren't they ?

-Yes, they were, I sigh while blocking my mind. And quite hard ones too so if you don't mind-

-Is that where you got the-

-MOVE WOMAN !» I yell, not caring anymore whom I would wake.

Bastila jumps in surprise while Carth draws his blasters and points them at me and Zaalbar growls aggressively. I _dare_ them to say anything. I stalk over to the corner, because the bed was taken over by Mission, lay down my backpack and use it as a pillow. I also plug Chip to the electrical connection so that his batteries recharge. I close my eyes and will myself to sleep my pain off. No, not really, I take some sleeping pills and wait for them to take effect.

My tensed manners must have made quite the impression because nobody utters a single word. That is, until I plunge into the welcoming arms of a dreamless oblivion.

An electrical shock wakes me up abruptly, causing me to seize my attacker and toss him on the other side of the room. The racket caused by the impact is however accompanied by a pained yelp and an outraged 'Hopkick !' coming from somwhere on my left. When my senses clear I'm crouched in a defensive position waving my knife menacingly towards the offender. I notice that there's a clear new crack on the wall facing me. Standing up and nursing a bruised shoulder Carth is loudly cursing in Telosian (insulting my parents won't offend me, Commander, I never knew any of them) while T-3 is regaining balance. I suppose there's our perpetrator. On my left Bastila is glaring vibros at me, a bit to the right Zaalbar is keeping on eating his breakfast (good boy !) and at his side Mission is absolutely awestruck.

«Good morning, I sing-song cheerfully. I trust you all slept well ?»

I get various answers ('Brute ! / Wow / Go do something do yourself ! / Bip-bablrwoo / munchmhmm') which I disregard immediately and sheathe my blade before fishing out some nutritive pills. Snatching a bottle of water I swallow them without listening to any of the no doubt damaging comments on my reaction to _being viciously attacked by a frigging droid in my sleep_ ! Seriously, how did they think I would react ?!

Bloody idiots.

As I close my eyes waiting for a semblant of quiet my body suddenly remembers that it's been badly mistreated last night and that there's absolutely no _way_ it's going anywhere without a good at least twelve-hour rest. So it's one of _those_ days when I'm of no use. It's a miracle I ever managed to get out of bed in the first place. Usually I'm hardly moving at this point, let alone communicating.

Or tossing astrodroids across the room.

So I drag myself to the now deserted bed and crash on it, cocoon in the covers and turn my back on the others.

Naturally it doesn't go unnoticed.

«Your rest is over Hopkick, Bastila scolds. We must get the codes today.

-Hmpf, sure go ahead, I mumble.

-_With_ your assistance of course, she hisses.

-Hardly.

-Come on Firefly ! Carth jumps in. We all need these codes, why can't you be reasonable for once ?

-Hey, you've got your droid to pick locks and hack, you've got Carth for the shooting, heck you even have a Jedi for crying out loud ! And the Twi'lek/Wookie combo to cover your backs so I don't see how my contribution is vital here.

-Do not let your jealousy get in the way of the crux of the matter, Bastila preaches.

-How dare you imply that I'm jealous of a bucket of bolts dumber than your average parking ticket ! And before you bring it up, I'm neither brooding nor sulking.

-Then what, pray tell, is keeping you here ?

-Oh, this is I'm Not Doing Anything day. It's a moral code, you should understand.

-Yeah, right, Carth scoffs. I would've thought the challenge alone would have made you go headfirst in there.

-Good, you're learning, I praise. Yet the road is nowhere near its end my dear apprentice.

-Please Firefly ! Mission squeaks. It'll be fun ! Pleasepleasepleaseplease-

-Dear stars, not this ! I mutter hiding my head under a pillow. Why am I so important to your plan anyway ?

-You are stealthier than T-3 for one, Bastila explains. And it wouldn't hurt to have another fighter in the group.

-...pleasepleaseplease...

-Then I'm sure you'll manage without me.

-...pleasepleaseplease-

-And MISSION WILL YOU STOP THAT !

-Oh, fine ! It was worth the try though, wasn't it ?

-Indeed, Chip cuts in from the other side of the room. It would have worked under different circumstances.

-Oh ? Such as ? Mission asks suddenly interested.

-Well-

-Chip ! Secret, remember ? I interrupt.

-Hm ? Ah, yes, it's in the secret files. I am sorry my dear Mission I cannot reveal this to you at the present moment.

-It's alright Chip, I like you all the same, she coos.

-So it's final then ? Bastila concludes. You will not come with us ?

-Nope.

-Fine !»

This answer worries me a bit. She spat it in the same tone she used in my dream when she promised to kill me. With a «I'll handle him, please wait for me outside» she dismisses the rest of the party, and while I appreciate the concerned look Carth directs at me at these words I'm not really surprised he doesn't insist on being present - although he could prevent bloodshed, among others. The Padawan waits for them to disappear through the door, before storming across the room and snatching something from the table. Then she walks back to the center.

«Usually I do not approve of these methods, the Jedi explains. But you left me with no other choice. Either you assist us or I destroy your computer.»

Indeed she's holding my friend hostage in that pale hand of hers, ready to throw it on the ground.

«I feel I must object, sad excuse for a Jedi, Chip protests angrily. Firstly you are letting your emotions get the better of you, which is condemnable by Jedi standards. Secondly there is no occurrence in my memory when Firefly ever submitted to such crude negotiation methods. Thridly-»

Chip's voice is cut off when Bastila hits the 'off' button on his casing. Darn her for finding it so easily ! I really must secure this protocol with my fingerprint.

Nevertheless he's right, Bastila isn't behaving as a Jedi should be and that flicker of doubt my friend placed in her heart could be exploitable.

«Even shut down, he's got a point Bastila, I state calmly and not breaking eye-contact. This is not the Jedi way, such actions lead to the Dark side, I believe.

-Coming from you these words hold no weight, she counters. Besides I am not giving in, I am simply using what little knowledge I have of your character to _help_ you in performing your duty. Surely you realize I am doing you a favour ? she adds sweetly.

-I don't as a matter of fact, but I suppose that won't persuade you to abandon your ill-considered attempt at blackmail. Even so, you're using an innocent's life as bargaining material here, and that is just _wrong_ !

-It's hardly a _being_, much less innocent if it's your partner in crime.

-_Chip_ is my _friend_ and he's never done anything to deserve such treatment ! Now stop fooling aroung you sithling and give him back to me !

-Only if you come with us. That is final.»

If I'm honest with myself I must admit that I'm cornered. On the one hand, Chip's safety, which means the world to me. On the other hand, my body screaming bloody murder every time I so much as think about moving. Plus my absolute hate for anyone trying to pull off that kind of trick on me.

«No way.»

She lifts her eyebrow and tenses her muscles, ready to strike.

«But ! I interrupt her. Think of the consequences of your actions : if you do this, you can never undo it. You have been warned.»

She blinks disbelievingly and a flash of irritation passes through her eyes. I just ruined her dramatic moment. I'm so smug. Just to rile her up a bit I shrug and settle back for a nap. Judging by the increase of temperature in the room she's positively seething. Not that it would show on her blank face, mind you.

If she's half as concerned about her image as I think she is there is no way she'll smash Chip on the ground now.

I'm so smart.

I hear her long-suffering sigh as she no doubt concludes that indeed I will not give in.

«Do I really have to _drag_ you out, Hopkick ? Are you _that_ childish ?

-Depends, would you carry me on the whole journey ? I perk up.

-What do you think ?

-Frankly I don't think you're up to the task. Even Carth had trouble with it, and _he_ doesn't look like he's going to break any second.

-I shall let that slide since I obviously will _not_ serve as your mount during our _infiltration mission_ !

-Meh, too bad.

-So you are willing to trust us with your freedom, maybe even life, out of laziness alone ? That is hard to believe.

-Who says I'm trusting you ? If you don't succeed I will, with or without you, and even if you reveal my existence to the nice gentlemen in charge of your interrogation I will not be an easy catch.

-But why take the risk ? Surely that is not in your best interest.

-Think of it as a...test of character. I'm curious as to what this party is able to accomplish on its own.

-You only just made that up.

-Why, yes, I told you I'm not doing anything today, but since that didn't suffice I had to think of something !

-I see. Well I suppose I have no other choice than leading the group without you.

-Exactly. Have fun with that by the way.

-I am...sure I will.»

With that she starts towards the door. Look at that, crisis avoided without any losses. Yay diplomacy. Which reminds me I have to get my computer back.

«Hey Bastila, about Chip...

-Ah, yes, she half-turns back to me, _Chip_.»

Without any warning she spins around and flings him across the room. I wince at the audible crash the casing makes against the concrete and I don't dare look at the damage just yet.

Instead I glower at the now smugly smiling Padawan.

«You chose not to assist us, she says by way of explanation. You too had been warned.»

And out she is.

How dare she thrust my own words back at me ! Like it's my fault she lashed out at Chip out of spite ! _My fault_ ! Hardly !

This offense will not go unpunished. That's a promise.

Now however is not the time, I must salvage what can still be. Since moving is out of the question I decide to use my now fully operational Force-pull to gather the...remnants...of my dear friend. I'm not very used to this. Usually I'm the one who gets hit / stabbed / spat on / thrown out / run-over / you get the point. And Chip is always there to make annoying comments. Because that's how it's _supposed_ to be ! With as little pain involved as possible naturally.

But now ?

Oh, stars, this is horrible. Even if he makes it Chip will be scarred for _life_ !

That Jedi slut will be sorry.

_Really_ sorry.

Not expecting much I try the 'on' button. To my surprise a hesitant light flickers on the screen and a noise resembling a groan escapes to my friend.

«What happened ? he asks uncertainly. My damage reports are quite alarming.

-Bastila, I say by way of explanation.

-I see. She does have a knack for diplomacy, does she not ? he remarks dryly.

-Yeah, I chuckle nervously. Listen Chip...man, this is not easy.

-If _you_ are finding it difficult to speak then I fear for this universe's stability, he jokes.

-I'm trying to be serious here, I rebuke him softly.

-See previous comment.

-Look, I've just assessed your wounds and...well it's not pretty. I may have to...you know.

-_That_ bad, is it ?

-'Fraid so.

-Well I suppose I will have to learn to live with it.

-That's the spirit, I'm with you all the way !

-I surmise thanks are in order ?

-Don't worry about it.

-Alright.»

Poor brave Chip. What I'm about to do I would not wish on anyone. Well, except maybe Bastila. She would have totally deserved it.

Well...to the task at hand then.

May whichever powers are in charge have mercy on my soul.

There, done. My hands are still a bit shaky but...now is no time for regrets.

«Is it over ?

-Yeah, good as new. Almost.

-Good.»

Iron grey is definitely _not_ his color, but then I couldn't run to Janice's and buy a new casing under the circumstances.

Yes, new casing, that's what I just said. Would you believe the gash Bastila's tantrum created on his beautiful _silvery_ casing ? Truly appalling !

No I was not overreacting ! What kind of stupid question is that !

Anyway, now that that's out of the way I can focus on today's main event.

«So Chip, are you ready for it ?

-Everything is on standby and awaiting your command.

-Then my dear chap, lock and load, we've got a Sith base to take over !

-Operation Moron, initiated.»


	15. Chapter 15 : Of not quite sithy Sith

**Hello everyone !**

**Wow, so many reviews on one chapter ! I'm impressed, as well as deeply touched by the attention. So thank you, jediavatar, Selka and Lui (in order of apparition). Glad you're still with us by the way, Lui. Which certainly isn't a clever move to get you to review on this chapter as well. Nonono.**

**Ahem...I'm also taking note of what you seem to be appreciative of, namely :**

**1) Bastila-bashing, or how the perfect Jedi apprentice has flaws. Do keep in mind that Firefly deliberately doesn't do her entirely justice, he's (usually) as much at fault as she is. Or don't, your choice.**

**2) Revan hints. Which may or may not be what you think they are. Yes, I'm practicing cryptic talk, I do have to write Jolee eventually.**

**3) Firefly's near-death experiences...okay, none of you said that. Still, they are easier to write than near-life experiences, aren't they ? Or at least, I'm not sure I ever read any, let alone wrote any. Hm, I may have to try...**

**(Too long Kallista ! Far too long ! Look at what you did, now they're all asleep/skipping this part.)**

**ANYWAY, many thanks all of you who reviewed, it warms my heart, and ONWARDS !**

**disclaimer[15] + I also don't own the game I took the liberty of hinting at in this chapter. I did it for humor's sake, I regret nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 15 :

Of not-quite-sithy Sith

Chip's screen is now diplaying several windows each containing a different security footage. From inside the Sith base. Pretty cool, huh ?

Ah but that's not all, far from it. You see Chip's been busy deciphering all the security codes he could reach for a while now, so there's literally nothing stopping me from controlling even the tiniest coffee machine in the building. Provided that it's connected with the internal network of course.

Unfortunately the launch codes are not in any accessible database. They must be stored on a datapad somewhere.

Or written on a certain secretary's hand. I know, I've got the picture.

So, yes, I've got the codes. Have had them for a while now. Of course I didn't tell anybody, that would have been no fun.

Besides, now, I get to play with my Sith pawns and my dear companions' nerves. With no risk of losing my chance to escape. Genius wouldn't you say ?

Let's see now. They've passed through the first lobby, not without first butchering up a Sith patrol. _Really_ stealthy guys, well done.

On the other hand the Sith are not really smart either because no-one thought about sounding the alarm.

Time to rig the game a bit.

In no time Chip's overridden the alarm switch and a loud shrilling noise is blaring through the corridors.

«Damn ! Carth swears. _Now_ we're in trouble !

-This way ! Bastila orders while opening a door»

Said door leads to a storage room full of maintenance equipment. It's a dead end however so their only chance is hiding. Which they promptly do. A group of Sith soldiers storms through the corridor Carth and co just left without even thinking about checking the most obvious hiding place a bunch of intruders could think of. I'm marveling at how low their IQ is rating.

Regardless, they're not getting away with this. Not that easily. My, my, look at that powered-down maintenance droid. Now that's a way to get those troopers' attention... there are only a few controls to type in.

O-ver-ride.

KA-BOOM !

...no I didn't type the last part. The droid did that on its own. Nevertheless neither group could ignore it. Which was kinda the point.

«Shit», Cath hisses, checking his (laughable) hiding place while drawing his blaster.

Bastila's face merely hardens to a fiercely determined mask. I think I'll witness some hardcore mind-meddling here. I'm giddy with anticipation.

As far as T-3 is concerned there's nothing to fear : he's literally in his element in there.

Sooo the door is opening and the first thing that goes in is the firing end of a rifle. I'm impressed.

Slightly less so when a loud 'Clear !' destroys my hopes of messing with my...victims. I just love the guy's explanation : 'Bah, the old bot just kicked the bucket'. Incredible.

Ah, but what can I do, if those Sith _want_ to be invaded, let them have it. For the time being.

«Pfew, that was close ! the commander mutters. Good thing that luck's on our side.

-There is no such thing, Bastila lectures. There is only the Force, and its will.

-Same difference, let's move !»

Good old Carth, I'm starting to appreciate his knack for silencing the Jedi. Anyway, they jog out and go towards the control center. Although I suspect they don't know it yet. Excellent, I've got a good prank in mind. But first they'll have to deal with a bunch of guards they disturbed when T-3 rolled too close to a secondary door. Which opened, naturally.

«The intruders ! one of the soldiers yells. Get 'em !»

Ten of them, up against two Republic fanatics and one ashtray on casters.

This is bound to be entertaining.

As the soldiers aim their rifles Bastila raises her hand and delivers a Force wave powerful enough to fling them across the room - along with various pieces of furniture - and knock most of them unconscious. Carth, seemingly unfazed, guns down the remaining ones. I must admit it was kind of cool to watch. And obviously a very unwise thing to do : they let most of them live after all. Those survivors will doubtlessly tell their superiors all about this girl who is bearing a frightening resemblance to that 'Republic's last hope' Jedi and who is capable of turning a room upside down with a flicker of the hand.

There's a slim chance that somebody will connect the dots.

Admittedly, if they wipe out the whole base, that might prove more difficult, emphasis on the _might_. And damnit if you want this kind of tactics to work you don't leave witnesses behind ! AND YOU WATCH OUT FOR SECURITY FOOTAGE !

Meh, there's nothing to worry about really : even if none of my troops are bright, the Sith are waaay worse. I mean, I'm not preventing any data transmission from the security cameras, so how come noone's notified the higher-ups yet ? And believe me, I'm aware of every communication in the base.

I'm weeping inside.

Anyway, in the control room they are. The guys in there were civilians, so they fled as soon as the guards started earning their wages - namely getting hits. Which brings an obvious question : does the service dumb people down ? Or do they enlist only the dumber ones ? Hm...

Regardless the room is clear and now they're letting T-3 handle the computers. Time for me to...

Hey, where did the connection go ?

«Chip, what happened ?

-It would seem that the energy supply shut down, Chip contemplates. Untimely courtesy of our young law breaker I imagine.

-I knew I should've killed her when I had the chance !

-Now, now, Firefly, this is no way to deal with younglings !

-Like hell it isn't.

-Language !

-Right, sorry. Can you get us back online ?

-Of course, for I took the liberty of hacking into their secondary generator.

-Attaboy. But don't activate the lights yet, I want them to believe it's a total blackout.

-Understood.»

Well then, night filter on - come to think of it, I'd like to get my hands on some of those cameras, they're good equipment ! - and let's see how our subjects are reacting to the situation.

Ah yes, Carth, ever the veteran, has got a flashlight in one hand, blaster poised to shoot the first thing to enter the beam of light, whereas Bastila's treading cautiously behind the oh-so-conspicuous astrodroid. I think that's a vibro in her hand. A logical choice given her training.

They left the control room. Understandable since there's nothing there for them now that none of the units are powered up. Now let's see, where does that corridor lead ? The armory ? Interesting. Because there's a little battle droid just sitting there. Normally it would be on auto-pilot but if I type this in...and that...and Chip does a little bit of hack-persuading...

There, I'm the new guy in charge ! With a _new toy_ ! Look at that, ion cannon, heavy repeater, a _bloody chainsaw_ !

Suddenly the thought of brutally dismembering all of my 'teammates' is...tempting. Alluring. Exciting even. _But Firefly, those thoughts are BAD, they lead to the Dark Side_ !

Laughable, really. Pathetic try, conscience of mine.

Still I haven't decided yet.

And they're behind the door.

«Hold ! Bastila frantically whispers.

-What's the matter ? Carth inquires.

-I...I sense great danger behind this door. Let's not...open it, shall we ?

-Well, what if it's through there ? the soldier objects.

-I do not believe it to be the case, she says uncertainly. Please, trust me, let's go another way !

-Fine, if you think so, he relents. But what could've scared you so much is beyond me.

-I'd rather call it caution than fear, the Padawan scowls.

-Of course you would, the veteran chuckles. Let's go.»

At this point I'm overtly laughing at her weak attempt at protecting her perfect-Jedi image. Did I really make her want to wet her pants ? Priceless !

Although I'm a little disappointed : I didn't get to play with my killer robot. That Jedi...she must've sensed my less-than-charitable intentions. Over this kind of distance, that's pretty impressive. Unless of course there are Force-shortcuts or the like I'm not aware of.

Anyway, it's time to organize the Sith troops a bit, if only to even the odds. Or rather keep me busy. I open a channel to a 'lieutenant Yuri'.

«Lieutenant ! I bark. Intruders have been spotted near the armory. They are three, two sentients and a droid. They are armed and dangerous. Take your unit and set up an ambush in corridor #47. Do not fail.

-Y-yes sir, right away, he stutters. Yuri out.»

Done. I order another ambush a bit further down, and a scouting party in the area. The funny part being that none of them are aware of the others' operations. We'll see.

Now where are the-

The heck ?

Where are they, I lost them ! Fascinating. Where could they have gone to ? Air shafts ? Not with T-3 that's for sure. There are no passages without cameras, which room does that lea-

Oh.

Of course, the gents. Or the ladies. Probably the gents, what with Carth's morals and lead. Now, what could they possibly be doing in there ? It's a dead end.

Bah, no matter, I'll just activate the sprinklers and have fun at their expense.

Splash !

And there come the Telosian curse words. Not to mention a few profanities from the local fauna - did I mention that there are sprinklers in the whole base ?

«Fire ?! the soldier's shouting. What in space activated the fire extinguishers now ? I swear, if that's Mission's doing...

-Quiet ! Bastila hisses. This might work !»

What might work ? Wait, something's messing with the terminal...from the men's room ? Seriously ?

«Say Chip, how come there's a computer in the restroom ? Any ideas ?

-Actually it reminds me of this survey I came across a few weeks back. Did you know that the time spent clensing your all-too organic system is shortened by 63 % if instead of reading material users are provided with noisy and uninteresting movies for 'entertainment purposes' ?

-Cynically sithy, I smirk. I would have liked it if it weren't boring a hole in my altogether neat operation.

-I am not surprised. The droid known as T-3M4 successfully hacked into the main database and uploaded schematics of the entire building. It's attempting to seize control of camera feed.

-Let's kick it out then.

-That might prove challenging.

-Oh, bring it ON !»

A challenge ! Boy oh boy, they make me so...gleeful !

Especially when I come out the victor. Which all things considered is not to be taken for granted in this case : it's good ! It bypassed three of my barriers in a matter of seconds, damn ! The fourth ward should slow it down a bit, buying me some precious time to...there, droid trap. And here, a logical conundrum. Unsolvable without cheating. An unending sequence. Three decoys. That and-

Wait a second, how did it do that ? It just moved around all of this ! What the h...!

Oh wait. Why did I leave this here ? How did I not see that ! A gaping _hole_ in my _program ?!_ Incredible !

I'm sure it's because of that Mandalorian. He beat me so hard I can barely see where I'm going, that is, if I could move about.

Yes I'm a sore loser. Sue me.

Regardless these are mere excuses. Let's get to work.

«The droid is currently assaulting the seventh backup, Chip states as calmly as always. I suggest a counter attack.

-My thoughts exactly, I grin.

-Very well, launching Old School Bantha Charge.

-Right, coordinating with Sniper Unit.

-It shall be a glorious battle !

-One we fight side by side, for once.»

A bit of explanation may come in handy here. Which is tough, because I'm not going to give any. Figure it out yourselves, I'm not here for your amusement after all.

I'm here for mine only.

Anyway, the cavalry is engaging the enemy, and it's not looking good. Heavy losses on both sides, it's a butchery ! Time for me to move in then. The mighty Jenkins, aka the pawn I'm currently controlling, is leading the strike force. My troops are surrounding the battlefield, where Chip's soldiers mounted on banthas are struggling against the ugly trolls symbolizing T-3's intrusion. Yes, those are features from SpaceHunters. Don't ask.

Watch out for crossfire...Go !

Nice, each shot hit its target. Fifty trolls go down. No-one spotted us yet. Reloading...

Do not let them get close to the temple !

Yes, there's a temple here. Problem ? Now, the temple is the lock restricting access to the next level of security. If they reach it, the level is lost.

Another fifty. I'm so great.

Uh, not that great actually, we've been spotted. I can't really do much more than reload and fire as quickly as I can. Along with my unit of course. We're not fast enough to pull out in time.

Well, at least they're more interested in us than in the temple now. And I've got a whole army ready at my command. Almost ready that is. I need a little more time to...

Bang, contact ! Dear stars, how will I be able to survive this, I don't know. Meh, I've got a katana, I might as well try Jenkins' hand-to-hand skills. Take this, creature from...I don't know, cyberspace ? Cyberhell ? Cyber-

Would it kill you to let me reflect on this a bit before you try to eat my head, you ratface ?! I'm just saying, if it would, I'd appreciate it if you did it.

Even if it didn't as a matter of fact.

Hack'n Slash, that's what this looks like now. Well, no matter, it's kind of fun. Hitting this and that while planning a sneak attack by my blazing infantry, regrouping the rest of Chip's disbanded cavalry...This is heaven, I'm telling you.

Hey, look, a lucky hit. Guess Jenkins wasn't that tough after all.

«We are winning this battle, my friend, Chip remarks dryly. However not because of our computer skills.

-How so ? I frown.

-The droid did have a hidden ninja corps about to invade the temple.

-I don't understand, why didn't it use it then ?

-It was ordered to pull out by our impatient Republic people. A sith patrol was headed their way.

-So what we were fighting against were...

-Mere remnants of its disbanded forces, indeed.

-Damn it, I _knew_ this was way too easy !

-May I remind you that-

-Don't even go there, I snap. Usually, 'I' die at least thrice before I scare them off.

-Indeed. 'Usually' meaning the sole other time somebody actually gave you a hard time with his hacking skills if my records are to be believed, Chip elaborates cheerfully.

-Right, I settle down. I hated that computer. He was so...Bastila-ish, I shiver.

-I shan't try to comprehend your antagonism towards an emotionless superior being like myself, Chip says with a convincing impersonation of the Jedi.

-Exactly, I smile. However we have more important things to do than gossiping about former acquaintances. Such as making Republic's life a living hell.

-You have my attention.

-Alright. For one, look at the sound equipment in this base ! Incredible !

-I fail to see...»

I shut Chip's voice out of my head for the moment. I'm so going to play with Captain Paranoid ! He's going to go crazy !

Mwahaha might I add.

Voices. I'm generating thousands of them through loudspeakers. They are various recordings I found in Chip's database as well as in the sith database. Whispering, chattering, arguing. Chit-chatting about this and that, everywhere and all at once.

Look at Carth's knuckles tightening around his beloved blaster ! He's so nervous it's even creeping on our ever serene - or so she would have us believe - Padawan. Hey, if she can sense my bad intentions, maybe I could relay nervousness to her, just to complete the effect !

And to annoy her.

I'm concentrating. How can I emulate stress, what should I be thinking about...

Whoah ! Did Carth just...

«Commander Onasi seems to be responding rather interestingly to an Admiral S. Karath's voice, Chip notes. Hence the three-inch-deep hole his now fuming weapon created in the wall facing him.

-Fascinating ! I clap my hands. Store that information if you please, for further use.

-Already done.

-Excellent. Continue testing.

-GlaDly.»

I could _hear_ the grin behind that simple word.

«I don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here, fast, Carth hisses.

-I concur, something is definitely amiss here, Bastila frowns. I wonder whether...

-Ya think ? Carth groans. I swear, if _he_'s got anything to do with it, I'm going to personally see to it that- !

-Quiet !

-Right, sorry.»

Uh-oh, those two are a little too perceptive. I had better lay low for a while.

...

Pf, boring. I can't believe they would even suspect me of...of exactly what I'm doing right now ! Do I seem like such a bad person ?! Do I ?!

Hum, hints that capturing them when they are least expecting it would be alluring come to mind. Me and my big mouth.

Still, I'm outraged !

And BORED !

I say so to Chip. He can't really relate but his advice is not to be disregarded. Usually.

«It has been twenty-four seconds, and already you are bored ? he sighs. What has gotten your mood so low I wonder.

-They may be onto me, I whine. And if they are, they'll want to hang me by my intestines on the highest building in town !

-There there, he says mechanically. Firstly you know that they will never do that, they are far too civilized for this kind of execution techniques, secondly you know that they will never have proof of any of our activities, and thirdly, why don't you try one of your pills ?

-You're right of course, I relent. Why didn't I think of that myself ? Regardless, could you keep an eye on them in the meantime ?

-Do not make a habit of it.

-No promises, sorry.»

As I'm rummaging through my stuff Chip's rumbling and grumbling about unstable organics. Let him. Pill, pill...here we are, purple pill. The one to ward off boredom. I swallow it with a drop of water and wait - somewhat impatiently - for it to take effect. I'd pace about endlessly until it does but for my impeded mobility.

Curse all Mandalorians and their fatally precise blows !

Self pity aside I'm truly bored. I think I'll start shooting things. Or playing with my latest toy : the Force is a...well...force...to reckon with. But more importantly it's a wonderful way to fill the hours. Pulling, pushing...pulling, pushing...it's kind of relaxing...pulling...pushing...

«Would you grant me a favor ? Chip interrupts suddenly.

-Sure, what do you need ? I smile.

-Would you stop this nonsense and play riddles with me ?

-Um...yeah, why not. I'm not exactly busy.

-So I noticed.»

He's great, isn't he ? He has multitasking mastered to a fault. He can play with me while watching our Champions of Smoothness - did I mention that they managed to slaughter the remnants of my three ambush-setting teams that had already started shooting at each other in the dark ? No ? Well, it wasn't really worth mentioning anyway. Even so, whatever happened to showing mercy and avoiding needless killing ?

Clearly those questions are beyond me.

Hey, look, they finally got to the governor's quarters ! I mustn't miss this. I probably won't intervene though : I've been nice so far so that I hopefully won't be on the recieving end of Bastila's fury again. That stunt with Chip has really shaken me. For which she has yet to pay by the way. But I've got time to devise a truly _fitting_ revenge. And to think up a great punchline. The one for Starkiller was quite amusing after all, I wouldn't want to deprive myself of such a pleasure. Still, I must tread carefully, at least until I'm able to defend myself (and Chip) again.

On the other hand, she can be pretty funny when she's seething...

«So you are the intruders I keep hearing about, the ugly bald guy posing as an important character drawls. My master will undoubtedly reward me greatly for defeating you.»

'Keep hearing about' indeed ! Zero calls to him so far. Great improv, man !

«I sense the Dark Side within you, Bastila states disdainfully. You cannot win this battle.»

Sure, just like I couldn't win in my memory-dream. And yet look, I'm still here.

«You are a mere Padawan, whereas I am fully trained into apprenticeship to the Dark Lord himself ! he huffs with pride.»

Naturally. Is he even aware of the fact that Padawan ranks higher than almost-apprentice ?

And how in space do I know _that_ ?

Bastila notices too the derisiveness of his words and allows the corner of her lips to quirk in an almost-smirk.

«And as such you shall be discarded without a second glance, she snipes icily. Step aside or you shall fall victim to my blade !

-Whatever, just die ! he yells.»

Dear universe, can you imagine how dumb they are ? I mean all this chit-chat was for nothing ! Carth didn't even use the distraction to get behind the guy to shoot him ! T-3 didn't start working on the safe hidden in the statue over there !

Incredible.

Regardless I've got a promising battle to watch. And my pills have finally taken effect. So on the one hand we have a moronically bald Sith-aspiring vibro-wriggler. On the other hand we have Miss Sniff of Doom, Captain Overly Suspicious, and Heavy Metal-lic Pain in the Ass.

There's little doubt about the victor : when all else fails, numbers make the difference.

But wait, so do unforseen Force-powers ! The governor froze Onasi and disabled T-3 by snapping his fingers ! Awesome ! I totally want, hell, _demand_ to learn to do that ! Even if I have to get a painfully boring Jedi Master. Let's hope however that it doesn't come to that.

That leaves two duelists, circling each other like seasoned hounds ready to strike at the first opportunity. Or that's what they'd wish to look like. In fact their movements remind me of angry chicken. But that might be my drugged self talking.

Vague comparisons aside, first blood goes to Bastila : a neat gash in the governor's forearm. He grunts but doesn't drop his defense, which is not half as bad as I expected. He's full of surprises that one. They exchange blows, steel against steel, sparkles are raining. In the dark, it's kind of mesmerising. Like fireworks, but with a very unsettling rythm. I spot some swordplay techniques I know, for example this parry is...

Er...

Can't remember oddly enough. I get the feeling I'm not supposed to recall that. Fascinating. Somebody really did mess with my mind then. I'd venture that I should feel violated, and yet I find that I don't exactly care. Maybe because there's evidently nothing I can do about it.

Or because I like myself so.

Oh, now _that_ slash was really clumsy. There's another technique using far more finesse that would have successfully broken in that shield of blades the governor's displaying. Meh, that's why she's only a Padawan yet. What is the phrase again ? Ah yes, 'she has still much to learn'. Or something.

Bastila's hit ! In the stomach no less. Nothing too incapacitating yet very painful, not to mention the amount of blood pouring through there. I should know, I've been many a time stabbed in that location. But in a less..shall we say 'heroic'...setting. It involved an amateurly upgraded speeder, a large amount of spice, and a bet of course. Use your imagination.

Nevertheless that prompts a change in her demeanour. She's starting to use more of her trumps, namely her strength in the Force. A mighty push thrusts him along with everything that wasn't strapped down in the wall.

Including Carth and T-3. I'm not sure this is what one could call 'control' over her power. Collateral damage, the nastiest yet the most dramatic one. You've got to admit that you don't really _feel_ badass when releasing your power doesn't make a few buildings shatter around you - additionally with your target obviously. Anyway the Padawan notices this and uses the few seconds of respite she just earned herself to free the veteran from the Sith's grasp.

Naturally the first words that leave his mouth are unrepeatable ones. But they are the only ones as he starts shooting almost immediately. A lot. The governor isn't ranked high enough to own a bolt-reflecting glow stick, so I get the rare pleasure of watching baldy-man dancing around in the hopes of dodging the deadly shots. He's ridiculous.

Meanwhile Bastila's positioning herself behind him, poised to kill. Suddenly however the governor fists his hands and both Carth and Bastila yelp in pain, holding their heads, practically pulling their hair out. I wonder what's happening.

Wait, is something clawing at my...mind ? What in the twelve constellations...! Get out ! I don't want you here, out ! It's pleading, begging me to lend it some kind of strength. It's...scared. So scared in fact that it's willing to deal with me of all people.

Interesting.

And spooky.

Alright, let's try this. I'm letting it in...

I sense relief and gratefulness. The thing is really hiding within my mind. Well I won't let it any further than the hall, but it seems satisfied with these arrangements.

And now Bastila's back on her feet. Not Carth, he's still whimpering on the ground. The Jedi concentrates a bit and his body relaxes, whatever the apprentice did has been removed. The Sith can't believe his eyes. He's so stunned that Carth manages to score a magnificent shot in the back of his head, almost execution style.

Beautiful.

Smells like victory apparently. What did I tell you about numbers ? I must admit though, I'm a teeny-tiny bit impressed. They practically took on an entire army of - granted greener than grass yet still numerous - troopers. Well, just for the sake of irony I finally let the backup generator kick in, thus ending the darkness.

They are a bit surprised and I think Carth just glanced suspiciously at the cameras. But I've got an alibi.

They loot the place - good, they're learning ! - and take off, without forgetting to pick up the datapad containing the launch codes.

I just might get them some..._cake_.


	16. Chapter 16 : His end of the bargain

**Good evening people of Fanfiction ! Or at least, here it's the evening.**

**Next chapter, a bit ahead of schedule because of...reasons...irrelevant right now. But I had to forego a bit of proof-reading, so there may be more typos than usual.**

**Anyway, jediavatar, thank you for your reliable support, and may this chapter meet with approval as well.**

**Toodle-oo !**

**disclaimer[16]**

* * *

Chapter 16 :

His end of the bargain

«I don't believe you !

-What did I do _now _?!

-A better question would be what _didn't_ you do this time !

-You're still hung up on that ? Have you heard of a thing called 'letting go', especially when you have already acted on your desire for revenge ?

-Abandoning us on a highly dangerous mission ! Have you no common sense !

-Guilty as charged, but that's beside the point. The question is, what exactly are you getting at ?

-I...bah ! Never mind, talking to you is a waste of time !

-Oddly enough I was feeling similarly to what you call a conversation with you.

-Oddly enough indeed.»

Bastila is really charming when her plans get messed up. And killing makes her grumpy. I wonder why : it comes so easily to her...As she's clearly about to attempt an outraged and dignified exit I call after her.

«Hey, in the end, did you get the codes or not ?

-Of course we did, she scoffs. Failure is not part of the Jedi training.

-Oh, then I guess it just comes naturally, I tease.

-Firefly, not now please, Carth sighs.

-Come on, she walked straight into that one ! I haggle.

-And when, the Padawan cuts sharply, might I ask, have you had the occasion to witness a Jedi misstep ?

-Oh, I don't know...Revan's fall ? I grin devilishly.»

I have now the rare privilege of seeing the ever-composed «Prodigy» lose what little color she had on her cheeks. That deserves a snapshot. Thanks Chip !

The question is, did she go white because I'm right, or because she knows something that she doesn't want me to know ? Or maybe she knows that I shouldn't know about it but doesn't know if I know anything or if I don't.

As I said, I'm making progress.

«Aw, why the sad face ? I jibe. Did I hurt your feelings ?

-Please ! she recovers in a heartbeat. He who will depart me of my calm is yet to be born !»

I hear Carth snort somewhere to my left. Clearly she chooses not to remember a certain scene that took place in front of a certain armory home to a very lonely killer robot.

«You sure of that ? I chuckle.

-Absolutely, she snaps.»

She walks out in a hurry. I glance at Carth and we both start laughing. I stop fairly quickly however because 1) I have an image to maintain, and 2) my ribs hurt like mad. My wince doesn't go unnoticed, unfortunately, and soon I have a nosy Republic pilot frowning down at me.

«What have you been up to ? he asks suspiciously.

-Today ? Nothing, as I told you I would.

-Chip, is that right ?

-That would depend on your definition of 'nothing' I suppose, my friend happily provides input. He has been dutifully breathing the whole time, as well as talking most of it, playing games with me, not to mention the repairs he had to perform in order to heal me after Miss Shan's...delicate...diplomacy.

-What diplomacy, what happened ?

-Since I wouldn't go with you, I explain, Bastila decided that I should be punished. By smashing up Chip.

-It couldn't have been so bad, he's fine now and I'm pretty sure you didn't even need new parts.

-Finely observed, I mutter darkly. But with me being prodigiously gifted for repairs you shouldn't base the gravity of the act on Chip's current state.

-Yeah, well, he scratches his head self-consciously. For what it's worth I'm glad you're alright Chip.

-Why thank you Commander, your concern is very appreciated ! Chip chirps sincerely.

-Still, it doesn't explain what got you in this shape in the first place, Carth turns back to me.

-What shape, I'm fine ! I protest.

-Oh yeah ? he smirks. Then get up, I _dare_ you.»

Oops. Didn't expect that one. But I'm not one to admit defeat. I sit up carefully - through the stiffness of my muscles - and prepare to put weight on my legs. This is going to be painful. I heave myself up slowly. So far so good actually. I look at Carth triumphantly - all the while trying to hide my surprise but I suspect I'm not very successful. The veteran acknowledges this but his smug smile doesn't leave his face. What did I miss ? Finally he points at my shirt, so I look down at it...and immediately my vision starts to blur. I had the time however to notice a reddish blotch starting to form on my chest. So I sit back down, I don't want to fall and add a bruise to my list.

The downside being that I just proved Carth right. Damn it.

«Sure you're just _fine_ ! he snorts while handing me a medpack. You know you can lie to Bastila all you want - and I still don't know how you got her to buy your story by the way - but I sure know that there was more to your escapade than mere government-issued bounty-hunting.

-And drinking ! I point out and inject kolto in my reopening wound.

-And drinking, he relents. So what the hell Hopkick ! You look like you took on Bendak Starkiller or something !»

Well what do you want me to say to that ? He notices my hesitation and the conclusion dawns on him quicker than a Jawa could say 'sold!'.

«You didn't...! he exclaims, appalled.

-I didn't _mean_ to do it, I swear !

-But that's so...!»

I see a lecture coming. Darn it.

«...so _awesome_ !»

What ? Is he serious ? I can't...I can't find anything to say. And that means a lot.

«I mean look at you ! he continues, oblivious. Who would've thought that a little cowardly guy like you would be the end of _the_ warrior himself !

-I beg your pardon, should I feel offended ?

-Well you're not the one I would be betting on if things started to get rough. And face it, you're proud of it.

-Yeah, point taken I guess.

-I still can't believe it, you've _got_ to tell me how you did it !»

Crap. I have absolutely no intention of revealing exactly what happened, and yet the story has to be credible. I simply don't know how to manoeuver out of this one. If he smells the slightest hint of dishonesty he'll suspect something. And he's got an oversensitive nose.

Luckily I'm rescued by the timely appearance of Mission and her furry sidekick.

«Hi Mission ! I wave at her cheerfully. And Zaalbar. I trust your part of the plan went well ?

-Oh yeah, it was _awesome_ ! she rushes to explain. First there was this guy ya see...»

And blahblahblah, yabbering really is her chosen field. I don't listen very intently, though I'm careful to appear very interested by her story, nodding here and there to encourage her. Yes, it is cowardly to hide behind a girl, even metaphorically. But as we already established, I am a coward. Frightingly smart might I add.

* * *

After having endured all of Mission's extatic storytelling we finally decided to settle down and sleep. Carth even forgot to ask me further about the fight - at least temporarily - so I got a blissful, nightmare-free night's sleep. Consequently, come morning, I was fully restored.

And so here we are, marching down to the Lower City, not even bothering with disguises to fool the guard of the elevator - he isn't there. I suspect he's otherwise occupied, what with the mess Carth and co made in his headquarters. Oh, before I forget, Bastila's here as well. She hasn't spoken to me yet, leading me to believe that we're off to a great start.

We enter Javyar's, searching for Canderous. Mission spots him first in one of the booths at the back.

«Well, I comment nonchalantly, I suppose you'll want to handle this, Frost Girl. You know, seeing as you and your sidekicks here...

-Hey !

-...did all the work, I finish, disregarding Mission's outraged cry. Therefore I'll just wait here for you and let you do it. Agreed ?

-What are you up to _now_ ? Carth suspiciously asks.

-Getting a good drink, for one, I smirk. Without having to enjoy the sight of Canderous' less than impeccable boots on the table of course. A luxury you won't have.

-While I see your point, Bastila winces, I am not letting you unsupervised down here.

-Aww, you care after all, that's so sweet, I coo ironically before snapping : I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

-You are the last person I would worry about, she snipes icily.

-It's just _one_ drink for crying out loud !

-Can't you wait ? Surely you've realized that it's you the Mandalorian considers in charge, however wrong he may be !

-And here you are, struggling to prove him right» I smirk.

That strikes true. As the Jedi acknowledges what I just said she realizes it's not nearly as absurd as she originally thought.

«Very well, she recedes. Come when you're done. However T-3 will accompany you, so that you...don't get _lost_.»

So little trust, I'm wounded ! And teaming me up with the bucket of all things ! I open my mouth to protest but she's already gone. Blast Jedi alacrity ! And blast that droid ! Look at it, smugly beeping at me ! I bet it knows fully well that it's got a position of power over me. Or rather that it's been appointed to one. The droid that'll beat me to my knees has yet to be assembled !

Looking at the bright side the machine isn't capable of communicating what it saw to the others. Unless it's recording my every move of course, in which case caution is in order. Meh, what the heck, all I'm going to do is collect on Bendak's bounty, not set up an assassination plan with the Exchange !

Although...

No, I go get a drink, that's as good a starting point as any. Something strong, I feel I might need it. T-3 is rolling too close to me for my liking.

«Hey, give me some space, will you ? I grunt irritably.

-Beep rwindlebaboop !

-I get that, but surely your sight extends to more than a few inches ?

-Blip !

-I thought so, get moving then !

-Ramblee bop-whirleboo.

-As I see it that's _your_ problem. I didn't want you here in the first place, why should I care that you can't see over people ?

-Teeblr-woo

-Bad droid !»

Too smart for its own good, it saw right through it, damnable thing ! Granted I wasn't being extremely subtle but still. It's tailing me so closely that the recording it's doubtlessly making would pass as either a stalker's doing or amateur pornography.

Probably both. If Bastila watches this I'm so going to tease her to death.

Anyway I take advantage of my (slightly) superior height to hand a note to the barkeeper - at this angle T-3 won't see anything - who then passes it to Zax. It explains how to get me my money, namely in an airtight can stored in a bottle of ale, so that I can purchase it from the barkeeper. There shan't be any identification problems. I'm pretty sure that my fight with the Mandalorian is famous down here as well.

Meanwhile I keep on sipping from my glass under the droid's supervision. I've long since tuned out its comments on my every move, it was annoying.

«Chip, why do you think Bastila's so cruel to me ? I wonder.

-What is this cruelty you are speaking of ? he inquires.

-You know, inflicting _its_ company on me, for one.

-That would be justified caution where you are concerned, do you not agree ?

-Not really, no.

-I may have overlooked a no small measure of spite in her behavioural patterns, he concedes. Does this assessment prove satisfactory ?

-Fine then, why do you think she is so «spiteful» ?

-A number of reasons come to mind, he answers thoughtfully. Firstly your endless teasing may have irritated her.

-That doesn't count, she's irritated by nature ! I protest.

-You will however notice that Commander Onasi is exempt of such treatment, which could be correlated to his socially accepted behaviour called respect. Very much unlike you I am afraid.

-Well she started it !

-Did she ? Interesting, let me examine my notes on what transpired again...ah here we are. Her first attitude towards you was indeed one of hostility, I shan't go in the details. However due to the circumstances, if your psychology experts are to be believed, finding out you are going to be enslaved by some unknown gang member does tend to stir strong emotions, such as anger.

-Are you _seriously_ taking her side ?!

-Far from it ! What could have possibly led you to this preposterous conclusion I wonder. This is no matter of taking sides, I am merely examining the facts which are presented to me, as you, if I recall correctly and I do, asked me to.

-Of course. Sorry for that.

-No apology is necessary.

-Any other reasons ?

-Well...there is one I am merely deducing from studies issued by the IUFC, which discloses that, in 78% of cases, shorter men are victims of women's ire because they are considered weaker, thus becoming suitable scapegoats for the aforementioned females' frustration at being notoriously underestimated.

-Come on, _that_ is _ridiculous_ !

-Is it ? On what grounds ?

-For one, Bastila isn't underestimated, by anyone ! Heck, she's the bloody 'last hope of the Republic' !

-Certainly, and while I agree that once her identity has been established nobody would dare - even you as a matter of fact - consider her weak, let me remind you that, more often than not, she has been constantly seen as a mere sidekick to your persona.

-That only goes to prove that, in spite of my peculiar height, I am still viewed as the leader. So I can't be considered as a good scapegoat !

-That is actually an interesting point, he contemplates. I will need some more time, then I shall come back to you.

-Don't bother. What is this IUFC anyway ?

-The Incredibly Useless Facts Center. Why do you ask ?

-Just curious, I roll my eyes. Anything else ?

-You did mention you had suspicions concerning your past and her role in it, he continues. If you really were a Sith lieutenant, and more importantly a traitor to the Jedi, then she is simply resenting your for that betrayal. Logical wouldn't you agree ?

-Very. Unprofessional too, but as I already established, she's not a master yet. Which reminds me...barkeep ! Could I have a bottle of ale to go ?

-Sure, the man grunts while tossing me the drink. That'll be five.»

I give him the money, put the bottle in my backpack and stroll to the booth.

«Look lady, Canderous' voice is explaining. I'm sure you're smart and competent and whatever it is you say you are, but I ain't dealing with you. Nor with that Republic mascot for that matter. I want to see that red-haired leader of yours.

-For the last time, mercenary, the Jedi snaps, _I_ lead this group, and I have the goods you seek. Apart from some conspiracy to make my life miserable I fail to see what is preventing you from doing business with me.

-Peace guys, I cut in. Here I am. Thanks for filling my shoes for a while, I wink at Bastila, I won't be needing it anymore. Sorry for the delay Canderous, I had a dry throat to take care of.

-See, that's why I deal with him, Canderous smirks at the dismayed Padawan. He's got the right attitude !»

Bastila throws us a murderous glare and storms out, closely followed by Mission whose so far pure heart can't fanthom that I could be such a bastard. Meh, she'll learn eventually.

Carth's disapproving look doesn't really surprise me.

«That was a cruel thing to do, he reproaches me.

-You think so ? I shrug. I call it retribution. Having T-3 film my ass for the whole five minutes I was gone, now that was an act of war !

-You're overreacting as always.

-Am I ? Who's the one gone to sulk just because she isn't 'treated according to her rank' ?

-Whatever Firefly, he sighs in defeat. But now she's gone with the codes.

-Then I guess you'll have to get her to come back, I state nonchalantly. Surely a man of your..._charisma..._can manage it ?

-Oh no, don't you even think about it ! Your mess, you straighten it out !

-Are you upset because I wasn't nice ot her, or because I created complications ?

-Both, but I know that the former won't have any effect on you so...

-Wow you're a fast learner !

-Don't care, Firefly ! he growls. Get the codes and be done with it !

-Hold your speeder Captain Snappy ! I've got them right here !

-You what ?

-Come on, did you seriously believe I would trust you with them ? Hm, I may have overestimated you.

-What are you saying exactly ?

-Doesn't matter. Here Canderous, look at them. And now tell me what the next stage is. Hello, Canderous ? You there ?

-Oh sorry. I was kinda stuck on the droid filming your ass. What do you think the chick'll do with the film ? he smirks.

-I am _not_ listening to that ! Carth protests.

-Well, I have some ideas, I grin slyly. A classic would be-

-I'm outta here, update me when you're done, the veteran flees.

-On the mission I presume ?» I shout after him wearing my devilish smile.

That finger doesn't honor his education. I look back at the smug Mandalorian. Together we laugh quietly.

«Three out of three, I note with pride. This partnership is off to an excellent start ! High-five bro !»

* * *

«I don't like this.

-Tough, you can't come. Neither can Bastila for that matter.

-I know but-

-There are no buts Commander ! This is the only way and you know it !

-I don't trust you.

-Wow, big news. Gee, from what you're saying one would deduce that I'm backstabbing you on a regular basis !

-Try and tell me you aren't.

-I am not ! I do sometimes things behind your backs, that's true, I do unnerve you to no end, heck, I even hurt you twice I believe. So no, I'm not really all that nice. That doesn't mean however that 1) I wish you dead, and 2) I betrayed you. I did keep your identities to myself, I helped you find Bastila even though you'll admit that _nothing_ was obliging me to do so, and never did I leave you to fend for yourselves when my help was critical !

-*cough* Sith Base *cough*

-You managed didn't you ? Without losses as I recall. So what ?

-Okay, you have a point. Nevertheless, running away is your strongest instinct, and you'll get just that opportunity.

-And have the Republic and the Jedi Order on my trail for the rest of my life ? Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I'm taking Zaalbar with me, and if anyone's got a strong sense of honor and loyalty it's him.»

That calms down the veteran a bit. So the carpet can be trusted and not I ? Humiliating. Well, I sincerely don't intend to abandon them here. I know what that feels like, they would be out for my blood in no time. Besides it's kinda uncool. Especially for Carth : do you imagine having to endure Bastila's furious company for stars know how long ? Brr, awful thought !

«Ready ? Carth asks.

-I think so, I answer non-commitally. Do you have the comm ?

-Yeah. You sure it won't be intercepted ?

-_I_ am, Chip intervenes. I calibrated it to a seldom used frequency most devices aren't capable of recieving anymore. Simply because it needs more expensive and rarer parts, not to mention the largely suboptimal quality. Therefore do not be surprised if Firefly's voice is somewhat distorted.

-Right. Best of luck then, keep us posted.

-I will. So long !»

I leave with Zaalbar and go to a garage Canderous wanted to meet at. The plan is quite simple : we go to Davik Kang's palace, Canderous introduces me as a potential recruit, Zaalbar poses as my brainless assistant, which is one of the keys. You see, people tend to underestimate Wookies, not their strength obviously, but their intelligence. So if he gets slave or servant quarters he'll be able to plant little electronic parts which I call belfries. They enable easier access to the network. That's what I used for the Sith base, by planting them on the drunk officers' access cards. If that doesn't work out, I'll improvise. I need intel first, which I sadly don't have the time to collect right now, so I really can't do much better.

Canderous is already there, wainting for us in a speeder.

«There y'are ! he shouts. You took your sweet time !

-Hastiness is not always advisable, Chip wisely states. Take the Bothani Assault on Ava III, and hundred and eighty-four years ago for example...

-Carth was fussing, I cut him short.

-Heh, you two sound like an old married couple ! the Mandalorian snickers.

-Who, Chip and I ? I frown.

-Nah, Republic and you.

-Is that so ? I raise my eyebrows. Interesting...not to mention spooky.

-You sure ain't no Mandalorian, the warrior comments. You'd have punched me by now !

-Indeed I _am_ _no_ Mandalorian, I cringe at the double negative. Thanks for noticing.

-Say, what are you exactly ? I mean where are you from ?

-Tocoya, I shrug. You probably don't know it.

-I don't, he confirms. What's it like ?

-Sand mostly. I don't even know why people bother with the planet, there are no interesting ressources whatsoever. Not even minerals are worth mining.

-Bit like Tatooine eh ? People hell-bent on living there even though there's nothin' worth the trouble.

-Right.»

We stay silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

«Ah, what do we have here ? I'm surprised with you Canderous, it's not like you to take partners.»

Davik Kang is a man in his forties, greying hair, medium size, malicious grin, muddy eyes. And a huge fan of debauchery. And purple. Which doesn't make him any less of a danger mind you.

His throne room really says it all : expensive tapistry, expensive furniture, expensive prostitutes...expensive air for all I know !

And cool armor. Purple, sadly, and too heavy for me (not to mention too big) but it'd be perfect for Carth...or for sale.

«Didn't say I was taking anyone, Canderous bites back. This guy said he'd be interested in a job for the Exchange and considering his record I'd say he'd be good too.

-His record ? the leader feighs ignorance.

-Yeah, he's-

-I'm sure he can speak for himself, can't he ? he smiles condescendingly. Now then, who are you ?

-Oh, you know this already, I grin. That's part of your job after all. Nevertheless, as you're asking me, I shall humor you...a bit. I am most famous on this planet under the name of the Mysterious Stranger. A dreadful stage name, that's for sure, but the public seemed to like it so what can I do ?»

That elicts a fond chuckle from the elder man.

«Humored enough ? I regain my seriousness. Let's cut to the chase then. I want to work for you, and you obviously want me to work for you otherwise we wouldn't be speaking right now. I'm guessing all you have to do now is check extensively my background, just in case I was, I don't know...Sith ? Republic ? Spy of any sort ? I don't particularly care, as long as it doesn't take too long. Consequently I suggest that you tell your boys to set to work.

-Impressive, he admits after a while. You sir are one of the worst-educated men that set foot in my palace.

-Oh ? How so ? I raise my eyebrows.»

At that his lips take a shape I know all too well. For that's a smile I personally use.

A mastermind's smile.

«This may take a while.»

* * *

«Smooth Hopkick, real smooth !

-Thanks, I do my best.

-Yeah well do your best and get us outta here !

-Working on it, shut up.»

Okay, so I may have uderestimated Kang's information network. And I'll admit that debating with Chip in front of the barkeeper about Bastila's moodiness wasn't my brightest idea. I'll even go as far as conceding that I didn't notice any of the stalkers the Exchange boss sent after us. Which _might_ imply that it's my fault that we're now locked up in Davik's torture room waiting for...whatever he's got in store for us.

My money's on interrogation.

Or revenge. My stunt with the Rakghoul serum was not met with much approval.

I appreciate the Wookie's natural talent for silence, unlike the Mandalorian's natural talent for provocation. However it's not looking good. Our bindings are well-made, Chip has been confiscated and is currently resisting all attempts at slicing into his database. All weapons and equipment have been taken from us, that goes without saying, including the communicator. We are now officially on our own.

Boy, what a challenge. Hooray !

Let's see. We're locked up in cages, our hands above our heads, Canderous and Zaalbar have trouble fitting in, I am comfortable enough. The joys of being short. There are droids from which are protuding several pointy and sharp objects I am in no hurry to have plunging in my body. There's also another prisoner, of Carth's height more or less, dark hair, closed eyes, cuts and bruises all over him. His breathing is ragged.

«Hello sir, I politely engage a conversation. I'm Firefly, this is Canderous and that's Zaalbar. May I bother you for your name ?»

The man looks slowly up, disbelief written all over his face.

«What ? he asks in a rough voice.

-Your name, sir, if you would be so kind, I smile.

-Ugh...Frank Helger, he answers hesitantly. Why ?

-We're kinda new here, I was just getting to know my neighbours, I shrug. You know how it is. And what are you in here for ?

-I...stole spice.

-Did you now ? Interesting. Shame that you got caught.

-Ha, couldn't agree more, he chuckles weakly.

-So you're a professional thief ? I enquire.

-No...I used to be...Davik's pilot.

-Fascinating. You flew with the Ebon Hawk I guess ?

-Yeah. She's a good ship.

-Tell me about her.»

I suppose he's glad for the company otherwise he would've been more suspicious. Nonetheless he starts describing this Hawk to me. From what he's telling me her main quality is her speed - that much I knew already. However she's also a smuggler ship so it's got plenty of hidden compartments, along with two turrets and an energy shield. All in all, a nice little toy. Not the Dodger obviously, but not bad. Canderous is thankfully silent, he probably knows that this guy's information may come in handy.

Suddenly a shrill alarm interrupts our conversation. Kang's estate under attack ? That's a new one. Thus it's time to get out.

There's a control panel over there which I suppose could release us. The problem is that I can't see the buttons properly.

«Can anyone read the panel ? I shout over the noise.

-_I can_, Zaalbar surprisingly answers. _The one to open the cages is yellow in the upper-left quarter._

-Thanks. Let's see.»

Yellow ? Where the heck is yellow on the panel ? There's only blue, red and green as far as I see.

«Are you sure it's yellow ? I frown.

-_Yes ! Right next to the purple one !_

-O-kay» I say disbelievingly.

Do Wookies percieve colors as we do ? Interesting question. Upper-left quarter of the panel, let's try this one. I push the button with the Force. Immediately a very painful shock runs through my body and a moan escapes me. Not that one I suppose. Moving on.

Ka-chunk !

Dzzt !

Uh-oh. Droids activated. Quickly, the button again ! No effect. Those geniuses must've assigned another button to deactivating the blasted things. Third's the charm maybe ?

Yes, we're free ! Now we get some weapons and dismantle...

Or, yes, Zaalbar could go in Wookie-fury mode and tear the droids apart with his bare hands. That works too.

«Thanks, Z ! I congratulate him.

-_I don't like torturers_, he explains.

-Neither do most people, I grin. Search the place, get weapons, and let's steal ourselves a ship !

-Now you're talking ! Canderous approves.

-Here Frank, take this medkit and get lost before they realize we're missing, I generously offer the man.

-I...thanks. But you'll need codes to get the Hawk, he informs me.

-Really ? Then I sure hope you've got them, you're the pilot after all.

-Lucky for you, yes.»

Incredible, is it just me or am I unusually lucky today ? Which brings a question : is this some kind of ruse to get the Sith codes for example ? Am I even conscious ? Is any of this real ?

Man, if my suspicions are correct then we're in it deep. Or rather, as we _don't know_, we're in it deep.

What choice do we have though ?

He uploads the codes in a datapad we found lying somewhere and we part ways. You may be wondering why I was so nice to the man. I'm wondering that too; however I think that the fact that he's also an enemy of Davik's makes him alright. Plus he's a pilot, and pilots are cool, loyalties notwithstanding.

Davik's estate is pretty empty on this side. I suppose the threat is coming from the other one then. I sure hope that Chip isn't over there. We search the adjoining room and recover most of our things that way, but alas, no Chip. I'm slightly worried now. What if I can't find him ? What if they took him elsewhere ? Not mentioning that I'm getting an annoyingly oppressive feeling, as if I didn't have that much time left here. Something big is coming. I'm nervous.

After a while of fruitless research my behavious has morphed from cold determination to wild desperation. I don't care anymore about leaving the rooms in the same state as when I came in. I merely open the door, shoot the occasional bystander, and look through every container I see. Needless to say housekeepers will be thrilled. We must've explored at least half of the complex by now, and still we have _nothing_ ?! Unacceptable.

Suddenly something snatches my arm and yanks me back. I trip over my feet and stumble; yet my knife is ready to strike. It's only Canderous.

«Slow down kid, he growls. What has gotten into you ?

-Nothing ! I protest quickly. I want Chip back, that's all !

-That why you're rushing headlong in every room we come across ?

-Yes ! Now let go so that I can continue !

-You'll get yourself killed !

-You care, that's sweet.

-I don't, I need you to fly the ship.

-Whatever, there's no time !

-What do you mean ?

-I just know it, believe me !»

As if on cue a huge explosion shakes the building to its core. I pull out of the Mandalorian's grip and run off. Zaalbar's and Canderous's footsteps are soon following. I finally dash into a dimly lit, smelly and crowded room. Why are there...?

Oh, right, these are the...recreational quarters. And not really the healthy ones. Although they obviously also provide connotation-free massages. Nice.

However now is neither the time nor the place. I start looking around for anything - or anyone, at this point I can't afford to be picky - that may be useful, when I spot a sandy-haired woman in her underwear, who was doubtlessly getting one of the aforementioned massages before chaos ensued. She's now restlessly squirming in a corner, wondering what to do. Not a fighter, that's for sure. But most importantly, she's the one to whom Chip was given when we were snatched up. So naturally I do the only sensible thing a man in my position would do.

I jump her.

_In the strict literal sense_, of course ! I'm pinning her to the ground, knife under her chin. Her eyes widen in fear when her brain finally puts two and two together. I say, she may have been a computer expert, or so I was told, but adrenalin sure is slowing down her cognitive functions. Fine by me.

«Where is he ? I hiss.

-Where is who ? she squeaks.

-My computer of course ! I growl. Where did you put him ?

-In-in my locker, in the-

-Show me !» I demand.

I slowly stand up, heaving her up on the way. I am not letting her arm go, no sir ! Not when she can get me to my friend. We quickly fetch her clothes and get out. I glare at Canderous when I notice his knowing smirk. Get your head out of the gutter, Mandalorian. As for you, lady, you had better cooperate.

* * *

As it turns out, not only did she cooperate on the matter of Chip's whereabouts - he's fine, she's been gentle with him. Feminine touch I suppose- , but she also lead us to the Ebon Hawk's docking bay. Consequently it would have been unfair not to let her go.

As I lose sight of her running firgure I realize she won't live another day on this planet. So hey, why not get some 'nice guy' points while I'm at it ? There will be no loose ends, and I will not be responsible for it.

«Eat, little computer, I sing-song. Eat uncle Firefly's opening sequences ! Yummy, yummy, yummy !

-_You really are a strange man, _Zaalbar comments.

-Thanks for noticing, I grin. I do my best.

-And yet you make it look so effortless» Chip adds ironically.

The explosions have been getting more and more frequent, not to mention more powerful. Some corridors have already collapsed, and many a time we had to dodge debris falling off the ceiling. Canderous got a cute bump on his head for his efforts. Zaalbar also got hit I believe, but natural selection on Kashyyk has seen to it that Wookies would not be impaired by such trivia as a three-pound-rock hitting your skull.

And I believe I got a paper-cut. Or would have if I weren't wearing gloves. You're never too cautious.

The doors swish open, revealing Davik's private hangar. It's kind of nice...it's grey, not purple. And there's an actual ship in it !

Ok, for all the talks about the Ebon Hawk's speed, manoeuverability, and overall greatness, I for one defend a very strong standpoint : its. Designer. Must. Hang.

Seriously, it's dish-shaped, so it doesn't have the advantage of being narrow for delicate manoeuvers; from above, below, and when turning, it's so big a target that even a blind armless child could shoot it all the way from Coruscant.

Also its face is flat.

I like the color though.

Regardless, a ship's a ship, and if it's really as fast as everyone says, then it's the perfect one to get off this monumental hellhole of a planet.

Especially when said planet is currently being blown to pieces. Or so I suspect.

We sprint.

We're halfway there when Zaalbar points out to us that we're not alone. We take cover behind a couple of crates and look back. There's Davik, followed by a midget man clad in weird clothes. Wait, I've seen him before...he's the guy that is not the famous movie star I was thinking about. Oh, right, the grenade guy from the cantina !

Riight.

Real pleasure meeting him again.

«Quickly ! The Sith are bombing the whole planet ! Davik is shouting. We must get to the Hawk before-

-Problem, sir, the midget spots us and goes for his blasters.

-Where, he squints. Ah yes, the mighty Firefly. And Canderous, to boot ! What, you just figured you'd take my ship and leave me high and dry while the Sith bomb this planet into dust ?

-Actually...I say thoughtfully, t'was not my prime objective. But hey, 'tis a bonus !

-I'll take care of it Davik, the other guy - what was his name again ? - assures.

-Make it quick Calo (right ! Calo, _that's_ his name ! Man, his parents were funny people) the Sith mean business, Davik warns.»

Sure, 'make it quick', good luck with that. I throw two grenades at them while they're still close to one another. However, as they both dodge most of the shrapnels, they haven't been very useful. Zaalbar opens fire with that Wookie crossbow of his - I've always wondered how these things worked, I must have look at it - while Canderous takes off his back His Bigass CANNON !

Seriously, I'm more of a diminutive kind of guy - astonishing, I know - so I wouldn't ever dream of seeing a weapon this size. Wielded by one man, that is. He points it in our ennemies' direction and starts firing. And let me tell you, when this thing's going, «it ain't gonna stop till there's nothin' left to make holes in». And old acquaintance's saying. This forces Calo and Davik to get cover before returning fire. As for me, I'm content with throwing a grenade once in a while, between two relatively harmless shots. Although Chip is helping me I'm having trouble concentrating, let alone hitting our opponents.

Calo's a crackshot though. An ambidextrous one to boot. And his blasters are mean. Canderous already got hit a couple of times, and as tough as he looks, he can't ignore them completely. Zaalbar despite his superficial wounds is faring well. Wookie constitution, I told you. I got nothing so far.

Nevertheless we've reached a dead end : the bounty hunter is effectively blocking us, and we are heartily reciprocating the favor. I must figure out a way to tip the balance.

Suddenly there's a commotion in the entrance.

«They're here already ?! Davik pales.

-So they are, Calo states. Let's end this.»

He throws a handful of grenades in our direction. They're of the explosion on impact type. I shoot two in mid-air, one however reaches its target.

A wave of a freezing cold substance hits us full force, which is both painful - it's like a thousand needles suddenly decided to learn acupuncture - and incapacitating : our bodies are now groggy, our mouvements sluggish.

«A cryogenic grenade, Chip notes with satisfaction. A beautiful invention unquestionably.»

Sure. But not right now ! Our aim is drastically impaired, not to mention the fire rate. Calo uses the momentum to increase his, scoring one or two hits on _me_ ! That is unacceptable ! I throw a grenade of my own without much hope and fire an angry salvo. Not even a scratch on any of the other men. Canderous nicks the bounty hunter in the arm, elicting a pained hiss. The latter starts throwing more grenades, because he knows fully well that this is the only thing that could make us move. I try to shoot them again, Zaalbar is also helping, but most of them still get to us.

Ouch, that was an incendiary one ! Plus two frags, equals one very wounded - and angry - Firefly. Zaalbar isn't pleased : fur burns !

That's it, if he does that again, I'm going Force-cheater mode on him !

However there is no need, for three figures march in with a conqueror's determination. Two blade-wielders, one shooter. Blood on their weapons is evidence of the ruthless massacre they doubtlessly took part in. And now as they realize what situation they walked in on, their bloodthirsty souls rejoyce because they know that this little treat will be _so satisfying_. Their leader's eyes flicker towards us, followed by those of the second hand-to-hand fighter. A hint of white shines in the corner of their lips which are slowly turning into a dangerous smi-

«Big Z ! It's me ! Mission !»

Damnable Twi'lek, she has a dramatic sense equivalent to that of a zucchini. A boiled one at that.

«_Hey Mission_ ! Zaalbar answers amiably. _I'm so glad to see you, reinforcements were long overdue !_

-Well here we are, the cavalry is always on time ! she cheers.

-Would you mind then doing your cavalry work and jump them from behind ! I shout testily.

-Oh I'm _so _sorry I wasn't thinkin' 'bout your comfort for two seconds Mister Cyberphiliac ! she snipes ironically.

-Five syllable insults, my, my, you _have_ been spending too much time with Bastila, I comment.

-For the Jedi !» Bastila yells and launches herself at inhuman speed into melee.

All of us are shooting at the two men in the meantime. Mission soon follows her, but not before addressing a rude gesture to me. I think she hurt my feelings.

«Does this gesture mean what I think it does ? Chip asks with a puzzled voice.

-Probably not, it's an organic thing, I shrug.

-Oh ? Please do tell, he enquires.

-Wait, you want me to give you the answer before you had the opportunity to search for it yourself ? I've just given you a clue, it involves body parts, I retort.

-That is a valid point, I shall endeavour to study it in detail. I thank you Firefly.

-No problem.»

There, crisis averted. The truth is I'm not really sure what this particular one means, but hey, I've got more important things to worry about.

Such as why everyone is cautiously stepping back from...What's-his-name...and why he's holding a thermal deton-

Oh, right. Guy outnumbered implies guy desperate implies guy needs smashing argument. Detonator provides smashing argument. Smashing argument is working. 'Tis simple.

«Chip ? I whisper.

-Blast radius sufficient to wipe us out with this setting, he answers my unspoken question. However should Padawan Shan manage to push him in that locker area before he activates the explosion we might be able to get out alive, with the ship.

-Chance of success ?

-17 % at this time of the year...

-What does the time have to do with anything ?

-...and dropping by the second. Divided by two if he hears you shout instructions.

-Well sith.»

I'm still figuring out how to pass on the message when another explosion shakes the whole hangar. A large piece of ceiling drops on the man. He vanishes under some hundred kilos of concrete. Well _somebody_ sure wants me out of here, I haven't had such luck since I...well, ever !

«What are you waiting for, run !» I yell.

Although I don't want to leave Davik's armor behind...

«Zaalbar, a little help please ? I ask.

-_What is it ?_ he frowns.

-We're taking Kang's body.

-_The call of loot I imagine_, he sighs.

-Exactly, I grin and pat him on the back. Let's move !»

So we do. With Zaalbar carrying the man there's no problem getting in the ship fairly quickly. Carth immediately takes over the cockpit and we're in the air in no time.

«We must stop by the apartment, I warn the pilot. My bike's in there.

-WHAT ?! Carth shouts disbelievingly. We're running for our lives here !

-Come on, it's just a little bombing, nothing overly dangerous, I reason. We'll have plenty of opportunities to flee, whereas there's only one prototype of the accelerator that I know of !

-You want me to risk the entire Republic for one damaged bike ?! he yells. That's a no Hopkick !

-Do I _have_ to persuade you ? I sigh.

-What ?!

-I said-

-I know what you said, I can't believe this !

-Oh, then you had better because there is little time left.

-Absolutely not ! he growls.

-Okay, fine.»

How was this done again ? Ah, yes of course. Shutting-down points on the human body. One incapacitating grip coming up ! There, Carth's unconscious. I'm taking over. Back to the apartment, without getting hit if possible. That's tricky business ! Carth made it look so easy ! Then again, he's a veteran, he's accustomed to stressful situations like these. Nevertheless this is _fun_ ! Whoops, that was close ! Ah here we are, I lower the ship so that we're hovering just outside the window. I let Chip handle her while I get down the ramp, shoot the glass, and attract the heavy crate with the Force. It's odd but the size of the object really doesn't matter where the Force is concerned; all I have to do is grasp firmly the middichlorian network and navigate the flow as I want. I sure hope that Bastila won't notice anything. She wasn't looking well when we boarded the ship, maybe she's suffering from a similar migraine to mine. Or from travel sickness. What, it's possible ! She's still human as I recall !

Although I should run some tests on the last part, just to be sure.

Cargo's in. Let's move. I jog back to the cockpit, only to find Bastila helping Carth to stand up. Am I in trouble again ? For the moment it seems that they're both very busy settling at the controls and flying off. Good. Carth's brain may get enough time to explain his unconsiousness in another way than what actually happened. The chances are slim, but you never know.

Well, I'm free to go as I please. No ship to be taking care of, no assassins trying to do their job...

No cantina to go to...

And I don't want to get back to the cockpit just yet. I believe that they've both seen me far too much today, and the feeling is mutual. Which is why I can't get Chip back. But he's a big guy, he'll take care of himself.

I'll go have a look round the ship I suppose. I must admit it's not bad, not at all. It's very comfy, well made, and above all, clean. There are two dorms, two refreshers, one common room with some sort of kitchen, a food dispenser, a workshop and countless other storage rooms. Also there are two ladders, each leading to a turret's controls. And of course a medical bay, where Canderous is having a lie-down. He was pretty banged-up, so he's waiting for his Mandalorian regenerative implant to restore him. I'll leave him be. I merely get a medkit for the (few) wounds I sustained from our altercation with Calo and walk out.

As I'm going back to the common room an overwhelming sense of dread takes over my mind. I trip over my foot and fall headfirst on the table. Ow. Right where I got that first bruise during our rather...rapid...descent to Taris. Guess it goes full circle. A wave of nausea prevents me from standing up so I prefer lying down here and waiting for it to pass. More exactly I'm concentrating on blocking all of this out. I'm convinced this has to do with the Force, maybe with Bastila to boot. It's...not easy. I'm resisting, but for how long I wonder...

Ok, I no longer do. 'Tis all down the toilet now, I'm panicking full force, and I don't even get why. Sure people are getting massively killed, heck, massacred out there, I believe those nutcases who are in command of the Sith fleet are dead set on wiping out Taris. That's all very sad of course, nonetheless I. Don't. Care.

Usually that is. Today...as I said, it's probably Bastila's fault.

Whichever the reason I am now absolutely useless. Tremors are shaking me so badly that I daren't speak for fear of biting off my own tongue. The bright side is, Carth's firmly in control of the ship so soon we'll be out of here.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed. Dream-memories have been flashing back additionally to my uncontrolled body. I saw...chaos. I can't really find any other word for it. Fractions of scenes I may or may not have witnessed, explosions, battle and devastated cries, smells of blood and chicken, dark light and fashionably dressed Republic soldiers. All of it obviously absurd. Now however I'm feeling...alright I guess. The Hawk is humming peacefully under me, nobody is shouting, and I'm thirsty. Oh, and I'm fully in control now.

I stand up carefully and stagger to the cockpit. Carth and Bastila are looking out, T-3 is beeping in a corner. We are in hyperspace now, hence the peace and quiet. I am not sure whether my presence here is welcome. I think I'll just-

«There you are ! the padawan turns around. You were needed only moments ago !

-Really ? I smirk. I don't take booty calls your Highness, sorry.

-I-what ?! she sputters.

-Nothing personal, it's a principle of mine» I dismiss casually.

Suddenly Carth jumps up and slugs me hard ! I catch myself on the nearest control panel as millions of luminous dots explode in front of my eyes. I taste blood. It's disgusting as always.

«Whah was thah for ? I protest vehemently.

-Don't talk to me about _principles_ ! he hisses aggressively. You betrayed us !

-What are you saying ? Bastila startles.

-You found me unconscious, didn't you ? he explains. That's his doing, I remember it now !

-Is this true Hopkick ? she turns on me.

-Technically-

-There is no 'technically' about this ! she interrupts. Is it or isn't it ?

-Then it is, I smile.

-You...!

-Peace Carth, the Jedi admonishes. And may I be informed as to why you thought attacking our pilot during a daring escape involving _piloting a ship_ through a bombing would be a good idea ?

-He was being uncooperative.

-Uncooperative ?! the veteran explodes. I was being _reasonable_ ! That nutcase demanded that we go back to get that blasted bike of his !

-Do you have any idea of that bike's value ? I retort. Of that prototype's potential !

-I was trying to save our collective butts for crying out loud !

-Well _I_ managed to do both, I state calmly.

-Like hell you did ! We're lucky Bastila found me and woke me up ! Otherwise we would've crashed long ago !

-I feel I must object Commander Onasi, Chip manifests himself. I was fully in control of the situation until I released command to you.

-Right, that's why the shields were half depleted when I took over, the veteran mutters.

-Exactly 45% of the standard shield capacity was in fact depleted, my friend stresses. I may have, granted, needed some time to get familiar with the navicomputer; however I would extrapolate that we would have escaped that death trap in one piece.

-Still, Bastila arbitrates, this doesn't settle that. Hopkick you are a mindless, spoiled brat, and you are far too unstable to be trusted again. I therefore declare that you will be kept locked up in one of the spaces designed for slave transportation.

-What ? Come on, you can't do that ! I object disbelievingly.

-The evidence presented to me doesn't leave me much choice, she states reproachfully.

-But I-

-Enough ! she stops me. Surrender your weapons and follow me !

-Then can I take Chip with me at least ?

-Of course, you are both guilty after all.

-Well at least there's some justice to your injustice.

-I shall let that slide since naturally you will be most _cooperative, _she stresses menacingly.

-That goes without saying, Oh Despotic One !»

Truth is, I have to surrender. I don't stand a chance against them, I witnessed second-hand their combat skills. Besides if I'm good I may not be sent to jail when we land.

Speaking of which...

«May I ask you a question Lady Stuck-Up ? I plead sweetly while removing my knife from my boot and handing it to her.

-If you must, she sighs and starts walking me to the storage rooms.

-Where exactly are we headed ?

-I'm surprised your query is actually sensible, she raises her eyebrow.

-Don't make a habit of it. Me being sensible that is, I grin.

-I know better by now. We are on our way to Dantooine.

-Dantooine ? That's a farmer world, isn't it ? Why would we go there I wonder...unless there's a Jedi enclave of sorts, or a Republic base. Hm, actually that's pretty logical.

-Hopkick, will you be quiet !

-I'd go with the Jedi, seeing as you're the one in command. There's also the question of what you'll do with me, I am willing to bet that you'd want me trialled by your kind rather than by standard court. I guess Jedi vigilance is harder to decieve. But then again, am I truly this dangerous to you ?

-My patience is stretched thinly, I am warning you !

-If so, why ? I mean I'm nobody the Jedi couldn't squish under their toe if they really wanted to, so what is it that-ooof !»

That was Bastila's short temper in action. She pushed me into the holding cell and is locking it behind me. For a teen who looks like she's been processed by a spaghetti factory she's deceptively strong. I tend to forget that sometimes. She's now watching me warily, her eyes inscrutable.

«Ok, you've made your point, I'm your prisoner, I admit defeatedly. What now ?»

Still she doesn't say anything. That's odd, and it's giving me the willies. So I start humming an inmate song.

_«I'm lying there, as I have been_

_For how many months, for how many years ?_

_Nobody knows, to my chagrin,_

_I'm counting my days by drops of tears._

_There's no birdsong, there are pained cries,_

_There are faulty lights instead of stars,_

_There is no air, there's only dust,_

_And all but our chains is here to rust._

_What have I done, I'm asking you,_

_Well let me tell you my long story._

_'Twas one day I needed the loo_

_When I bumped into-_

-That is quite enough, Bastila stops me. If this is some kind of tactic to make me feel guilty it is rather pointless.

-It's not ! I protest. I'm a prisoner, so I sing prisoner songs. 'Tis only logical.

-I...see, she answers hesitantly. Then enjoy your...singing. I gather there is no need for any of us to provide you with food because you have your pills. There is no reason for any of us to come see you until we land then.

-Er, yes there is, I object. I may not eat, but I still need to drink and a change a clothes. As humiliating as it may be.

-Indeed, she admits. Very well, somebody will be around in the near future. Until then try not to cause trouble, will you ?

-What do you think I am, a chimpanzee ?

-It did occur to me once or twice. Have a «nice» stay.

-You too. And next time we pass a planet that's being bombed into submission, try not to dump your Force-feelings on me, will you ? It's _very_ annoying.»

She doesn't answer and preferably walks out the door. Well, at least I tried.

What am I going to do in the meantime ?

SpaceHunters come to mind.

_«...and then I stabbed her in the heart_

_For she already had broken mine_

_So here I am, pondering this sign_

_That I certainly hadn't been smart !»_


	17. Chapter 17 : Caged again

**Hello !**

**First of all, thank you for your reviews, jediavatar and Lui, they're very encouraging as always. Unfortunately for you jediavatar, the Jedi Masters aren't in there yet. I've got a lot of loose ends to tie up, and I'm still pretty sure I didn't address them all in this chapter. But that's all the stalling I have planned, don't worry.**

**Fortunately for Lui, however, this one is a bit more serious as there are some plot elements I've got to place, so, if I understand correctly, there are no worries to have about humor replacing content.**

**Well, now that I've finished my advertising campaign, you're free to read !**

**Enjoy !**

**disclaimer[17]**

* * *

Chapter 17 :

Caged again, in more ways than one

I'm bored. It's been two days and the trip to Dantooine is about five. So that leaves me with three days to go and I've already depleted my whole song repertoire, that is, the one Chip and I can still stand. I am _not_ singing the Czerka jingle that is likely to stay in my head for the remaining of the trip. We've played SpaceHunters countless times, along with UniverseTrotter, Skangawoo, Operation : Decimate, and chess. I've _had_ it. I need to go out and bounce around ! I'm sick of these metallic walls, there's nothing more to learn about them ! There are fifty-seven screws, three smudges of blood, one belonging to a Twi'lek woman aged 17, two respectively to a man in his fifties from Alderaan, in all likelihood a history professor, and to a seven-year-old girl with blond hair on the starboard one, twenty-one screws in the larboard one, thirty-seven per cent of which have been purchased on Nar Shadaa, and two spiders inhabit the upper-left corner of the room. I know exactly who is where on the ship by hearing only without meaning to find out.

And of course there are the _visits_. As I said, I need periodic...maintenance. Usually Zaalbar is the one in charge of it. Him I don't mind very much, he's neutral in matters. We even have a civilized chat sometimes, he tells me what's going on, I crack a joke or two, and we part on amiable terms. He told me that Mission's not feeling very well, because her home world was destroyed and all that. I advised him to tell Carth, he's the one who can relate, not I.

I don't know what happened since. Not that I care much.

Bastila came once, but she merely took care of things and left me here without a second glance.

Carth's hostility is palpable at a distance.

So yeah, my mood is quite low. So are Chip's batteries : I'm not allowed near any electronics. I'm not willing to risk any Force-manipulation, not with Bastila lurking about. I did try going to my mind, but somehow this doesn't bring any joy. Probably because I keep bumping into that foreign cube with the beast on it. The image is still blurred, and I am unable to make it budge. Not for lack of trying, believe me. I even summoned a rocket launcher and...ended up completely drained with a few gaps in my short-term memory. Messing around my mind probably isn't the best idea. Frustrating.

In short, I'm a crushed Firefly. Haha, get it ?

Ugh, that's only a sample of the depressingly bad humor that is circling in my head.

I'm on the verge of pulling my facial hair out one by one (I'm not allowed a razor either) when I hear light footsteps going out of the dormitory. These I am not accustomed to, they are probably Mission's. She doesn't move much.

To my surprise her itinerary is taking her here, without stopping in the kitchen or in the cockpit. She unlocks the door and comes in the detention room. Only metallic bars are separating us now.

«Hello there, I smile. Came to the zoo too, did you ?»

When she faces me I see that she's in no condition to joke. Her tired eyes are having trouble focusing, her lekku is quite unmoving, her usually blueberry skin is now really pale. And her movements are slow. If that isn't a sign...

«What is it you came for I wonder, I sing-song. Were you...

_Wandering around, _

_Fleeing from a hound,_

_That hound whose very face_

_You can't ever erase_

_No matter where you run_

_Be it to space or sun,_

_It's fighting for control,_

_It's engraved in your soul !»_

I watch her reaction to my no doubt impressive use of particularly useless knowledge. She's stunned. She probably never suspected something called 'poetry', even rudimentary, existed, let alone that I know it.

«That one was a little hopeless, don't you agree ? I continue cheerfully. How about that one :

_There is a thing I learnt_

_The hard way in my youth._

_It may be a bit blunt_

_But it's a warming truth._

_Remember to forget_

_All that is paining you_

_For nowhere you will get_

_Feeling sorry for you.»_

Still no reaction ? Well, I have tried, the rest is up to her. Shame, I was looking forward to a distracting conversation.

«You...you really are crazy, she notes gravely.

-Gee, thanks, I roll my eyes. Here I am, racking my brain to find an appropriate and elegant means of cheering you up and that's what I get for my trouble ? Next time I'll skip.

-You were ? she asks with surprise. Cheering me up I mean. Let me tell ya you're 'bout as good with that as Zaalbar's with diet !

-I don't get much practice, thank the stars, I mutter. Ugh, I'm already regretting this.

-But hey, I appreciate it, she moves on. You aren't nice to anyone very much, so I'm happy with what I got, ya know ?

-I do _now_ in any case, I sigh. Look, I don't know why you're fretting over Taris so much-

-It was my home !

-...but it's time you stopped, I finish.

-Easy for _you_ to say, your homeworld wasn't destroyed by a bunch of madmen ! she yells.

-Would you mind stop yelling, I've got a sufficient headache as it is, I protest feebly.

-YOU WORRY 'BOUT A STUPID HEADACHE WHEN MILLIONS OF PEOPLE DIED ! she shouts even louder.

-What else am I supposed to worry about ? I rebuke her. They're dead, nothing will happen to them anymore; whereas I am very much alive, so are you as a matter of fact, and, I don't know about you, but I don't intend to waste my time or my happiness with «what if»s and «might have been»s, especially since they're not about me !

-So that's how you live with it huh ? she narrows her eyes. With what you do to people ? You just...forget 'bout them, that it ?

-About whom ? I ask a bit confused.

-Those you were mean to of course ! she screeches.

-Such as...?

-Us for example ! You trowed-

-_Threw_.

-Fine, _threw_ a grenade at us when we were fighting that Selven assassin !

-You were ? I raise my eyebrows.

-Of course we were ! You mean to tell me you weren't even paying attention ?!

-That was more of a side-effect than a point in itself, I shrug. I hope you collected your bounty afterwards.

-Of course we did, we ain't stupid !

-Hm, that's one of the few pieces of evidence I was provided to support that theory, I mumble.

-Hey ! I can hear you, you know !

-Misplaced remark since it's your understanding of what I said that is important, not your auditive ability.

-You...! Why are you such an ass all the time !

-Not all the time, I correct.

-Indeed, Chip buzzes from my belt. He spends approximately 44,2% of his time annoying his entourage, the rest being spent between thinking (24%), interacting with me (17,5% ), using fighting or otherwise useful skills (7,3%) and sleeping (6,9%). 0,1 % of his time is for food and hygiene maintenance. That is an estimate since his arrival on the Endar Spire naturally; as he was alone most of the time before that, those proportions cannot apply to the period prior to his enlistment.

-So you see, less than half of my time I spend being an 'ass' as you so crudely put it, I grin.

-Wait, you're calculating all this Chip ? she queries bewildered.

-Naturally, he answers obligingly. I even made charts if you are interested. I am working on yours as a matter of fact; however I lack data seeing as I don't have the privilege of meeting you on a daily basis.

-Ok, that's just creepy, she shudders.

-Funny, I was thinking along the lines of 'cool', I comment. I think there's a communication barrier somewhere.

-Yeah, that's probably it, she rolls her eyes.»

There's an empty silence. No tension, no weight, no feelings mixed with it. Simply silence. I start playing with my fingers. Mission's looking around the room.

«How's Carth doing ? I ask softly.

-Excuse me ? she looks at me.

-I asked how Carth was doing. You know, witnessing another...bombing, I add cautiously.

-So suddenly you care ? she points out suspiciously.

-Of course not, I wave her off. No, I'm merely curious as to what makes the man tick. And now he's been confronted with a most unusual development, hence my deep interest in his behaviour pattern.

-You're a freak !»

And with that she storms out. Ok, what did I do ? Ah, yes, I get it. She doesn't like the fact that I'm considering all of this in a cold, calculating manner. Well I'm not sorry, all I see is that caring blinds you and makes you vulnerable. I on the other hand am able to watch things with a critical eye, even escape in extremis a world-destroying crusade without batting an eyelash.

Or I would've been if Bastila hadn't interfered. The more I think about it the clearer the events become. Bastila's Force-sensitive (so am I apparently, but she's far stronger) so she felt all the deaths somehow. Me being about as open to the Force as an escape pod, I didn't feel anything...except that foreboding in Davik's estate. I'm pretty sure that was the Force, no amount of instinct could've accounted for that. So there she is, close to paralysis when she detects a possible way out : dumping all of it on the slightly sensitive dot she's getting on her Force-radar or whatever. Which she promptly does, because frankly she's got more important things to worry about than dwelling on already lost lives. I would've done the same in a heartbeat.

The problem is, the guy she dumped it on was me, and while I may understand her actions, that doesn't mean I don't mind. I _do_ mind, very much so, because firstly, it means that she's probably aware of my sensitiveness, and secondly, it was really, very _annoying_.

Bah ! That's enough emotions for today, thank you very much. I swallow a sleeping pill and let myself go.

* * *

I'm sprinting through a metallic corridor; my booted feet are clanking in unison with those of my two remaining comrades. My heart is thumping in my chest; I'd like to believe that it's caused by the running. However such short distances don't usually tire me out. I squish all seeds of anxiousness, this is no time to get distracted. Our adversary is very dangerous, and despite our element of surprise, we do not possess much advantage over him but our faith in the Light Side. Master Dorak would tell me that it is exceedingly sufficient. I am not so sure.

I sense three dark presences in the next room. _He_ must be cloaking. Atik, on my right, waves a hand and the panel swishes open.

The bridge of the ship is huge. There are people attending consoles on both sides, and a main platform in the middle overhanging them. On the far end there are three cowled fighters, and behind them...

That must be him. Black-clad, his back to us, arrogantly staring outside. His head half-turns for a second, enough to assess our presence and to sigh wearily. Then he turns back, flicks his fingers to give orders to his minions, and presses some buttons on a panel on his left. The civilians are now protected by an energy shield. That is rather...thoughtful. I didn't expect this.

But I am here on a mission, and I shall not fail. Not when the Council enthrust me with it.

The three Dark Jedi take hold of their weapons; we do the same. To their bright red blades answer our yellow, green and blue.

The killing is not over yet.

* * *

I wake up feeling sweaty and my head is pounding. What...the heck...happened ? I've never had any trouble of the oniric kind, _never_ ! Okay, there were these dream/memories I started having since the crash, but I've always been alright ! Furthermore I am pretty sure that these were not mine. I don't know whether that was a real dream or not, but if it was some sort of memory...where did I get them ? How ? And why ?

Okay let's calm down a minute, breathe, and reflect. A painkiller is also welcome. I'm waiting for it to take effect, meanwhile I try to commit to memory every single detail.

First of all the body I was in was taller than I. But then some kind of shoes could have accounted for that. I wasn't wearing any visor, nor was I in any sort of armor. I had a yellow lightsaber, and I knew how to use it. I was confident in my abilities, although my feelings were...unfamiliar. Not that I'm never anxious, or worried, or nervous, that's not it; I was merely feeling them...differently. I was annoyed at them, certainly, but there was a no small amount of guilt over having them. Guilt instilled by somebody else, probably that Master Dorak, or that Council.

Which leads to an obvious conclusion : I was a Jedi in the dream. Fair enough.

I was accompanied by people I knew. Jedi people. And I was trusted by the Council.

That certainly couldn't have been me.

Which leaves whom ?

None other than the-

«You are awake ? We must talk.»

Well speak of the devil.

«Why, isn't that my favorite jailor ? I jibe. Did you decide to hop off your ice throne and come watch how the common folk is living under your mercifully short-lived reign ?

-Do not be difficult Firefly, not today.»

That gets me out of my confort zone. Bastila willingly calling me by my chosen name ? Are we low on oxygen supply or something ?

«What's happening today ? I ask suspiciously.

-Nothing more than has already happened hopefully, she sighs.

-Then what is making today so special ? I raise my eyebrows.

-Will you stop trying to lie to me, it's becoming tiresome.

-How could I ever lie to you with a question ? I defend myself. You ought to get that Force lie-detector checked !

-You know fully well why I came to see you, she rolls her eyes. Now, will you stop beating around the bush and let me have a serious conversation with you ?

-Serious ?! I jump, horrified. Never ! _Vade retro, _killjoy!

-Must you be so immature all the time ! she complains.

-I do have an image to nurture, I stress. So do you as a matter of fact, I thought _you_ would be the one who could understand it best.

-What is that supposed to...nevermind. Since you are clearly not going to volunteer any information, I shall make the first step. What did you see ?

-Um...when exactly ? I scratch my head. Because I've seen many things, some of which I'm not sure exist. But then that's what you take spice for, isn't it ?

-When you were sleeping of course ! she grits her teeth. What were you dreaming about ?

-Look who got nosy all of the sudden, I note reproachfully. Dreams are private affairs, you know ? That's why they are in your head, and they _stay there_ ! Of course, you Jedi don't recognize the right to keeping one's mind to oneself, what with your mind-reading tricks and stars only know what other elaborate snooping techniques, but...are you all right ? You blanched all of the sudden.

-I...nothing, she recollects hastily. Look, I will level with you.

-Yeah, 'tis about time ! I grumble.

-I had a dream tonight, or rather I relived one of my most vivid memories, she explains. And I have reason to believe that you shared it with me.

-Really ? I frown. How is that possible ?

-I don't know, she admits.

-I have a hypothesis ! Chip jumps in excitedly.

-Let's have it then, I encourage him.

-Bear in mind honourable assembly that this is merely extrapolation, I do not have many solid facts to support it unfortunately, as information regarding such occurrences is heavily guarded.

-Okay, I will. Now, your idea ?

-Yes. It is possible that Bastila, due to the distress she experienced in recent times, created a link between your minds.

-I see, I mumble. That would explain the shared dream, but why would she have done that ? I mean, what is there to gain ? And why me ? She can barely stand my physical presence, let alone being constantly in contact with me !

-That is where the theory collapses I'm afraid, he regrets. Why she would choose you above, say, Commander Onasi, is beyond me. It may not have been a conscious choice.

-That raises more questions than it answers, really.

-If I may interject, Bastila interevenes.

-Please do, I invite her. You brought up the subject after all.

-I wouldn't speculate much on it on the journey, she advises. Once on Dantooine, we shall ask the Jedi Masters, they will know.

-Or they'll give me a version they'll want me to have, I point out. You see, there is no such thing as overthinking.

-That is your opinion, she dismisses. Surely you don't want to burden yourself with such dwellings ?

-I don't get it, I frown. First you come in here to talk to me about the dream, and then suddenly you don't want to talk about it ? Make up your mind !

-I do want to discuss it, she retorts. However I do not want you jumping to conclusions out of boredom.

-Touché, I grin. Alright, shoot.

-What did you see last night ?»

I decide to be honest with her, at least where this dream is concerned - after all there's nothing she doesn't know already - and recount what I remember of it. She lets it sink in before asking for my impressions.

«Evidently I was seeing it from your point of view, I shrug. And I was privy to your interior drama. What is it the Jedi cling to when they're in trouble ? Something about there not being emotion but peace ?

-How do you know that ? she inquires.

-It's pretty common knowledge, I explain. Among scouts, scoundrels, and overall nosy people.

-I see. Anything else ?

-Not much. I suppose that was an assassination mission you were sent to. The question is, who was your target ? And please don't try to tell me that this wasn't a hit, do that to your average Jedi-propaganda-receptive Republic citizen. None of these adjectives are appropriate where I'm concerned. Where was I ? Ah yes, the target. I'd wager somebody on Revan's side. You thinking he was cloaking clearly designates him as a Force-user. Any more than that is pure speculation.

-I see, she repeates. That is quite astute.

-Now will you tell me what it was about or is this interrogation session over ? I smile sweetly.

-I am not-

-I'm not stupid, remember ?

-I do remember you constantly bringing it up, yes, she snaps. I wonder why you feel the need to do it...

-Ah, implicit insults, I approve knowingly. A nice touch. So, about the dream...?

-I suppose it is only fair that I answer one of your questions, she admits. You may...'shoot', as you put it.

-Okay, what was that particular memory about ?

-I should have expected as much, she mutters. You were right, it was an...elimination mission for the Council. Desperate situations call for desperate measures after all. My strike team was assigned with finding and capturing the Sith Lord Revan, dead or alive.

-Revan you say ? Do please go on.

-You saw it as well as I did. After dispatching his minions we engaged the Lord himself. The battle was rough. I was the sole survivor.

-Including Revan ?

-Including Revan.

-So you killed him ? I whistle. Impressive.

-As a matter of fact, I did not. I was more partial to defeating him and bringing him back to the Jedi Temple in chains to face justice. That way he wouldn't have died a martyr.

-A martyr, really ? Isn't that a tad exaggerated ?

-Maybe so, she shrugs. Either way he is thought of as the saviour of the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars, whereas his treason and his crimes are being attached to Malak's name. Allegedly Revan saved us, Malak came back to destroy us. I am afraid people want a hero to believe in, and I cannot fill this place.

-Public opinion's a bitch, I nod wisely. Which is why I highly recommend laying low, or keeping away from it. Ah, but I almost forgot, if not by your hand, then how did Revan die ?

-Malak had his ships fire at the main deck, the Jedi answers coldly. I count myself lucky I wasn't in the blast radius.

-So you only provided opportunity, I assess. Okay then, I take my 'impressive' back. And my whistling.

-Naturally, she rolls her eyes.

-There's one last problem : what do we do about this slight dream-sharing problem ? Because I have no intention of waking up every day all sticky and smelly from a rough night's sleep. Especially if the cause lies with somebody else I would have no scrupules removing if you catch my drift.

-You are aware that everything you say can and will be held against you in court, of course ? she threatens.

-Meh, what do I care, I'm done for anyway, I dismiss casually. So why bother with pointless lies ?

-What do you mean, 'done for anyway' ? she crosses her arms. Are you suggesting-

-That since Jedi will trial me, they'll do what they want with me regardless of what I did or didn't do, I explain. Look, Jedi have enormous power, they can justify anything with talks about the 'will of the Force', and they can 'persuade' people to do or say whatever they want them to. Now, I know you're supposed to follow a strict Code that should guide you as to what is ethical or not, but I'm just saying, you're still living beings. With serious control issues might I add.

-I shan't stand here listening to this nonsense ! she snaps.

-Nobody's keeping you here you know. Unlike me.

-I can personally assure you that you will be treated justly in all regards, she states proudly.

-Pfft, I'll believe it _if_ I see it !

-Then you will.»

And out she is. What do I care. At least I've got some time to reflect on what she told me. So, assuming she was telling the truth, and I believe she was for the most part, that was Revan I saw on the bridge. Funny I was thinking he'd be more...I don't know, charismatic ? Megalomaniac ? Enjoying the drama ?

Yeah, taller is the word I'm looking for. I know that I'm not one to judge on things like that, as far as I could see his height was still superior to mine. Which isn't all that hard. I'll admit that I didn't get a very good look at him, that gives him the benefit of the doubt.

This dream's setting is very close to the one I had after the Spire's fall however, which is very interesting. I mentally pull out images from both dreams and compare them. Some...details don't add up. The first one contained no civilians for example, though the room was approximately of the same size. Bastila wore the same clothes, and was also accompanied by two goons. Of course, that could be mere Jedi procedure, but...could I be Revan ? Why did I dismiss the thought earlier ? Ah, yes. The timelines. Yet what if there were a rejuvenating treatment ? Then what argument would stand against the hypothesis ? Physical appearance ? Not a problem, the guy was wearing full armor. The voice ? Deformed by the mask. Force abilities, check. Combat skills...uncertain. His anounced death ? Maybe. I don't know. Bastila could have very well lied to me, she tricked me once already. I...aargh, my _head_ ! What the _heck_ ?! I had a painkiller not ten minutes ago ! I...

I blink. Why am I troubling myself with him, again ? He's dead anyway, isn't he ? Guess all legends die, only to allow their name to travel through centuries. Crazy don't you think ?

Nonetheless my sharing of dreams with the Holier-than-Thou girl gave me some perspective. Are our minds truly linked in any way ? And if so how did it happen ? Surely it would require more than a mere rescue, however emotionally disturbing, for her to form a...whatever this is. I'm pretty sure I didn't do it, not that I remember anyway. Maybe in my other life of which I catch glimpses from time to time...but then why did it start bothering me _now_, why not before ?

On the other hand, it is possible that this isn't due to any link at all; maybe I have the ability to...hack into people's dreams ? That sure would be disturbing, especially if I have no means of controlling it. And that brings me to consider another thing. What if those dreams I had weren't mine ? What if there was somebody else in the city, or on the planet, heck, I don't know how far that kind of thing can reach, what if he or she were dreaming of that battle and I was merely intruding ? It is a viable option, especially since Taris was full of Sith.

There is however the slight problem of the state I was in. Indeed my previous...okay, just for the sake of this story I'll call them 'visions'. It sounds cool. Anyway, none of my visions had left me panting and sweating like a Hutt after a ten-minute jog. Well, ten-minute crawl. Until now. So yes, I am inclined to believe that this vision was different from the others somewhat, maybe it was forced on me, maybe the previous ones were part of my memory, or maybe they were somehow fed to my brain, either way all of this is starting to get complicated and I'm getting a headache.

I mindlessly slip a blue pill in my mouth, for nourishment, and I wipe the blood trail on my temple. I must have bumped my head or something. When I'm satisfied with the results I stand up and start dancing around out of boredom. Chip provides musical background.

* * *

Three hours, forty-two minutes and two seconds later the door swishes open once again. My, am I popular today. I don't bother looking at the visitor, I'll know his identity soon enough. Instead I continue drawing in the dust that's left in the corner. A small mercy if there is one, for I was truly going out of things to do. And I did spend and hour and a half teaching myself to walk on my hands. I've had limited success so far, inasmuch as I didn't crack my skull open.

The newcomer stopped and is now doubtlessly observing me, wondering how to go about whatever it is he wants of me. That rules out a good portion of the Hawk's crew : neither Mission nor Zaalbar would do this, T-3 would have rolled in, and Canderous's footsteps are far heavier. Which leaves Carth and Bastila, and I very much doubt it's the latter. Add to it the racket he made by stomping all the way here and you have it.

«Take your time Carth, I say lazily. I'm in no hurry. Though I would prefer not being ogled like some exotic curiosity. Unless you are more partial to the 'puzzle I can't figure out' cliché ? In which case know that I am flattered but that there really isn't much to solve.

-Isn't there ? he mutters skeptically.

-Nope, nothing to see here, move along ! I sing-song cheerfully. But perhaps you needed something ?

-Kind of, yeah.

-I expected as much, I turn to him with a knowing smirk. So what is it the mighty Firefly can do for you today ? Sing ? Dance ? Tell stories ? Impersonate famous people ? You name it.

-I don't get it, he frowns. Your behaviour I mean. It's like there are two people in your head...Wait, that's not the case, is it ?

-Oh Carth, you shouldn't have, but thank you _thank you !_ I jump and clap my hands excitedly.

-Er...for what ? he's perplexed.

-For giving me the delicious opportunity to use one of my most beloved words in the universe ! I explain.

-Which one ?

-_Schizophrenia !_ I enunciate elatedly. Schizophrenia, schizophrenia, schizophrenia...

-Oh Force ! he groans.

-As you say, Chip joins in reproachfully. He is stuck now, have you any idea for how long he is capable of doing this ?

-...schizophrenia, schizophrenia...

-I get the feeling I'll know very soon.

-...schizophrenia, schizophrenia...

-His record is of two hours, fifty-one minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Chip answers with irritation. He was abruptly stopped when a passerby decided to solve the sonorous problem using a lead bar. Firefly may have lost a great part of sanity in the process.

-...schizophrenia, schizophrenia...

-Well I'm not gonna stand here and wait for him to stop, Carth growls and reaches for his blaster.

-...schizophrenia, schizophreniaaaah ! Okay, okay, I'm finished ! I yelp when his shot frizzles past me. Have I told you that you are no fun ?

-Yep, and I still don't care, he pockets the weapon smugly. Now, would you mind answering my question ?

-You want to know if I'm schizo- I mean, if I'm mentally compromised ! I amend when his hand threatingly lowers to his belt again.

-That's right.

-Well I've never passed any tests if that's of any interest to you, I shrug. I never had any conflicts with myself, within my mind or otherwise. That I can remember anyway. So I don't believe that there's anything wrong with me. I am wondering what possible answer you thought I would give you though. Surely no crazy man would admit to it, assuming he'd be capable of realizing it.

-Good point, he chuckles a bit before hastily suppressing his amusement.

-You're still mad I take it, I sigh tiredly. You know you're only complicating things for everyone, right ?

-Am I ? he huffs. This is rich, coming from you.

-I beg your pardon ?

-Why in space were you so adamant on going back to secure a bike ? That's what I can't figure out !

-I don't see why.

-I'll tell you. You're one of the most cautious men I've ever encountered. You are perpetually scared of getting hurt, you don't take inconsiderate risks when you can avoid it. But then you go off and do something the craziest daredevils wouldn't dream of doing. You're a smart guy who behaves like an idiot. And I don't get it.

-That's...interestingly put, I nod indifferently. However I do not take lightly to my behavior being called that of an idiot.

-See if I care.

-Still resentful, thanks for reminding me, I roll my eyes. Seriously why can't you let go, it's not like I hurt you or anything !

-You attacked me from behind !

-Well, yeah, otherwise you would have defended yourself !

-That's exactly the point !

-But then it would have been messy, painful, not to mention dangerous !

-As if your alternative were any better !

-It _was_ in all regards ! You are fine, we escaped, and I managed to get what I wanted ! When I draw an account of the operation, the only ones who suffered from it are your ego and my freedom. The latter outweighing the former by far. So you'll excuse me if I don't consider your grudge legitimate !»

That seems to hit a nerve. He pauses and frowns, considering my words. That's why I'm growing fond of the guy, his brains are fully functional. Wait, did I say _fond_ of him ? I meant less annoyed with him. Sorry for the slip.

This is getting awkward. Somebody break the silence !

«How are you faring by the way ? I ask casually.

-Sorry, what ? he startles.

-How you are faring, I repeat. You know, coping with...what happened. Considering your...experiences and all that.

-Wow, Mission was right, there's something off with you, he says.

-Off...in what sense ?

-You actually act as if you cared. That's a huge change.

-Ah, 'tis but an experiment, nothing to worry your Telosian head about, I dismiss maliciously. So, about an answer...?

-I never know when you're being honest and when you're deflecting, he grumbles.

-I'd hate to have to resort to firing clichés at you in order to make you speak, I warn lightly.

-Why are you so interested anyway ? he narrows his eyes distrustfully.

-I work half-time for Gossip Magazine, I grin impishly.

-Seriously Hopkick, he growls.

-Gee, what's with the last name basis again ? I recoil. I was harboring the hope that you had accepted calling me Firefly !

-Well I'm not exactly fond of you these days.

-Ah, I see, it's Bastila's influence, isn't it ? I shake my head. I suppose she won't stop complaining about me, calling me _that_ name, and explaining how I'm such an _immature fool with delusions of grandeur_, I imitate her accent.

-There is a truth to that, he smirks.

-Of course there is, but that's not the point ! You don't speak ill of the chained !

-I think the saying doesn't go like that.

-Semantics ! I huff. Anyway, you know you can't elude this forever. You'll have to speak of it to someone eventually, otherwise your head will explode - I've seen it once as a matter of fact even though the guy's blaster may have had something to do with it. And seeing as I'll probably get locked up for the rest of my lifetime, that someone might as well be me.»

He eyes me curiously, not having expected me to use such a monstruous cliché against him - or in average people language, to say such wise words. I fight the urge to laugh at him, for it would doubtlessly ruin my chances of hearing his story. Maybe _you_ are wondering why I want to hear it. Well, for one, I'm bored out of my mind. Secondly I'm really curious what it feels like, I've never been in such a situation.

And thridly it's a way of getting in his good graces again, which could spare me problems at my trial. The word of a stubbornly loyal war hero is not an asset to be discarded lightly, even in Jedi matters.

So I reign myself in and patiently maintain respectful eye-contact.

After a little while listening to the wheels of his cognitive system he reaches a decision.

«Well, okay. I suppose I don't have much to lose, he shrugs tensely. But listen up, if you so much as _think_ about using that knowledge for your own benefit I'll skin you, understood ?

-Got it.»

He takes a deep breath to calm his voice and sits on a crate nearby. I settle down on the floor, legs crossed and awaiting his speech.

«I won't lie to you, it's not easy, he begins wearily. Seeing all this destruction, this senseless barbarism it's...hard to accept. Brings back painful memories too. Up until we were in hyperspace I didn't have time to acknowledge it. That's changed. And Mission's hurt too now. You haven't seen her when we were flying off, first she was terrified and she demanded that we go back, that we help those people who were her friends, her whole world. Then she shut down, completely. I understand her pain all too well, and I don't wish it upon her.

-Then what's the next stage, becoming a Republic paladin ? I joke.

-Very funny, he snaps. If anything, my faith in the Fleet diminished after Telos. We weren't there in time to save the planet, and the worst is that it was an ex-officer of the Republic who lead the attack.

-That makes sense, I think aloud. He was probably aware of all the security measures around Telos, and if nobody suspected him, then he had the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.

-Yeah, that's why we were so useless, he nods with a pained expression. But the thing is, somebody knew he was about to turn. And that was me.

-How so ?

-The man was my mentor. His name is...Saul.

-Saul ? I raise my eyebrow. As in Admiral Saul Karath ?

-Yeah, him, he spits bitterly. Ex-admiral now. I'm surprised you know his first name though.

-I must've seen it written somewhere, I lie smoothly.

-Anyway, he took me under his protection when I was but a greenhorn, and I looked up to him. He taught me everything about being a soldier, particularly the valors we stand for. That's why it was so hard to believe when he took me aside one day and told me that...that it may be wise to switch sides. He said we were on the losing side, that there was absolutely no hope for a Republic victory. I couldn't believe it, or rather, I couldn't accept it. I refused to go with him and we ended up having a heated argument. He left. The next day, the first bombs were falling on Telos' surface.

-Man, he _was _quick, I whistle. No wonder you wouldn't trust a kitty's soul after that. And I suppose it's not merely the planet's sights you're mourning.

-No, it's not, he confirms. I had a...a wife, and a child. As far as I know, they are both dead.

-What do you mean, 'as far as I know' ? That's the kind of thing you make certain of, isn't it ?

-My...son is still missing. I searched for him for years, but as hope deserted me I stopped. I've got another thing to focus on.

-Saul I surmise ? I guess.

-Exactly, he sneers with a cold determination.

-Okay, well. Good luck with that, I wish him.

-Thanks.»

We stay silent for a few minutes, me archiving the new data I was provided, and him...getting his emotions under control I guess. I saw the burning hatred in his eyes when I mentioned Karath, and the infinite sadness when he mentioned his family...or some other classic feeling in these kinds of situation.

When he looks up again he's a bit calmer.

«Well, what do you know, he smiles mirthlessly. I actually do feel better. That what you did to Mission too ?

-What do you mean ?

-When she came to see you she was a walking shell. When she came out she was herself again. Pissed, but herself. I don't know how you did it.

-Accidentally, I assure you, I grin impishly. And don't you go spreading the word that I'm a good therapist, or else I'll start charging anyone who comes in here. Which could on second thought be a very lucrative business...

-Got it doc.»

I stick my tongue out at him and he stands to leave with a chuckle.

«Hey Firefly, he says when he's nearly out the door.

-Yes ? I yawn.

-I don't think you'll get locked up for the rest of your life.»

And he disappears in the corridor. Bingo, new ally for the cunning Firefly ! Now all I have to do is be on my best behaviour until we arrive, not suspiciously so, and I may get off lightly.

«Chip, how about a riddle rematch ?»


	18. Chapter 18 : Smells like Sheep

**Hello people of Pandora !**

**Ah, I've been wanting to say that for a while.**

**Anyhow, here, Dantooine. You wanted Jedi Masters, you got 'em, I hope they meet your expectations.**

**$= Complain flash ! =$**

**Dantooine is quite harder to write, I don't know why...might be because the plot isn't as tight as Taris.**

**$=End of complaining !=$**

**And now, enjoy !**

**disclaimer [18]**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Smells like sheep.

I'm carelessly whistling a merry tune as I shave. It's morning yet not too early to be _morning._ You know, the kind of early when you know you're supposed to get up, in fact, that you're already somewhat late, but the covers are so cozy...and then your alarm clock freaks out and you start you day with the murder of the offending object on your conscience.

Well that's not the case today.

I also take the time to inspect my beloved hair and to conclude that, yes, it's getting too long, but that I'll take care of it later. Basically that means I'll forget all about it until I start wondering where the hell all the light went. And then after hearing a couple of jokes including ginger Wookies and especially hairy body parts I'll start wondering if any of it has anything to do with me.

Then I'll get arrested somehow and lawkeepers will shave my hair, because a suspect who resembles a broom on fire just doesn't look good on their files. So there, no problem.

«Will you hurry it up ! an impatient voice commands through the door.

-Why, do you have..._pressing_...matters to attend to ? I jibe in return.

-As a matter of fact I do, just not of the plumbing sort.

-Wow, somebody has been working on her comebacks, I mock.

-Whatever Hopkick, finish your business and let's _go !_ The Jedi Council is waiting, surely you don't want to explain the reasons for you delay ?

-On the contrary I would be delighted ! I smirk. You have no idea how _fascinating_ plucking one's nose hair out is.

-_That's _what you've been doing all this time ?! she snaps disbelievingly. That is disgusting !

-If you're saying that, then you've never tried.

-Hopkick, don't make me come in there and drag you out ! she threatens.

-While that would be a _very _amusing sight, I shall cooperate. I'm not very comfortable being in a small room with you. Who knows, your preachiness might be contagious.

-You are _so_ lucky I have been ordered to bring you in one piece ! she hisses.

-I call it a 'cunning use of circumstances' myself. And remember, 'there is no luck', there is only skill.

-That is preposterous !

-Excellent, dear padawan. Denial is the Jedi way.»

As the door to the refresher opens I walk out wearing my travel cloak in a manner that hopefully resembles a cultist. You know, just to give some background to my mockery.

Punishment takes the form of a rough shove towards the hangar deck.

We landed on Dantooine roughly an hour ago and Bastila and I are scheduled to an audience with the Jedi council. Nobody else was invited. Talk about a party.

We meet Canderous on the way, and naturally I won't budge until I said hi to him.

«Hi Canderous ! I all but beam at him. It's been a while !

-What're _you_ so happy about ? he grumbles.

-I'm going out again ! I answer excitedly. I'll be breathing _actual_ air, seeing _actual _sunlight, and annoying _actual_ people ! Is that great or what ?

-What. Definitely, he smirks.

-Oh ho, I see you've all been practicing your small talk skills ! I rejoyce.

-Careful kid, I got all kinds of skillsets, and most of them don't involve talkin', he threatens while meaningfully tapping his heavy repeater.

-Ah but murder is frowned upon here, I grin. Especially since I'm the Jedi's guest of honor !

-I'll just wait till they change their mind, he shrugs. That won't take long.

-I do believe that was supposed to be injurious, I tap my chin thoughtfully. So I'll say only this : thanks ! I do try my earnest !

-Definitely got a screw loose, he shakes his head.

-Speaking of screws, what are you doing with that box of tools ?

-Thought I'd have a look at that famous bike of yours, he explains. I'm kind of bored here.

-Yeah, no Canderous, that bike's off limits.

-What ? Why ?

-Because it's _mine_ ! I whine. You don't see _me_ fooling around with _your_ weapons, do you ?

-I'd like to see you try, he huffs.

-Well then, treat my things as you would make me treat your weapons : give them some respectful space.

-Fine. I'll tag along with you then.

-By all means.

-Oh no, that is out of the question ! Bastila intervenes sharply.

-And what're you gonna do Princess ? Canderous glares at her. Ward me off with Jedi gibberish ?

-This is _precisely_ why I will not allow you to come ! she glowers. You can't behave yourself !

-Who says I can't ? he smirks.

-The state in which you used to leave the refresher unit on a daily basis truly speaks for itself ! she snipes.

-Ain't _my_ fault you kept pestering me about personal hygiene, he shoots back. I would have never gotten in there in the first place !

-Your smell made T-3 go berserk !

-You're just a bunch of pussies, he waves it off.

-And I am avoiding on purpose mentioning your eating habits !

-Yeah, well we ain't gonna eat or shower with those Jedi so what's the problem !

-We aren't ? I feign surprise. Bastila, have you been lying to me ?

-No, I-

-What the hell, Canderous curses in shock. Didn't think you Jedi would be into that sort of thing.

-I know right ? I elaborate. It took me by surprise too, so there was no chance in space I would have missed that. Eating Jedi that's kind of a rare spectacle, let alone-

-ENOUGH ! Bastila interrupts firmly. I will have none of your insinuations ! The Jedi Masters are waiting for us in the Council chamber, we are already late as it is, and do not forget Hopkick that it's your neck on the line, alas figuratively speaking. You would do well to follow and cooperate, lest you shan't have much use of the «actual sunlight» you were so keen on seeing again. As for you Mandalorian, you are not coming, and that is final. You may move about the city of course, but I'm warning you : do not follow us.»

Wow, we managed to anger Bastila before even setting foot on the planet. This is such a good omen. And a deliberate one obviously. The padawan is still glaring at us, waiting for our answer no doubt.

«Well, since you asked so nicely, I shrug, it would pain me to refuse you.

-Perfect, than-

-But hey, what's a little pain when you look at the whole picture ? I grin. I'm _so_ not coming willingly !»

She stares at me in disbelief, then turns sharply and storms out. I smirk at Canderous, whose eyes are twinkling with the same mischievous sparkle as mine.

«High five !»

I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of regretting my earlier behavior. It turns out that when ponctuality is concerned, Jedi are absolute maniacs. Well, they call it discipline. I knew that word was bad news.

Bastila returned shortly after my defiant act and Force-forced me (sorry for the repetition) into handcuffs before dragging me out like some common criminal. My pride is deeply wounded. As she grew tired of my protests she also managed to paralyse my vocal cords, so that I had no other choice than to follow her in silence. That sure is getting my hopes up about the alledged fairness of the Jedi. But hey, I can't judge them only by what Bastila is like. Though I very much doubt me meeting them will do wonders for my opinion of them. Bastila at least has some temper left.

I make up for my muteness by pulling faces at everyone, switching in a heartbeat from the saddest eyes the bystanders will have the misfortune to meet, to those of an absolute madman. I make a point of sticking my tongue out at everyone who looks remotely important.

«You are being unbearably childish, Bastila sighs. I do not see what point you are trying to make, but believe me the only one you are making progress towards is not favorable for you.»

Oh, I know that. I'm just bored out of my mind. You wouldn't believe what I would do to amuse myself. There was this time when I was being interrogated by some really retarded so-called pirates and...

Oh look, here we are. Guess story time will have to wait.

Bastila smoothes over her clothes and looks down on me. I see in her gaze that she's already given up on me looking presentable, but at least I'm fully dressed in approximately clean clothes. She gives me a stern look, as if she wanted me to actually pay attention to her previous warnings - no chance in space, lady ! - and frees my speech. I clear my throat loudly to check my voice. As far as I know she did no damage, for which I consider myself fortunate. She then gestures for me to step in front of her. I oblige, for once. Thus we enter the Council chamber.

The room is round, with a high ceiling consisting for the most part of a large circular window shedding natural light on the slightly glistering floor. I don't know what it's made of, some sort of marble I imagine, but it's classy. All in all it's a pretty place. Not exactly homy, but it certainly conveys a sense of non-oppressive authority. Which - what a coincindence ! - is exactly what the Jedi want to be percieved as. As far as I know anyway.

«This pattern on the floor is very interesting, Chip says in my ear. If you would notice the subtle color contrasts due to the very nature of the stone which are being used here as a means to fool the eye. This effect causes the apparent glow you have no doubt believed there to be, as well as the impression that the room is bigger than it actually is. Indeed, this chamber seems about ten square meters, while in fact it is only eight, and twelve square decimeters, I shall spare you the rest of the decimals. Amazing wouldn't you say ?

-Fascinating, I say honestly.

-It is, isn't it ? Bastila agrees proudly, thinking I was addressing her. They are over there.»

I follow her taking the scene in. Ther are not many decoration features, but I think they are not needed. The space is well used, the light well shared, and the place well kept. Guess Jedi know how to keep a house. They probably ought to stay there, they wouldn't be so annoying.

We cross the room in a few strides and I finally focus on the four cloaked figures standing there. Two humans, a Twi'lek, and a teeny tiny gremlin-like being. Please tell me it's a joke.

Basrila bows to them with practiced ease, practically gushing respect (I call it boot-licking, but that's my humble opinion). I won't sink so low. Instead I offer them a crazy grin.

«Well here I am your Highnesses ! I wave at them playfully. I understand you wanted to see me. Apologies, but given the circumstances I won't shake your hands.»

I rattle the shackles meaningfully to stress my point.

Oddly enough only one of them looks like his blood pressure just doubled, and that would be the near-bald wrinkled guy on the left side of the group. Oh well, it's amusing nevertheless. The Twi'lek for his part hides the smirk threatening to overcome his features. He gets bonus points for that. But as he speaks his voice is even, and his face neutral.

«Greetings Eidan «Firefly» Hopkick, he answers my own salute. Welcome to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine.»

He then proceeds to the boring introductions business. Apparently he's Zhar, the furious one is Vrook, the other human is Dorak, and the dwarf is Vandar. If I gave a shrapnel I might have been remotely interested.

«Bastila recounted to us the events on Taris, he continues. Some parts of her account has made us curious, which is why we need you to help us shed light on them.

-Sure, I shrug. Ask away.»

So basically they want me to tell them my end of the story. Which I do, carefully and omitting some details on purpose, such as my role in the sith base fiasco, and naturally all about my visions. I do mention the dream we shared with Bastila : I presume she already did that, or was going to anyway. As I'm relating this I'm flooding my first and second levels of consciousness with trivia of course, seeing as I don't want them to see that I'm hiding something. Of course they could get suspicious that my story isn't at the forefront of my thoughts, but they aren't supposed to kow that I developed this technique.

When I'm finished they don't say anything for a few moments, exchanging significant glances, alas unreadable ones. I keep still, watching their every move. You never know, they might give something away.

Finally they redirect their attention to me and Vandar speaks :

«For your cooperation we thank you. Free to go, you are.»

What ? Really ? Are they seriously letting me off he hook ? Or, more important even : why ? Maybe they want me to be in their debt...that seems a reasonable enough assumption. Why me though ? Because I'm a useful pawn ? Surely they've got wide enough resources not to resort to people like me who are usually considered untrustworthy. Or don't they ?

I voice my disbelief, but Zhar only confirms their verdict. Well, seems like there is indeed something they want from me, or they want to get rid of me, which one I don't know, and I don't like it one bit.

Still, it's nice to be exonerated at least.

«What about the cuffs then ? I ask politely. Could you take them off, please ?

-Not necessary that is, Vandar answers with a hint of humor. Remove them yourself, you can.»

Well, yeah, okay I can. This particular brand of handcuffs is slightly faulty and I learnt a long time ago how to remove them. Doesn't mean I'm going to give them the pleasure of witnessing it.

«If you say so, I shrug. Guess I'll figure this out on the way then. Goodbye.»

I nod at the Jedi masters and walk out. Bastila stays in the chamber.

Once I'm out of sight I raise my bound hands to my mouth and spit in the locking device, then I twist it so that the spit gets right to the core. Lastly I push the button that activates the built-in lamps (in case you're wondering it's made so that prisoners can be easily spotted in the dark. Normally it's out of reach but I know a way to get to it. Though if Zelka saw this he'd have to question everything he knows about human anatomy). The shackles yield and clatter on the floor. I kick them away and stroll further down the corridor. I'm wondering what I'm going to do now. It only now hit me that technically speaking I don't owe anything to anyone anymore, so I'm free as a bird. There are so many possibilities, I'm practically zooming with them.

All I have to do is stay clear of the Jedi. I still don't know what made them release me so easily, and I hate the feeling. What do they gain by that ? What do they want me to do ? Because surely they didn't do it out of the goodness of their hearts. Heck, that wouldn't even classify as goodness ! Unless they believe that I've been punished enough what with my imprisonment on the Hawk...but then why summon me to their blasted Council, with four Masters, only to tell me 'okay you've been bad, you got slapped, don't do it again' ? Surely they could have left me a note saying just that.

Maybe they got bored. Actually, that would be a plausible explanation, seeing as this place isn't exactly fun. And if so then they go up a few notches in my opinion.

No matter. I have to take care of little things before I get off, namely what to do with the Hawk. It's not mine to have, for we stole it together. I'll see if I can smooth-talk some of the party into letting me have it. In the meantime I think I'll go work on my bike.

«Hello, I'm home ! I call upon jogging up the Hawk's ramp.

-Trwleer ! comes T-3's answer.

-Oh, it's you, I deflate immediately. What are you up to now ?

-Beep-rorwee bibloop.

-The food dispenser, you say ? I raise an eyebrow. Who could've possibly tampered with that ?

-Groo-bip-trit ! Beebo-rwoltip !

-Come on, Zaalbar ? I scoff. He's the _last_ one I would suspect of ever wanting to endager the thing ! He's got _no_ motive whatsoever !

-Tchwoop.

-Okay then, have fun with that» I roll my eyes and walk off.

Maybe it wasn't as annoying as usual, but usually it's extra-annoying so really that doesn't mean a thing. Do _not_ try to tell me otherwise. Regardless it's busy at the moment trying to fix the food dispenser, apparently the device doesn't provide anything save for an almost-tasteless purplish goo and for some reason that isn't satisfactory to the rest of the crew. Well I've got something to do as well. I start humming the first melody that comes to my mind and enter the storage room I placed my bike in.

The problem is, there's already some in there.

«Canderous ! I snap. What did I tell you about my bike ! Hands off !»

The Mandalorian merely snorts and turns around to meet my eyes. A mishievous grin is plastered on his face. I frown. What has gotten him so smug ? Then my gaze falls on what he's holding and...oh. Guess my secret's out then. Shame.

«Recognize this, do you ? he taunts. I didn't at first. Gotta hand it to you kid, you're a cheeky one. I mean, getting this from right under her nose, that's impressive !

-It is, right ? I flash him a smirk of my own. But I didn't do it just for the sake of irony.

-I thought as much, he nods. Tell you what, now that we both know why not take it apart together ? I'm pretty curious as well about these things.

-Um, I tap my chin thoughtfully. I guess either I agree or you go tell on me, right ?

-Not at all ! he protests. What kind of Mandalorian would I be if I hid behind those freaks ? No, if you don't agree then I'm not giving it back, simple.

-Ah, but I could steal it from you, I highlight.

-Wouldn't recommend trying, he shrugs. Last time somebody tried to grab my things he ended up in a wheelchair.

-Ouch, I wince. An amateur, I'm guessing. They never last long.

-So what, we gonna do this or not ?

-Was there ever any doubt ?» I smile teasingly.

For obvious reasons we don't take it in the open, but continue using the bike as camouflage. Some explanation here maybe. You may remember Bastila's weaponry problem while we were on Taris. Well I got my hands on the solution. But as you well know all problems are not to be solved, are they ? Not the easy way at least.

Besides I had to endure being called a baboon by the prissy girl for it, so I definitely don't owe her anything. And now of course it's time to figure out what makes those famous lightsabers work !

Naturally there are no screws or suitable attack points for us in order to take the weapon apart. The handle seems to be made of plain old steel, although it's not as heavy as one would expect from a chunk this big. An alloy maybe ? Or is it empty on the inside ? There's only one way to find out I guess.

Interesting. Canderous finally managed to crack it open with a hacksaw and a bit of that famous Mandalorian ferocity, revealing, among various seemingly useless pieces, a crystal. A yellow one. Followed by an intriguing optical apparatus Chip is making sense of now. I'm looking for the power cell : surely there has to be one ? Connected to the button that activates the saber in all probability. Now where _is_ it ? Surely it can't be this little...or can it ?

I carefully dislodge a small device the likes of which I have never seen before.

«Whatcha got there kid ? Canderous asks.

-I am unsure, I say absent-mindedly. But I am _so_ investigating this !

-I concur, Chip throws in. This deserves further research as it is undoubtedly the weapon's power source.

-Not to mention one of the Jedi's most jealously guarded secrets, I whisper. Not without cause might I add.»

Meanwhile Ordo seems rather taken with the lense system. I'm guessing he has rarely had the occasion to see one, let alone touch it. And this one is particularly well-made. Okay then, let's try this thing out. I shove the cell into a flashlight and try to connect it with the lamp somehow. Chip's preliminary analysis on how the component was linked to the lightsaber is helping a lot. Nevertheless my first attempts are a clear failure.

Well, nobody said I had to figure it out overnight.

It's dark, and the edges of my vision are fading. Colors are messed up too, and my face is covered by something hard. The kind-of-visor again. I'm walking slowly yet purposefully through a corridor carved in stone. It all seems very old, the air itself smells of millenia. But that is not what I am here for.

I am not alone. A tall figure is matching my pace, on my right as my equal. The silence he's locking himself in isn't unknown to me. He still has doubts. He is not ready to let go. However he chose to accompany me, and I owe him this much.

We cross a larger room and meet the black gate that separates us from the knowledge I seek. Another obstacle that will not stand in my way for long.

«The Dark Side is stong within these walls, my companion asserts. I can feel its power !»

So can I, friend, so can I. Which is why we must tread carefully indeed. The gate is strange, it seems to be made of long chunks of rock knitted together, with a seal in the center to hold it all in place. Worse even, it's locked with more than just the mecanism.

«Is this wise ? the other man questions again. The ancient Jedi sealed this archway. I we go through with this, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us.»

I guess _he_ was right, this one does have a knack for stating the obvious. However my decision was made a long time ago. There is no other way. Ah, there is the root of the problem. This is ancient practice indeed, luckily the Jedi archives are most thorough. I reach to the Force and approach the seal. I delicately untangle the glyph, sapping it of its power, for a short while at least. The gate opens.

I feel the man on my right shift, both physically and mentally. A spike of fear pulses through him as he realizes he is but inches away from having to make a life-changing choice.

«Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable ? he asks nervously. Can its power truly be worth the risk ?»

Unquestionably.

«It is time, I whisper. Come, or leave.»

His inner turmoil rages for a few more seconds, before his mind settles once again. He will trust me, as he always did. I am unsure if that is a good thing or not.

I nod and turn back my attention on the room the archway relvealed. An object the shape of a black angular flower is sitting in its midst. I take a few steps in its direction. Upon my approach I feel the Force itching in my being, and something akin to spectral voices tickling my ears. I block them out easily and march over there. I did not take all these risks and spend countless days in training and studying just to fall pray to such petty tricks.

I have a mission I must not fail to accomplish.

I reach out and prod the object with a Force impulse. It opens. A luminous blob emerges from it, glistering like a small sun. Tiny dots enveloped in blue lines deploy around it. I allow my lips to quirk upwards.

Finally.

I'm thrust rather brutally back into consciousness. Only to find out that my neck is killing me. That would be because I dozed off working on my bike after having discontinued my work on Bastila's lightsaber. Indeed I stopped my research when I saw that more and more people were coming back to the ship, and I didn't exactly want to explain. So I hid the weapon back into the vehicle and started the repairs.

I think I have the circuits layout imprinted on my cheek now. Classy.

Regardless, this new development is puzzling. I am unsure as to whether that memory was mine at all. Sure I was wearing the same uniform as in my first two dreams, but something wasn't right. The state of mind. I was hell-bent on finding that...thing...and there was absolutely no doubt as to my actions. Which is _very_ rare in my case. And since when do I care about fulfilling my missions ? More importantly, since when do I let _anyone_ get away with being blatantly and painfully obvious ? Not even a hint of annoyance ! Instead I was feeling...sympathy ? Understanding ?

Preposterous !

So either my brainwashing was very thorough, and I'm beginning to suspect, for the best, or I really am picking on somebody else's brainwaves.

Oh, if I could master that feat...

I strech my legs and stand up to go out a bit. On my way I find Carth slumped on a chair sipping caffa from his steaming cup. Disbelief overcomes his face as he stares at me.

«What, I grumble. Did you figure I'd disappear overnight ?

-Not at all, he dismisses my jibe. You wouldn't abandon your only means of getting off this place.

-Your thinking is impressive, I roll my eyes. So what's gotten you so worked up ?

-Well this morning is getting stranger by the minute, he explains. First Bastila gets out looking like she saw a ghost, and now you !

-That bad, huh ? I purse my lips. I think I'll go freshen up a bit.

-Oh, yeah about that, he stops me. Apparently the Jedi Council wants to speak with you.

-What, at four in the morning ?! I utter somewhat irked. I'm not here at their beck and call !

-They said it was important.

-They always say that ! I grit my teeth. They'll have to wait. Patience is supposed to be their primary virtue, is it not ?

-True, he chuckles weakly. Still I'd like to know what's going on.

-Wouldn't we all.» I mutter and disappear in the corridor leading to the refresher unit.

I lock myself in and stare at my reflection. The veteran was right : I don't look very good. I'm paler than usual, the skin under my eyes is positively greenish, and my eyelids purplish. My lips are crackled, my cheek is still sporting the mark from the bike. My hair is dishevelled so I smooth it back a bit with my palm. I shave and rince my face, then swallow a nourishment pill, straighten my clothes and get out. I walk down the ramp and look up. The sun went up a few moments ago, the sky is light blue in a promise of a nice day.

Well then, there's nothing else to do right now, I might as well go to the blasted Jedi.

As I'm trekking down the hill to the Enclave I meet Canderous. Strange, I would've thought he'd still be asleep. I voice my surprise to him, to which he grunts an answer :

«Pf, I was bored so I went hunting.

-In the middle of the night ? I frown. Really ?

-Yeah, that way nobody looks at me funny when I'm walking around, he shrugs. I'm getting the feeling that they don't like Mandalorians here.

-Gee, I wonder why, I snort. Still I would've thought you'd disregard all that, better yet that you'd get a kick out of it.

-Don't get me wrong, I don't give a damn about what they think of me, he corrects me. But I prefer being alone.

-Understandable, I admit. Did you have fun ?

-Yeah, wildlife is putting up a fight here. Not much, but it's better than nothing.

-I guess so. Well I must be going, bye !

-Where to ?

-Jedi meeting.

-Really ? Are they second-guessing their decision ?

-I don't think so, they were quite smitten with me last time, I smirk.

-I just bet they were, he huffs.

-What, you don't think I can behave myself when it's needed ? I cross my arms.

-Not to save your life, he nods grinning.

-Wanna bet ?

-What do you have in mind ?

-Let's say...if Bastila says that I was reasonable, even mature, on that meeting, you're not allowed any curse words as long as you're on this planet. If I don't, I...don't know, you name it.

-Okay, you'll have to admit publicly that T-3's the better hacker.

-What ? No way !

-Hey, I'm willing to give up my freedom of speech over this, which is worth far more than your ridiculous pride !

-This coming from a guy obsessed with delusional notions of honor, I roll my eyes.

-Insult my people again and you'll wish you could feel like shit ! he barks.

-A decisive argument indeed, I relent. Okay, you're on ! Chip ?

-Witnessed and duly noted, my friend states. Gentlemen, good luck.»

«Ah, here you are young one, Zhar greets me as amiably as ever.»

I merely bow my head a bit and wordlessly come to stand in front of them. Bastila is on my left a little distance away. Carth wasn't exaggerating, she really does look tired. My eyes flicker back to the Masters in front of me.

«You summoned me, I state rather than ask.

-Indeed, the Twi'lek continues a hint of wariness in his gaze. Bastila told us of your shared dream. It is a most unusual development.

-_That_ is an understatement, I comment. Do you know what caused it ?»

The Masters exchange a look which I am unable to decipher. I have a bad feeling about this.

«We are unsure as of yet, Dorak answers finally. However there have been cases where Force-sensitives, strong ones usually, were capable of picking up on traces certain individuals left in their wake.

-Traces ? I ask.

-Yes, imprints if you will, he explains. People have a Force-signature, the stronger the individual, the stronger the signature. And their presence doesn't go unnoticed, it leaves tracks in places where they've been, especially if they did something...groundbreaking.

-And you believe this is the case, I nod thoughtfully. It does seem plausible. Of course that would mean that I am in fact Force-sensitive, but that doesn't contradict anything. Better yet, it explains that I could feel Taris' impeding destruction.

-It does, yes, Zhar agrees.

-I have a question though : do you have any idea who that man was ? The one whose tracks I picked up I mean.»

Another glance at the others. This is grating on my nerves, but I let nothing show. I reign in my temper and wait patiently for them to release the information.

«We do, Zhar says. It was Revan.»

Revan ? Interesting, but not surprising.

«I see.

-You seem very calm about this, Vrook notes suspiciously.

-Could I not be ? I laugh humorlessly. If you'll pardon me the expression, shit just got serious. And I need a steady hand.

-Hmm, he hums still unconvinced.

-The real question is, what do we do about this ? I redirect my attention at the others.

-This gift could very well turn into a curse, Dorak states gravely.

-And so, in order to deal with it, you will have to learn the ways of the Force, Zhar completes.

-Considering you for Jedi training, we are» Vandar concludes.

Ok, wow, this is big. Not unexprected though. Still, it is a golden opportunity, one I would regret missing. I'm spared an immediate answer as Bastila, completely stunned, protests :

«Masters it is not my place to judge, but surely you see that this man is no Jedi material !

-He is strong in the Force, you said so yourself, Zhar retorts calmly.

-That is true, she continues, but it is a question of...of state of mind !

-Nobody said it would be easy, in fact, it is what we specialize in, he jokes (wait, he _jokes_ ?! A Jedi with a sense of humor ?! My world is rattled.)

-I tend to agree with Padawan Bastila, Vrook joins in. The Jedi training is long and difficult, even with working with a young and open mind. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi ?

-If my estimates are correct, Chip chimes in my ear, there is a coefficient of-

-Difficulty does not deter me, I state confidently. I am willing to work hard for it.

-...162,8%.»

I'm rewarded with an appreciative look from Zhar, while Bastila frowns deeply trying to figure out what I'm up to.

«Traditionally, Dorak explains, the Jedi do not accept adults for training, but there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order. As we have established, you are a special case.

-I agree with Master Dorak, Vandar manifests himself. Many of our own pupils are leaving the Jedi order to follow the Sith teachings. We need recruits to stand against Malak !»

Finally someone speaking my language ! Oh, and did he switch to correct grammar ? Why then did he bother sounding like a retard earlier ? Mysteries...But he isn't done yet.

«And with Revan dead...

-Are you certain Revan is truly dead ? Vrook deflects. What if we undertake to train this one and the Dark Lord should return ?

-Wait, you're not _sure_ he's dead ? I react before thinking it through. Didn't Bastila drag his body back or something ?

-Padawan Bastila barely made it off Revan's ship alive without burdening herself with the Dark Lord's carcass, think of what would have happened had she decided otherwise.

-Point taken, I admit easily. So that means that there may be a Dark Lord still on the loose, plotting revenge. I daresay I hope you informed Republic authorities of this lurking danger.»

I am promptly ignored. Bah, in truth, I don't really care.

«Bastila, you and your companion must go, this is a matter for the Council alone, Vandar dismisses us.

-As you wish, Master Vandar, the Padawan bows respectfully. We shall be aboard the Ebon Hawk waiting for your decision.»

Just like that ? Fair enough, I'm starting to suffocate in all the false respect and matureness I had to muster in order to have a chance at winning my bet. I follow Bastila out of the room. The trip back to the landing site is a quiet one. I have the feeling it won't be for very long. She cracks on the loading ramp.

«What are you up to now ? she demands suspiciously.

-I beg your pardon ? I retort in a bored voice.

-You were obviously masquerading in front of the Council as a normal man, and trying to guess your motives is driving me insane !

-Wait, are you actually berating me for making an _effort_ ? Unbelievable.

-What's going on here ? Carth comes in closely followed by a curious Mandalorian. Are you two at it again ?

-Obviously, I roll my eyes.

-Hopkick is being difficult, the Padawan explains.

-What did he do this time ? the veteran sighs.

-I did nothing I swear !

-Bastila, what did he do ?

-Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Captain Goatee !

-My pleasure Mister Zombie. So Bastila ?

-Well he... she hesitates, he was acting strangely out of character.

-I may not be an expert, but I'd say that's for the best wouldn't you ? Carth frowns.

-If there ever was any doubt about your aptitude to judge my behaviour they are all gone now, I snap elicting a snort from Canderous.

-Do you prefer fighting a brutally honest foe or a sneakily clever one ? she asks rhetorically.

-Hey, easy on the flattery Miss Overly Suspicious, you're making me uncomfortable.

-I see what you mean, the soldier admits, oblivious. But I'm wondering whether you're not giving him too much credit.

-There, the balance is restored, I comment. Thank you sir.

-Do you truly believe that he would have behaved reponsibly on a whim ? she lifts an eyebrow. I highly doubt it.

-Responsibly, _Firefly_ ? he barks a laugh. You're putting me on.

-As painful as it is to state the obvious, I am still here guys.

-What happened anyway ? he disregards me completely.

-They are considering him for training.»

Ah, that gaping grimace is truly a sight to behold ! Especially since it's being mirrored by Canderous quite accurately. A grin is tugging on my lips. Carth finally recovers and asks what's been bothering him :

«Have they gone mad all of the sudden ?! Did they even _look_ at the guy ?

-It is not your place to judge the Masters' wisdom ! Bastila rebukes him sharply. However I must admit I am quite shocked as well.

-Okay, well since you people are obviously ignoring me on purpose I'll go fetch myself a drink, I inform them casually. Feel free to talk all you want about me and don't miss out on any of my character traits you find insufferable.»

My leave goes completely unnoticed. Brilliant, now I know how to make myself scarce should I need to : just mention that the Jedi Masters may have a screw loose. Subtly enough not to be rounded on by our resident Fanatic-Girl of course.

«Congratulations, you have now reached a new time record in tolerating a conversation that you don't lead personally, well done ! Chip applauds.

-Wow, really ? I rejoyce.

-Indeed, your new personal record is now of 00:1:07. It is therefore my pleasure to offer you this victorious melody. Enjoy !»

And he starts playing. I believe it's the music he composed after we managed to annihilate four enemy vessels that were hoping for an easy catch. The _Dodger_ didn't leave them a chance to reconsider. 'Twas a tough battle indeed, but it sure gave me a lot to brag about. Which is what I live for, in case you hadn't noticed. Glass of whatever alcohol was stored in the cupboard in hand, I let myself drown in the enthralling memory.

Not for long however : I'm interrupted in my slightly narcissistic contemplations by a defeated-looking Mandalorian.

«Satisfied with my overwhelming victory ? I beam at him.

-Shut up.»


	19. Chapter 19 : Change of hearts

**Good evening readers of mine !**

**Okay, this is an experiment, tell me what you think. In truth I needed to make a pause with Firefly's POV, for both plot and writing purposes. Don't worry, Firefly's coming back really soon !**

**Jediavatar, thank you for your review, and to answer your question...wait and see. Yes, I'm that cruel.**

**Please enjoy !**

**disclaimer[19]**

* * *

Chapter 19 :

Change of hearts, change of minds.

**Bastila's holocron, zhellday, windspear 14th, year 21,094**

As I feared the Council decided to undertake Eidan's training the following day. I don't doubt their reasons to do so, nor do I pretend to have sufficient knowledge about him, yet I am reluctant to let him master his natural affinity to the Force. He has proved already that he is not to be trusted; why he ended up with such a temper is beyond me. Besides I am convinced he's whitholding information from us. On which topic I sadly don't know.

I find myself hoping he's acting suspiciously only to tease me.

During the following months he managed to make tremendous progress, not recoiling from any task, and even finding the time between his sword lessons and meditation classes to spend time with Canderous, who was growing restless over time. I daresay their excursions in the wilderness and the countless hours spent with Hopkick's accursed bike have somewhat contained the Mandalorian's impatience. It is a wonder why he's even staying.

Carth wasn't pleased either. Apparently his commanding officers ordered him to stay here at the Council's disposal, as a Republic liaison. The Republic's trust in its guardians is heartwarming. As for Zaalbar and the young Mission they have been spending most of their time exploring Dantooine. I cannot say I blame them : this planet is for certain one of the most beautiful I have ever seen.

I was often asked to participate in Eidan's lessons. The first time we were supposed to spar Eidan was quite reluctant.

Dantooine Enclave archive, recording N°4463962

'EIDAN', _on edge_ : Are you _serious_ ?! I'm not fighting _her_ ! She's the one who defeated _Revan_ for the stars' sake ! Well, actually she merely stood her ground long enough for Malak to blast him to pieces but still ! I don't stand a chance !

ZHAR : This is only sparring, there is no need to alarm yourself so.

'EIDAN', _whining_ : Sure there is ! She's a _meanie_ !

ZHAR : There is no emotion, there is peace, apprentice. And no she isn't.

'EIDAN', _muttering_ : If you say so. Doesn't mean that it won't hurt though.

ZHAR, _scolding _: Enough of this. Get ready.

**_-recording on mute, images still running-_**

To say that he wasn't enthusiastic would be an understatement. I for one was curious as to what he was capable of. We faced each other, wooden weapons in hand. I positioned myself into a defensive stance while he merely stood there, stick dangling in his hand, looking at me quizzically.

«Fight !»

At first nobody moved. I had expected him to leap forward and try to breach my defenses, but he did nothing of the sort. He continued watching me motionlessly. Or rather he mouthed some words from the corner of his lips. Spotting his earplug well hidden in his messy hair I felt exasperated. Was he not supposed to dispose of his computer during lessons ?

Regardless I switched tactics and in a swift jump I found myself behind him, ready to strike. He whirled around with surprising alacrity and dodged seemingly effortlessly my first attack. My next ones were not more successful as my dicomfort grew. His moves were...far too familiar. _There is no emotion, there is peace_, Bastila ! I shook myself then, just in time to parry his ripost. His technique was quite rudimental, as would be expected of someone more accustomed to fighting from a distance, or with shorter weapons such as knives. He was very put off by his sword's length and weight, that much was obvious. After a few clumsy attempts at hitting me I managed to slam my stick in his wrist and he let go of his weapon with a pained hiss.

«Yield !»

I sensed a shift in the Force and barely dodged his kick aimed at my ankle. However he used the distraction to break free of my controlled area and stretched out his hand expectantly to call his stick back. I intercepted it in mid-air with a pull of my own and thus began a battle of will. I was confident in my superior control of the Force, and rightly so : his telekinetic hold was trembling under the effort while mine was unwavering. He would have to surrender soon.

What I didn't expect was his sudden change of mind. His pull morphed into a push in a matter of milliseconds and had I not drawn my sword up intinctively the wooden piece would have hit me in the forehead with sufficient momentum to daze me at the very least. Actually I was merely disoriented for a few moments. But that gave the sneaky man enough time to catch me unaware and grab my right hand, thus preventing me from striking him. His blitz attack was short-lived though as I regained my senses very quickly and managed to yank my arm free. Then he knocked my feet from under me and I fell. I expected him to push his advantage further and readied myself to whirl him away when I heard a snicker. Which evolved into a full laugh. I looked up, thoroughly puzzled...only to have him disarm me and press his stick against my jugular in one fluid move. He was still smirking.

«Yield yourself, Princess.»

Had I not been in control of my emotions I surely would have been irked by this little man's smugness. As it was I merely sent him flying with a Force-wave. And had I been any less of a person I would have been somewhat satisfied with the thud on the wall and the following groan. I jumped on my feet and retrieved my weapon.

Master Zhar ordered us to stop.

I didn't break eye-contact with my adversary but still lowered the sword. He mirrored my movement.

**_-sound restored-_**

ZHAR, _neutral_ : You have interesting tactics to say the least. However we have discussed this Eidan, the point of these lessons are for you to learn swordplay, not street fighting.

'EIDAN', _cheeky_ : Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to get beat up by your star padawan here.

ZHAR, _weary _: You would do well to watch your tone, apprentice. As for your constant fear of being hit, you must release it to the Force, else you will be easy prey.

'EIDAN' : Evidently not as easy as one would think.

ZHAR : But easy nonetheless.

'EIDAN' : I managed so far, didn't I ?

ZHAR : You have never been in any battle involving Dark Jedi either.

'EIDAN' : I guess not.

**_-mute-_**

After that he started sparring mostly by the book, and was quite easily defeated, which as you may imagine did nothing to alleviate his mood. His pride will be his downfall. Nevertheless he started to catch up, copying some of my own moves to last longer. He may become a decent fighter one day.

That thought doesn't sit very well with me.

**_-end of file-_**

As for meditation Master Vandar told me Eidan was a very close-minded person, which isn't ideal for the exercise. He didn't lack focus, in fact Vandar admitted he hadn't seen such powers of concentration since...well since Revan. But he didn't trust the Force, and never released much in it. That is partly why training an adult is such a challenge. Meditation is the field where he progressed the slowest. Sometimes we meditated together, and whereas with other Jedi meditation is the very embodiement of harmony, with him in the room I was constantly hitting his barrriers. I tried lowering them, using all of my experience in the field, and even exploiting the link we share, but my victories were always short-lived as he noticed the breach and forced me out eventually. Each time a strong feeling of annoyance was laced with the rebuttal.

Speaking of our link, he knows it's there. How could he not when I share his visions. I told the Masters that I didn't think it wise not to tell him about it, that it would only fuel his mistrust towards us. However it was too late, as 'revealing' him this at that moment would have been admitting not to have been honest in the first place. Not to mention that it would have given him an opportunity to ask embarassing questions, such as when and how it was developed.

With that being said, I had (and still have) no idea of what was passing through his head, bond notwithstanding, and it worried me greatly. I attempted to read some of his thoughts, but with very limited success : even in his weakest moments his mind was very unstable, and his ideas followed a path understandable to him only. And they were _very_ fast.

His behaviour was also quite erratic. He was driven by a constant need for occupation, and seeing as he spent very little time eating and sleeping he had many hours to fill. When we were lucky a Jedi Master noticed his idleness and took it upon himself to train him. More often than not we weren't. Thus frequent incidents took place in the Enclave and around it. Most of them couldn't be linked to Eidan in any way - other than circumstantial ones that is - but some of them he claimed as his own. One of the most noticeable ones happened on a stormy day. Water was pouring from the sky and thunder roaring across the plains. Eidan was nowhere to be found, and some of us were growing restless. Not being able to tell where the scoundrel was usually ended in nasty surprises. Then a very soaked Carth Onasi came through the doors, barely containing his laughter, and he told us to go outside, that there was 'something we didn't want to miss'. So we followed. There was a small crowd assembled in the yard, the crew of the Ebon Hawk as well as some citizens, holding umbrellas and looking up, watching something with intensity. We joined them and followed their gazes. Eidan's voice came to us then, amplified by loudspeakers.

Dantooine Encalve archive, extract of recording N°4463975

'EIDAN', _dramatic_ : ...then so be it, my former Masters ! If you do not support me in this, then it is not me you have betrayed, nor is it the Republic. It is yourselves ! You have trampled everything you ever stood for, and there is nothing left for me to do, save try to salvage what you could not. In truth ladies, in thruth gentlemen, I pity you, and I don't bid you good-bye !

_**-mute, images still running-**_

He was standing on the Enclave's roof, clad in his cloak. He whirled around sharply and took a few determined strides. A hissing sound resonated, reminding me of that of a door. Suddenly Eidan dropped the cloak and ran to the other side, where he sit on a crate (how did he get one up there ?), crossed his legs and smoothed his features into one of inner peace and calm. His whole demeanor was that of a Jedi. He glanced down at us briefly, his eyes betraying nothing, and sighed.

**_-sound restored-_**

'EIDAN', _deep, controlled voice : _He is young and reckless. He will learn in time.

'EIDAN', _higher, feminine voice : _Will he really ? I fear he is past our influence. He will take action, inconsiderate as it may be, and he will do so immediately.

'EIDAN', _deep, controlled voice : _He cannot. We have forbidden it.

'EIDAN', _third voice, thoughtful :_ Do you not think it would be wise to tell him of the reason ? Maybe then he would be inclined to listen ?

'EIDAN', _higher, feminine voice, protesting : _Nonsense ! He wouldn't understand !

'EIDAN', _third voice, on edge :_ So we'll help him understand ! Surely we can at least try ?

'EIDAN', _deep, controlled voice :_ No. We will not !

'EIDAN', _third voice, surpised : _Why ?

'EIDAN', _deep, controlled voice : _Because, my brethren, he still has much to learn.

'EIDAN', _third voice, annoyed : _What happened to 'there is no ignorance, there is knowledge ?'

'EIDAN', _deep, controlled voice : _It does not quite go like that anymore.

'EIDAN', _third voice, annoyed : _Then how does it go ?

'EIDAN', _deep, controlled voice : _'There is no freedom, there is obedience'.

**_-mute-_**

He paused for dramatic effect. I was horrified. How _dare_ he !

He sprang to his feet, faced the crowd, smiled widely and bowed deeply. He was greeted by silence. He looked up and frowned, obviously he had expected applause. His gaze wandered over the uneasy crowd, then stopped on us. Realization dawned on his face, yet he merely grinned wider. He waved at us, then spun around and danced towards his discarded cloak. He continued executing dancing steps, transforming into a whirlwind of grey, brown and red. And he started singing. The songs told of battles ancient and new, of daring adventures, and of humorous stories, with no order whatsoever. It seemed that he sung every tune that crossed his mind, and moved to match its rythm and tone. Sometimes he switched to chanting poems. He would insert here and there a jibe against the Order though. Many a time did I have to recite the Jedi Code to prevent me from jumping up there and giving him a piece of my mind. When I looked over at the Masters I saw them sharing a glance. Their intentions were unreadable.

The crowd was enjoying the show, even though our presence made it uncomfortable, so people scattered eventually. Mission was awed at the performance, probably due to his uncommon physical accomplishments and his choice of background : Dantooine storms are very impressive, and he used this one perfectly. Zaalbar was merely curious. Canderous and Carth were highly amused by his antics.

When Eidan finally had enough he thanked his public (far less numerous by then) and came to the edge of the roof, then slid down : the walls are sloping, but not vertical. He landed right in front of Master Vrook, who admittedly isn't the most forgiving of Jedi. His smug grin didn't alleviate the elder's irritation.

**_-end of extract-_**

Despite Carth's protests Eidan was punished. He had lacked discipline to the point of bringing shame to the Order, and that could not be tolerated. He was to do maintenance work for two weeks, in order to humble him. In addition to his normal training of course. He wasn't pleased, but he accepted it.

Although there has been trouble with the refresher units and some other electronic devices ever since, Eidan's involvement could not be proved.

This particular incident brought back all of my doubts regarding him. Did he suspect anything ? I was almost certain he did, the question was whether he suspected the _truth_. His constant hints and allusions made me think he did, and was trying to elict some sort of reaction that would confirm his theories. However there were other times when he seemed blissfully unaware, such as when he discovered we weren't certain of the Dark Lord's demise.

Regardless I had to ask him why he was playing that particular scene.

Dantooine Enclave archive, recording N°4463976

'EIDAN', _smirking_ : You recognized it, didn't you ?

BASTILA, _cautious_ : I am not sure I did.

'EIDAN'_, smile fading with disappointment_ : No ? Did I seriously overestimate you again ?

BASTILA, _hint of bitterness_ : It...would seem so.

'EIDAN', _shaking his head patronizingly_ : What do they teach you nowadays ? That was the great Smagger's _Revanchist_ of course ! It's not _that_ new, and it was met with much success across the Republic, and even beyond !

BASTILA, _curious_ : Indeed ? And you learnt it ? Strange, considering you can barely stand reading two pages in a row.

'EIDAN', _cheeky_ : That would depend on what I'm reading, wouldn't it ? I don't know how _you_ put up with the kind of psychic garbage you have in the library !

BASTILA, _icy_ : I should have expected no better from you.

'EIDAN', _oblivious_ : Okay, fine Chip I apologize. But you know I'm not one for two-mile-long sentences ! Fine, I shall refrain from judging things I have no understanding of, as limited a field as that may be.

BASTILA,_ sighing_ : Is there no limit to your rudeness !

'EIDAN', _vague_ : Not really, no...

BASTILA : Well at least you have the decency-

'EIDAN', _impatient_ : Look, it's not that it isn't interesting but I'm kind of in the middle of something here.

BASTILA : Hopkick I do hope it is not me you are addressing this way !

'EIDAN', _relenting_ : Okay, last one, then I must go back to Miss Short Temper here, she looks like she's gonna go on a rampage any second. Oh really ? That's...that's so...bwahahaha !

**_ -end of file-_**

He started laughing then, harder than I had ever seen him. He was barely standing up and had to use the wall for support. I breathed deeply, recited the Code once again to collect my thoughts, and calmly pointed out to him that I wouldn't stand there and take his mockery any longer.

As always he didn't care.

I was just as busy as he was, really. I had to train as well, for my captivity was proof that I wasn't entirely ready to face every danger lurking up ahead. Sometimes I would ask Carth to help me exercise my deflecting skills, which gave us the opportunity to talk a bit. I informed him of the situation, or rather I told him everything I could afford to. He was glad I did, even though he knew that it wasn't all of it. But he understood that I was under orders, for which I was grateful. In return he told me what Eidan revealed to him about his past. It wasn't much, but it was reassuring in a sense. If the man was protective of this identity, it was for the best. I was rather surprised at the (limited) fondness the veteran had for the scout. I wasn't sure whether he was even aware of it. Apparently Eidan annoyed him to no end, which I had witnessed, but he also was pleasant company when his snark was directed elsewhere. Carth even admitted to sometimes understanding where Eidan was coming from, as twisted as his reasoning was.

I avoided Canderous as much as I could, although he surprisingly kept his language in check. Which naturally didn't mean his manners were much better.

Mission seemed to have mixed feelings about Eidan. She admired him sometimes, and was mad at him the rest. I felt suddenly glad that I had been taught to straighten any inner turmoil with ease. As for Zaalbar he didn't say much, only that he swore a life-debt to him and that as long as Eidan posed no threat to Mission he had no quarrel with him.

All in all it seemed that this crew would be able to function without too many hitches in the scoundrel's company. This at least was encouraging in regards to the Council's projects.

_**- End of recording.**_


	20. Chapter 20 : Taking exams

**Good morning everyone !**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't feeling very well. Better now.**

**Firefly's back by the way.**

**I'm very happy that you appreciated Bastila's POV ! It means that my experiment is a success, and that's always very heartwarming.**

**So thanks jediavatar for your kind review, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Onwards to glory !**

**disclaimer[20]**

* * *

Chapter 3 :

Taking exams, Jedi style.

I wasn't kidding when I told you I never went to school. To this day I don't think I ever set foot in any, at least knowingly. So when Zhar told me I was ready to pass my tests I had no idea what that meant. Well, no actually that's not exactly true. I had several, but as I found out later, they were all off the mark.

Because they, at least, would have been exciting.

As it is, I'm only required to recite that idiotic Code of theirs. Really, the only challenge _that_ poses is keeping a straight face throughout the ordeal. And I've had so much practice these past few months that even that doesn't require much concentration. Just so you know, it goes like this :

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Okay, now that you know what I'm complaining about, let's dissect this thing from the beginning. Er, on second thought, let's not, because that would take far too long. Let's just say to sum it up that there is no fragging way anyone, let alone a Jedi, could believe in that. A child maybe, fine. But come on ! I can close my eyes briefly on it being symbolic as opposed to factual, nevertheless apparently being a Jedi is all about denial. They're just a bunch of hypocrites ! Take Bastila for example. There were days I would be extra-annoying, and just when I saw in her eyes that she was one jibe away from tearing me apart I would ask if she was mad at me.

She would always deny it.

Although one could argue that the fact that she didn't act on her emotions was proof enough that she was suppressing them, thus showing her allegiance to the Code. Okay, fine, but there were times when I was, on the contrary, extra-nice, usually for a couple of weeks to quell her suspicions. After a while she would greet me with a smile. How's that for not acting on one's emotions ?

Naturally when I started acting like a jerk again she stopped all pleasantries. Nevertheless I could sense some sort of disappointment from her. Take that, untruthful Code !

One last thing, how could I ever condone anything that bans chaos ? I live off chaos ! Granted I like being organized about things but chaos is what makes this world _interesting !_

My training here is one big lie.

Still I learnt a lot of very useful things, such as battle manoeuvers, but most importantly Force-powers. Or rather I gained a higher level of awareness to the Force, thus enabling me to comprehend it better. Interestingly enough, they don't have courses on 'how to heal one's wounds' or 'how to disable electronic devices at a distance'. To my great disappointment. Still, my control tower is better furnished than ever. And its design is cool.

I used some of my spare time to practice what I didn't dare ask my Masters. Chip was of great help, as I let him scan through every book I could get my hands on in the archives. Needless to say I had to purchase memory upgrades.

But back to the task at hand. Trying not to sound too...anything much really I recite the blasted Code to Zhar. I'm met with indifferent approval. Zhar is the Master who knows me best I think, and consequently bore the brunt of my mood swings. He's also my favorite as he's the only one who can take a joke. Doesn't mean I'm fond of him though. I prefer spending time with Canderous or Carth. Or better yet, with Chip.

Anyway he sends me to Dorak, the archive guy whom I had to dodge most of the time I was roaming through the forbidden part of the library (notice another failure regarding the Code : why prevent me from seeking knowledge from these parts of the library ?). He's annoyingly perceptive, and even more talkative. My advice : hide in the ladies' room, he'll never look there. I think Dorak is supposed to determine what branch of the Jedi teachings I'm better fit for. I don't believe one conversation will help him any in that regard, but hey, if that's what they want, let them have it. For now.

I find the balding man in the Council chamber and walk straight to him. He doesn't seem surprised.

«Ah, you have come, apprentice, at Master Zhar's bidding.» he states matter-of-factly.

Do the Jedi here realize how irritating that kind of talk is ? Are they seriously treating me like a dog whose obedience is to be taken for granted ? I prevent my annoyance from leaking out of course, but hey, they want _me_ to respect _them_, surely they could make an effort ?

Ah, yes, there is no emotion. No feelings to hurt, right ? And if I get ticked off it's my own fault for being a bad Jedi.

Apparently manners lead to the Dark Side. Interesting.

I swallow my pride (it gets easier with practice) and listen to what he has to say.

«He sees great promise in you, as do I, he continues (does he really ? Doubtful). The time has come for you to choose the color of your lightsaber.»

My lightsaber ? I'm getting a lightsaber now ? Awesome !

«It reflects your demeanour, as well as your position in the Order.

-I'm sorry, my position ? I'm guessing it has nothing to do with hierarchy, else I would have no choice...

-Indeed, he nods. There are three positions : guardian, whose weapon is blue, sentinel, his is yellow, and green is for consular. The first battles against the forces of evil and the Dark Side. He focuses on-

-Combat skills I'd wager, I interrupt. That's not a job for me. What about the sentinel ? That's what Bastila does, isn't it ?

-It is, he scolds me with a glare for interrupting. The sentinels seek out injustice and bring it to light. They are proficient both in combat and other skills.

-Such as ?

-Stealth mostly, detective work.

-Oh. Okay, go on.

-The Jedi consulars seek to bring balance to the universe, they mediate conflicts and seek to protect peace and balance in the universe.

-Ha, I snort. Oh, just for the sake of irony I'd like to try it out.

-Hm, we shall see, he says enigmatically. I will now ask you questions, and your answers will indicate which position is better suited for you.

-Fine, shoot.

-A woman and her small child are beset by desperate-looking thugs. They are menacing her with weapons-

-What kind of weapons ?

-Er...blasters.

-Blasters ? Why didn't they sell them, they seem desperate enough, and they'd have gotten a decent price off of them. Of course that would depend on the time and place...which planet is it ?

-I don't...Aargau.

-Aargau ? That's a pretty civilized one isn't it ? How would a group of thugs, especially this desperate, even get their hands on blasters in that kind of society ? Better yet, how come they're not using the system's social amenities to find a job ? I'm sorry but that is definitely suspicious.

-Regardless she screams to you for help, what do you do ? the Master interrupts my thoughts while pinching the bridge of his nose.

-She does ? Interesting...are the thugs human ?

-Yes.

-Hm, they are desperate you say ? What is it they're demanding of her ?

-You didn't hear.

-Surely I can guess : are they eyeing her purse ? Or her child ? Her attributes ? What ?

-Nothing in particular, he sighs. You don't know.

-Highly improbable, unless...of course, how did I not see it before !

-What do you then ?

-I shoot the woman.

-What ?!

-Well yeah, obviously she was up to no good. Think about it, desperate people, threatening her for no apparent reason with weapons they couldn't, and had no reason to get, the child was not even crying , and she was screaming to _me_ of all people for help even though there is a policeman at every corner on Aargau, that's pretty much common knowledge, all the while clouding my mind so that I can't figure out what's going on. Look me in the eye after that and tell me she was merely an innocent victim with no shady motives !

-Um...indeed, he mutters uncertainly. Onto the next question.

-This is more exciting than I thought it would be, I rejoyce. Yes, next question !

-You are in combat with a Dark Jedi allied with the Sith. There is a pause in the combat. What do you do ?

-Depends. Why is there a pause ?

-You have been temporarily seperated.

-Who had the upper hand until now ?

-This is irrelevant.

-Very funny, but seriously, who did ?

-Er...he did.

-Okay, what state am I in ?

-A bit tired, but unharmed.

-So he's probably the same, slightly less so. What's his fighting style ?

-Um...he's on the offensive.

-How about his defence ?

-You couldn't get past it yet.

-Yeah, obviously. It was a silly question, I'm sorry. What's the environment ?

-You're in a...a factory. On an assembly line.

-What does the factory produce ?

-Let's say...spaceships.

-Oh I get it, I was sent to sabotage their reinforcement source, right ?

-Right, he sighs.

-Am I close to the exit ? Or _an_ exit in any case ?

-You are not. The Dark Jedi is blocking your path.

-But we just got separated, right ? So I could make a run for it.

-He would doubtlessly catch up with you in no time.

-No way, not if I used the Force to speed me up in addition to my natural talent for running.

-Besides you would fail your mission.

-Firstly I don't have to defeat the guy to sabotage the factory, and secondly I'm pretty sure I already placed the charges in the whole building, so I'm one button away from success.

-I...fine, so what do you do ?

-I run away, and as soon as I'm out the doors I shut them and detonate the explosives. If the guy survived, then he probably deserved it.

-Well I can't say I suspected as much, but I should have, he admits. Next question. There is a locked door and your goal lies on the other side. What do you do ?

-Look for traps ! And scan the whole area for anything out of the ordinary.

-The door is safe.

-What about the rest of the room ?

-It is also.

-This is way too easy. I don't like it. What is it I'm looking for exactly ? And come to think of it, what does the door belong to ? A long-forgotten temple ? A ship ? A house ? What ?

-You are looking for...documents at a crime lord's house.

-And how do I know they're on the other side ?

-The Force tells you it's there.

-No other evidence ?

-What more do you need ?

-Evidently Jedi can be misled, so it wouldn't hurt to have some sort of proof or even clue that would support that theory.

-Well you don't have any. What do you do ?

-What does my scan reveal of the other side ? Are there people in ?

-It doesn't matter.

-That joke was mildly amusing the first time, but let's not overdo it.

-No, there isn't.

-Okay, what kind of lock is there ?

-Locked by access card.

-Hm, made by whom ?

-Uh, Meld Corp ?

-Same as your locks here then ? They're a bit tricky to pick but...oh hold on a second, I check if it's not one of these forgeries that electrocute anyone who touches them.

-They are not ! It is only a lock !

-Hey, I do need all the details to work, I'm sorry ! Fine, then I suppose I'll have to take the risk and pick the lock.

-Finally, he grumbles. Last question.

-Already ?

-Yes. You are the head of an Enclave on a contested planet-

-I resign !

-Eugh, let's leave it at that, he rubs his eyes with frustration.

-So, how did I do ?

-Do whatever you want, you seem keen enough to figure out what you would be most proficient as.»

He walks away. And did he just mutter something about needing a drink ? Most humane Jedi I ever met. I guess I did superbly if he trusts me to find my own way. But that would be...what ? Sentinel ? I don't want to do the same as Bastila ! What I do want to learn is using the Force, because frankly I've got the rest mastered to a fault. Well, not the Jedi meat-shield thing obviously, so no guardian for me thanks.

And why do I need to be categorized anyway ? I'm Firefly for crying out loud ! Sneaky genius scout with messed up memories and Force-powers ! I'm pretty sure there are no categories to fit me in, save for 'miscellanea' maybe.

In the meantime what do I tell Zhar ?

In the end I went for consular, but only because the green crystal looked cooler than the yellow one. You know, with my eyes and stuff. Besides it really doesn't mean much. Apparently each crystal helps with a particular field, mine allows me to gather the Force easier. Which is exactly what I wanted. But aside from that, nobody is expecting me to have endless wisdom or anything of the sort.

I suspect they've given up on me long ago.

Which raises the question of why they haven't kicked me out. I guess they really are desperate for recruits, but I believe it's something more. Scratch that, I'm fairly certain they want to use me to track Revan down and...find whatever it is that is making the Sith army so superior. Because let's face it Malak doesn't have the kind of brains to take on the Republic and be winning. How do I know ? I found his records, that's how. From what Chip could gather, he's an excellent marksman, swordsman, and athlete (not merely in the running area unlike me). The perfect gorilla to stand on Revan's side. He's not stupid, mind you. In fact, in common terms, he's rather smart, but he's nothing compared to me, and apparently, to Revan. Besides, from what I could gather, most of his mental abilities lie in quick action on a small scale, namely in personal combat. Strategy-wise, he's a sucker.

Anyway the funny part in all this is that, once you say which branch you chose, they give you some electronic parts, lenses and a crystal, and they basically tell you to figure it out. How to make your sword I mean. I'm supposed to meditate on it. But as each saber is unique, there is a unique way of crafting it, right ? And if I don't make it by meditation then it's not really a problem right ?

That's what I've been telling myself for the past two hours during which I've been continually failing at making it come to life. I did assemble something credible, every calculation is right, but the beam won't appear. Naturally the next step is to concentrate on it, to will it to function. That's the part where every passerby laughs at you and tells you that 'you won't make it work by _staring_ at it !'

Apparently for Jedi that isn't true. Because there is suddenly a hiss and a flicker of light. True, it's not victory yet, but I'm closing in. What is wrong though ? The plans are correct, from a physical point of view...come to think of it, how do people who don't know the first thing about physics make their lightsabers ? Unless there's a technique involving the Force...of course ! How did I not see it before ?

I stretch out my hand and dismantle my handiwork by levitating off the various pieces. I examine them all as they are hanging in the air, individually as well as as a whole. There is some sort of...pattern ? Familiarity ? I don't know the word, yet I can tell instinctively how to assemble them. Or rather I feel there are several ways. I _remember_ there are several. Only one is mine and mine only.

When I exit the room, my lightsaber is hanging comfortably on my belt.

«Go investigate the ancient grove» he said. «Remove the taint» he said. It sounded straight enough.

He didn't say the 'taint' was a hugely pissed off cathar Jedi guardian though ! A little warning would have been nice !

«FIGHT ME YOU COWARD ! she yells.

-I would sooner marry Bastila ! I shout back. And _she_ tried to kill my best friend !

-RHAAAH !»

She leaps at me again, but using my considerable footing advantage I fight her off and she falls back to the ground.

«GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU PUNY WEAKLING !

-Don't you appreciate the irony of the situation ? I smirk. The cat is grounded and the human perched...

-DON'T MOCK ME !»

Another exchange of blows. At this rate she'll tire quickly. Or she should, were she human. I don't know how her natural stamina is affected by her contact with the Force.

I'm currently defending my position on one of the grove's pillars, which has the great advantage of forcing my opponent to fight me in midair, using the Force to jump this high, whereas I can focus all of my abilities on defense and use my legs for support. However she's very good, a warrior by heart and blood, and I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this up. I haven't been allowed to take any of my allies along because that task is part of my trials to become a Padawan. I am all alone, save for Chip who doesn't count as a person when it's convenient. He's very helpful when it comes to predicting her attack angles. He identified her current fighting style as Djem So, more or less. In case you're wondering, I didn't learn the fighting styles by heart, Chip uploaded all info on them, and apparently Djem So is a way of defending oneself then striking back, using the attacker's strength against himself so to speak. But that's when she's on the ground; when she's up here trying to hack my head off there's no real technique, just fierce determination and a no small measure of bloodthirsty instinct.

Just my luck, I manage to find one of the few surviving cathar and she just so happens to be hell-bent on killing me. And bear in mind that cathar are one of the rare races I don't consider pathetic. Humans included.

«You know I have all the time the world right ? I yawn boredly.

-You will have to come down eventually, she hisses.

-Wanna bet ?»

She doesn't rise to the bait. Shame. She's circling the pillar impatiently, watching me for when I lower my guard. Not happening any time soon kitty.

Two hours later she finally settles warily a little distance away. Her fiery eyes never leave me but at least she puts down her weapon and sits cross-legged on a rock. I do the same slowly atop my pillar. It was about time, my knees were starting to throb. We engage in a staring contest. I'm wondering. Obviously she used to be a Jedi pupil, guardian as I said earlier, but the question is what happened to make her so...un-Jedilike. I mean, my almost-hostility towards the Order is one thing, after all I am an adult with already formed opinions on many matters steming from personal experience, but she in all probability was trained since her childhood, so she would have been brought up to Jedi valors. And there isn't really much on this planet that could suddenly turn somebody to the Dark Side or whatever it is that claimed her (I assume) usual serenity.

Maybe she got thinking and came to similar conclusions to my own : all about the Jedi way of life is a lie. That could sway someone pretty hard. Especially when one is naturally gifted for flying off the handle (cathar are notorious for their moodiness). So that's one definite possibility.

Actually anything that could be perceived as a betrayal on the Order's part could have done this. The real question is, what do I do about it ? One thing is certain, I'll need to have some sort of conversation with her, and that may take a while. For good reason : for all she knows I've been sent here by the Masters to slay her. As my task was worded, it's not that far off the truth. But then again, «remove the taint» can be interpreted in so many ways. Well then, I suppose it's my call. And if it isn't, they can sue me.

«The name's Firefly, I call out to her. In case you're wondering.»

A slight frown creases her feline features for a half-second but other than that she doesn't react in any way. I didn't expect her to.

Another hour passes before she goes off, hunting I suppose. I use the opportunity to stretch my legs a bit, swallow my own 'meal', and play with Chip. I don't know how I'll sleep up here. I probably won't, seeing as the tiniest hint of weakness could mean my immediate demise by lightsaber.

Speaking of that, where did she get a red crystal ? Indeed her 'saber is bright red, sign that she no longer considers herself a Jedi. I'll have to ask her that.

When she comes back she seems surprised to find me still here. I wave at her childishly. She quickly reverts her attention to her prey. It's big and probably used to be herbivorous, I don't need much more than that. She starts a fire to roast it. Staying civilized I see. Good.

«Bon appetit» I send in her direction.

No reaction but mistrust. Again. These one-sided conversations are starting to get tiresome.

«So, may I inquire as to your name ? I ask casually.

-Juhani, she answers after a little while.

-I would be lying if I said it was nice to meet you, what with you trying to kill me and such, but at least we restored some sort of politeness, I note nonchalantly.

-Well this is my grove ! she spits angrily. The place of my darkness, the one place where I sought solace ! And you invaded it !

-I hardly call passing through an invasion, _you_ attacked _me_ for crying out loud !

-It is MINE !

-Well _I_ know better than to try to take a cathar's territory, but you could have written it here somewhere. Because we humans can't really figure it out on the smell alone.

-I did tell you that there was a considerable amount of pheromones in the area, Chip points out.

-'Tis why I'm not dead as we speak, I admit. Thanks by the way.

-You are very welcome as always.

-On an unrelated topic, Juhani, did you...make the kath hounds more aggressive and therefore more suicidal than usual ? Because Canderous is having a field day with that, and the Masters don't want them all exterminated for whatever reason.

-They are my pets, she purrs fondly. Aren't they pretty ?

-Not from my point of view, I shrug. But that's another story.

-They like the smell of power I exhude, she continues almost dreamily. They know their master.

-So _that's_ the smell around here, I mutter. One really must be a brainless beast to appreciate it.

-DO NOT INSULT ME ! she yells (damn her feline hearing !) and jumps on her feet with murder in her eyes.

-Er...I'm sorry ?» I try sheepishly.

To no avail. I expected as much. What I didn't expect is her sudden thrust of the Force which sends me plummeting down at an uncomfortably high speed. I manage to soften the impact but already she's upon me and I'm barely able to parry her extremely fast battering. Eventually I push her off but she recovers in a heartbeat and stretches out a clawed hand. There is a slight crackle and sparkles begin to form on her fingertips. I suddenly know exactly what is going to happen.

My body reacts on its own accord. My arm too deploys in front of me, fingers pointed to her. When the lightning bolt gushes out of her being it hits my hand first. But instead of the searing pain I expected I feel...amused. Deeply amused, almost condescendingly so. Because she's so _weak_ ! She thinks herself strong in her so-called 'darkness', when in fact she merely took baby steps on the path to power ! I should know, I went all the way and back ! This _rookie_ doesn't stand a chance !

Where this megalomanic rambling is coming from I don't know. Nevertheless according to the computers in my control tower there are only a few parameters to adjust in order to reverse the flow (which I have so far contained) and to start laughing at her dismay. Sounds like a plan to me.

I grasp the tendrils of lightning hanging between us and concentrate on them, willing them to hit the cathar with a bit more power than she herself put in the ordeal. Juhani cries out in pain and her body starts to shudder and spasm. Her lightsaber is thrown away. But soon enough I stop as well because of the pain in my own chest : it feels like my lungs are on fire ! I guess I'm doing it wrong somehow. Yet I don't waste time reflecting on it as Juhani is recuperating quickly. I use the momentum to call her weapon to my hand and slice it in half.

«I did say I was sorry, I point out a bit ticked off. I don't do it often, so you should feel honored.»

She coughs and hesitantly stands up. Her now blooshot eyes are watching my weapon warily. I deactivate the beam but keep it in hand. I don't want her to steal it from me now that she doesn't have her own. Finally she says :

«You...you are strong in the Force. Stronger than me, even in my darkness.

-Obviously, I quirk an eyebrow, looking away.

-Still you cannot challenge me with the blade ! she bites back.

-What's with the 'darkness' business anyway ? I interrupt. Do you mean you're a Sith or something ?

-I embraced the dark side when I struck down my Master Quatra, she snaps hatefully.

-You killed a Master ? I whistle. Impressive.»

She looks at me, troubled by my assessment. What, it is impressive, isn't it ?

«Are you even a Jedi ? she asks, puzzled.

-On paper, yes, I shrug. Why ?

-I don't believe killing one of their own is considered impressive by the Jedi, she frowns. Who are you ?

-Firefly, as I told you. Scout, troublemaker extraordinaire, and recently enrolled by the Council to, quote, «remove the taint» from here.

-So you are here to kill me. Why haven't you done so already ?

-Ah, a legitimate question. Well because I wanted to talk to you first obviously, and because removing the taint doesn't necessarily mean killing you. And since you cathar are already on the brink of extinction...

-I want none of you pity ! she spits.

-Was it pity ? I think aloud. Hm, maybe it was. Hey, if you _want_ to die, just say the word, but I don't think it's necessary, nor that it would be very pleasant for either of us, do you ?

-Admittedly not. Yet you must realize I can never be saved.

-Hm ? Saved from what exactly ?

-Why, from the dark side of course !

-Oh come on ! And here I thought I met someone interesting !

-What do you mean ?

-Ever since I set foot on this planet everyone has been going on and on about how I must look out for the daaark siide because it's so eeevil and similar crap but then I come here and meet someone who actually tried it out and doesn't look much worse for wear, only to find that you are just as close-minded as the rest of them ! Surely that can't be the case ! Please tell me it's not !

-I...I'm sorry but I still don't understand.

-And a fool to boot, I groan. Okay, let's make it simple. I need all the facts, about everything, before making up my mind about anything. Are you following me so far ?

-Yes.

-I started my training about three months ago. And for all this time, I only had the Jedi point of view on the Force. Still good ?

-Yes.

-Well now I think I have the opportunity to see the Force from the other side a bit. But you won't tell me because you think this experience is bad somehow, and that you have to be 'saved' from it. How naive a notion by the way. That's frustrating me to no end !

-I...see. So you do not believe that I am a lost cause ?

-Really who am I to judge anything, I mutter. Especially on Jedi dogmatic matters. Eugh, the mere _sound_ of that is boring ! No, what I'm saying is that your knowledge is intriguing, and that I would like you to tell me about it. So what do you say ?

-I...don't see why not.»

She didn't have much to tell me as a matter of fact. She's in the early stages of falling I suppose, the words 'consumed by anger' was recurring through her speech. Apparently her Master had been quite unbearable for a few weeks before she finally had had enough and struck her pretty hard on the head. She then fled, leaving the Jedi for dead. She's been hiding out here ever since. Pf, melodramatic nonsense. DULL ! But she also told me that there is a crystal cave nearby, invested by arachnids, and from where she got the red crystal. As for her use of the Force, she had never been very good at concentrating, far better with the sword. The lightning burst was accidental, formed only by her rage, which is probably why I had so little difficulty in deflecting and controlling it. This, I didn't tell her of course.

Well, this leaves only one question to sort through.

«What now ? she asks neutrally.

-I guess you'll have to move out of here, I state. That way I'll have «removed» you from here, and you'll be free to go as you please. You may even want to seek a means to get off this planet, find a job, and live happily ever after, I add ironically.

-Won't the Jedi chase after me ?

-Honestly I couldn't care less. I think they'll be glad to have you out of their hair though.

-Yes, that makes sense, she admits. Is it really this simple ? Could I just...run away ?

-Is that a even a real question or are you thinking out loud ? I scoff. Because the former isn't deserving of an answer, and the latter doesn't speak very well for you.

-Will you stop mocking me ! she hisses.

-Will you stop giving me opportunities to ? I retaliate.

-Just be glad I am unarmed !

-I sure am.»

She spits at my feet with disgust. Bah, let her vent it and watch her for anything suspicious and I'll be fine.

«Okay well my work here is done, I stand up and dust my hands off. Think about it, and please be gone by tomorrow. I don't want to go through this again. So long !

-Where are you going ? she asks, surprised.

-To bed of course, it's getting late.

-And where is that ?

-I have one at the Enclave obviously. Seeing as it's quite a walk from here I'd be grateful if you let me go now.

-Of course...thank you Master Jedi, she bows her head humbly.»

I look at her quizzically. Didn't she listen to _anything_ I told her ? I am most certainly _not_ a Jedi of any sort, let alone a Master. But...bah ! Why bother. If she's too thick to let it sink in, it's not my problem. As long as she does what I told her to of course, namely get the heck out of there. However seeing the attention she gave my words...I may have to check tomorrow. And this time, shoot her.

I turn away from her, Chip monitoring her movements behind me, and walk away. Surprisingly enough she doesn't move at all. My trek takes me back to a small cave hidden by leaves and branches. I pluck off the rudimentary camouflage to reveal my now completely repaired and fully functional swoop bike.

Hey, did you really think I'd come out here on _foot_ ? Now _that_ would have been tedious.


	21. Chapter 21 : Problems at home

**Hi guys !**

**Hey, am I counting right ? Did I really get four reviews on the last chapter ? Magnificent ! Thank you all, it's very...thoughtful ? Yes, let's go with that.**

**I recall there being two quite astute remarks, to which I wish to say something.**

**1) Morjackdan : Your observation is quite accurate, here's what happened. I started writing this, then I went to see Iron Man 3 and I thought to myself : 'damn, Jarvis reminds me disturbingly of Chip. I'll have to make an effort to make him look different, or else people might think I'm merely copying the guy'. Well from what you tell me I still have progress to make, so thank you for pointing it out to me.**

**2) Alias : Did you notice that ? Well, honestly ****_I_**** didn't. But it's a good idea, one I might even use later on. We'll see.**

**As for you, Lui and jediavatar, who told me you especially liked the 'Dorak Questionnaire', I'm very glad you did because I had great fun writing it. If there are any GMs amongst you (or the rest of the readers), know that I was thinking about you, and that every ounce of pity I made the rest of the readers feel for Dorak is dedicated to you.**

**If not, well enjoy nonetheless.**

**Long live the Sun !**

**disclaimer[21]**

* * *

Chapter 21 :

Some...problems at home.

I wake up to the sound of a very determined pounding on my door. I grunt and curse inwardly at whoever it is that wants my attention so urgently and so early (it's merely eleven a.m. for crying out loud !). Nevertheless I climb out of bed and stagger to the entrance.

«Go away ! I snap through the panel.

-It's me, Bastila ! Open up Eidan, I wish to speak with you !

-Feeling not mutual, leave a message if you must. I'm going back to bed.

-It's important Eidan ! she pleads.

-Yeah, I've never heard that one before, I mutter sarcastically. Not falling for it this time.»

Alas these doors don't have a lock, and Bastila uses that fact to her advantage. She steps in and once more sends a very disapproving glare to what I've done with the place. But the room was so bare, so boring ! What else could I do than immediately cover the beige walls with posters, sketches and blueprints ? I'll admit that some of them are merely here for provocation - advertisements for the _Revanchist_ and pamphlets from the Mandalorian Wars among others - yet some of them are quite worth the space : for example the Ebon Hawk's schematics are very useful when I'm trying to determine how to upgrade the ugly ship. Okay, maybe the caricature of Bastila I paid a guy in the settlement to draw is a tad of an overkill. But I enjoy the Jedi's flushed expression when her eyes fall upon her conterpart's big mouth. I noticed she's usually less preachy after that little remainder.

Her gaze wanders then to the toothpick tower I started building when I had a few hours to kill. She's probably thinking it's all very futile. Let her, after all she doesn't know I'm building it using the Force only. It helps me practice precision. A trait she neither has nor nurtures.

«By all means, come in, take a chair, I grumble testily.

-Thank you, she smiles sickeningly sweetly and does as I 'invited' her to.

-What do you want ? I sigh.

-I need to speak with you...about our shared visions. I...there is a...a bond between us. There is no disputing that, I am sure you feel it as well as I do. Which is why you could see my memory, and I your visions.

-Yes, we suspected as much already, I nod. So far, nothing very alarming.

-But that is not all, she continues. We also share...some feelings, at times, and perhaps we can share strength, energy.

-I may need some explanations about that.

-For instance, when we were in the Sith base, we met a sith apprentice. He unleashed a dark power at us, causing unnatural fear to shake us, Carth and I, to our very core. I...had not seen it coming, and was caught unaware. Yet in the irrational storm raging through my mind I could latch onto this bond, and...pry some of your unused power from you. I admit it wasn't very honorable of me, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. This enabled me to free myself from his grasp, and ultimately, to defeat him.

-Huh, so basically each of us has access to a power equivalent to that of two Sensitives, I ponder. It's not that bad I suppose.

-This line of thought is dangerous, she scolds. Yet it is essentially correct. However there are doubtlessly conditions to meet, of which I am not certain.

-Guess it'll be along the lines of approval from both sides and not messing with the structure of the universe, I shrug. The real question is, how do we sever the thing ?

-I beg your pardon ?!

-Well yeah, I mean do _you_ look forward to having me inside of your head for the rest of your life ?_ I _certainly don't.

-Neither do I, yet if the Force made it happen, then clearly we are meant to be linked in this way. We cannot go against its will !

-Oh damn, I forgot about this clause in the 'become an awesome Force-wielder' contract, I roll my eyes. Then I guess I have to give up my in-head privacy.

-Look, it's quite simple : each of us vows not to break into the other's mind without permission aside from emergencies and we shall be fine ! We are mature enough to make a deal, are we not ?

-Speak for yourself sunshine. But yeah, I guess it'll have to do for the moment.

-Good.»

We fall silent, dwelling on our respective thoughts. What I don't get is why the Council didn't speak to me about this 'bond'. Surely they had to acknowledge I would find out eventually - or that I had already found out, which was the case. What did they have to gain from that silence, aside from my distrust ? Hm, maybe they didn't want me to interrogate them on it, which really raises more interesting questions, such as which questions they didn't want me to confront them with. What are they hiding from me ? Are _they_ the ones who tampered with my memories ? Do they merely know something about it and are scared of what it would make me do ? If I follow my hypothesis of me being a former dark Jedi, they may be afraid that I would revert to my old behaviour and betray them again. Bah, they have nothing to fear. I'm _so_ not taking sides. It might get me _hurt !_

I'm torn off my musings by Bastila discreetely clearing her throat. Okay, she's got my attention. Momentarily.

«I saw your service records when you transferred aboard the Endar Spire, she starts quietly. That is, before there was this security breach of which I _certainly_ have _no_ idea who the culprit was, she glares pointedly. But nothing beyond that. All things considered, I know very little about you. Therefore I would like to ask you some questions, given our relationship.

-An understandable request I suppose, I concede generously. Which I will reciprocate.

-Very well. What kind of background do you have ?

-Oh, _that_ kind of questions, I deflate. Come on, it's written all over my _face_ !»

Blank look.

«I'm a scout of course ! I all but shriek with exasperation. Surely Carth told you that, heck, _I_ may have told you that already !

-Very well, she doesn't care about my outburst. On which planet were you born ?

-Gee, I don't remember, I roll my eyes. Um...it was kind of...round ? Floating in space kind of thing ? And there was a star somewhere around it. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was one. Really Bastila, how uninteresting is that ?

-Well I for one was born on Coruscant, she narrows her eyes.

-Of course you were, I make an impatient gesture. You mother was a native, your father an off-worlder. Your eyes are his, so is the hair color, but the rest you took after your mom. Your father was a treasure hunter, your mother disapproved, and you, being the naive, easily impressed little girl, you idolized him and resented her. You probably even didn't want to go to the Order, your mother insisted, your father was against it. You went all the same. You never saw them again. How sad.» I jibe emotionlessly.

Did I just stun her into silence ? I did, didn't I ? Wow, I am on fire today ! Guess a normal amount of sleep really makes the difference.

«How...? she finally squeezes out.

-I did my research, I shrug dismissively. You wouldn't believe the things you find on the Holonet. I'm just proud I chose the right version. There are some pretty frightful ones, you should check it out. I actually very nearly died of laughter upon reading some. Oh, and the fact that you have hidden a picture of your father in your room was also a big clue.

-You _searched_ my _room_ ?! she yelps.

-You didn't mine ? I retort.

-I...yes, I did, she relents. I am sorry.

-Don't be, I wave away her apology. That way we're even. Oh, and Tocoya by the way.

-I beg your pardon ?

-I was born on Tocoya, I repeat patiently.

-Oh, yes of course, she recollects. Your age is ?

-Uncertain, I scowl. I'd say twenty-six.

-How can it be-

-Because I was a street kid, I grit my teeth wearily. You ?

-Nineteen.

-Ouch, young, I wince. It definitely sucks to be you. Anything else ?

-What kind of schooling did you have ?

-Self-taught. Look, I don't think this is getting you anywhere, so why bother ?

-I was watching for your reaction to these questions rather than the answers themselves, she admits easily.

-Care to share your conclusions ?

-You were less infuriating than usual, she states. This is encouraging.

-For what exactly ? I frown.

-Maybe you are actually growing up Eidan, she half smiles. Which shows that miracles can happen after all.

-Oh, burn ! I grin.

-But back to serious matters, she sobers up. This bond is not to be taken lightly, and I do hope you will keep your end of the bargain.

-Good for you, I tease. Now, if there's nothing else...

-Actually there is. Belaya was looking for you, she's in the yard.

-Oh, not her ! I whine.

-You say that _every_ _time_ anyone wants to speak with you ! she accuses.

-You'll notice that I'm not exactly popular here, and the feeling is very much mutual, I point out.

-Well she didn't seem hostile if that is any consolation, she says.

-Not really. Thanks anyway. Now off with you.»

She huffs indignantly and disappears in the corridor. You may have noticed that we don't bicker as much as we used to. The thing is, she didn't do much to warrant my snark these last few days, she even stopped calling me by my last name. It's not my nickname, but we're making progress. I also kind of pity her : if she really grew up in the Order she didn't have much fun. In that respect I'm almost glad I didn't have parents to give me away to the Jedi. Well, in my not really genuine memories anyway.

Guess I ought to seek out that Belaya before she creates a diplomatic incident over it. For your information, Belaya is one of the Jedi padawans here...and that's pretty much all I remember about her. I do delete all superfluous facts after all. Down to the yard it is. Which one is she ? The one not overtly shying away I suppose. As I said, I'm not very popular. I cross the distance in a few confident strides and come to a stop in front of her.

«You asked for me ? I state rather than ask.

-Yes, she fidgets a bit. I was wondering whether you had seen Juhani.

-I did, I nod once. Is she a friend of yours ?

-She is. How is she ?

-Unscathed, for the moment, I shrug. Thinking, for once in her life. It's a very healthy exercise, it's a wonder so few actually practice it.

-At least your news are reassuring, she snaps. Is she coming back ?

-I hope not, I scoff.

-Why ? she frowns.

-Hey, she managed to free herself from this cage, I don't wish for her to get trapped again ! I explain.

-A cage ? Is this truly how you feel about the Enclave ?

-More importantly, that's how she feels about it, I deflect. Hm, she mentioned a Master Quatra. Do you know anything about her ?

-Yes, she was Juhani's Master, she answers. She's famous for her unusual training methods. She often took care of...troublesome pupils. She could understand them better, and adapt very quickly.

-Including riling them up so that they take a swing at her ? I smirk.

-Apparently, yes, she confirms sadly. Fortunately the blow was not deadly, she's recuperating now.

-And once again I overestimated a Jedi, I mutter to myself. Do you think I could see her ?

-She's not here, she smiles apologically.

-Naturally, I huff exasperately. Is that all ?

-Will you see her again ? she wants to know. Juhani I mean.

-Again, I hope not. Still I'll go check if she deserted the area, yes.

-Well, if you do...could you tell her I miss her ?

-She's more than a friend to you I take it ? I raise my eyebrow.

-She's...almost family, she explains uneasily.

-Right, I believe you, I quirk my lips ironically. None of my business, I know ! I amend seeing her getting ready to retort. Sure, if I remember, I'll tell her.

-Thank you.

-Whatever.»

I walk off. Hm, this more-than-friendship could provide leverage in my further interactions with the cathar, if there are any. I ask Chip to file it somewhere, in case I forget. Then I rummage through his notes on Quatra. As I said, I uploaded a lot of info, and personal records were on my priority list. Oh, and before you condemn me for not looking up Revan's, know that I tried, but they're not available on any database here. And I did hack all the way to the darkest secrets of the Order, such as the Exile case or the Padawan Massacre of Taris. I guess that confirms that Revan is still roaming about, and may try to find out what the Order know about him.

Anyway, back to Quatra. Trained on Coruscant, pupil of multiple masters, none of which lasted more than a few months. Not that she killed them, mind you, just that they claimed not to be the 'right ones'. Incredibly clever and conniving, excellent at diplomacy, poor fighting skills. Consular, that goes without saying, fifty-three years of age, less than spotless record but a trusted and invaluable member of the Order. She had been training Juhani because of the cathar's rare temper, with success until this episode. All in all, a Jedi I can relate with. On an intellectual level at least, but I suspect in attitude also. Indeed she seems of the experimenting sort, bordering on manipulative. Even that so-called failure with Juhani was an experiment : she wanted to know what Juhani would do, test the limits of her patience, and her reasoning. Would she come back, flip completely, or stay in-between ?

This is where I regret once more not to be able to speak with her. Oh well, one day I might.

I'm a tad put out. I was on my way to check Juhani's whereabouts, on my bike naturally, when I noticed that the only bridge allowing passage over the nearest river was blocked by...a Jedi standing in the middle of it. I stopped a little distance away and considered yelling at him, but that would have probably resulted in more effort than the ordeal was worth. So, instead, I dimounted and decided to go ask the guy nicely to butt out.

I didn't know the full extent of my error.

Yet when he greeted me with a praise about my timing I started suspecting something.

«Um..thanks, I replied uncertainly. I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to-

-I am Bolook, a Jedi from the Enclave, he interrupted me. I was sent here by the Jedi Council to investigate a killing that took place a few hours ago.

-That's...great I imagine, I frowned. But that isn't what-

-Communication is not a problem, as both suspects speak Basic and Huttese, he continued unfazed.»

Keep in mind that I had been purposely looking like I didn't care. Which was easy, because (braces yourselves for the revelation) I actually _didn't care_. But by then my posture was bordering on aggressiveness.

«Look, I don't-

-I was going to handle the case myself, he raised his voice just so that my words were drowned out. But now that you are here this could be an excellent opportunity to demonstrate how well you've been learning your lessons at the Academy.

-Sure and to delegate your work to underpaid apprentices, I muttered sarcastically.»

That at least earned me a glare, proving that he had been listening to me all along but chose to ignore my protests.

«Though you are not a full Jedi yet, he spoke again, perhaps you could assist me in sorting out the truth from the lies.

-Sorry, I'm on a mission myself, I tried to weasel out of this. Council-issued. Surely you don't want to stand in the way ?

-I understand it isn't urgent though, he rebuked me (seriously, does everyone know all about my assignments ?). Unlike this matter.

-Still, it's _your_ assignment ! I argued. My input would be strictly redundant.

-You are missing the point, this is part of your training, he retorted.

-Oh, I get it, you're bullying me into doing this, for reasons I don't particularly care to know, using my trials as leverage. Real classy, sir Jedi ! You're a role model for me !

-That's preposterous, he refused my completely accurate description of his actions. I am merely trying to give you an oppotunity to put your skills to use.

-Doesn't feel like it, I uttered.

-There is no emotion-

-Okay, I'll do it ! I relented with foul mood. But it had better be somewhat stimulating !»

So far it hasn't been.

Hence my current internal weeping. Not only am I required to work with a despairingly servile droid, but the case is depressingly uninteresting. A murder by blaster rifle, how common is that ? There are two suspects, Handon and Rickard, painfully colorless characters, each wounded a bit though so that, at least, is mildly satisfying. Rickard was armed, not Handon. Though Rickard's weapon isn't the one that killed the victim (naturally). On top of it all, they're both being incredibly irritating pains in the backside. Upon seeing Rickard's mocking sneer for the umteenth time when I approach him to check his previous inaccurate statement I finally lose it.

«Okay guys, I've _had_ it ! I lash out in a liquid-nitrogen-cold voice. Maybe you don't realize it yet, but _I_ am the one who calls the shots here. Guess why I was asked to help ? Because I am much more powerful than Mister Head-Tails here, and I could easily fry your brains out if I wanted to. So far I've contained myself, seeing as I'm a Jedi and shit, but I've been walking the line for some time now, and a little trip through Sith-land is more tempting by the second. Now, I'm doing you a _huge_ and so far _very tiresome_ favor by wasting my precious time even talking with you two asshats, because frankly all I need to do is mind-rape you all and squeeze your precious little memories out of the useless hairy coconuts you have the nerve to call heads ! And what do I care if I turn you into vegetables in the process, you're just pathetic exponentially stupid blights on the human race ! Now either you spill the beans right now, or I'll just take a life-scarring shortcut and be done with this ridiculous charade !»

Most of it is bluff, but hey, lies can make up for many shortcomings. And I did lift both of them off the ground during my eloquent rant, adding weight to my threats. Handon actually looks like he's going to puke, and Rickard is as white as a sheet. Very satisfying indeed. Even more so when I realease them and they crumple to boneless heaps on the ground. Aaaah, I enjoyed that ! Made me feel all warm inside...

Bolook gets the full story after that. I don't even care to memorize it. The Jedi then glances at me, face unreadable as always, but I sense his unease and am secretly pleased with it. Unconventional methods, maybe, but effective ones ! He then takes off, taking the rest of the band with him.

«A very impressive display, Chip comments. Although you could have avoided a few ungentlemanly words and quite a lot of disturbing images.

-It wouldn't have had such impact then, would it ? I point out.

-Very true, alas, he sighs. It is even statistically supported that the use of curse words at strategic points in a speech can dramatically influence said speech. It is theorized for example that Governor Davis' call to arms...»

And the rest of the history lesson. Still I'm glad for the company, he manages to dispel the remaining of my frustration as I'm walking back to my vehicle. Just as I'm about to fire up the engine I remember one thing.

«Chip ? Tell me you've got it on tape.

-Of course I do ! he reassures me happily. It's going straight into the souvenir album. how does «the wrath of the Firefly» sound ?

-Somewhat accurate» I grin.

I'm lying on top of a hill and scanning the grove through the scope of my pistol. No Juhani in sight, and her things are gone too. Besides the kath hounds seem more peaceful now, so I presume she's gone. Good. I relax and roll on my back. As I'm carelessly tinkering with my weapon my thoughts drift back to the note that accompanied it when I found it in my room. Because no, it's not the miserable blaster I took from Matrik. It's Starkiller's. It was lying on my bed, wrapped with a red lace, and there was this message alongside it :

«You forgot this in your haste. You should be more careful, you know.

Love,

V.»

The sheet of paper was very tidy, of good quality and the handwriting was very neat, almost artistic. No particular smell, no special color of ink. In short, there isn't much to go on. Although I haven't yet performed any tests on the paper and ink to determine their origin.

Still, there is the no small fact that the perpetrator had been following me, or had me followed and that evidently someone else than us managed to get off Taris and to collect the blaster in my name. Whoever doesn't see a pattern here is obviously very slow. Basically there's a spy on my heels. Seemingly harmless, true, but for how long that's the question.

What I don't get is why he manifested himself. To freak me out ? To relay a message of sorts ? To taunt me ? Hm, as I see it, and Chip agrees, it's probably the second choice. Perhaps somebody from my past ?

Let's not jump to conclusions too hastily. But it's a definite possibility.

Next information : the signature. The single V is drawn a bit differently from the other letters : it's straighter, less imaginative, yet almost...affectionate. Tender. I don't know why I've got this impression, I just do. Strange, one would think that kind of traits would belong to the word 'Love', which is oddly hesitant. As if the writer weren't sure what exactly he meant with it. Of course, it could be my imagination suffering from neglect these past months. I swear the Jedi routine is...okay, I'll stop complaining now.

The point is, I'm looking for a spy who probably knows me to some degree, with a name or designation starting with a V, and very thorough in his work. Content with his life, yet not necessarily at peace with himself. I'd say emotional, and I'd even venture it's a woman.

Naturally I came to these conclusions mere moments after finding the note, and immediately got Chip to look through every database he had to find suitable candidates. A bit futile, but I believed it was worth a shot. Unfortunately he came up with dozens of answers and I yielded to the lack of data. Nevertheless I asked him to save the results, just in case we encountered some of the names.

The next thing I did was examining most thorougly the blaster, looking for a trap. I found none. I've tested it out since, and I'm very satisfied.

Regardless, every day I can't help but reflect on the mysterious stalker. And every time I'm disappointed. It's very unnerving. On a whim I decide to dive into my mind, to seek the blasted answers, because I'm fairly certain there are at least clues to find there. As usual I land on the first level and walk around a bit, dodging impromptu informations and pointless ideas. I consult my memory files, but I don't hope for much seeing as they're merely superficial here. I get Vandar, Vrook and Vao's records. Unlikely though : Jedi masters signing with 'love' ? No, that can't be. Though Mission...it's not _that_ preposterous after all. What do we know about her ? She's young, okay, but aside from that not much. She may be a very skilled infiltrator, trained in the arts of disguise and lies, she escaped with us...who knows the full extent of her abilities ? I immediately order the clerk to keep the file handy and to notify the other levels to be watchful for information on the Twi'lek. I'll have to ask Zaalbar about her I guess.

Still, she's not the only possibility. I get to the second level and go to the penitentiary. That's where everyone I've met is locked up, so that they don't wander around my mind. I'm sure you understand. They're not unhappy there, well, not necessarily at least. It can be quite comfy, it depends on their behaviour and on the opinion I have of them. You wouldn't treat in the same manner say, your usual baker and the gang boss who haunted your childhood nights, would you ? Oh, these are purely random examples I assure you, just in case you're getting ideas.

Where was I ? Yes, the penitentiary. I meet with the warden and ask him if he has an idea on my current problem. He scrubs his chin thoughtfully then gives me three names : Vanilla Deralls, Vicky, no last name, and Vortex. I nod appreciatively and follow him to their cells. We visit them in the order he quoted them.

Vanilla's quarters resemble more an apartment than a prison cell. I guess she's someone I don't dislike very much. Her living room is small but friendly, there's a worn couch to the right, showing she likes sitting there and chatting, pictures of animals decorate the walls, all in all a place I absolutely couldn't live in. It's too...domestic ? Boring I guess. Just then a medium-sized, a bit plump woman greets us with a warm smile. Okay, if she's a spy, she's darn good. She offers us a drink, which I refuse politely then she invites me to sit down. In a flash I recall she's a hand-to-hand assassin, and going closer than a meter and a half to her is fatal. Which is why I pointedly don't approach and demand that she introduces herself properly. With an amused shrug she does, and it soon becomes obvious to me that she isn't the one. She doesn't do charades or riddles. Besides she can't write. I'm out of there quite quickly.

Vicky...she's a stalker all right. A very annoying one. Which is why she's locked up pretty tight in a bare cell, and I don't even go in there because she may not be able to keep her hands to herself. She's obsessed, or was when I met her last. She's a bounty hunter by trade, quite competent, and we worked together fairly well in the beginning. Shame that she finished like that. Anyway, I don't think it was her, because firstly, she probably would have been less subtle in the message, secondly she would have made a move sooner, and thirdly she would have had to wake up from the coma I put her in (as far as the world knows, it was a tragic accident), which is nigh impossible.

That leaves Vortex. Nickname naturally. She's a scout, like me. Aside from that I don't know much about her. She looks human but there's something odd about her. I'm not the only one who feels that : pretty much everyone is nervous around her. She always wears the same gear, black with two thin purple stripes on the back; black hair, dark eyes, no visible weapons. I never saw her fight, but I've seen the resulting batterfields. Nobody would have been able to tell what exactly she had been fighting against, only that it had contained blood. Although she has never been hostile to me, not to my knowledge anyway, she scares the hell out of me because I have absolutely _no_ idea as to what makes her tick.

Which is why I'm hesitant to enter her cell. But it's my mind in here, and I should only find a replica of her in there, so there should be no danger, right ? Then again, I have no idea what will happen if I die in here. Is that even possible ? I don't really want to find out...The warden decides for me when he stuffs his key in the lock and opens the door. I peek in.

It's dark. Neat as far as I can see, which isn't very, and mostly empty. And there is no smell at all, which is slightly unsettling. The silence is deafening, the air istelf is oppressing. I prefer stepping back from the door and flashing a light in. A sudden movement on my left catches my eye, but as soon as I look there I know I just fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. I barely manage to dodge the dart aimed at the base of my neck. I swiftly take cover. This is _my _mind you're fighting in Vortex ! _My _territory !

I will have order, damnit !

I concentrate on the cell being illuminated and on Vortex being disarmed and chained to a wall. Shortly I hear grumbled protests and the clanking of steel, reassuring me on my almightiness here. Then I picture myself enveloped in a pretty-much-everything-proof shield. Except for air, breathable that is. Wouldn't want to choke to death now, would we ? I reach out to test if it's there, and it is. Good. Only then do I step in the room.

Sure enough, the room is no longer invaded by darkness and is far less intimidating. As I said, it's not very well furnished, but not to the point of being bare : there's a small table in the corner with a chair, a kitchenette alongside it, and a sofa facing both. The walls full of holes of different shapes and sizes : target practice I imagine.

And there, in front of the door, is she. Indifferent, empty eyes meet mine. I shudder. I hate not being able to tell what people are thinking. Still, I have an inquiry to make.

«Hi Vortex ! I grin deceitfully. Long time no see. I'd have kept it that way, but I need to ask you if you would have written this.»

I show her the note. No reaction. 'Twas to be expected I suppose.

«Well ? I push.

-No, she states.

-Do you know who would ?» I ask further.

She seems to ponder the question for a moment.

«No.»

Shame. Then again, this questioning can't give me information I hadn't heard before, it's only a way of storing data. So I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

«I'll be on my way then. Toodle-oo !»

I walk out. Then I thank the warden for his help and leave the penitentiary. Well, what a waste of time. What do I do now ? Hm, I think I might-

Ouch, blasted wall ! Always turning up when I least expect it, what a _nuisance_ ! I swear if I...wait a minute. What's that, just above the beast's ear ? There's a...a scar of sorts ? It's faintly glowing blue. I wonder what created that, I'm pretty sure last time I was here the wall was perfectly fine. I tentatively reach out, and I'm actually surprised when my fingers meet a hard surface. Usually I can't touch it willingly, it just sort of shies away. Still, the picture isn't any more discernable, leaving me with no further clue on its whereabouts. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to study now. My hand wanders to the bluish line, and extends to brush it lightly.

Bad mistake.

Immediately all hell breaks loose. There's an earthquake (mindquake ?) and the walls start falling off around me - just not the one I wanted to of course. Simultaneously a powerful wind begins to roam through the whole level, flailing me about like some rag doll, and...is that water I hear roaring ? I hope not, I've already had a bath this week...

Naturally, to make things more interesting, my brain cells feel like they've all decided to spontaneously combust at once, only each with a different temperature. That makes concentrating on straightening out this mess a little tricky.

In the end I don't know which of the cataclysms claims me, but everything goes blindingly white.


	22. Chapter 22 : More menial tasks

**Hello my dear readers !**

**Again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but as you didn't complain in your reviews it seems that you don't mind much. Which is good in my book.**

**Now, speaking of reviews (did you see the neat transition ?), in order of apparition :**

**morjackdan : Chip has a word for you : "Whatever do you mean ? Do you think I have sentient beings plotting to overcome my decision core ? I must say I am confused...yes levitating flame ? Do you believe so ? Then why did he...ah I see. Typical of you organics. Back to you morjackdan, Firefly tells me my question is unjustified, for it was a simple case of confusion, and I apologize. Have a nice day !"**

**jediavatar : thank you very much, as a guest or otherwise. Best of luck with solving your problem ! I would call Chip for help but he's a little busy with Firefly's last projects.**

**Alias : liked Vortex, didn't you ? Good, now I know that adding NPCs for lack of a better term doesn't necessarily shoot a story down in here.**

**Well, that was chatty, a bit too much for the length of this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

Chapter 22 :

More menial tasks...who would've thought ?

«...ke up ! Wake up ! Wake up ! Come ooon !»

What _is_ this torture ? What did I_ do_ to deserve it ?

Yes, I'm complaining again. Sue me. I'm feeling like there is a battalion of gizka on speed covered with bells taking quickstep lessons in my head (as in light-speed-quick step). It's not what I would call agreeable. Add to it that...how should I call it ? That eardrum-shrilling noise, and the incessant slapping of my face and pounding on my chest, and then try and tell me to be chipper.

If you actually do it, you're either an empathy-deprived individual, in which case I envy you to some extent, or a hypocrite, in which case I'm blatantly disregarding your demands. Also you can go somewhere. Far away would be nice.

I lift one eyelid only to have the light of the dying sun hit me directly in the retina. I hurriedly let it fall back down and groan in discomfort.

«You're awake ! Firefly, you're awake ! Hey ! Open your eyes, it's time to go !»

To go ? Where ?

«Don't wanna, I croak eyes still closed.

-Well you're gonna !

-'ss off.

-No, you're goin' with us !»

Us ?

Finally curiosity gets the better of me and I carefully shift my head so that it's resting in the speaker's shadow. Then I open my eyes. I'm looking at a blurred, quite agitated blue shape. I blink twice. The image clears up. It's a blue Twi'lek, a familiar one at that...what's her name again ? It meant something, of that much I'm sure. Er...Purpose ? Doesn't fit. Quest maybe ? But who uses that word anymore ? No it was more...Mission, that's it ! Man, my mind is in shambles. I stand corrected : there is such a thing as overthinking. In the back, to the left, there's the tall silhouette of her personal Wookie bodyguard. He acknowledges me silently. I turn my gaze back to Mission. She's kneeling beside me and staring at me impatiently.

«Well come on ! she urges. We ain't got all day !

-Yeah, yeah I'm coming ! I grunt. What's got you so pressed for time anyway ?

-I just wanna be back before it starts pouring, she shrugs.

-Fair enough, I admit while getting up. Thanks for waking me up then. Though you could have been more gentle.

-I tried that ! she defends herself. But when _you're_ napping, nothin' gentle's gonna wake y'up.

-Really ? I raise an eyebrow. Peculiar. Let us depart then.»

I take a step when I realize my foot is cold. Which is probably due to the fact that it's lacking its boot. Slightly aggravating. I voice my surprise, to which a chirping voice in my ear answers by informing me of a hound's curiosity during my sleep, and consequent thievery. But who does the voice belong to...Ch...Chap ? Chell ? Chip ! Right, yes, my best friend. Of course, how could I forget ? He even has it on video, which I watch in order to determine where to search for my missing property. It was a young individual, a mere pup, and it went north from here. I'm pondering whether it's worth the trouble, when Mission starts cooing at how 'cute' it is and how she'd want to 'pet it and snuggle with it' and similar nonsense. That settles the question : I'm definitely _not_ pursuing the lead.

I start heading back, not really caring if they're following (they are). I'm trying to sort through the mess that is my head. These two are Mission and Zaalbar, that much I've established, and the computer is Chip. So far so good. I'm currently going back to...er...my ship ? I suppose, yes. I'm a scout, that would make sense. But why does that seem odd to me ? Even the thought of being a scout doesn't sit very well...although I do have extensive memories of me exploring lots of planets and doing various intergalactic tasks that constitute a scout's main income, so why doesn't it fit ? But then, my own name sounds funny to me, (Firefly I mean) so I suppose some of my confusion is due to my recent...

My recent...what happened again ? I was thinking...of...ah yes, about the note, and the mysterious 'V'. And then something made my mind collapse on itself, what was it ? The...wall. Yes, that's it, I did something with the foreign wall and it triggered the whole thing. Not an experience I'm very eager to repeat. Still, I remember light, lots of it, and amidst it all some images, very interesting I'm sure. But I can't for the life of me recall them. That's going to be driving me crazy in the next days.

Okay, back to more mundane matters. Mission is chatting beside me, and I'm guessing that's her idea of a conversation.

«...this cavern ya know ? she rattles. And I thought 'great, somethin' to go explore' ya know ?

-Uh-huh, I mutter.

-Yeah, so in we went, right ? It was very dark, but hey that's normal in a cavern. But Z could smell everything, and he said it smelled like spiders. Well we weren't gonna give up because of some lousy spiders ! But we got our weapons just in case.

-I hope there's a point to this, I sigh.

-There is ! Just you wait, you'll see ! she assures me. Anyway we were exploring away when suddenly there was a ton of _huge_ eight-legged things with bigass fangs and they wanted to eat us !

-They're getting bonus points for that in my book, I grumble.

-But they didn't know we would defend ourselves so awesomely ! she continues enthusiastically. Big Z was killing them like they were bugs, small ones anyway, and they were too slow to get me ! Ha ! Kept dodging 'em, and then wham ! Shoved my vibro right through their bodies ! It was...kinda gross. But it was fun !

-I imagine it was, I refrain from openly yawning.

-Yeah, and then...»

I switch off. It suddenly occurred to me that I left my bike near my earlier napping area. So I sharply turn around and start sprinting back.

«You may be interested in young Mission's surprise and subsequent annoyance at your sudden actions, Chip points out.

-I may not also, I retort.

-Which is actually more probable, he admits. However you may be more open to her Wookie companion's disapproving glare.

-Well he swore he wouldn't kill me, I say casually. What he thinks of me is irrelevant to the question of my survival.

-Admittedly so, he relents. Nevertheless do not forget that there are more ways to be a nuisance than merely being overtly threatening.

-Don't I know it, I roll my eyes. Though I guess you're right, I should watch it a bit. Making enemies isn't exactly a stroke of genius.

-Do remember that I only have your best interest at heart.

-I know my friend, I know.»

It doesn't take very long, we didn't walk very far. I uncover my vehicle shortly, and Mission and Zaalbar arrive as I'm about to mount on it.

«Wow, cool ! Mission beams. Do you always travel like that ?

-Pretty much, yes, I answer. I'm not a great fan of trekking through endless plains, you see.

-Totally ! she nods. That's the boring part of adventuring here.

-One of them anyway, I smile mirthlessly. Well then, I'll be off guys, thanks for waking me up !

-Wait ! Can I try it ? Please ?

-Right now ? I frown. Didn't you say we were pressed for time ?

-Later then ! she haggles. Tomorrow ?

-Tomorrow...I think aloud. Now why in space would I let you do that ?

-Um...because I've been nice and have kept out of your way so far ? she tries.

-Is that your way of saying if I don't you'll be bugging me until I drop dead ? I groan.

-Totally ! she grins cheekily. So waddya say ?

-I say you're lucky murdering a child is a one-way ticket to jail down here, I reply.

-I ain't no kid ! she huffs in annoyance. I'm fourteen years old !

-So I gathered, I placate her. However I was speaking of childhood from a legal point of view. According to the law on Dantooine, until you're eighteen you're a child, and you would do well to take advantage of that fact. You do know that punishment is much more lenient when it comes to children, don't you ?

-Well...it wasn't that way on Taris, that's for sure, she answers hesitantly. So are you saying I can break the law and get away with it ?

-Much easier in any case, I smirk mischievously. Of course, I wasn't the one who broke the news to you. Now I'll get going, excuse me.

-And what 'bout the riding ? she insists.

-Eugh, fine, providing the weather is acceptable, I relent.

-Cool ! Thanks !» she appauds and starts a victory dance.

I shake my head and fire up the engine. I notice that Zaalbar doesn't look very pleased with our deal, I suppose he's worried about the girl. Yeah well, he decided to associate with her, now he has to deal with the consequences. Bah, pointless considerations. In no time they're but dots on my rear-view mirror. This is when I realize that I don't exactly know where I'm going. I...no, I don't remember.

«Chip ? Where exactly are we returning to ? I ask my friend.

-Why, to the Jedi enclave of course, he answers.

-Oh. Um, why ?

-Are you quite all right Firefly ? he inquires with concern.

-Well, no.

-What happened ? Does this have some correlation with your earlier restless sleep ?

-Yeah.»

I explain my inner turmoil as he navigates me back to this 'enclave'. He then fills me in on the situation. So I'm a Jedi apprentice, eh ? Intriguingly enough, that seems more...plausible, than my position as a scout. It's...odd. When he tells me that I've been suspecting for some time that my memories have been trifled with, and that my true identity was that of a fallen Jedi it all clicks back into place. Yes, of course. Somebody created a fake identity for me, as a scout, and now I'm being (re)trained as a Jedi to be their sniffling dog of Revan's trail. I must start figuring out an escape plan, and soon.

In the meantime, I've got to report to a certain Jedi Master.

«I come back victorious ! I announce upon meeting Zhar. The grove has been deserted of all dark presence.

-Indeed, he sizes me up in a calcularing manner. I gather you have convinced Juhani to...vanish.

-So you _knew_ it was her and couldn't be bothered to get me a heads up. Typical, I roll my eyes.

-Your impertinence is something you'll have to rid yourself of, he warns. It is most unbecoming of a Jedi.

-Sorry, I lie easily. I'll watch it in the future.

-I am curious as to what made you choose this path, and more importantly, what makes you think you solved anything, he says thoughtfully.

-What else was I supposed to do ? I retort. Kill her ? Unnecessary, so why bother ? Drag her back here ? That would only go to prove that I can't deal with her myself, of which I am more than capable. Besides it would have been very tedious, not to mention dangerous to civilians. No, I believe I gave her back her freedom in doing what I did, namely talking with her and making her understand she has the right to have an opinion on her training and a say in her future.

-I see, he mutters. Have you tried to steer her from the dark path she started to walk ?

-Why would I ? If that's what she wants, let her choose it freely. If she doesn't, she'll come back of her own. Ah, just a thought : if you weren't so drastically against the dark side, maybe people who tried it out but weren't very convinced would be more eager to come back and seek guidance. I'm just saying, you need better communication. Because from what I could see Juhani still has doubts, but she's pretty sure you wouldn't accept her back.

-You have an interesting way of seeing things, he smiles faintly. However we are at war, and we cannot afford to lose more people. What you did was commendable in a way, but hardly appropriate considering the circumstances. Not to mention that you may have encouraged her fall.

-That was not the task I was given, I dismiss his reproach. I was tasked with cleansing the Grove, which I did, and without bloodshed. Now, what is your decision ?

-Tame your impatience young one ! he rebuffs me. There are still matters to settle.

-Oh ? Such as ?

-Bolook came to see me. He told me quite a tale. I must say I am slightly worried about your behaviour.

-I don't understand. I solved the case, didn't I ? And nobody got hurt.

-Your results are indisputable. Yet your means are debatable.

-I fail to see how.

-Your words were very harsh in your angry outburst. I'm afraid this speaks volumes to your mental discipline.

-Does it ? I grin. Ah, but I had to _look_ that way in order to get them to confess. Intimidation, it's called. A simple enough interrogation technique, quite harmless but oh so very efficient !

-Indeed. Fear isn't a tool, Eidan. It's a very powerful aspect of the dark side, which I'm afraid you're not taking seriously enough.

-Well...no I suppose not, I admit. But I don't think I understand how it could be something to be so wary of. I get that many Sith lords are murderous nutcases, but really does that prove that the dark side is wrong, or that _they_ are inherently evil ? Or very stupid ? Besides if you keep on hammering into people's heads that the dark side has a will of its own, then it's far easier for them to get rid of the guilt over their actions. Think about it.

-Clearly you don't understand, he sighs. But it was to be expected, one can't over such short time get enough wisdom. Time will open your eyes Eidan.

-We shall see, Master Zhar, I state neutrally.

-Come, let's go to the Council, they will make the final decision.»

Okay, let's go then. Why is he stretching this thing out ? Bah, I'll find out soon enough.

We walk in on a shouting match between two elderly men. In the audience, the rest of the masters as well as Bastila are wondering whether to get involved or not. I don't know what their quarrel is about, nor do I care, but I'm very displeased with all the yelling.

«I can come back another time Master, I cringe.

-No, you should be here to witness these events, he squishes all hope of an escape. Follow me.»

So I do. We join with Bastila on the sidelines. She acknowledges our presence with a sharp nod, without taking her eyes off the commotion. I cover my sensitive ears with my hands. Moreover, by concentrating hard enough, I manage to block out all of the remaining sound that still found its way to my eardrums. Blissful alone time...

My relief must have shown because now one of the youth-deprived men is turned my way, pointing at me with a disturbingly sharp finger and displaying an amusingly outraged expression. Huh, I guess my mirth was visible too, because now he's very close to striking me judging from his overall posture. At Bastila's insistent elbowing in my ribs I reluctantly take my hands off my head.

«...don't even care, is that it ?! the old man rattles. You think it's funny, don't you ? Well you won't be laughing when I'll set the plains on fire that's for sure ! And _him_ with them !

-Burn all you want for all I care, the other one shoots back. But touch one leaf on my land and I-

-You'll what ? Execute my son ?

-For the last time I don't _have_ your son ! Which is more than I can say for _you_, child thief !

-How _dare_ you !»

Well they're pretty much stuck I'm afraid. Unless somebody does something to reboot them there's nothing more to do here. I look expectantly at the Masters, trying to convey the message to make them shut up. Nobody cares. I sigh in defeat. Stuck here to _waste_ my precious time listening to the equivalent of two broken recorders playing the same piece all over again.

«Won't they _do_ anything ? I hiss to Bastila.

-In their own time, she whispers.

-It had better be sooner than later, I mutter. I'm getting to a whole new level of boredom and irritation.

-Reign yourself in ! she scolds me.

-I'll give them...two minutes tops, I grit my teeth. Then I'm bolting.

-You'll do no such thing, she states.

-One minute forty seconds and counting.

-Just behave !

-I _am_ ! But even I have limits !

-Patience is a virtue you would do well to practice.

-QUIET !»

That was Vrook's authoritative voice instantly restoring silence. Thank you sir.

«Misters Matale and Sandral, he continues, your plea has been heard, and rest assured that the Council will look into this matter shortly. Now however you must go.»

Both look like they're going to argue until they realize that the whole Council considers the meeting over. With a last murderous glare to one another they turn and stalk out. Good riddance. Zhar motions for me to go face the Masters, then he takes his place among them. Alright, I'm up.

«Ah, apprentice, Dorak greets me. I hear you completed the trials you were tasked with.

-That is correct, I nod. I gather you'll now decide if I passed the test ?

-Yes, Vandar confirms. Master Zhar, if you please.»

Zhar explains how I recited the Code, how I managed to build my lightsaber in a few hours - which apparently isn't all that common - before moving on to Bolook's inquiry. Imperceptively I tense up.

«You have quite the temper, Dorak notes disapprovingly. We hope for more self-discipline in our padawans.

-If I may interject, I interrupt. I was fully in control the whole time. Granted, I was genuinely annoyed, yet as I explained to Zhar, I had to _look_ like I was going to flip. How better than by seemingly abusing of my power ?

-But you see you _did_, in fact, abuse of it, Vrook snipes. Besides scaring people into confessing can render the statement null and void.

-Can it ? I raise my eyebrows. Oh, I didn't know that. Still it can point the investigation in the right direction, and seeing as those two men aren't particularly bright there will be evidence left in the killer's wake.

-Despite this I'm afraid you failed this trial as you didn't stay true the the Jedi way, Dorak concludes. Let us move on to the mission the Council sent you on.

-Yes, what of the grove Zhar ? Vandar enquires.»

Dutifully the Twi'lek recounts what he heard and what I told him. It's more or less accurate, sufficiently for me anyway. I'm asked to clarify some details, but all in all they can't really dispute my success. As I intended. They exchange quite a few meaningful glances, which is slightly irritating, but I know I can't lose it right now. Instead I put on an unreadable mask and start playing Pazaak in my head. I'm just about to surprise myself with a cunning bluff when all the Masters suddenly turn to me, alerting me to their making of a decision. Immediately I focus back on them.

Somehow I don't think I'm going to like it.

«Can't it wait Eidan ? Surely you recognize that your task is much more important and pressing than this !

-I gave my word, Oh Trusted One. After having been constantly told to stay true to it for months I can hardly disregard that simple fact as easily as I used to, can I ?

-Yes you can, and you would had it not played right into my hand. Am I wrong ?

-Heh, what do you know, some Jedi aren't as blind as one would deduce.

-Back to the insults, are we ?

-Wow, you're on fire today !

-And _you_'re not off the hook.

-Damn.»

Seeing as there's a bright sun today I'm going to grant Mission her wish of riding my bike, much to Bastila's displeasure. Which is in itself reason enough for me to go through with this, as you no doubt understood already.

I find Mission in the Hawk busying herself with...what exactly ?

«What do you have there Mission ? I ask her.

-Oh hey Firefly ! she greets me cheerfully. Did you sleep well ?

-Fine, fine, I shrug. So ? What is it ?

-This is a lockpick, Mission quality ! she beams proudly. Made it myself !

-Nice, I nod appreciatively. Can I take a look ?

-Sure, knock yourself out !»

I pick up the long object between my fingers and scrutinize it. It's quite finely made as a matter of fact. I'm wondering what kind of tool she used. I ask her this, but she only shakes her head and tells me that it's a secret. Fair enough. Hm, I'd like to try it out someday. I give it back and tell her my true purpose here. She blinks at me once, then with a cry of pure joy she leaps up and rushes at me with the obvious intention of administrating one of her fearsome hugs. I tense visibly, and she freezes on the spot. Hey, did her memory actually kick in this time ? Yes, I believe it did ! Incredible. She stands down and coughs awkwardly. I offer her a grateful smile and suggest that she get Zaalbar. She's happy for the distraction and disappears in the corridor yelling his nickname.

Well, in the meantime I'm going to prep my bike.

«Okay, it's quite simple ! I clap my hands. You sit here, you put your hands there and your feet on those pedals. Yes, like that. Now, the left and right halves of the bike are controlled individually but symmetrically. Which means that each pedal controls one engine, depending on the side, same with the handles. Pushing a pedal will make its corresponding engine speed up, lifting the foot will have opposite results; and turning a handle determines the direction of the engine's flow. This indicator will show you when to switch gears, which you'll do by pressing these buttons under the handles : they go from one to four, in this order from the index to the little finger. Gamorrean's play, really. Yes, you've got a question ?

-Yeah, where are the brakes ? Mission inquires uncertainly.

-In the Hawk's hangar bay, I answer easily. I took a look at them yesterday and didn't have the opportunity to install them back.

-So how do I stop it ? she asks further.

-Get creative, I mutter. Uh, on second thought, don't. I want it back in one piece after all. Safest bet is not to go too fast, release the accelerators and wait for it to lose speed. There's enough space here to make it easy. Worst case senario, you cut off the engines and the bike falls to the ground. It'll stop eventually.

-Won't that be dangerous ? she worries.

-Probably lethal, I shrug. On the minus side, the bike will suffer tremendously.

-On the plus side I won't have to listen to your snide remarks all day ! she immediately retaliates.

-Well, it seems an unfortunate driving accident could be mutually beneficient then, I grin. Good to know.

-I'm watching you Eidan ! Bastila warns me aggressively.

-I know, Your Awareness, I shoot back. Well Mission, are you going to do this or not ?

-You betcha !»

I can't fault her for her enthusiasm, nor bravery...even if some would call it recklessness. Well I'm not _that_ much of a hypocrite.

«One last thing, I add. Take this comm, I don't want to be running after you shrieking my vocal cords out to give you instructions.

-You don't think I can do it on my own ? she rounds on me.

-Frankly, no. Why, is that important ?

-Well I'll show you ! she snaps.

-Oh dear, now you won't be listening to me when I'll be giving you life-saving advice, I sigh. My bike will suffer from this.»

She glares at me and pointedly stomps down on the accelerators. Nothing happens. She tries a few more times, but it doesn't react. I shrug and look away, waiting for her to admit defeat. But she doesn't. Instead it's Bastila who addresses me.

«Give her the activation cell Eidan and stop stalling, she commands curtly.

-Me, stalling ? I feign utter bewilderment. Whatever gave you that idea ?

-Just do it, then we'll talk.

-Fine ! I spit then turn to the Twi'lek. But only if you take the comm too, Mission, otherwise you have fun with a motionless vehicle while we go take care of boring Jedi business.»

She relents and I take a few steps back. She then activates the bike. It huffs and starts humming while it takes off the ground.

«Well go on ! I encourage the Twi'lek. I don't wan't to waste my entire day with this !»

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Because she grumbles something less than flattering and violently buries her feet into the pedals. Immediately the bike lurches forward and screeches because the gears aren't appropriate.

«Change gears ! I instruct her. Or slow down !»

No answer. Fortunately Dantooine's plains are quite adapted to teaching a total newbie how to drive. Not many obstacles.

«It would seem your pupil is otherwise occupied, Chip notes.

-What could she possibly be doing that would require her full attention ? I shake my head.

-It would appear that she is currently busying herself with regaining her balance, thus ensuring better survival chances, he explains.

-That is _not_ an excuse ! I pout.

-I didn't say it was, he chirps happily. I was merely, as always, stating a fact. However I was going to make a suggestion, namely that you take up your assumed role of teacher and give the youngster a few pointers.

-Yeah, I guess I could.»

I raise the communication unit to my lips.

«Mission you need to snap out of it ! I bark. It's only a ride, and it will obey _you_. Now you gently ease on the accelerators, and you'll see that it will slow down quite comfortably.»

Is it losing speed ? I'm not sure. I grab Starkiller's scope and look over there. Ah, Mission seems not to be paralysed with fear, so that's a start. She's even on her seat, as opposed to hanging on the side by one hand gripping a random pipe. However she doesn't apprear to be obeying my instructions.

«Hey ! Are you listening ? I try louder. Chip, are these communicators working ?

-To my knowledge, yes, he answers.

-Right, well apparently she doesn't care either way, I huff. Change of plans. Chip calculate which point of her trajectory I could get to on foot, considering my Force-enhanced speed.

-Processing...

-Bastila I may need your help on this one, I turn to the silent Jedi.

-How so ? she frowns.

-So that my actions don't kill the Twi'lek, I explain. You see your help isn't critical in the least.

-You shall have it, she relents.

-Good. Chip ?

-I'm afraid she's too far away for you to reach her, he announces mechanically. I am sorry, buzzing sparkle.

-Okay, what if I managed to redirect her ?

-You would need to deviate the bike at an angle close to 80°, and soon, he answers.

-Hm, I just might be able to do it...

-_What are you going to do _? Zaalbar inquires worriedly._ It's not dangerous for Mission, is it ?_

-It's dangerous for both of us, I shrug. But as I see it, it's going to be fun !

-_Good Gods, is there no other way ?_

-Geez, are you always this overprotective ? I groan. Look if I don't make it you won't have failed your life-debt, understood ? As for Mission's safety that's for Bastila to ensure.

-I am still waiting for your instructions by the way, Bastila points out.

-Right, listen.»

Once I've explained my daring endeavour I ignore completely her disbelieving 'what?!' and start the procedure. Gathering the Force in my being I create, following Chip's advice, a force-field shaped like a turn in a race track, designed to redirect my bike and its pilot. The angle and dimensions are provided by my friend's calculations, which apparently were accurate enough because neither did the vehicle crash, nor was the Twi'lek thrown off. I praise him for that. I think he'd have blushed were he able to.

Now it's my turn to shine. I shoot off at top speed, channeling the Force flow through my muscles to give them additional strength. My am I running fast ! I believe this is the first time I've used this power in an open field. It's...fantastic ! Glorious even ! I could do this the whole day ! Ah, but get down from that cloud Firefly, you've got a train to catch. Almost.

«Estimated time of impact : 13,84 seconds and counting» Chip informs me.

Yep, I'm closing in. I er...suddenly I'm not sure I really want to risk this. It's kinda...dangerous. I mean one miscalculation, _one_ misstep and...

Am I truly reconsidering the most badass move I've had the opportunity to make since I've been here ? _What the frag is wrong with me ?!_ I might die, but hey, there's _awesomeness_ in the balance ! That overrules _everything_ !

«Three...two...one...GO !»

I launch myself at the bike and in a lightning fast feline turn I manage to grasp the controls while kicking Mission off the seat, sending her flying somewhere to my upper-left. Her pained yelp barely scratches my conscience as I settle down on the vehicle, trying to change the settings to suit the situation while steering it desperately away from the huge rock some facetious landscape designer put in the way. No I hadn't noticed it before, I had to act quickly. But the bike has had enough and is getting a bit uncooperative, thereby letting my heart make itself known by an annoying thumping in my chest.

«Incoming obstacle at an alarming speed, Chip assesses. What is your evading plan ?

-Dunno, what does it look like to you ? I snap.

-It looks like a hopeless attempt to bypass the protuding rock. Impossible I am afraid, he states matter-of-factly. You had better blast it to bits.

-Really ? Me and which demolitions unit ? I bite back.

-I was only trying to help you know, he scolds me. Might I suggest one of the thermal detonators you carry with you ?

-You might, but I - ah shit.»

I jump off at the last second and the momentum throws me like a common rag doll across the plain, while the despairing crash and ensuing explosion shoot my eardrums out. I finish my flight in an iriaz nest, fortunately abandoned for the moment, and unfortunately not very well kept. As proven by the pool of brownish yuck my leg (and only my leg thank the stars) landed in.

«You what ? Chip asks innocently.

-I *cough* don't have any *cough* with me, I rasp.

-Why ever not ? he nearly shouts in disbelief. You do know that in 78% cases of forgotten equipment you end up needing it at the most critical moment, do you not ?

-Most certainly do, I manage to push out. Didn't...occur to me...that I'd need...grenades for a...driving lesson.

-Granted, it is rather uncommon, he chuckles. I shall start a research on the subject.

-Be...my guest.

-Are you well my friend ? he worries. Your breathing pattern is a little erratic.

-Got the wind...knocked out...'m perfectly fine, I mumble. Now...shut up.

-Will do.»

I keep lying there until my breathing evens out. It doesn't take more than a few minutes. However I don't fancy the idea of getting up right now, because I'd have to look at the destruction of my bike and I don't really want to deal with that. My beautiful bike, damnit ! The one that cost me five days of freedom ! _Five_ ! And a total of fifty-three hours of work, twenty-seven of which I had to endure in the company of one of the warriors of the crew. Okay, they're usually bearable, which is more than I can say about most of my acquaintances. They're even fun to be around...occasionally...they're _very_ fun to observe when they argue. Unless I want to sleep or work or, worse, find myself in the crossfire.

However this experience is not a complete waste, because it gave me a great upgrade idea. You know, in case there's anything salvageable in the wreck and I managed to rebuild a swoop. Or to steal one.

«I do believe your companions are calling out for you, Chip interrupts my musings.

-Bah, they'll stop eventually, I shrug it off. And believe it or not, it's quite comfortable in here.

-Might I suggest that you do not linger ? Chip quips timidly.

-Why ?

-Well, for one, because of this place's hygiene level. I have detected a very abundant wildlife in the very spot your head is resting on, which is currently jumping on the occasion of creating a new colony in the hair you are so proud of.

-Damn it !»

I jump on my feet so fast I experience a bit of vertigo. I frantically search my shock of hair with both hands, aiming at shaking the intruders off. It's sad to say, but I'll have to wash it tonight. Which means taking a shower. Brr.

«There he is ! I hear a shout. I'll get him !»

Get me ? My hand goes straight for my blaster upon hearing this, before I realize it's Bastila running in my direction. Oh, the earful I'm due for. Help meeeeeee !

She doesn't say anything, nor does her face show anything, so I know I'm in deep trouble. Why though ? Did Mission get wounded or something ? I ask Chip this very question.

«Her ribs did emit a worrisome crack when your foot connected, he notes. You may have damaged her skeleton. Other than that I didn't notice anything. Maybe if you got me more cameras to control we could avoid such shortcomings in the future.

-Nice try, but right now I'm pretty much broke, what with your last upgrades, swoop parts, and other electronic equipment I had to purchase.

-Well, do keep in mind my remark next time your wallet is in a favorable situation.

-Sure thing.»

I awkwardly dust my pants off while waiting for the Padawan to reach me. Internally I also brace myself. As she comes within arm's reach I even flinch away a little. To my shame she merely raises an eyebrow, no strike is forthcoming. Well, what is a small bruise to the ego when faced with a potentially harmful experience ? She crosses her arms and scrutinizes me, what she's looking for I'm not sure. Then, with an undeciphrable look, she turns sharply around and goes back. Okay, if I get off the hook so easily I won't mind. I follow her.

When we reach Zaalbar he's kneeling beside Mission's lying form. Strange, did I knock her out ? Surely I didn't kill her, unless Bastila failed to catch her in the air with a Force grip, and I very much doubt that. She may be prissy, stuck up and greener than grass, she's still got much, much more experience with the Force than I, and far greater power. With my usual smoothness I ask :

«What's up with _her_ ?

-Nice one, Chip mutters sarcastically.

-I know, right ? I answer quickly.

-_Your irresponsible actions wounded her, that's what ! _Zaalbar shoots at me.

-Hey, I was only trying to get her off the swoop before she killed herself ! I raise my hands in a placating manner.

-_She was in no immediate danger !_

-She would have been very soon had I not intervened !

-_How so ? There were no obstacles !_

-Yet. There were no obstacles _yet_ ! Besides I dont know if you noticed, but the way she was handling the bike wasn't exactly healthy for it, and I wouldn't have been surprised if she had made it explode !

-_Then you shouldn't have let her get on in the first place !_

-Who am I, her dad or something ? Not to mention that she _conned_ me into letting her try, and you were there as I recall ! Why didn't you speak up then, huh ?

-_I..._

-We'll discuss it later if we really must, but I think you should be focusing on her healing rather than on whose fault it is !»

Looking wiser than one is is one hell of a way to win an argument. I learnt that one with the Jedi, and I do believe I'm going to use it more often. Unless I want to play fair that is. But back to the Twi'lek's case.

There isn't really much I can do, I'm not a healer after all. I was told I was really...how was it put ? Ah yes, that I 'had too much to learn for such a short period of time and that I should focus on other aspects first'. Which is the Jedi way of telling me I suck. I quite agree. So it comes to me as a surprise when Bastila turns to me expectantly.

«What, do I have something on my face ? I snap defensively.

-Well aren't you going to put your training to use ? she urges me.

-Hah, you're kidding right ? I huff.

-Not at all.

-You do know that the last time I tried to mend a wound I accidentally ripped the flesh apart, don't you ? I frown.

-Uh, no I didn't know that, she shudders.

-You didn't ? I ask a bit shocked. I thought you were keeping tabs on me, along with apparently everyone else in the Enclave. Oh well, I suppose gruesome details aren't always shared so eagerly. Regardless I believe _you_ should heal her, and fast judging from her paling face.

-What ?

-Hello ? Internal bleeding ! Hurry up and save her life ! I sing-song.»

That gets her moving. To be perfectly honest I'm not certain she's got internal bleeding, in fact from what Chip tells me it's highly unlikely, but I need her occupied while I go check the swoop. I jog to the crash site. It's...better than I expected actually. True, one of the engines didn't survive at all, but from what I see I'd say that the bike collided with the rock only partially, that the left engine hit it dead on and that the rest went spinning away until it landed on its rear. Then it stopped, because no-one was left on the seat to open the fuel valve. So it might be salvageable after all. My day just got a lot brighter.

Though it goes without saying that the blue catastrophe isn't allowed near it anymore.

In order to transport it I believe I'll have to lift it again using the Force. I'll have to watch myself not to get too dependent on it, in case it ever fails me. One never knows.


	23. Chapter 23 : No more stalling

**Hello again !**

**Far fewer reviews this time...interesting how this works.**

**That doesn't mean you're not entitled to the traditional thanks, oh so loyal jediavatar ! Danke schön ! (that's right, I'm showing off my language skills...with the most basic expression one could find in a dictionary, damnit)**

**A somewhat shorter chapter, I'm not exactly pleased with it, so I'm curious as to what you think.**

**Enjoy nonetheless !**

**disclaimer[23]**

* * *

Chapter 23 : No more delaying the boring part

Two dead weights later Bastila and I finally depart to...the...mission. Oh great constellations, why do I have to deal with such trivia ? Why _me_ ? Maybe a bit of an explanation here. Naturally, and some of you probably guessed it right away, the Council jumped on the occasion to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

So my next trial is to reconcile the Sandral and Matale families. Under Bastila's supervision no less. Annoying. Hugely so. Oh well, let's try to make it quick. Chip uploaded every bit of information he could find on both parties. The problem is that, although he got his...let's say hands...on a fortune worth of blackmail material, that's unlikely to help me any in this case. Might come in handy later though.

On top of it all, now I have to go on foot. Thanks Mission.

On the bright side, Bastila isn't talking to me. Maybe the Twi'lek's cracked rib antagonized her towards me. If so, then I should do it more often. Although Zaalbar could be a problem. We'll see.

In the meantime I play riddles with Chip.

Sandral's house comes into view around noon. It's a big property, quite becoming of a powerful family engaged in a century-old feud. From the corner of my eye I notice Bastila's warning gaze. Well she'll have to settle for my somewhat polite approach of the inhabitants. Normally I'd break in, plunder the house, and later on examine what evidence I stole along with the silverware.

I still might do it later on.

Nevertheless, for now, we approach the front door and ring the doorbell. I start humming a nameless tune, earning me a side glance from the padawan. A droid answers the door. A frigging droid. Mr Sandral just got down a few notches in my esteem.

«Good afternoon Madam, Sir, he greets us.

-Hi, we're here to see Mr Sandral, I say curtly.

-Mr Sandral isn't expecting anybody today, may I ask what your business is with him ?

-We're here on the Order's behalf, I answer mechanically. In response to his complaint.

-Please wait here while I ask whether he'd like to see you.

-Right.»

Apparently he does want to see us. As it turns out he doesn't talk about anything else than his own son, Casus, who disappeared a few weeks ago. The guy is convinced that Matale was behind it all. If that doesn't scream 'golden motive' then I don't know what does. I shrug at his refusal to let us have a look around and turn to go. However at the porch we're intercepted by a young woman, twenty-one I'd say, who introduces herself as Sandral's daughter. So far it's cerdible. She tells us that she suspects that her father indeed had something to do with the Matale heir's, Shen's, disappearance. She then gives us a key to the compound at the back of the building, advises us to be discreet, and asks us not to tell on her.

«Why exactly are you doing this again ? I frown with mistrust.

-I...care a lot about Shen, she admits dreamily. We've been hanging out for some time. He's actually really nice.

-Okay, so you're providing the 'love story' side of the case, I note emotionlessly. What's next, you begging us to help you elope with him ? Ouch ! That _hurt_, Bastila !»

Indeed the padawan just stomped on my foot, as if that would make me stop talking. She should know better by now. Rahasia (that's the girl's name) is looking at me with a disturbingly hopeful face.

«Would you do it ? she finally asks quietly. Would you help us ?

-Sure, and while I'm at it I could grow pink wings and play the lyra at your wedding, I roll my eyes. _What did my foot ever do to you Bastila ?_

-Behave ! she hisses in my ear.

-So what, you want me to make fairy tales happen to the poor girl who never poked her nose out of the sheltered little world she has so far lived in ? I'm pretty sure that's not part of my skillset.

-I'm not some naive defenseless girl ! Rahasia protests.

-Hah ! I scoff. Believe me, you are.

-I can fend for myself !

-Yet you need the help of strangers to go look into your own house for fear of making daddy angry. How grown-up of you.

-Get out. Now.

-Funny how our respective wishes converge ! I grin. Goodbye !»

She all but slams the door behind us.

«Well that could have gone better, I note lightly.

-And whose fault is that I ask you ? Bastila snaps.

-Optimism's ! I state vehemently.

-How s- oh I see, how puerile of you, she rolls her eyes.

-But so very efficient when it comes to dodging reproach ! I smirk. Oh wait, did I say that out loud ?

-You most definitely did, Chip chuckles in my ear. My, are you in trouble now.

-Thanks for your support, I mutter darkly.

-Anytime ! he beams. By the way you may want to display contrition very soon because she's been chastisising you during our exchange.»

I hum in acknowledgment and bow my head slightly, distorting my face in a mask of submissive regret. It's a bit...uncomfortable. Did those months spent schooling my features into impassiveness make me lose my touch ? Damn, I'll have to practice again ! Regardless it seems to be working because she finishes her preaching, gives a satisfied nod, and starting to walk briskly away she motions for me to follow. Fine by me.

«So what is your angle ? she asks coldly.

-What do you mean ? I mumble distractedly.

-What are your thoughts on the case ? she explains.

-Oh, that, I recover. 'Tis a waste of my time.

-I see that humility is a lesson you have yet to master, she comments off-handedly.

-One of the few I'm sure, I quip cheekily.»

That earns me a glare. But was that amusement I saw flashing in her eye ? Ah no, unfortunately, 'twas only a reflection. Too bad. I clear my throat.

«I suppose your question was rather about what my next step would be, I continue in a more serious tone. Well, there are two main possibilities. One : go search the house, or two : go meet Matale. Seeing as one is closer than the other, I think I'm going to choose the first one. Any objections ?»

None it would seem. Alright then, break-in it is. We walk to the compound (in broad daylight, true, but I don't want to waste time with this) and after checking for cameras, then for traps, I insert the key in its place. The panel slides to the left. Chip scans the perimeter, but seeing as it's only a corridor so far he doesn't get many signals. Right, in we go. Toeing carefully the next portion of floor before stepping on it, I follow the corridor until there are doors. One on each side, and the corridor continues afterwards. My guess would be that there isn't anything very interesting behind those, so we continue. Sometimes I glance behind me to check on Bastila's progress. I'm pleased to see that she too walks cautiously to avoid making too much noise, and is actually a bit skilled in the field. Sentinel training probably.

Anyway I believe I'll do everyone a favor if I skip the particularly tedious part where we explore and nothing happens. Because yes, this compound was apparently built by a masochist who enjoyed making labyrinths. That must've been outrageously costly for the purpose it accomplishes. Besides I don't know what Sandral had it built for, but most of the space isn't used at all, save for a couple of containers which could have all been stacked up in one room. Ah, but I digress.

Let's get to the (slightly more) exciting part, namely when I go around a corner and a shot frizzles past me making me jump quite spectacularly. The culprit is a droid (what else ?) which is currently adjusting its aim to get me this time.

What did I do to it again ?

Doesn't matter for the moment. I'm pretty sure there's a law against this kind of behaviour in a droid guard though. So my next actions are perfectly legitimate. I spring to the opposite wall just in time to dodge the second shot, then roll towards the machine and kick its legs from under it. Droids are usually slow to stand up. I make it roll over and plunging my fingers in the back of its skull (let's call in that anyway) I rip out the energy cell. It shuts down. Good. I take the two minutes it costs to 1) upload its records, and 2) to erase all files on this encounter. Chip tells me its orders were to patrol the area and to shoot whoever came close to the storage room #12, which is close nearby.

However to get there we'll have to blast our way through quite a lot of...

«War droids ? I frown. Are you sure Chip ?

-Definitely, he confirms. According to the description in these files there are not only these Sentry 5A, but also some Conqueror 13PD. Cheap ones, but reliable.

-Where did the old fossil find war droids ? I shake my head. And Conquerors ? Aren't these about...two-year-old models ?

-The first one was released twenty-five months and thirteen days ago, my friend corrects.

-Okay, so we have an old _farmer_ who buys combat droids for unknown purposes. That's not suspicious at all. How come you didn't find the purchase when you investigated the two guys Chip ?

-I did find some alarming gaps in his records, but as I don't condone jumping to conclusions I didn't speculate, he snaps.

-Hey, take it easy bro ! I was only asking ! I try to settle him down.

-Sure you were» he mutters.

I probably should have held my tongue on this one. We'll talk it out later. In the meantime, I have an investigation to lead.

«Who...are you working for my father ?

-Please decline identity and purpose of your stay here.

-Uh, what ?

-You heard me.

-Yeah, I just didn't expect that. Um, I'm Shen, Shen Matale, and I was captured and locked up in here.

-By whom ?

-Who _are_ you anyway ?»

Such mistrust from the guy whom we were sent to retrieve. Well, at least I can choose my introduction.

«Jedi investigations, at your service, I bow my head slightly. I'm agent Firefly, this is agent Icewall.»

I suppress the wince at Bastila's merciless stomp on my foot.

«Wow, do they even do that ? Shen frowns. I've never seen Jedi calling themselves 'agents' before.

-Well, you've never been kidnapped before either, I retort.

-Yeah, that's true I guess, he concedes.

-One would think that's the kind of thing people are certain about but that's not the problem right now, I mutter. I ask again, who put you in there ?»

He hesitates. Why though ? Unexpectantly Bastila is the one who solves the problem.

«Do not worry about embarrassing Rahasia, she says in a soothing voice. We know about your relationship, and we highly doubt that she's involved in anything, in fact she is the one who pointed us to your location.

-That's...that's good, thank you, he sighs in relief.»

After that he talks. He was attacked by a couple of droids when he was out picking up flowers of all things (dull _and_ idiotic) and was quickly subdued (incompetent at that). He was hit in the head so he lost consciousness (I take a picture of the bruise) and he woke up here. He figured he was somewhere in the Sandral estate because he heard the owner's delirium about how he'd avenge his son's murder.

When we asked about that Shen told us he didn't know much, only that the man disappeared about a week ago and that it was sad because Rahasia was heartbroken and because he himself liked the guy. Oh so very sad indeed.

«Okay, well on behalf of the Jedi Order I thereby free you from this cell, I announce ceremoniously. You may go.»

He doesn't budge. I look quizzically at Bastila. from the looks of it she doesn't understand either. I clear my throat.

«You may go, I articulate as if talking ot a retard (which I probably am doing by the way).

-It would seem file N°144853B - I mean Mr Matale Junior - is somewhat reluctant to exit his detainee quarters, Chip notes.

-Why would he be ? I turn around and whisper to my friend so as not to confuse Shen (see how _nice_ I've become ? Eugh).

-One would speculate that he developed a Mytus syndrome, which as you may know causes inmates to come to appreciate, to a pathological level, their condition.

-Isn't that a bit extreme for someone who's been locked up for a day or two ? I retort.

-While it is statistically improbable, it is still possible.

-Right. Don't you think it's rather due to the Sandral girl ?

-Possibly. However I fail to see how his freedom would have anything to do with her, although with her father being psychologically unstable...»

I don't catch the rest because Bastila elbows me in the ribs and turns me around. I recollect in a millisecond and turn a very professional face to Shen.

«HQ says I have to report in a few minutes, I justify my talking to myself. Regardless you would do well to tell me why you're not gone already.

-I refuse to go, it's too dangerous ! he exclaims.

-We will protect you, I raise my eyebrows.

-Not for me of course, for Rahasia ! he adds.

-Explain.

-Her father will immediately suspect her if I escape, and he'll be furious ! I'm afraid of what he might do to her !

-Really ? Do you truly believe he's so far gone that he'd turn on the only child he has left ?

-I'm not willing to take the risk !

-Well talk about dedication, I comment. Anyway I can't force you so in you stay if that is your wish. Goodbye.»

Idiot. I shrug and step out, followed by Bastila. She seems shocked. I must admit I wasn't expecting that either. We get out of the building and walk a bit before she confronts me.

«What now ? she asks.

-Well, I don't know about you, but I think I need a drink, I answer. Problem is it's a bit far. Curse that Twi'lek for destroying my vehicle !

-You were as much to blame as she, she retorts.

-I don't even want to argue with you, I sigh tiredly. But rest assured that you're wrong.

-In any case this is neither the time nor the place to indulge your alcoholism, she scolds. We have a feud to end. And _please_ stop acting as if you were in a mediocre holoseries, it's very tiresome.

-You mean you recognized that ? I grin. You do have a human side after all !

-Please ! she scoffs. I am very much human, you are always exaggerating.

-You make it sound like a bad thing.

-And you were the one who didn't want to argue, she points out off-handedly.

-Hah, true, I admit easily. You're getting better at this !

-I am unsure if that's something to be proud of, she notes lightly.

-See what I mean ? I smirk proudly. Well then, about that drink...

-I said _no, _she cuts me short.

-Just a small one ? I beg mockingly.»

She merely glares.

«Oh fine ! I huff defeatedly. But when we get back I'm _so_ raiding the nearest cantina !

-That is unbecoming of a Jedi, she scolds again.

-Then it's a good thing I'm not a proper one yet, I reply immediately. Count on me to make the best of it.

-You know that is one of the few things I actually trust you to do, she retorts.

-Good one my apprentice, I praise sarcastically. Keep it up and you'll be cracking wise on a daily basis in no time.

-Will you stop patronizing me !

-Hey, a teacher is allowed some pride when his pupil shows progress !

-I am not...!

-My pupil ? I finish for her. That would depend how you look at it, wouldn't it ?

-Absolutely not !

-Fine, have it your way, I shrug. So, how about we go meet that Matale bloke ? Would that cheer you up ?»

She doesn't answer but starts walking. Meh, if she wants to be a stick in the mud, who am I to try to dissuade her.

It turns out that Matale is a bit more sane than Sandral, though more ferocious. He too has an alarming amount of weapons (we checked behind his back of course), but he got this bright idea of offering me money to find his son and rescue him. It goes without saying that Bastila's presence was very annoying at that moment since I'm technically forbidden to get payed off. When I questioned him about Sandral's son he denied even knowing what he looks like, and I couldn't find any evidence proving otherwise. Okay, well as I see it there are a few possibilities to end this hilarious feud (because frankly imagining those two fossils arguing for a reason noone was able to give me, and I _did_ ask, is just ridiculous). One : kill everyone. Neat, easy, and fairly quick. But highly illegal, which could lead to serious complications, and I don't like complications. Besides I'm supposed to be a Jedi, and while they apparently like complications ('the easy path is the path of the Dark Side !'), they don't like killing (except Sith). Two : kill only the two old geezers. Same problems as before, although with a possibility to make it look like a natural death (heart attack ?). However, both dying approximately at the same time is a wee bit suspicious. Three : use Rahasia and Shen for a political marriage (of sorts). Seems like the easiest of the non-lethal solutions.

The catch is that I'd have to persuade the two idiots (the two _old_ idiots to be precise) to let the two fools (the younglings) marry, and be ok with it. Or remove them somehow, in a way that won't damage the young ones' relationship.

Man, this is complicated ! Why did I get back to civilized space again ? Or, come to think of it, why didn't I get out of here already ? Why don't I do it now ?

«What are you thinking about ? Bastila tears me from my musings.

-About existential questions, nothing to interest you, I answer distractedly.

-Oh really ? she raises her eyebrows. Perhaps I could be of help ?

-I doubt that Princess, I sigh. Your mind is too restrained. You'd probably call me a heretic again.

-I assure you I can be as open-minded as anyone, maybe even more, she says defensively.

-Doubtful. Why are you so interested anyway ? I frown at her. It's not like it's any of your business or anyting.

-I was merely trying to be of assistance, she scowls. Keep in mind that, since we share a bond, I sense your confusion or discomfort, and I may be the one most able to understand your internal struggles.

-That's commendable but highly unnecessary, I assure her. Can we...go back to sorting this mess ?

-Of course.»

Why did I feel a pang of sadness as I rebuked her ? Did I hurt her feelings ? Well, she should have known better. It certainly wasn't _me_ feeling sorry.

«Rahasia ! You're here !

-Oh Shen, you're all right !»

Rahasia runs to Shen who locks her in a tight embrace. Both continue blurting out naive romantic sentences probably coming from teary-eyed holovids for emotional teenagers and it's grating on my nerves, fast. I'm starting to reconsider my decision not to shoot them now, as the prospect of staying here listening to this nonsense a second more makes a life sentence suddenly look appealing.

«I'll leave you to it, I grumble irritably. I'll be puking over there.»

No answer. I suppose they're too busy trying to devour each other's faces - okay, _now_ I'm definitely gonna throw up. When I'm finished with the nasty business I'm thankfully saved from more sugary content (I'm _so_ grateful for Chip's never-ending chatter right now) by the arrival of Mr Sandral senior backed up by four Conquerors.

«Get away from my daughter you gamorrean sleaze-bag ! he shouts (nice one pops).

-But dad...! Rahasia protests, clinging to Shen.

-There are not buts ! he rasps. He's a Matale ! A murderer just like his father ! They killed your brother Rahasia !

-You don't know that ! she yells. Maybe he was just sick of your hovering, your shaping him into a second you, and he moved out !

-Nonsense, he loved me !»

And blah, blah, blaaaaah how _annoying_ ! Truly if that's punishment for not killing Juhani then it's cruel. Heck, even if it isn't, sending me here was cruel. I'd say downright sithy but then it's probably jedi-y too. Conniving hypocrits. I guess keeping it cool in those kinds of situations is the kind of patience one has to master to be a Jedi. How all those apprentices and padawans must've suffered...aah, I'm getting soft again damnit !

Oh hey, look who's coming, and right on cue ! Mr Matale and _his_ band of merry droids - he favors Troopers over Conquerors, but they're basically the same.

«Shen ! he roars. What are you doing with that tramp !

-Don't you call my daughter a tramp you son of a bantha ! Sandral shoots back.

-Do you know where you can stuff it you babbling fool !

-Well I know where I'm _going_ to, and you won't like it !

-Yeah ? You and what army ?

-I'll have you know I served in the Mandalorian !

-As a meatshield no doubt, you're hardly fit for anything else !

-You can talk mister deserter !

-How _dare_ you...!»

While I'm grateful for the distraction from the youngsters exchanging loving looks and similar nauseating sights this argument isn't helping. I have a short chat with Chip to establish exactly how I'm supposed to proceed, then I straighten my clothes and march between the two parties.

«ENOUGH ! I cut them off. As delegate and mediator sent by the Jedi Council I demand silence !»

Wow, rattling off one's rank (especially so pompously) really does nail the audience's attention.

«You requested that the Order investigate the matter of Shen Matale's disappearance, and here is the verdict. Mr Nurik Sandral you've been found guilty of abducting and sequestrating the aforementioned Shen Matale, and so according to article 12 subsection 27bis of Dantoine's Law Statement I'm hereby arresting you. You shall be trialled of course, but rest assured that justcie will prevail. In any case the control of your estate is passed onto your daughter until further notice.

-I _knew _it ! Matale exults. Thank you Master Jedi !

-I'm not finished ! I interrupt him once more. Ahlan Matale, you have been found guilty - and you too Mr Sandral as a matter of fact - of purchasing and keeping hidden a large amount of assault weapons, such as the droids accompanying you right now. While this is not in itself illegal one has to wonder for what purpose men such as you felt the need to do so. I am listening.

-I had to be ready in case that nutcase attacked me ! Matale states accusingly.

-I couldn't stay unarmed while that mandalorian-tempered crazyass stacked up weapons ! Sandral counters.

-Inaptitude to disentangle oneself from conspiracy theories fueled by increasing paranoia, I think out loud.

-I am _not_ crazy ! Matale barks.

-Every piece of evidence I could gather goes to prove otherwise, I retort.

-I'll give you crazy ! he roars and throws himself at me, seizing me by my collar and starting to choke me with it."

I raise a hand and tear him off me with a Force-grip. I gently put him down on the ground a little further.

"Excellent, thank you for your cooperation, I smile up at him. Attacking an officer of the law, that is punishable also. You're under arrest, Ahlan Matale, and the control of your estate is likewise passed onto your son. Everything you will say and do can and will be held against you in court. But please, be my guest and strike me. It will hurry things up.»

I hold his furious gaze with a look of absolute boredom (you know, the _look_), but he reigns himself in and releases me. I nod to a stunned Bastila, then walk a little bit to the side and comm the Council.

«Firefly here, I have both belligerants under arrest at Sandral's estate, I tell the first one who answers. Could you send someone to retrieve them and drive them to custody ? That would be great.»

I don't give him time to recollect and hang up. It's a sneaky way to get him to do it regardless of all doubts. Especially if I shut down the comm afterwards, which I promptly do.

«They'll be here shortly, I announce neutrally. If you've got something to say to your children, now is a good opportunity. Beware though, I'm watching you.»

They're both very shocked and quite beside themselves with anger. They don't even think to give their offspring instructions on how to take care of the estate, they prefer repeating to them that associating with the other family is baaad.

How dull.

Finally a speeder comes and after I explain the situation in a few choice words they reluctantly take them in. Which leaves Shen, Rahasia, Bastila and me.

«Couldn't you have spared them this ? Rahasia timidly asks.

-What justice would that be ? I reply coldly.

-But...they could have changed their ways ! We could've persuaded them ! she continues.

-And still she denies being naive, I shake my head. Your fathers are crazy stubborn old fools ! Deal with it.

-How _dare_ you ! she hisses.

-I dare because it's true, I snap. Take a few moments to think about it, without the affection filter, and you'll see it. Regardless, you've got what you wanted, and it's not the end for your parents (it's only prison for crying out loud !) and maybe they'll start to _think_ at last. Either way, it's none of my business anymore, my work here is done. Farewell.»

I whip around and walk away, Bastila hot on my heels. It's getting late.

«That legit enough for you ? I ask after a while.

-It is not my place to judge, she answers quietly.

-Okay I'll take a guess, I shrug. You didn't interrupt me so I suppose you didn't disapprove.

-I didn't, she concedes. Although I would have preferred being warned beforehand.

-It would have destroyed the drama though, wouldn't it ?

-Indeed. But I am wondering something, may I ask ?

-Of course, shoot.

-Where did you learn Dantooine's laws ?

-Hah ! 'Twas a bluff, nothing more. You see _nobody_ knows anything about the law, except that Jedi enforce it. Which reminds me I have to send all the evidence we collected to the Enclave. Chip, can you take care of that for me please ?

-Already done, 'Agent', he mocks.

-Excellent, I grin. Well then, let's hurry or the cantina'll be closed when we get there.»


	24. Chapter 24 : Padawan-ed

**Greetings sentient beings of Fanfiction !**

**I got quite a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so my sincerest thanks to all of you !**

**And now to answer you personally :**

**-morjackdan : I'm glad you didn't find it boring, that's what I was scared of. It's true that this side quest isn't particularly exciting, though usually I do it nevertheless because I hate missing the XP.**

**-alias : answer by Firefly himself. Don't take anything he says personally, you know how he is : "**What is wrong with your logic ?! "this compound was apparently built by a masochist who enjoyed making labyrinths" _doesn't_ _mean_ enjoying mazes implies being a masochist, as you seem have understood from my words. The guy liked mazes, that much must have been obvious even to Bastila - though if he didn't he would have been even more of a masochist, I'll give you that - and he must have been a masochist because building such a complicated thing, seemingly for no valid reason, is just a sithload of unnecessary work, and I put the 'h' there to stay polite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have _actual _problems to solve, and I need a drink." **Sorry for that, he just came back after the Sandral-Matale case, and he's a little on edge, especially since the Council wants to see him.**

**-jediavatar : you enjoyed that verbal sparring, I'm glad. There will be more to come, I was slightly worried that I was going OOC for Bastila. I justified it to myself by supposing that after spending those months in Firefly's company, especially with no mission, she changed a little bit.**

**-ApexPredator86 : interesting name...welcome here, I'm very happy to have a new reviewer ! Thank you so much for dropping me a line. And...I just might grant you your wish !**

**Guess I'll shut up now, and let you read the next chapter.**

**Enjoy !**

**disclaimer [24]**

* * *

Chapter 24 :

Padawan-ed

I am _not_ drunk. I know what drunk feels like, and that's not it. Although the difference is subtle, I'll give him that. And the fact that I had more glasses of ale than I have fingers isn't helping my case.

But come on ! If I'm still able to form complete and correct sentences that means that the amount of alcohol in my bloodstream is _acceptable_, doesn't it ? _Doesn't it ?!_

Of course it would be more persuasive if I actually managed to say them out loud. However my talking apparatus has been a bit uncooperative as of late. The same goes for my whole body as a matter of fact.

Which is why Carth is dragging me away from the cantina all the while muttering curses under his breath about...well about me. Big surprise. So what if I started a brawl ? That dumbass had it coming. Insinuating that I'm close friends with Missy Prissy, the nerve ! Hm, the more I think about it the more it seems like a ridiculous motive for fighting. Especially with such a big lad.

I wonder if going to the ceremony tomorrow with a black-eye would be considered heresy. I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

«Hey Carth ? I slur.

-What ? he hisses.

-'m gonna be...padawan t'morrow, I hiccup. D'ya know that ?

-Wow, congrats, he mutters sarcastically.

-Thanks ! I beam. But...you don't...believe me, right ?

-Of course not, you're plastered ! he replies matter-of-factly.

-_In v-vino...veritas_, pal ! I counter. The more ya d-drink the l-less ya think !

-Yeah well that doesn't apply to people who can plot a setup for a Sith secretary after gulping down their weight worth of Tarisian ale, he retorts.

-Niice, you remember ! I quip happily.

-Of course I _do,_ I'm not some memory-compromised retard, he rools his eyes.

-That's why I prefer being with y-you...you've got goooood bocemacks ! I cheer. Uh, didn't c'me out right...

-You know what ? Just shut up.

-Will do Capt'n !»

Why am I always this talkative when I'm tipsy ? I guess it comes from the cheerfulness alcohol brings into my heart...or some chemical reaction Chip would have a field day explaining to me. Chip's currently shut down by the way because he's in dire need of recharging. But wait a second, there was a purpose to my mentioning the ceremony tomorrow, what was it ? Think Firefly !

Ah yes.

«Carth ? I call again.

-That didn't take long, he grumbles to himself. What now ?

-Wanna come to...the merecony...the recemony...wanna come see me become padawan romotow ? I mean c-come morning ? I manage to push out.

-Why ? he frowns.

-Well, so that you're not bored ! Duuuuh ! I sing-song. Cuz I know you're bored...a-and you're _right_ ! This planet's _dull_ beyond _inagimation !_ Heh, guess you were p-pretty p-pissed when y'radmiral told ya t'stay here 'n basybit us, right ?»

He freezes immediately. My stomach doesn't agree with the resulting lurch.

«'m gonna be sick, I mutter. Again.»

He doesn't hear me. Or maybe he doesn't care. That look in his eyes tells me he's got more important things in mind. Oh dear, he's in paranoia mode again.

«How do you know that ? he asks or rather iterrogates.

-Know what ? I frown. Your...orders ?

-Well not my sock sorting habits obviously ! he snaps.

-Heh ! Those are eaaasy ! I grin stupidly. Two identical pairs...one on, the other one in your l-left ckopet...pocket !

-How. Do you know. My orders ? he grits his teeth.

-Bastila t-told me, I shrug. 's that a secret ?

-Probably not, he sighs and resumes walking.

-Good, cuz I may've...told everyone...back there, I mumble gesturing back to the cantina.

-WHAT ?! he yells.

-Oooow no yelling ! I moan.

-Let me get this straight, he fumes. You seriously went about telling every damn civilian of the military's plans ?! What sort of idiot are you ?!

-Hey I serend that !

-What else did you spill, huh ?

-I don't _know_ ! Ssnot like I was listening !

-Do you even realize how much you've messed up ? he narrows his eyes. What if there was a spy in there, did you think of that ? What if you revealed some Jedi secret ?»

I scruntch my face in deep concentration. What _did_ I say ? Well, in any case it couldn't have been anything crucial, I don't _know_ anything crucial. Although...I did dig up some pretty dark stories in the Order's past. And I do have suspicions about Revan's demise. Not to mention that I...

Oh no.

«Carth, I think I...I think I did something terrible, I gulp.

-What ? he presses me.

-I said...I-I said...

-You said _what_ Firefly ?

-V's after me.

-What ?!

-You h-heard.»

Think I'm gonna take a nap now. Regardless of Carth shaking me to get answers. I'm just sooo...tired.

The obligatory headache following my drunken slumber doesn't even have the decency of waiting for me to wake up. At least there's some continuity between my dream, where I'm sick, and my being awake. Nevertheless I grunt and cocoon in my covers in the delusional hope of hiding from the pain. Needless to say it doesn't work.

What it does achieve though is bringing attention to my awareness.

«Good morning» a derisive voice says from...above ?

I open my eyes to discover that I'm in my usual bunk aboard the Hawk. Carth must've slept in the one above. Because now he's coming down, and from the look on his face I deduce I did something bad yesterday.

«Hi Commander ! I cheer forcefully. You wouldn't know by any chance what time it is, would you ?

-Er, he frowns clearly surprised by my response. About eight, why ?

-Eight ?! I jump on my feet in panic. I'm due to be at the Enclave in half an hour !

-You also owe me some explanations ! he retorts.

-That much is obvious from the glare you're giving me, I mutter while checking the state of my shirt and pants (I'll have to change clothes damnit !).

-You mean you don't remember ? he asks, exasperated.

-Where did I put the...? I mumble to myself while frantically searching for another shirt. Exactly, that's what I mean !

-_There's_ your shirt ! he points at the chair across the room.

-Hey, good, you're a psychic ! I rejoyce. Thanks !

-You're welcome, he says automatically. Still, what's this 'vee' business ?

-What ? Your voice was a little muffled by the shirt...

-What's 'vee' ?

-Dunno, did I say that last night ? I answer mindlessly until I realize something. _Haar'chak _! I forgot to recharge Chip ! _Azalous koochoo_ ! I curse at myself.

-Relax, Carth interrupts me. He's over there, I plugged him in.

-You...you did what ?!»

He did what ? I run over there, deeply shocked that _anyone_ would _dare_...!

«Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time, he says eyeing me uncertainly. Did I do something-ooof !»

Friend of friends ! He brought me back from the tavern when I could not, thought of Chip when I was unable to, he even figured out where to plug the cable without damaging my precious companion ! In every way he got my back ! So yes, he deserved this hug. Regardless of how sentimental the gesture may seem. Keep in mind that I think of it as a symbol of gratitude and nothing more.

Which doesn't mean that he understands where I'm coming from.

«What are you…! he stammers before becoming suspicious. Are you high again ?»

That makes me snort and I release him. He looks completely stunned.

«No, I just...Thanks, it means a lot to me, I admit sincerely.

-You're...welcome I guess, he smiles tentatively.

-Aaawkward ! I clap my hands. Fine, now that this emotional sequence is over let's get back to business ! Where is my lightsaber ?»

That relief washing over his face mirrors what I'm feeling. I'm not very good at this kind of shizz, and he neither. But you'll notice that I managed with that distraction to avoid answering about V. I didn't mean to tell him _that_, damnit ! I wonder what else I spilled last night, but I better prepare for massive unpleasantries. Such as questions. Brr.

«Hi Chip, did you sleep well ? I ask upon snatching him up.

-Quite, yes, he answers cheerfully. But I must say I am disappointed in you. You forgot me ! he accuses, clearly hurt.

-Sorry bud, I apologize clumsily. I wasn't thinking straight.

-As I understand it - watch the step - you weren't thinking at all, he jibes.

-Exactly, I confirm. I believe I wasn't even conscious.

-Yes, Commander Onasi was ticked off by your mental absence, he comments.

-I can picture that, I smirk.

-He's behind you as a matter of fact, he points out.

-Yeah, I know.

-May I ask why ? And you may be interested to know that you're running late.

-Am I ? What time is it ?

-It is presently eight a.m. twenty-seven minutes and thirteen...fourteen...fifteen…

-Okay I get the idea, so I've got two minutes to get there. I think I'll have to run.

-I concur.»

Funny how history repeats itself. If one considers my life as part of history of course. I shoot off, closely followed by the Republic soldier.

«And where are you going ? I ask over my shoulder.

-Following you, in case that ceremony business wasn't a load of crap.

-I spoke of that too, huh ? I purse my lips. Unsurprising, really.

-So it _was_ true, he raises his eyebrows.

-Of course it was, I shrug. I rarely lie about things whose secrecy is of little importance to me.

-Of course, he rolls his eyes. I suppose you weren't lying then when you invited me to assist ?

-I did _what _?! I stop abruptly.

-Thought so, he says and was that a hint of disappointment ? Well, enjoy your ceremony.

-Hey, wait a sec ! I catch him by the sleeve. Don't jump to conclusions just yet. The fact that I'm shocked that I'd invite you doesn't necessarily mean that I think of you as a pain in the ass not worth a second of my attention ! Although it's close...I add to myself.

-Gee thanks I feel much better.

-Better ? What, are you sick or something ? Is it contagious ?! I shy away.

-No I'm not sick, he sighs as if I missed something obvious. Look, just go before they write you off as a casualty.

-Yeah you're right, I admit easily. Wanna come ?

-What ?

-I said-

-I know what you said ! he snaps. I just wish you'd make up your mind !

-Bah, I made up my mind yesterday, if you must know, I grin. Toying with your emotions was just too fun to miss out on. You coming ? I don't want to be late.

-I'm afraid the situation is no longer salvageable, Chip chimes in. Although if you go fast enough you might reverse the flow of time. I would be very happy to witness such a prowess.

-Yeah I'd like to try it out too but I'm afraid it'd kill me, I say regretfully.

-That is indeed a very likely outcome.

-And what is higher on my list of priorities, survival or creating scientific paradoxes ?

-Allegedly it is survival, though sometimes your behaviour leaves room for hope.

-Smartass.»

In the meantime we arrived at destination, where I'm promptly snatched up by a couple of...people (I'm unsure of their position in here) and hurled into a room where Zhar's been waiting for me.

«Hi, I grin.

-I fear to ask where you've been, he sighs. It is of no consequence now.

-Excuse me Master, a young man barges in. But there's a person very insistent on going in, I don't know what to do with him.

-That'd be Carth, I volunteer the information. I invited him to my 'padawaning'.

-It is not your place to decide who is to come, Zhar scolds me.

-Oh come on, what's it going to change ? I haggle. It's not like I asked an anti-Jedi activist or anything, he's a plain and honest Republic fanatic ! Besides it means a lot both to me and to him.

-That doesn't matter in the slightest, he states icily.

-Pretty please ? I make puppy eyes at him.

-Fine, he relents with an amused huff. But he had better be _very_ discreet. Let him go, he instructs the youngster.

-Yes Master.

-As for you, leave your computer on the table and go sit over there.

-What ? _Leave_ Chip, are you mad ? I protest.

-Nothing will happen to him, Jedi are no thieves, he tries to reassure me (it's not working).

-But they sure are computer-slingers, I mutter resentfully.

-Very well, keep it, but _powered down _and _in your belt_, he demands.

-Can do» I smile and do as he says.

Immediately a middle-aged woman in plain robes throws some sort of poncho over me and before I know it she empties a bucket of warm water on my head.

«Hey ! I object deeply irritated. What was that for ?»

She doesn't answer, but half a second later it all clicks into place and I get the urge to bolt. However it's too late by then, because in a whirl of blades half my hair falls on the floor. The other half follows closely as I sigh in defeat. My poor, beautiful red hair, why did they have to slaughter it so ? The woman is finished in a matter of seconds and I'm almost afraid to look in the mirror she shoves under my nose.

I do nonetheless.

I look ridiculous. My hair is about a third of an inch long. My whole face is visible now, there's no hiding behind the rebellious strand of hair anymore ! Not that I did it very often, that's rather Carth's specialty. He's got these two locks I've been itching to cut off for a few weeks now just because he looks so smug waving them around. Not to mention that it would piss him off. And I've been kind of bored.

Looking on the bright side I have now one thing less to worry about. And unlike many of my former experiences with hairdressers this one managed to cut them with an almost surgical regularity.

She puts my head in a dryer for two minutes, then retrieves the poncho, bows to Zhar, and exits the room.

«Well that was...unexpected, I comment. And oddly efficient.

-Indeed, he says distractedly while reaching for a heap of clothes. Put these on.»

Jedi robes. I was fearing those. What's wrong with a shirt and a pair of pants ? At least the colors aren't too offensive. And come to think of it, they're not that uncomfortable, though the boots are a bit too rigid.

About ten minutes later, which included a last-minute presentation of the ceremony and the healing of my eye (the Force is handy in that respect, I wish I got the hang of it) I enter the Council room in my formal attire. There are fewer people than I expected actually. There are only the masters, Bastila, Carth, and a couple of other Jedi I met at the Enclave who look like they were passing through and got mixed in by mistake. At least that's the vibe their disgruntled faces are projecting. That, right there, is the extent of my popularity. Not that I'm complaining. Actually I would've been totally okay with doing the ceremony all by myself, that would've been far quicker and I could've foregone all the pleasantries. Heh, imagine that, becoming a padawan wearing nothing but some underwear in the refresher. Dignity my foot.

But that's not the case, and daydreaming can be dangerous in a room full of mind readers. So I overflow my first level with rubbish as I got accustomed to doing in my stay here (recordings of the Jedi Code for example), and I walk over to the masters.

As tradition dictates I kneel before them, which makes me even shorter than Vandar, and I look down while pressing my right fist on my heart.

«You have passed your final test, apprentice, Zhar states loudly enough for all to hear. Thus you have proven yourself worthy of joining the Jedi.

-Worthiness is not to be taken for granted, and I shall endeavour to prove myself time and time again Master, I recite the traditional response.

-It is not to me that you must prove yourself but to the Force, he continues this ridiculous charade, and by the Force you must guide yourself.

-I shall heed its commands and its will shall be my purpose.

-Yet ever vigilant you must remain, for the Dark Side lurks nearby, and there is no limit to its wickedness.

-With the Light as my ally I shall chase away all Darkness.

-The Order is here to assist you on this perillous quest.

-With my brethren we shall serve the Light.

-Rise then, Padawan Eidan, let me be the first to welcome you as a full-fledged member of our Order.»

I stand up and let him shake my hand.

What a bantha-load of crap. I certainly won't submit myself blindly to some undetermined power's so-called 'will', whose intentions, if there are any, are clear to nobody, simply to have the rare privilege of obeying those robe-wearing paladins. Naturally I will make use of my newly acquired abilities, and probably nurture this connection to the Force for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean I'll let myself be brainwashed.

The real question is, what do I do now ?

When do I get my freedom back ?

Answer : as soon as an opportunity arises. Until then, I might as well find out what they want me to do.

I watch as the room empties itself, while I put Chip back into place.

«Hello again, he greets me upon powering on. I trust your joyous event went well ?

-More importantly it went fast, I answer. And fast is good.

-Indeed. May I trust you to tell me all about it for the record later on ?

-Of course. I think you might have quite a laugh with it.

-Then I am most definitely looking forward to it. You may want to lower your tone though because you are under attentive scrutiny.

-Right.»

He's right, damn it. Well what's the worst that can happen ? It's not like they don't already know that I hold nothing but contempt for all their masquerades. Or is it ?

I grin at the masters and gesture for them to speak their minds. Vandar is the one who takes the cue.

«Perhaps it is time that we dealt with the visions you and Bastila shared, he declares. The ruins you described were recognized by Master Dorak as the ones which lie to the east of the Enclave. Padawan Bastila and you must go investigate those ruins, and find out what Revan was looking for. Perhaps then we will comprehend better what made him fall to the Dark Side, and why his troops are winning this war.»

A quite logical approach, but is it just me or does Vandar seem to already know what I'll find there ? And come to think of it why didn't anyone already prospect the place, if they were aware of its existence ?

«You have doubts, Vandar interrupts my musings. Perhaps you would care to share ?

-Why didn't you send someone earlier ? I ask. Obviously you knew of the ruins before my arrival.

-We did, Vrook answers sharply. Most of them came back claiming the gates were sealed.

-And the rest of them ?

-A few days ago we sent a knight named Nemo, perhaps you've met him, Zhar continues.

-Er...that would be the resident philosopher, right ? I recall laboriously. Average height, grey hair, wearing cyan-ish robes, always daydreaming ?

-That is him, he confirms. We've been without news since his departure.

-Okay, so you've got ruins that either can't be opened or swallow all intruders, I sum up. This will seem like a stupid question, but what makes you think a greener-than-grass padawan like me, even accompanied by a not-so-green padawan like Bastila, will get better results than an experienced Jedi knight such as Nemo ?

-The ruins were revealed to you through the Force, Vandar states. Thus you were chosen for this task.

-I see, I ponder. Why did you bother sending Nemo then ?»

Chip snorts in my ear. So does someone at the back of the room. I prefer not turning around, because I might get him in trouble. I've got the feeling he's not supposed to be here anymore. Instead I clear my throat and shift my weight, waiting for an answer. They exchange glances, then finally Zhar speaks :

«We were hoping to save time, in case your role was only to relay information. We believed that the worst that could happen would be Nemo's failure to enter the place. Apparently we were wrong.

-You can say that again, I mutter. Alright, I'll need every scrap of intel you've got on the ruins before I go.

-Master Dorak will provide you with it.»

I nod and follow the historian. From the corner of my eye I see Carth disappearing through the main door. At least he won't be brooding about being left out or something. I hope.

Okaaay, well that's not very conclusive. In short there's _nothing_ about the ruins, save for the fact that there's a strong «dark» presence in them. And I'm not only speaking about what Dorak let me see, I'm speaking about the whole database Chip and I uploaded from the Archives. I suspect somebody destroyed all relevant information. Revan's agents maybe ? In any case it's masterwork. No traces at all, no files to be recovered. So I'm starting anew. By going in there completely blind.

What could possibly go wrong ?

Anyway I wasn't directly forbidden to take people with me so Carth and Canderous are part of the expedition, along with the mandatory Council pet Bastila. To be clear on the choice, Canderous because 1) he was bored and 2) his presence makes Bastila jumpy, and Carth because I met him on the way back and he wouldn't be dissuaded. It would have taken way more effort to make him back down than to simply let him come. The rest of the crew didn't volunteer, respectively because Mission's mad at me, Zaalbar agrees with her, and T-3 is quite content with doing the upgrades I tasked it to do on the Hawk. No, I still can't stand the thing, but I've got to admit it gets things done.

That doesn't mean I won't double-check everything before even powering up the ship.

Back to the matter at hand. We barely stepped out of the Enclave and already some frustrated passerby is demanding things of us.

«Are you a Jedi ? How long can you people continue to sit by and claim to be protecting us ?! he shouts angrily.

-Is that an actual question or a rhetorical one ? I ask, deeply bored.

-Protectors ? Ha ! he spits. You sit in your Enclave safe from the Mandalorians while we suffer !

-Rhetorical then, I shrug. You may notice that I'm not, in fact, sitting in 'my' Enclave, that I've never called myself anyone's protector, and that your opinion doesn't interest me in the slightest. If you've got a complaint, fill up the appropriate paperwork then eat it with red sauce because noone reads those. Now you excuse me, I've got a mission to attend to.»

The combined glares of the guy, Bastila and Carth make me roll my eyes.

«Oh come on, I've had it with the menial work ! I whine. Why can't somebody else take care of this for a change ?

-You haven't even heard him out yet ! Carth objects.

-I've heard enough to tell he wants me to right some wrong that was exacted on him, I speculate. There are probably some Mandalorian raiders lurking about who plundered his home and...killed a family member ? Son ? Or daughter perhaps ? How sad.»

Wow, what did I say ? The man lunges at me and Carth sends me a murderous glare. I narrowly dodge the attack and raise my hands in a placating manner.

«Hey, if you lynch me I won't be able to get revenge for you, I point out cautiously. And may I ask what warranted this oversized reaction ?

-You obviously never were a parent, Carth shakes his head bitterly.

-Indeed not, and I'd say that's a good thing, wouldn't you ? I smirk. I would be a horrible dad. Brr, the very notion makes me queasy !

-Guess you're right, he sighs. Still you aren't entitled to mock anyone's grief, _especially_ if he lost his child to murderers !

-Duly noted, I assure him. Okay then, what's your story sir ?

-Those Mandalorian brutes killed my daughter ! he grits his teeth.

-You should've protected her better, Canderous growls. And you call yourself her father !

-And what am I supposed to do against a dozen Mandalorians and Duros, huh ? he shoots back. Nothing...there was nothing I could do...

-He does have a point, I agree. Not without appropriate training anyway.

-They came to our land, demanding our livelihood, the man continues, eyes distant. But Ilsa...my Ilsa...she said no.

-Well I can't call her up on her bravery, that's for sure, I comment. However foolish her actions were. Bravery often is, anyway. That's why smart people, really smart people that is, are usually thought of as cowards. Myself included of course.

-Will you stop being a jerk ! the veteran hisses while Canderous growls something under his breath. This man's suffering !

-How were my words hurtful in any way ? I frown. 'Twas a compliment even ! Well sort of...

-Exactly. Now shut up or I'll punch you, got it ?

-Yessir, I mock-salute him.

-I've come here to ask you, please master Jedi ! the man begs. Stop those raiders and get revenge for my daughter !»

I'm quite surprised as a matter of fact. No, impressed. Well, completely amazed. I can't...comprehend this guy. I mean, with all the crap I've given him, all the insults I flinged at him (because, yes, I was being purposely insufferable in the hopes that he'd go bother someone else or give up) he still finds the strength in himself to _beg_ me. That, I would speculate, is either deep love for his daughter, complete desperation, absolute hatred of the raiders, or having ulterior motives.

But hey, business is business, right ? I'm about to ask what I'd get for my services when Bastila elbows me figuratively through our bond. I guess I lowered my barriers at some point. Well, if she can do that, so can I. The trouble is that I don't know how. I'll find out eventually.

In the meantime what other choice do I have than answering the emotional idiot ?

«Okay I'll keep an eye out, I relent. Where are their favorite hunting grounds, do you know ?

-Pretty much everywhere, he tells me. Isolated farms and such, but I've never tracked them down. My house is east from here, about four hours by speeder and near the river, if you want to investigate. They use landspeeders so they could be anywhere though. Just please, I'll give you all I have, but annihilate them from the face of this planet !»

Well things are definitely looking up !

«Will do, I grin. Anything else I should be aware of ?

-Yes, one thing I do remember is that their leader is a giant of a man...and he wielded a lightsaber.

-What ?! I sputter. Okay, I need to ask you this. Are you on spice ?

-No !

-Are you sure ?

-Yes !

-Then next question : how many Jedi have you already guilt-trip-ed into going after those people ?

-None !

-Hmm, I'm quite new at this deception-sensing business, but I think you're lying.

-Well, there was one Jedi who was willing to help, b-but...

-You know I'd even be inclined to believe that you work for them, luring out new recruits so that they get their hands on lightsabers and decimate the only people capable of dealing with them. Or maybe even with the Sith ?

-That's not true !

-Well you had _me_ fooled for a moment I'll give you that, I concede. Believe me that's not an easy task, and I respect you for it. Now however I'm afraid I must kill you, because you're too dangerous to be left alive.

-Eidan ! Bastila intervenes. You cannot go around killing whomever irks you !

-Why not ? I ask feigning disappointment.

-_Because_ you have no _right_ to decide who lives or not ! she seethes.

-How s-

-Later ! she interrupts. Look, I don't know what your delusional mind is telling you right now, but I do not sense any deception from this man.

-Really ? So he's truly as dull and pointless as he seems to be ? What a pity.

-Either way, we must get rid of these raiders, especially since they are dangerous even to Jedi, she concludes.

-Why not just pass on the message ? Surely there are enough idle Jedi in there to take care of this !

-_No_, this is our task !

-You seem to forget that the galaxy may be at stake !

-Now you're just making excuses you lazy fool ! she snipes.

-You noticed, I'm touched !

-We'll do it, a gruff voice cuts us short in mid-fight.

-Th-thank you ! the man says gratefully.»

I turn around to face the culprit.

«_Canderous ! _I whine reproachfully. Why did you do that ?

-Gettin' bored, he answers calmly. 'sides Mandalorians associating with Duros, that ain't normal. I'm sure they're clanless bastards, making us a bad name throughout the galaxy, and I won't stand for that.

-I see, I hum. Fine then, have it your way. Still as we don't know where to look we might as well go east and see if we find any trace on the way.

-Sounds like a plan.»

I'm not what you could call happy with the turn of events, but it could've been much worse. As it is, I can think of this as a bounty, although I'm not sure that Bastila will let me collect on it. Maybe if I found some sort of psychological argument...

Speaking of arguments, I still have an aswer to get.

«So Bastila, why is it that I can't, as a Jedi, dispense justice as I see fit ?

-You really have no _notion_ of what the Order stands for, she huffs. Jedi don't believe in killing their prisoners, no matter what their crime, let alone in killing innocent people in the street !

-Really ? I raise my eyebrows. So if you captured some crazy mass murderer you wouldn't execute him, knowing fully well that he's beyond any kind of redemption ?

-One is never assured of that, she retorts. And no, even then, it is not our place to deprive him of his life. In doing so we would go against the Force itself.

-Very well, so what do you do with those prisoners of yours ? I probe. Do you have some enormous detention facility where you put them ? Because that would be the perfect target for someone who wants to stir up trouble in the Republic.

-I do not know, she admits.

-Yeah, wise decision, I chuckle. And I was also wondering-

-Greedings, young Jedi, a middle-aged woman interrupts me. I wonder-

-What the heck is with all the morons ?! I shout at the sky. What's the matter, is it 'let's piss Firefly off' day or something ? Well let me tell you, lady, that I'm not willing to go rescue your cat, move your furniture, shop for you, or do anything bearing any sort of resemblance with a good deed, _especially_ if it's some mindless _trivia_. Now, do you still have anything to say ?

-W-well, I seem to have lost my...companion, you see ? she says tentatively.

-More emotional crap, I lament. Why of _why_ does it have to be _me ?!_

-I have a hypothesis ! Chip chirps in my ear.

-Might as well tell me, I mumble.

-You may recall that every Jedi you've met in this Enclave was busying himself - or herself - with complete idleness - which they call mediation. You on the other hand are one of the few to ever go outside the Enclave, and one of the fewer still who got anything done in the last weeks (I checked with the records and security footage). So naturally the news spread about a working Jedi, and seeing as you are easily recognizable you are the target of these tedious demands. Even statistically speaking, if they asked any random Jedi passing through you would still be most likely picked up (simulation shows you'd be chosen in 97% cases).

-I guess that makes sense, I nod bitterly.

-It must've been someone who could open the door by himself, the woman says taking me off guard (she must've been rambling on thinking I was listening to her). That rules out kath hounds, they're not intelligent enough, although they have been more vicious lately. Come to think of it...the door was locked !

-I suppose it wasn't broken down since you would've heard that, I recover in a heartbeat, but the lock could've been picked or simply opened with a stolen key. Assuming of course that companion of yours didn't just want to escape your suffocating presence.

-He'd have _no_ reason to run away ! she defends herself.

-Keep telling yourself that, I shake my head. Now move, I'm not interested.

-But his programming...»

Wait a sec, programming ? Is she living with a _droid_ ? I guess it's not a computer since he would've had trouble running.

«Your companion's a droid ?

-Well...yes, he is, she admits hesitantly.»

I burst out laughing along with Canderous, and I see that even Carth, who is doing his best to give us a reproachful look (without much success) is having trouble keeping a straight face. Only the two women (coincidence ?) are glaring at me.

«Why are you laughing ? Chip asks curiously.

-I...I'll explain...later, I choke out between two giggles.

-Eidan, behave ! Bastila tells me off.

-Too l-late now !»

After a while we finally calm down (I notice that the veteran succumbed to laughter too). I wipe my tears off and clear my throat.

«'scuse me, you were saying ? I prompt her to continue.

-Have you _no shame_ ! she snaps. That's _not_ a way to treat someone who lost one of their loved ones !

-Maybe, but that relationship with your machine, that's sick, I shake my head.

-Who are _you_ to judge, Bastila hisses, smiling ironically and pointing to my ear.

-Okay, fine, I relent even though I don't like the insinuation (neither does Chip judging from the angry binary cursing).

-He may be a droid, the woman glares, but he's very valuable to me all the same. He's the last piece of my poor, passed-away husband that I have left. He's _very_ dear to me, my precious is. He's the only companionship I have on all of Dantooine !

-Problem spotted, I mutter.

-He's a personal assistance droid, she continues. My husband was a _genius_ at constructing droids.»

I perk up. If I found that droid and could dismantle him, perhaps I'd learn something new. Maybe I could even break into her house and get my hands on blueprints or something. Interesting indeed.

«He made this one capable of taking care of me for the rest of my life ! she describes lovingly.»

Okay that's no great feat, although if she's as nuts as she seems to be it could've been tougher than it looks.

«As the last legacy of my husband, and for my personal ease of mind, I. Need. Him. Back. His absence gnaws at me like a gaping wound !»

Such drama for a mere _droid_, I couldn't understand even if I tried. As it is all of my focus is required to stop me from laughing at her.

«Wow, she really misses her droid, doesn't she ?» Carth comments in a sly voice.

That's too much, we're lost to the giggles again. Seeing the widow's stiff expression doesn't help.

«What did I miss ? Chip interrogates again. Or is it linked with your previous outburst ?

-Yep, I confirm. Tell you later.

-I will hold you to that» he promises.

It takes a few more minutes to recover this time, because you now how it is with hysterical laughter : one look is enough to obliterate all attempts at calming down.

Regardless we manage it in time see Bastila concluding the talk with the woman then the latter walking away after giving us a murderous glare. We _might_ have deserved it.

«Whew, guys, I breathe, haven't laughed like that for quite a while.

-I suppose so, what with you training as a Jedi, Carth agrees. Although it doesn't seem to have affected your behaviour.

-That's a good thing in my book, I shrug.

-Right y'are, Canderous cheers. The problem with Jedi is that they're never up for a good fight !

-Except Revan, I point out.

-Yeah, he nods. Now he was a foe worth our time.»

That distant look in his eyes tells me he's reminiscing on the Wars so I leave him be and press forward.

* * *

**Warning : I'm going on holiday, where I probably won't have access to the Internet, so it will be a while until I post again. Rest assured that I'll continue writing while I'm away though. Farewell !**


	25. Chapter 25 : Cool stuff

**Hello everyone ! I'm back for a little bit, so I can post a new chapter before I go again. It's longer than usual in order to compensate for the lack of updates.**

**Now to answer my faithful reviewers :**

**-jediavatar : I am definitely having a nice holiday, thank you for wishing it to me ! As for Firefly's motivation to pursue the quest, I think I've got it in this chapter, it was quite predictable.**

**-morjackdan : Chip says hi and is wondering who Jarvis is. And don't expect me to break the news to him, he'd be sad. As for Korriban, the planet has great potential, I hope I won't spoil it.**

**-Alias : I'm very happy you enjoyed that. I had fun writing it.**

**That should do. So onwards, to the 'ancient ruins' of Dantooine ! **

**disclaimer[25]**

* * *

Chapter 25 :

Cool stuff from another time

«Stupid animals, Canderous growls lowering his cannon. Ain't got enough common sense to see we're much stronger.

-Maybe you're not frightening enough ? I suggest innocently.

-Or maybe your showgirl appearance makes you look like easy prey, he shoots right back.

-'Tis all part of the ruse, I smirk. People underestimate me _constantly_.

-Good thinkin', he chuckles. Make the best of what you've got, eh ?

-Exactly.»

We've been trekking for a few hours now, and we're apparently intruding on some iriaz territory because the oh-so-lovable wildlife is harassing us to the point of suicidal behaviour. Maybe we represent a danger to their offspring or something.

In any case I'm glad there isn't any clause in the Jedi code about slaughtering idiotic beasts by the dozen, because that's exactly what we're doing. I'm still favouring ranged weapons over the saber, unlike Bastila, because 1) I'm much more confident with a pistol, 2) the smell of burnt flesh makes me uncomfortable, and 3) there's less risk involved.

But this is getting boring. Not that I wasn't bored before, mind you. Oh well, enough complaining already, at least I've got magnificent landscapes to look at. And I can move freely. Beats stasis prison hands down.

Problem is I've got this annoying sense of _déjà vu_ and it's getting stronger the more we wander to the east. Like I've already explored all of this. Might be from the planet's strong resemblance to other ones I've been to as a scout, yet I'm not...no, this is different. I've been _here_, on Dantooine. I'm sure of it.

Why and when, that's something I seem to have forgotten, or have been forced to forget, either way those data are lost.

For the moment.

Ah, what's that ? Some sort of commotion up ahead ? Yep, 'twould seem so. Kath hounds. What they're doing so far in iriaz territory is everyone's guess, but I don't dwell on it because they're attacking a droid, which could very well be the lost 'companion' we were hired to recover.

«Lock and load guys, I tell the rest of the group. We've got a mechanical damsel in distress situation.»

The beasts are dispatched easily, leaving only the machine. It has barely a few scratches.

«Thank you for saving me master Jedi, it says not sounding grateful at all. I am C8-47, a personal assistance droid.

-Are you Elisa's droid ? Bastila asks (is that the widow's name ? Good to forget.)

-Did she send you to find me ? it returns the question a little worriedly.

-Wow, this one's sharp for a droid, I comment off-handedly.

-Please do not tell her you saw me ! it begs desperately.

-But you belong to her, Bastila retorts.

-My presence by her side doesn't do good to either of us, it explains. My master became a little too attached to me. Obsessed even.

-Yeah, it shows, I nod.

-She tried to treat me as her dead husband. It wasn't heathy for her.

-_That_ is an understatement.

-She wants you back, Bastila insists.

-She's obsessed ! it repeats and if droids had emotions it would've been pretty irritated by now. She rarely even sees other people in the settlement. She's fixated on me as her husband !

-Hm, she's definitely crazy, I assess. You're not even that handsome to begin with. I sure hope your appearance wasn't based on her husband's.

-Not helping Firefly, Carth cuts in.

-It wasn't supposed to be, I tell him in a conspirational tone.

-She was becoming increasingly insular, it continues sadly. I thought it best to leave. She'll be forced to see other people that way.

-Or she'll kill herself, I shrug. A win-win situation, I like it !

-I disagree with your assessment, it turns to me.

-Watch me care, I dismiss the rebuttal. What I _am_ interested in is your thought process, I've never encountered a droid capable of reasoning like that. So I've got a proposition for you.

-I am listening.»

I'm getting nervous. The ruins come into view and I can't shake the thought that something's amiss. I'm not supposed to be here, contrary to what the masters would have me believe. Which means that either I'm sensing danger through the Force, or I'm being paranoid, or it's due to something I used to know. I'm thinking the third choice. Which isn't all that reassuring : maybe I knew of a trap or something, which could explain why Nemo didn't come back.

Moreover the location is an excellent place to set up an ambush : we've got to walk through a setoff bordered by eroded hills where snipers could hide to take us out. I'm particularly thinking of the Duros : Mandalorians usually don't have snipers, whereas Duros are famous for their sharpshooters.

Therefore I'm lying down in a bush scanning the area with Bendak's scope. So far so good. The problem may be the rising impatience of my companions, well, Bastila's to be precise. Both men are veterans, so both know how dangerous and inconsiderate it would be to just walk out there with no cover. You might find it strange that the Jedi of all people would be short on patience. My answer is that Bastila, although she hides it well, has a temper (I suppose me being linked to her mind lets me see through some of her masks), and that, since she doesn't sense any danger from these hills, she's convinced there's nothing to worry about.

She's likely right, yet that doesn't mean that I'm not going to check for myself, and the others concur.

I'm tempted to stretch it out to see if she'll explode but this is a wee bit too serious for me to joke about.

«Clear, I whisper finally. Careful though.»

No awesome approaching the mysterious site for the protagonists this time, and I'm sure that's why Bastila's irked. Instead we run from cover to cover, careful not to get all stacked up in one place and probing the ground we're going to step on, in case there were mines.

Surprising enough there aren't any. And nobody takes a shot at us. Good.

The problem might be the droid. It's not very stealthy and even less supple. However seeing as apparently there are no snipers, or they're waiting for a more opportune moment to show themselves, nothing happens to it.

Yeah, I took it with me, for the moment. You see I offered, instead of destroying it as it wanted me to, to dismantle it, and to do that I couldn't leave it in the wilds. So here it is, thankfully keeping silent. Who knows, maybe it can carry loot if we find anything.

In exchange I had to promise that I'd tell Elise why it ran, and encourage her to seek the company of living people.

Obviously it never occured to it that the deal is a complete rip-off. And that it left gaping holes in the contract, leaving too much to the imagination. Good for me.

Anyhow we're facing the entrance, incrusted in a roundish hill covered in grass. It's a dark gate, the same color as in my dream. There's a symbol in the center, some sort of star. I check the surface for any discrepancy, indicating a trap, but I find nothing.

«Okay, how does it open ? I ask nobody in particular.

-The Council spoke of a seal, Bastila supplies. The whole place exhudes a strong presence, so it would be only logical that the Force itself was used to deny intruders access.

-Gee I didn't know that, I roll my eyes. I was wondering how to _break_ the seal.

-Perhaps we should meditate on it, she suggests.

-Meditation's a waste of time, I dismiss the idea. Unless you want to get your inner peace or some similar yoga notion.

-I disagree, she crosses her arms.

-Okay then _you_ do it while I bust my natural cushion to figure it out, I mutter.

-We are regrettably a _team_ Eidan, she scolds. So we do it together.

-That's exactly what I was suggesting ! I defend myself. You do your meditation thing because you're good at it, and I use my brain for the same reason !

-Shut yer holes and focus ! Canderous growls. I don't like staying exposed like this.»

I smirk at his expertly hidden nervousness. I'm pretty sure he's not very comfortable around things involving the Force. I guess it's because he can't shoot it down.

Back to business. What do I do with this ? I guess I'll have to go to the control tower. It comes easily to me now. Thanks masters. The aura is strong (I call aura the presence of the Force), particularly around the central star. That's the seal, unsurprisingly. The conceptors weren't very creative in that sense. I zoom in. It looks rather like a tentacled creature, it's pretty disgusting. Is it...pulsing ? Yeah, I saw it move ! Yuuuuuck. I sure hope I won't have to touch this, even with the Force.

I scan the rest of the gate, but I-

Whooh ! What the heck just happened ?! It feels like I just got a particularly powerful shot of glitterstim (the most potent sort of spice there is). I can almost see beyond the gate, and I distinguish very clearly every detail of the seal. Particularly the weaknesses, which aren't part of the wriggling aberration but of imperceptively tiny tendrils criss-crossing the gate. I cut them in those points. Immediately the central symbol jerks and dissolves, and the panel, made of stripes of stone (like in the dream), deconstructs itself. The stripes slide into the sides (try to say that fast and several times over).

This state of mind is _awesome_ ! I know exactly what people around me are thinking without even trying, I see the outline of rooms through the walls, and I'm catching glimpses of...is that the future ? Or the past ?

Before I've got the time to elaborate a theory the feeling brutally stops and I lose balance from the shock. Somebody catches me by the arm to prevent me from falling, which is nice, yet I'm still feeling the vertigo and need to sit down.

«What's the matter Firefly ? Carth's concerned voice asks.

-Give me a second...» I manage to mumble.

I breathe deeply several times and the feeling subsides. When I look up there's Carth crouching down with me, and Bastila standing behind with her arms crossed. Canderous is standing guard. Excellent initiative.

I frown slightly, scrutinising the padawan's expression. Although she's trying hard to conceal it, she's got this self-satisfied glow so I guess she...

Oh. So obvious.

«Support meditation, I chuckle. I had nearly forgotten you could do that, kudos Miss Last Hope !

-Why thank you, she bows ironically.

-So that was...Battle meditation ? Carth tries to keep up.

-In a way, I shrug. In fact her ability isn't limited to battle, she can support her allies and cripple her foes in any situation. In this case, she helped me get in touch with the Force so that I could see how to bypass the obstacle. It's actually a very pleasant feeling, you should do that more often. Though you could soften the finish.

-In your dreams, she answers curtly. Come now.

-Wow, rough talk !» I whistle mockingly.

She doesn't react. It's just as well. We enter the dark room. I switch to night vision. It's a smaller space, with a low ceiling, with three doors just like in the dream and containing some sort of spiderly droid and a corpse. Nemo I presume.

I gasp when the rest of the group switch their flashlights on. I lift my visor from my eyes, letting it rest on the top of my head.

Anyhow the machine starts talking in a strange language, one I don't recognize. That naturally piques my interest as these are getting rare.

«Chip, do you know what that is ? I ask my friend.

-I'm afraid not, he answers apologetically. You were the one with language skills, not I. I recall you were very eager to point it out to me every time.

-Yeah, sorry for that, I smile fondly. Well it doesn't hurt to ask, does it ?

-How would I know, I am incapable of feeling pain.»

That makes me chuckle lightly. Poor Chip, you can't let any question unanswered, can you ? Actually, that would be my failure to program him to recognize rethorical questions.

I look briefly at the others, only to conclude that they too understand nothing from what the thing says. That's a little bothersome, since Nemo's body suggests that the Jedi got shot by the droid. As it doesn't seem hostile for the moment one must infer that he broke some rule the droid tried to make him aware of. From the position of the body I speculate that he tried to go through the central door. Which is the one leading to the room with the strange stone and shiny sphere.

«Wait, I recognize this language ! Bastila tears me from my thoughts. It is an archaic variant of the Selkath dialect spoken on Manaan.»

Really ? I listen more carefully. Indeed the droid switched languages. Too bad it didn't choose something more musical. The Selkath language is really tiresome, regardless of the dialect. It's pretty handy when you're drunk though, because it's slurred. I managed to win a drinking contest with that, I made everyone believe I was still sober. Fortunately nobody asked me to remain upright at the time.

But I'm straying again from the main topic.

It's going on about a really ancient civilization, the Builders, which existed way before the Republic, in fact before humanity came to this part of the universe, and about how we're 'like the one who came before' - Revan I assume. Okay, well since this droid is talkative, we might as well make use of that fact.

After literally bombarding it with questions, ranging from «what are you exactly ?» to «Would it be alright if I took a look inside you ?» - to which the answer was no, sadly - I've collected some very useful information, which I'll summarize like this :

I'm so glad to be living in this time period

The Builders have an ego which makes mine look like a puny hamster

I want that Star Forge thing.

Surprisingly enough, when I asked Chip about the Star Forge he came up with some very precise data : it's a space station capable of creating matter out of energy, and that just blows my mind. That should be _impossible_. So naturally I _need_ to see it, and to discover how it works. Regardless of how many Jedi asses I'll have to kiss, or how many people I'll have to kill. Neither Malak nor Revan, if he still lives, will stand in my way. Hm, perhaps I could strike a deal with Revan, he seems like an ok fellow, with sufficient brains to be reasoned with...

Anyhow that information is for my personal use. I'll be playing dumb for a while again. But that's cool, I'm very skilled at that.

Speaking of dumb, you should've heard Bastila's comment : «The Star Forge sounds like some type of weapon...though in fact it could be anything.» Talk about useless. Regardless of the fact that she knows her history lessons, which she gladly proved several times over.

In any case, apparently we must prove ourselves worthy of entrance, by passing two tests. That actually sounds like there will be mind teasers, so I'm eager to try. Better yet, Nemo failed at them, and he didn't strike me as a complete idiot, so it's probably a little bit challenging.

«We have to find a way to unseal these doors, Bastila states dramatically, so that we may discover more about the Star Forge which Malak uses to fuel his invasion ! The Republic is depending on us !»

Chip plays a very loud 'dun dun dunnnn !' and I hide my smirk behind my palm. Bastila's fuming.

I explain the situation quickly to the two others who don't understand Selkath and we go west. I let Bastila go first, then I quickly loot Nemo's body. A lightsaber, some credits and a datapad with his diary. Good.

That's when I hear shots and battle cries in the other room. I peek in cautiously and see that the group is battling against a similar droid, though much smaller and less friendly. There's a red shield deployed around it.

«Energy shield guys ! I warn them. Lightsabers and blasters not recommended !

-For the Jedi !» Bastila yells and charges it disregarding my words.

And to think I was actually trying to play nice. That'll teach me.

«Chip, scan for the origin of the shield, I demand calmly.

-Scanning…

-Canderous, Firefly, frag and ion grenades ! Carth issues orders while arming an ion grenade himself. Bastila ! Prepare to-

-Aaargh !» she yelps in pain.

And it's not surprising considering the droid used its flamethrower to set her on fire.

«I told you so ! I mock. But nooo, the prodigy padawan doesn't need advice from-

-Shut up, Carth cuts me off. And throw your damn grenade !»

Indeed Bastila jumped back and threw her cape (which caught fire) away, leaving her in her tunic and making the droid an easy target without risking friendly fire. Three explosions later the machine looks just fine and starts firing at us. We get back to cover.

«That didn't seem to work, I mutter.

-Scan complete ! Chip chimes in. Shield generator located in the hull, at the base of the droid, which appears to have been made of one simple piece of material.

-What's it made of ?

-I do not know, I would speculate it has been created in the Forge. Its properties resemble those of a metal.

-Just my luck.»

I concentrate to visualize it through the Force. Hmm, one thing is reassuring, and that's that the Force is still present within it. So maybe I could...I don't know, rip it apart or something.

«Bastila, still there ? Carth shouts beside me making me jump.

-I am, she confirms.

-You got any handy Force trick up your sleeve ? I ask her.

-I am currently healing my wounds, she answers irritably.

-But do you _have _any ? I insist.

-I may try to put it in stasis, but it doesn't last long and it's normally meant for living beings, she says uncertainly.

-Interesting» I hum.

I look around the room. It's pretty bare. I guess I don't have much choice but to sacrifice some of the...questionable goods I managed to get a hold of...at Matale's house. I did say the guy was purchasing weaponry of all sorts, didn't I ? Now all I have to do is tell Bastila the plan, without shouting it if possible because the droid may be able to understand.

Let's try out this bond thing.

«Bastila ! I call in my head. Bastila, listen to me, it's Firefly !»

That sounds ridiculous. I think I'll have to...well she used the bond by coming through the front door didn't she ? Then I'll have to walk out the door in my mind. So I take the key, open up and take a few steps outside. It's a mess out there. There's not even a ground to speak of. But there's some sort of rope so I tug at it.

«What is it Eidan ? I hear in Bastila's voice.

-I have a plan, I didn't want the droid to hear it, I say in the direction of the voice.

-I am listening.»

That went well...relatively. After delivering my message I come back and lock the door. Then I resurface.

«Hey Firefly, Carth hisses in my ear. Did you listen to anything I said ?

-No, I answer frankly. You've got an idea I take it ?

-It's not great, but Canderous and I figure the shield can't take too much damage so if we hammer it sufficiently then Bastila could make a run for it and chop it to pieces.

-I've got a better one, I smirk. Cover me.»

I prepare the package and crouch in the position of a sprinter waiting for the 'go'.

«Cover me !» I repeat and both men start shooting in the droid's direction.

Then I run off, speeding myself up with the Force, which makes me cross the distance separating me from the target in the blink of an eye. I jump just before reaching it, dodging its flamethrower by a millimeter, and execute a flip in midair so that I can stick the package right under its turret, its blind spot. Plunging my arms into the shield itches a bit. That's when Bastila pushes it to a corner and I activate the little red button on my controller. I land just as the explosive rips the pest apart. Chip provides epic music to back it up.

«_Et voilà !_ I salute pompously, then I dust my robes off. I sure hope we won't be fighting another one in the opposite room. Now, what of that promising terminal over there ?»

Indeed there's a computer at the back of the room. When I get to it a screen flickers on. There are words written all over it, but I can't read them because they're either in code or in an unknown language. There are also buttons, and some sort of lector the size of a datapad.

«Hello there, exotic one ! I whisper to it. I hope you'll be a little more friendly than your roommate there.

-You know that's a very unsettling sight, right ? You talking to that thing I mean, Carth comments.

-Oh I know, I shrug. It keeps you on your toes, for one. Now hush, I'm working.»

Hm, it does look a little like those really old computers that you still can encounter on backwater planets - such as Tocoya - and which have the quite unique property of being able to self-destruct even when switched off. It's quite hilarious to watch. That doesn't mean I know how this works though, so slicing is out of the question. I have Chip work on it while I try to decode the sentences. I think I see how this language works, and it's actually not that complicated.

The problem is I still don't understand a word.

«I have your results ! Chip announces proudly. It is ridiculously primitive. Here is the diagram.»

I look at his screen. Yeah, he's right, it _is_ primitive, and should be relatively easy to slice into, manually I mean.

The problem is the hull : it's impenetrable.

Okay, then I guess we'll have to play by its rules. I rummage through my things, looking for a useless datapad. Besides Nemo's diary there are three others, which I don't even remember putting in there. They're journals of sorts, and they're filled with some cult's ramblings about a Promised Land. I snort derisively while stuffing it in the lector. We'll see what it does.

The computer starts droning, which I assume means it's working, and a few minutes later it displays a different message : 'Language analysis complete - Press any key'. I'm impressed, for such an archaic mecanism it works quite well.

«To the main event now, I clap my hands. Give me my riddle !»

I press a key, and another screen is displayed :

'Interrogative : Identify the three primary life-giving seed world types'.

...

Er, what ? Come on, that must be a joke ! That's so easy it makes me want to weep ! Not to mention that there's a list of six environments below, from which I'm supposed to choose ! That's an insult to my intelligence ! Right now I'm wondering whether that Star Forge thing was really made by the same people who made this 'test'. My belief is that they too found it somewhere, just like us right now, and merely seized the opportunity to make themselves look more clever than they really were.

This, right there, is the proof.

With a disappointed sigh I quickly answer the test, it doesn't seem to give a shrapnel, and I don't blame it because it's not worth it. Although I guess it gave the appropriate signal to the droid and maybe to the gate now.

Okay, _now_ to the main event : how to make an irritating computer die horribly. Take a datapad, put a particularly vicious virus on it, create a badly formated page with completely randomly chosen words from over a hundred languages, and give it to the computer. It will start purring as always, then the sound will become jarred, then it will heat up, maybe even _release steam_, oh stars, where does _that_ come from ? Err, hurry to the other room, close the door and-

KA-BOOM !

...cover your ears, that's it. Then you can laugh maniacally. Like this :

«Mwhahahaaaa !»

Ignore the stares. They're jealous.

«Why did you _do_ that ?! Carth laments.

-It had it coming, I mutter darkly. Nobody gets away with such impudence !

-So _what_ if it was easy ? he reproaches.

-You call _that_ easy ? I scoff. That was despairingly _trivial ! _And to think I firmly believed it would be worth my time.

-At least it wasn't time consuming ! he tries optimism.

-Yeah, well I guess somebody took pity on me, I admit sadly. Why did it have to spoil my fun, it's not _fair ! _I add quietly.

-Life's tough, bro, don't you forget it, Chip quotes my own words.

-And what are the odds of that, I ask you ? I play along.

-So low that a piece of paper couldn't crawl under it, he answers cheekily.

-Indeed, I smirk. Thanks.

-It was my pleasure, gliding torch !»

Fine, I'm over it. Let's go deal with the rest of this ridiculous play.

«People, I say in my best commanding voice, there's a chance that behind that door there will be another guardian droid, and I don't have the material needed to blow it up again, so my plan is to sneak past, do the so-called test - laughable really - and get back in here to open the gate. Any objections ?

-It's cowardly, Canderous purses his lips in disapproval.

-I call it cunning, I shrug. And you can't seriously tell me you had the last fight under control, can you ?

-No, but that don't mean I couldn't've killed it eventually, he objects.

-You probably would have, I concede, but really what good would have come out of it ? We'd all have been more tired, maybe wounded, and we would've wasted more time on this than it's worth (which we already did as a matter of fact, but it would've been worse).

-True, he relents. But I'm gettin' bored of all this dancin' around !

-I hear you, I lay a compassionate hand on his shoulder - it's promptly shaken off. 'Tis why I want to hurry this up. But hey, if it'll cheer you up, go guard the entrance, shoot anything that goes by.

-I think I'll stay in case somethin' goes wrong, he shakes his head. Nothin' assures you the droid can't see through stealth fields after all.

-Good point, I praise. Okay, so in I go, and if you hear shots, or cries of agony - especially those - please come to the rescue.

-Got it.»

Bastila doesn't seem to have an opinion so I guess she agrees. I activate my stealth field generator and crouch. It's been a while actually since I've used one of those. Usually I don't need to, or I don't have one handy. It's very strange.

I put my visor back into place and open the door. The stupid thing is anything but discreet.

I was right, it's a room identical to the other, with a droid and a computer at the back. The droid turns his turret to the door but doesn't shoot right away, so that's a good sign. I sneak along the wall, and I'm pleased to see that it doesn't follow my movements with the turret. Seems I'm doing pretty well.

I get to the computer unnoticed. That's the tricky part. When the screen switches on the droid immediately turns to the source of the sound. I prepare to dodge but it doesn't open fire. Yet. Though I'm afraid to move, because the stealth field isn't a perfect invisibility, and when you move the illusion is distorted enough to betray your position. I guess that calls for a distraction. I visualize the room, and I find a piece of debris next to a damaged pillar - obviously a fight happenend here at least once already. I toss it elsewhere with the Force, and the droid reacts instantly : it shoots it down with lasers.

I use the commotion to quickly insert the second «Promised Land» datapad into the receptacle and the computer starts processing it. Fortunately the shooting alerted the rest of the group so their covering fire drowns out the machine's purring. And here it comes :

'Interrogative : identify the three primary death-giving seed world types'.

I won't even be disappointed this time. I enter the three answers and turn to leave when something collides with me and suddenly I feel as if I was being stabbed by dozens of miniature needles all over my body. Additionally my skin burns, and I can't move.

Stupid cryogenic ray.

Since I know better than to expect to be rescued by the bufoons who call themselves my companions I'm in dire need of a plan, fast. Er...maybe a slight electrical shock might un-stun me ? But how do I tell Chip to...Oh crap it's aiming at my head ! Revan's shoelaces, I'm _so_ done for.

You think you're so smart, you worhtless piece of space-junk ! And damn it you're not that far off the truth but LIGHTNING IN YOUR FACE !

That's right, fry, little circuits ! Writhe in pain and beg for mercy ! Denying it to you is _very_ satisfying.

Actually, this is me overstaging it. What happens in fact is that the machine shudders and spasms, buying me some time. I use it to create a mighty push in all directions, cracking and exploding the shell of ice I was trapped in. I start running for my life.

Meanwhile the double C combo doesn't waste time daydreaming; instead both men open fire at the momentarily shieldless foe. A brownish blur passes me by and in no time Bastila's upon her target, lightsaber handy. I wouldn't want to be in that droid's shoes right now.

The droid crumbles. I grin victoriously. I am alive ! Moreover the droid is destroyed ! Granted, that last part didn't have much to do with me but still. _I_ provided opportunity.

The lightning wasn't even painful this time, although it wasn't exactly the same type as Juhani's. This was easier to manipulate, I guess it wasn't sheer energy fueled by hatred. It was more...I don't know, natural ? As natural as shooting electricity out of one's hand can be.

It was also a lot less dramatic. Guess I can't have everything.

Well I don't know about you, but I believe I've been discovering a lot of powers on my own as of late, or rather recovering them from memory. I guess I must've been quite powerful in my time as a Dark Jedi, and had experience on the field since it comes to me reflexively.

Or there really is some greater being controlling the universe and it took a liking to me. I prefer the first possibility.

Bastila is the first to reach me wearing a slight frown on her face.

«That was quite impressive, she notes impassively. Did you learn this at the Enclave ?

-Well I must have, since I did it, I smirk sarcastically.

-So you didn't, she concludes. Then how did you...know what to do ?

-What can I say, I'm an instinctive perseon, I shrug. Listen, this is all very interesting but I do believe we've got a Sith Lord's devilish plan to jeopardize, don't we ?

-Indeed, she concedes. Let us go then.»

She walks out. I stay behind to examine the droid's remnants. From the outside it looks alright, save for the smoke leaking out and a few deep gashes courtesy of Ms Shan. I look more closely at the turret. Maybe there is something salvageable. I take my screwdriver and try to insert it in a slit, to use it as a lever. It doesn't budge though, and I fear I'm going to bend my utensil. With a disappointed sigh I stand up again, only to come face to shoulder with Canderous.

«Y'all right kid ? he asks gruffily.

-Fine, I answer, perplexed. You're not going to be hovering like Carth, will you ? I frown worriedly.

-No chance in he-

-Ah, mind your language ! I interrupt.

-Not a chance, he corrects gritting his teeth.

-Then we're good.» I summarize and follow Bastila.

Honestly if even the _Mandalorian_ started to mind my safety I'd definitely have to ask myself questions. Such as : what did I do to make myself so likeable ? Because frankly I haven't been making any effort to be bearable - it doesn't take extraordinary detective skills to notice that, I'm sure you agree. Admittedly I haven't been putting a lot of effort into being absolutely insufferable either. Still, my 'by default configuration', so to speak, is being an ass, leading me to believe that this so-called caring about me is fake somehow. Which is odd because I'm usually very good at detecting that sort of thing. Although I'll admit letting myself be betrayed by those I considered friends so many times doesn't speak very well for my skills.

I must more careful.

_Especially_ since there's a spy, possibly an assassin, on my trail.

We exit the room, to come face to face with the Overseer - the talkative droid.

«You have completed the trails, it slurs in the Selkath dialect, thus you have proven yourselves worthy of the Builders' knowledge regarding the Star Forge. The gate is open.»

I roll my eyes at how pomous that sounds. Such a fuss for two awfully easy questions !

Unless the test was about vanquishing the droids, in which case those Builders were probably an even cruder people than I thought.

Anyway we pass the central door, which obligingly opened as the droid predicted, and we walk through a corridor, across a larger room, to end up in front of an archway. Exactly the path Revan took. Obviously, since there's only one way to get in. Well, whoever sent me the vision had reliable sources, that much is certain. And if it was an extract of Revan's memory then kudos to him, he's got an excellent one. Every single detail is right. Though I don't remember any mention of the droid. I guess it was too insignificant.

Unless it was Revan himself who placed them here, in which case all the information the Overseer fed us was probably nonsense. Perhaps there was some truth to it - after all the best lies are made of twisted truths. Connivingly manipulative, I love it.

Yes, I see it from here. What better way to hide your weaknesses than to reveal false ones to the enemy ? To use their own intelligence against them ? Brilliant !

Naturally it means that you have to accurately estimate your adversaries' cognitive capacities, and Revan may have made a mistake at this stage. Because those tests were way too easy, even for an average Jedi.

But then average Jedi probably wouldn't have put too much thought into it, as they would have been exhausted from the combat, and glad to have understood how to make the computer work, not to mention bluffed by the whole «Builders» charade. The best part is that you can't sense deception from a droid. For people taught since childhood to trust the Force blindly it would no doubt have its effect.

Still he could've made them work for it a bit more. It would've been more effective I believe.

Naturally this is all wishful thinking. Although if Revan really is as devious and cunning as he's said to be...

Anyhow, this isn't the time, I have a gate to open. Bastila's already examining the seal, and soon I do the same. Yep, exactly the one from the dream. To my shame I can't remember how Revan opened it, even when I pull up the recording from my memory. It's just too...blurred. I guess it's a Force thing.

I remember Malak saying that it was sealed by the ancient Jedi. I say so to Bastila in the hopes that she knows a way to open it, what with her history proficiency and whatnot. Alas she shakes her head negatively.

Which leaves only one thing to do, and that's opening it manually, _manu militari_ if it comes to it.

«Bastila ? How about we do the same as previously ? I propose.

-I am...sorry, she pushes out with difficulty. But this...this place makes it...hard for me to concentrate.

-How so ? I frown. I'm not affected at all !

-Neither were you...after Taris, she points out.

-True, I admit. Who would've thought being as strong in the Force as you would be a disadvantage...»

She ignores the jibe. Seems like I'm on my own then. Let's get to work.

I guess if it took Revan a while to figure out, it will be the same for me.

Hm...that symbol is somewhat familiar to me, and _not_ from the dream. It's geometrical, and I saw it...ah, I'll need Chip on this one.

«At your service ! he chirps enthusiastically. What can I do for my favourite space outlaw ?

-While I appreciate the cheerfulness, please don't call me that, I groan.

-Why not ? he inquires. It is essentially true that-

-Yes, but it makes me look so...ordinary, which I'd like to believe I'm not.

-Admittedly so, he concedes. Very well, friend whose purpose transcends society's moral conventions, what is it I can do for you ?

-Much better, thank you, I smile gratefully. I was wondering if you knew what this symbol is. The thing is, I know I've seen it before, yet I can't quite pinpoint it.»

I draw it on his screen, and he announces he's searching the database. Though I see from the corner of my eye and with astonishment a flicker of recognition flash across Canderous' face.

«Canderous ? I tilt my head questioningly. Do you know this ?

-Seen it before, yeah, he frowns. It was engraved in an old building's ruins where we set up camp. Way past the Outer Rim, I was a young warrior then.

-Which planet ?

-Dunno, it was a long time ago, he shrugs. Besides, after a while, all planets we invade look pretty much the same, especially when there's no real resistance.

-That's odd, I raise my eyebrows. I would've thought you of all people would remember every single offensive, you seem to take those matters so seriously. Not to mention that you've got this 'rough storytelling grandpa' look about you - no offense intended ! I hurriedly yelp when he steps towards me menacingly.

-Right, he grunts, clearly disgusted by my cowardice.

-Still, I try to get my voice back to a manly level (earning me an amused snicker from the veteran), that doesn't tell us what it is. Don't you remember anything else about it ?

-Nothin' much, the grey-haired man answers indifferently. Oh yeah, apparently the ruins were an old Jedi temple, Qel-Droma's disciples I think. Beyond that...»

He makes a dismissing gesture indicating that he couldn't care less about it. Well, at least I got _some_ information. If it'll be useful, that remains to be seen. Anyhow, Chip should be done by now.

«Chip, any results ?

-Oh, many, he assures me. For instance, did you know that the most frequent number people give you when you ask them for a random one is five ?

-You just made that up, I roll my eyes.

-Firefly, you wound me ! he complains. I would _never_...! How could you even _imagine_...! I am absolutely _outraged_ !

-Yeah, right, I quirk my lip. So that pool about which word is the most unpopular on Coruscant was in fact an absolutely _genuine_ one although I made a fool of myself storming every possible archive looking for it, I take it ?

-Well-

-Not to mention that you weren't programmed to be outraged, I add. You don't feel emotions, remember ?

-Of course I do, I was merely testing your reaction, he quips happily. You see I came across this _fascinating_ study-

-Say, could you tell me another time ? I interrupt. I need to crack this seal open, if you don't mind.

-By all means, do what you must, he invites me gently.

-You're doing this on purpose, aren't you ? I facepalm. That's retribution for having forgotten you, isn't it ?

-Perceptive as always, he praises. Well, since you noticed that, you are now forgiven my friend, and prepare yourself for the knowledge you seek.

-Finally, I mutter. Okay, bring it on !

-This is an ancient Jedi marking used by the followers of Ulic Qel-Droma, as the brute with greasy fingers pointed out, he says neutrally though the last part makes me smile (Chip doesn't approve of dirty hands, for obvious reasons). Its purpose was twofold : on the one hand it served as an ownership testimony, and on the other hand it was a base for seals such as the one denying you access now.

-Any idea how to break it ?

-I was getting to this, he continues smugly. These seals work as knots. Disentangling the strands requires a special technique, which serves as a code of sorts. A code you, my unfortunate partner in legally reprehensible actions, will have to break.

-What makes me so unfortunate ? I grin mischievously. As I see it, I might get my mind teaser after all !

-Indeed, he approves cheerfully. Although you will need the clues I found for you.

-Out with them then !»

Chip's information is about the guys who locked this place down. I should be able to determine their moral attitude from it. With that I could then infer the code. It's longshot, especially considering Jedi aren't ones to let themselves be influenced by personal things, but that's what makes this so challenging.

In any case, in order to process this I go to the computer room in my mind, feed them the data, and relax in my swivel chair. I hope the others won't do anything inconsiderate in the meantime.

* * *

_Eurêka !_ I've got it ! As always the answer was obvious, but once you've found it of course, otherwise it's no fun. I emerge from my mind to find out that my thinking lasted a little over ten minutes - eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds as Chip gladly informed me. Not bad I suppose.

I glance briefly at Bastila, to check on her progress. The hair on her forehead is sticky from sweat, but she doesn't let anything else show, so I guess she's more or less okay.

I reach in the Force and start dismantling the seal. It's very satisfying, firstly because it's working, therefore proving that I was right, and secondly because it's quite a beautiful sight. Whereas the outside seal was something really repulsive, this one is very elegant and refined.

The gate opens.

The flower of stone is there all right. Waiting for us to approach. Looking innocent.

Not suspicious at all.

I scan the room for traps. On a material level there's nothing amiss, yet...there's a...a...

«There is a dark presence in here, Bastila states. Beware.»

Yeah, let's call it that. Personally I see it as a Force trap, as opposed to a mechanical one. Which means I have to get someone to spring it in my place.

«Why don't you go first then ? I smile at Bastila. You're the one with the most experience in this kind of thing, aren't you ?

-I am, yes, she admits. Very well, stay alert, in case anything goes awry.

-You bet ! I cheer.

-Be careful, Carth sighs.

-I shall» she nods briefly.

Thus begins Bastila's journey, with the rest of us safely hidden behind a corner. I'm tempted to take bets, but Republic isn't in the mood, and Canderous is still miffed. Chip's too busy making an account of every possible outcome, especially death senarios. Some of them are quite hilarious. For example : Bastila is surprised by a vision. She stops dead in her tracks, which makes her slide and fall to the ground. Reflexively she flails her arms about, gripping the flower, which is in the process of opening. Her limb is soon crushed by the thing, because she was still too dazed to notice that it was in danger. Carth, though, saw it coming so he started running to help her out, but he arrived too late. He turns away, a pained expression on his face, and so he doesn't notice that Bastila takes her lightsaber to cut off the stony petal. And this is when...

You know, maybe I shouldn't describe this one, it's pretty messy. Funny, because it's absurd, but...I'm sorry, what kind of public do I have again ?

Ahem, in case of doubt, don't take the risk, that's what I tell myself when I need to justify something like this. In any case Bastila is advancing bravely towards the flower. Sometimes she shakes her head sharply, as if there were an insect bugging her - no pun intended. Battling the dark side perhaps ?

Anyway she gets close enough to activate the thing. She stretches her hand out and it opens. The sphere floats out, and the blue markings appear. We're too far to see precisely what they are, so I zoom in with my visor. The zoom is limited in case you're curious as to why I didn't use it instead of Bendak's scope earlier. I frown. This looks suspiciously like a maps of sorts. Bastila confirms. I need to see this up close.

Since I know what to watch out for - I did feel what Revan felt when he himself crossed the room - I should be alright. I guess.

«Chip, if I turn into a vegetable, please tell my story with a more epic ending, I ask my friend.

-Well you didn't program me to be imaginative, he objects.

-Darn, I _knew_ I forgot something ! I slap myself.

-Not to worry, I can patch up something for you, he reassures me. It wouldn't be the first time.

-Very true, I chuckle. You've got to admit that simulating death is an extremely efficient way to get lost.

-Undoubtedly, he agrees. I even have statistics to prove it.

-Spare me the details please.

-For this once, I shall.

-Thank you.»

I'm not _really_ worried, but it's good to have all bases covered. Okay, let's do this !

I take a few tentative steps, then, as nothing happens, I continue in a straight line to the padawan.

Nothing. Strictly nothing bothers me on the way. Odd. Perhaps I'm not good enough a catch to bother with me, which is mildly insulting come to think of it. Or maybe Bastila's presence is masking mine somehow - she's got a far stronger signature than I.

I seriously doubt it's due to my proficiency in the Force, because, while I may have instinctively used a lot of powers, this doesn't feel like I did anything.

Anyway here I am now, I won't start complaining because of it. Let's look at this map then. Er...that's the vicinity of Dantooine. Well, when I say vicinity...this here is Kashyyk, that's Tatooine, that one is Manaan - how could I forget it, one of the worst vacation destinations unless you love paperwork. And this is the unforgettable Korriban. Most beautiful sunsets in this part of the Outer Rim.

Questionable neighbourhood though.

But more importantly on the sphere itself there are numbers, incomplete coordinates I believe. They're probably the Star Forge's coordinates. Which would mean that it can't move, and that's a real shame.

Or it can, and these coordinates are out of date.

Still, it's a lead.

Bastila is now saying pretty much the same, adding to it that 'we should tell the Council at once' and other vehement stuff. Meanwhile I examine the object more closely. I wonder what would happen if I touched the orb...hm, I'm facing a dilemma : risk or no risk ? It doesn't look hot, or cold, it's just glowing with an innocent light. Mesmerizing...

«Eidan, stop ! Bastila yells at me.

-What ? Why ? I startle and pull my hand back.

-This whole place is infused of the power of the dark side ! she explains, exasperated. You should have the wisdom not to touch anything !

-Is that so ? I raise an eyebrow.

-It is, now come, we must report to the Council ! she orders.

-Oh, I see, I cross my arms. So you would flee when there is knowledge to seek ? Tsk tsk, and here I thought Jedi were about having an open mind.

-There is a difference between healthy curiosity and tempting the devil, she puts her hands on her hips.

-Really ? I quirk my lip upwards. So your devotion to the Code stops at the first danger you encounter ? And they call _me_ a coward.

-My loyalty to the Jedi is unquestionable, _scout_, she seethes. Which is why I do not wish to expose myself to the dark side unnecessarily, so that my ideals do not become as twisted as some people's I might mention and so that I may continue the fight ! Because _this_, you inexperienced simpleton, this isn't some danger you can escape or dodge as you do with blasters and swords ! This is the dark side of the Force, and once it gets its claws into you, it is only a matter of time before you yield ! It _begs_ you to surrender to it, time and time again, and in so many ways that only the strongest of us see through it all !»

Well that was eloquent. I guess I struck a nerve, huh ? Good to know.

«Are you finished ? I say calmly, careful not to let any emotion transpire.

-Yes, let us go !»

She turns to leave, and storms out. I exchange a look with the two others. Canderous is amused, Carth is shocked by the emotional display.

I'm deeply insulted. She called me a _simpleton_ !

_Mean_ Bastila.

I shrug and take a step in the direction fo the exit. The two men pick up their things and get moving. So now I'm left alone in the room.

And the sphere, so inviting...

It would be a shame to miss this opportunity, don't you think ? I mean, it's a glowing orb ! Besides, I have a good feeling about this. Or, in any case, I don't have a bad one.

I jump back over there and touch it.

It's...odd to say the least. I feel like a pulse under my fingers, but the thing is cold. And the glow gets through my hand, as if it weren't there. In fact...

It's _not_ there ! The sphere took my _hand_ ! And it's not stopping at that, it's slowly nibbling on my arm ! At least it's not painful.

Gaaah ! It's my _arm_ by the twelve constellations ! And tugging doesn't have any effect, on the contrary it would s-

GULP !

What a glorious end. If only there were an explosion, it would have been spectacular...

But 'gulp' ?

...

Wait a sec. I'm still thinking, am I not ? Then I must be alive, right ? Somewhat anyway. I crack an eye open.

Bad idea.

Immediately all hell breaks loose. Thousands of images and sounds assault my senses, smells invade my sinuses, and I have constantly the impression that each part of my body is being groped.

Needless to say it's not very pleasant.

First I try to understand what's going on, to recognize something, _anything_ really, but to...to no avail. My own...thoughts are...hard to gather, I...

Wait, was that Revan ? Meh, it...it could've been anyone really. Seeing as...he's covered from head to toe by that armor of his.

Hey, that was Bastila. And that guy's face is familiar...it's mine ! Hi, myself !

My head is starting to throb...again. Sh-should probably see a doctor about that. Heh, last doctor I saw...Zelka...he died horribly.

Explosions ! Oh, the horror, it's all spinning around me, and the flames are _actually_ hurting me ! Is that Taris being bombed ? And that's...Telos. This, Eyala II. Admos. Thrin.

All around me, cries of pain and desperate yowls, people running around, trying to get their close ones to safety.

It's almost comical. S-so melodramatic...

Suddenly I get electrocuted and as I shut my eyes my legs fail me.

I fall to my knees. I feel exhausted. But it doesn't stop. It worsens even.

It doesn't take much more to make me cry out and spasm. I'm not what you could call resistant to pain. Unless I have a...a _very_ good reason not to...not to let anything show. I never last very long.

Get it together, F-Firefly !

And _you_, whoever you are, get OUT of MY HEAD !

In a half-second I dive into my mind, and activate every defense system I have - I had some time to create walls and shields in order to protect myself from the Jedi. The computers in the control tower are working on locating the intrusion, while the data processing center is making sense of what's happening. Meanwhile I ring the alarm and regroup my security corps. I issue orders, then go sit in the tower.

Results are in. The breach is...on the fourth level ? An inside job ? Unacceptable.

Immediately I set out to go wipe the treacherous bastards out.

But when I get there...nothing. Noone, no trace. I'm informed that everything's under control now. Oh, but what's this ? A sticker. With things written down on it.

«40L-5K»

That's what it says.

Great. Now I have a code of sorts to figure out on top of everything else.

I _love_ it !

I won't be sleeping much in the next days, I can tell you that.

Regardless, I get back up there, and exit my mind.

I'm back in the room, standing in front of the map, fingers outstretched. Puzzling.

Anyway, I'm late as it is, so I jog out to join the others.


	26. Chapter 26 : Of hunts, morons and drinks

**I'm back, and for good this time ! **

***sob***

**Because holiday's oveeeeeer !**

**(desperate lamentations)**

**Ahem, crisis over, let's keep this amateuresque and efficient.**

**-allias (now upgraded with an additional "l" ? Well, why not) : to answer your very pertinent question : wikipedia...**

**-jediavatar : imagine a whale, then feed it two gallons of growth serum from Tex Avery, and write 'thank you' on it. Should give you an idea of my gratefulness for your oh-so-elaborate review. For the rest, I can't really answer your questions without spoilers, so I'll have to settle for a 'keep wondering and reading'. Sorry. **

**Aaand here you go, end of Dantooine !**

**disclaimer[26]**

* * *

Chapter 26 :

Of hunts, morons and drinks

I dodge the questioning looks by pointing out that we're getting mugged. Indeed, three completely armoured men are pointing their rifles at us from the outside. I spot some Duros on top of the adjoining hills.

The Mandalorian raiders I take it. A real pleasure.

«Good evening gentlemen, I greet them. May I ask what business took you all the way out here ?

-No, one of them grunts. Hand over your weapons and your valuables, or die.

-Well that was rude, I comment.

-Hurry it up ! the man adds impatiently.

-Canderous, he's all yours, I whisper. Carth, take the ones behind him, Bastila you take the left shooters, I take the right ones.

-Time's up ! Die !» the enemy shouts.

All of us spring into action. Lightsabers come to life on both sides of our party, C&C open fire. The raiders do the same.

I'm not excellent when it comes to deflecting shots. I have a tendency to think for too long and to seek cover rather than to do what Bastila's doing, namely spinning her blade (well, double blade : she got an upgrade it seems) and collecting the shots to hurl them back at the shooters. She makes it look so easy...and classy.

Meanwhile I barely dodge a flurry of shots and accidentally hit one, sending it to the ground. What is it the masters told me ? Something about - whoops that was close ! - trusting the Force. Yeah, that was it, and relying on my inner sensations. Heck some do this with their eyes closed, why can't _I_ do it ?

Humiliating.

Well I'm getting sick of this, I'm turning the tables on them. I have three shooters to take care of. Fair enough, I grab them with the Force and pull them towards us. In fact, I position them right above the Mandalorians.

Then I drop them. This should be fun.

Unfortunately the warriors have sharp reflexes and they dodge their falling allies. Which doesn't mean that the Duros are unscathed. They made a pretty disgusting 'crunch' when they hit the ground.

«Three wounded, none of them dead, Chip informs me. Two of them with crippled mobility, all still able to shoot, as soon as daziness wears off, in two seconds. Estimated recovery period : two months if no kolto treatment.»

This buys us a golden opportunity to bombard them with grenades. I choose a cryogenic, Carth a frag, and Canderous a sonic. The racket is quite satisfying. The ensuing chaos is perfect.

I leap in the melee, decapitating a Mandalorian in midair. I give a push to one of the Duros trying to get up, and kick another warrior in the knee. Chip starts playing an arcade background music. I hack a shooter's arm off, and parry a vibroblade. My foe is the Mandalorian who spoke to us.

«Canderous ! I yell. You still didn't drop yours ?»

Error immediately corrected. A round from Ordo's cannon in the head sure has that sort of effect.

«Shooter at your back !» Chip alerts me.

I whirl around but he's already been dealt with by our prodigy padawan. I knew I kept her around for a reason.

Well, no, _I_ don't keep her around, she's issued with the 'Council's slave' package.

Anyhow that leaves only one...no, that leaves noone, thanks to Carth's nice shot. Moving on to plundering. I take it upon myself to make sure this task is properly done. Meanwhile Canderous is grumbling about 'worthless traitors' and how these were no warriors to speak of. Something about them wearing their armor is greatly upsetting him.

«Even Republic here is a better fighter than you were ! he spits at the corpses.

-Hey, leave me out of this, will you ? the veteran snaps.

-Why should I ? he turns to Carth. You're a good warrior, that's all that's earning you respect from me, so you'd do darn well to be proud of it !

-I'm not a warrior, I'm a _soldier_, Carth grits his teeth. There's a difference.

-Heh, right, the Mandalorian snorts derisively. And what might that be ?

-Soldiers are defenders, they fight because they _have _to fight, he answers. They protect the innocent...mostly from warriors, he adds with a pointed glare.

-Ha ! I bet you tell yourself that _every_ _night_ so you can sleep ! the bigger man laughs. But deep down ? You're the same.

-Oh really ? So how do you explain that we didn't wager war just for kicks, huh ? Why didn't we go pillage the neighbourhood planets and slaughter their peoples like you lot did ?

-Because you're weak cowards, Canderous smirks.

-Big talk for someone who got beaten to his knees along with the rest of his people.

-You seem to forget that despite your huge numbers we beat you hands down until Revan came along. The credit of 'your' victory goes only to him.

-Right, I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep, Carth shoots back.

-Oh, burn ! I grin.

-Look, I don't want to talk about this now ! the veteran continues testily. Let's just get out of here !»

I glance at Canderous. He's chuckling, proud of having struck a nerve. I'm wondering _why_ that was a nerve. Sure, the war couldn't have been a very fun time (for him in any case; war _can_ be fun...for some very specific people), but Carth doesn't seem so much worse for wear because of it. I'm sure it's some emotional crap again. Perhaps that deceased wife and son business ? Yeah, that must be it, because it's the only thing eating him.

That I know of anyway.

This group having been dealt with, I recall our client mentioning speeders. Let's go find them.

In the end we merely manage to find three. I don't know whether only the Mandies were motorised, or if the Duros hid them better, either way the result is the same.

We must decide who goes on foot.

«I call dibs on the one over there ! I exclaim immediately.

-Hey wait a minute, Carth starts to protest. We should-

-Dibs on this one ! Canderous interrupts and runs over to it.

-We should talk this through, don't you think ? the veteran repeats, irritated.

-What's there to talk through ? I frown. Three speeders for four of us, the droid can go in the luggage compartment. Right Mister butler-droid ?

-I can, it confirms.

-Well then, it's about who's the last to pick a vehicle, I shrug. Either one of you walks, or you try to be both on the same speeder, but that will be uncomfortable and dangerous. Your choice ! See you at the Enclave !»

Disregarding all protests I fire up the engine and drive away, closely followed by Canderous. To the Enclave we go, since I have to drop off C8 at the ship and look more closely at those landspeeders we confiscated. Perhaps I'll find a record there of the group's last movements. I am _so_ not combing this area to search for them. It's a miracle I even bother with pursuing the investigation.

Well, no, I have ulterior motives of my own. I particularly want to get the leader's lightsabers. The way I see it, the more 'sabers I get, the more chances I have of figuring out exactly how they work. Among other things.

Then there's the fact that I want their speeders. Not only will they allow me to travel faster here, they should also provide interesting parts for my bike, which, if you remember, was badly smashed against a rock. I'll sell the excess.

It seems I've met my match when it comes to speeder racing : Canderous may have called me crazy because of my prowesses on Taris, he himself isn't the most cautious of drivers. Which explains why he nearly runs Elisa over when we come to the Enclave area.

«You're back ! she exclaims. Any news on my companion ?

-Destroyed. Get a life.» I summarize curtly.

With that I drive off. I hear Canderous' distinctive snort somewhere to my left. I grin too.

* * *

«EIDAN !»

Darn it. Quicker than I thought them to be. Hiding place, hiding place, my kingdom for a hiding place !

Fortunately this is a smuggler's ship so there are plenty of those. One in the ceiling in particular is looking especially nice. I hop up there and close the panel right on time. I hear Bastila storming past looking frantically for me. I concentrate on something else than the fact that I'm hiding, else I'd betray my position.

I sure hope I'm able to cloak in the Force.

It seems to be working for the moment, because she's currently walking towards the cockpit none the wiser. Perhaps it's time to make myself scarce.

Cautiously I open the panel again and I peek out. In the distance I hear the padawan talking with Canderous, which is reassuring. He won't give me away. I drop silently to the ground and aim for the exit. I'm sure glad I changed clothes, because Jedi boots aren't the best when it comes to infiltration.

I'm almost out when I run into the second person I wanted to avoid : one mildly irritated Carth Onasi.

«Hi Carth ! I zoom past.

-Oh no, you don't ! he catches me by the arm.

-Ow ! I complain. That actually _hurts !_

-Yeah, right, he huffs. And this planet is actually Dxun.

-It is ? I gawk at him. I thought it would be...wilder. I'm a little disappointed to say the least.

-Smartass, he groans.

-Always ! I grin.

-Hey Bastila ! he shouts inside (to my dismay). I've got him !

-Say Carth, I whisper to him. Could you give me heads-up about what it is she, and you in fact, are reproaching me ?

-You'll see soon enough, he growls. I think you already know anyway, or you wouldn't have tried to run.

-Well I knew there was _something, _I explain. I didn't need more than that to try to escape, you know me well enough to confirm that.

-Guess so, he shrugs. What's taking her so long ?

-Nothing, Bastila says upon emerging from the ship. Here I am, and you, Mister, are in trouble.

-I didn't do nothin' ! I squeal childishly. Honest !

-While your antics seem to be amusing _some people_, she glares at Carth who quickly loses the smile, rest assured that you will _not_ succeed in dodging this conversation.

-I ain't dodgin' nothin', I continue innocently.

-Could you _please_ stop this ? she sighs aggravatedly. It doesn't help anyone.

-Stop what ? I ain't doin' nothin' !

-I swear, say 'nothin'' again and I will punch you, she threatens.

-No ! Don't hit me, please !» I recoil, my eyes widening in fear.

Bastila takes a few (calming ?) breaths before speaking again.

«At least now I have your attention, she states tiredly. There are a few...issues...to address, and I need you to listen very carefully.»

I nod quickly, as would do a reprimanded child.

«Firstly, there is your complete lack of teamwork skills, she starts. In particular this tendency to abandon your allies, expecting them to follow. Not only is it _very_ rude, it is also dangerous. Do you understand ?

-Yes, I mutter in a tamed manner.

-Really ? she frowns. Or are you merely saying this so that our conversation ends quickly ?»

Ouch, perceptive.

«I understand ! I'm not stupid ! I pout petulantly.

-Well, you will have to make an effort and better your ways, she lectures.

-Why ? I demand defiantly.

-I told you, because it is rude and dangerous ! she snaps.

-Why ?

-Because it divides the group, and we are weaker when seperated.

-Why ?

-Because-

-Wait, let me handle this» Carth interrupts Bastila.

The padawan looks at Carth, aggravated at first by his interruption then grateful for his offer. That's too bad, I was starting to have fun. Irritating Bastila is a fine hobby of mine. Well, let's see what will make Carth lose his temper.

The veteran puts his hand on my shoulder and drops to my level. This is where I realize what he's up to, and he's darn good. Consequently, I will concede him his victory.

«Firefly, he starts sternly. What's the first rule in the army ?

-Stay close to your buddies, I answer shyly.

-Right, he nods. Now, who are your buddies ?

-Those who fight by my side. You, usually.

-And what do you do when you go off whenever you like ?

-I go away from you.

-So ?

-So I don't stay close to my buddies.

-Exactly. And that's _bad_, he stresses patronizingly. We don't want that, do we ?

-I guess not, I shrug.

-No we don't, he confirms. So next time you do that, not only will you be a _bad person_, but you'll be grounded, understood ?

-Yes, I bow my head.

-Say what ? he urges me to repeat.

-I understand, I say louder.

-Good, he pats me on the head. Now you be good and you listen to what Bastila says.

-Okay.»

I should've known better than to play the reluctant child in front of a seasoned parent. Well, ex-parent. Still, it has been entertaining.

I diligently hear Bastila out, basically she's happy neither with my behaviour towards Elisa, nor with my utter disrespect for the Order's values. The latter having been brought up by my smug justification of the former : «Hey, now that I'm an emotion-deprived Jedi how am I supposed to have empathy ?». _I_ still think that it's a valid point.

Now though she wants to report to the Council. Despite my efforts to convince her otherwise she believes that I must go with her, and so she ends up dragging me to the chamber. Carth isn't allowed in, though he doesn't look like he cares much...for the moment. In fact, I do believe that he's been slightly aloof since my performance. I wonder why.

«Ah, you have returned, young padawans, Vandar greets us. Tell me, have you found what it was that Revan and Malak sought in those ruins ?

-No, I'm just here because I enjoy your company so much, I mutter sarcastically.

-We did Masters, Bastila answers while glaring at me. We found an incomplete Star Map which could lead us ultimately to an ancient artifact called the Star Forge. However the data is insufficient for the moment. Fortunately four planets are highlighted on the Map, Manaan, Tatooine, Kashyyk and Korriban. Perhaps we will find more there.

-Yeah, what she said, I confirm half-heartedly.

-Hm, this news of a Star Forge is disturbing, the gremlin muses. Action is required, but we must not do so in haste.»

So far so obvious. I refrain from commenting, I feel I'm already skating on thin ice. I merely arch my eyebrows in a questioning manner.

«We must discuss recent events in light of this new information, Vandar concludes.

-We should consult the Archives to see if there is any mention of this 'Star Forge' and what it might do, Dorak adds thoughtfully. We must learn why Malak and Revan sought it out.

-Return to your ship with Bastila, and we will summon you when we are done, the diminutive master dismisses us.

-As you wish, I try not to sound too bitter. Goodbye.»

Seriously, summon me ? Is that what my life is supposed to be from now on, being those people's puppet ? Not gonna happen.

But for the moment I have no other option than to wait and see.

I'm almost sad to see how easily Bastila bows to them, without so much as a hint of annoyance that I could get from our bond. _Almost_ sad.

In any case, now I'm free to get back to taking the droid apart, and that's great.

One thought though, none of the Masters seemed surprised by our news. In fact, only Dorak manifested any curiosity as to what the Star Forge is, whereas Vandar immediately assumed that the Star Forge is dangerous. I would've thought that the first question would be : 'do you have any information about the nature of the Star Forge ?'. Yet there was none whatsoever. Which naturally adds up to one thing : the Council knew what we would find there, and what we wouldn't.

But as always that raises more questions. Such as why send Nemo then ? That's completely absurd ! Just a life thrown away like this, it goes against everything the Jedi seem to stand for. So conclusion 1 : Jedi are devious bastards. Obvious. Moving on.

Perhaps Nemo was a menace to the Council one way or another. A spy maybe ? Or suspected to be one ? Then there's the possibility that he was merely a nuisance, however I don't see how. He was always on his own, answering when talked to but never initiating any tiresome conversation - unlike some I could mention - and quite frankly he was perhaps the most open-minded Jedi I met on Dantooine.

I guess someone could also have had a vision about Nemo, be it that he'd have a hand in compromising some Jedi business or something else, leading the Council to send him to his death. All the while justifying it by the 'will of the Force'.

Anyhow, next question : if they knew what to find there, why didn't they do something about it earlier ? Hm...it's possible that they merely knew what the droid told them, and that they couldn't get into the Map. Though why is a mystery to me; if the greenhorns we are could do it, I'm sure a bunch of masters of the Force could too, and without breaking a sweat.

And then there's the fact that Revan sought it out, but that's very recent history, why didn't anyone get there earlier ? Actually, someone did, that Qel-Droma bloke must have if he or someone from his time sealed the doors. So why didn't he seek the Star Forge ? Especially since he later on fell to the Dark Side.

Ah, so many inconsistencies, it's driving me insane !

We get to the Ebon Hawk in silence. I jog up the ramp and head towards the workshop. Carth's there, busying himself with cleaning his blaster. I salute him and get working on C8.

After a while I finally realize what's been bugging me. The veteran is unnaturally quiet. He didn't even ask what transpired, and that's very unlike him. I glance at him. He doesn't seem to be in distress, yet seeing his unreadable face is...unusual to say the least. He's always been easy to read, until now.

What's bothering me more is that I'm actually paying attention to someone else.

So to ward off any trace of concern I ask Chip to play music while I'm working. Which he does happily.

* * *

When I wake up I feel like every inch of my being was beaten up with red-hot clubs of titanium, and my brain hurts in a manner that makes me feel empathy with any vegetables destined to being grated. I swear I won't look at carrot salad in the same way anymore.

Two thoughts navigate bravely through the fog of pain : 1) Get a painkiller, maybe two, and 2) That's odd, I didn't even dream this time. In fact, my sleep was completely empty, and as it seems, longer than usual.

I act on 1) so that I gather the cognitive functions required to reflect on 2).

Perhaps I'm getting sick ? But that's ridiculous, I'm _never_ sick, which as you may imagine is particularly handy when exploring strange planets with unknown wildlife and lots of airborne pathogens. Besides, didn't Zhar tell me that Jedi are particularly resistant to poisons and illnesses ? Granted, that doesn't mean immunity but still...

Wait a second, it could have been poison ! After all there's this V looming about. However I don't know of any poison with these effects. I had better ask Chip.

Surprisingly Chip is switched off when I get to him. I can't remember powering him down...but then I can't remember getting to bed either. I didn't get drunk, did I ?

Once awake Chip is a bit disoriented, and that definitely sets all alarms loose. I ask him what his last recorded data is. He says it's the summary of my preliminary results on C8. So memory-wipe it is. _Somebody wiped my friend's memory !_

I'm shaking with rage. Who would _dare_ ? And more importantly, who'd have the skills to do it ?

_I_ would have them obviously, but since I wouldn't do it for any price, I believe I can reasonably eliminate myself from the list of suspects. For the moment anyway.

Then who's left ? T3, Mission maybe, that V character perhaps, and people I don't know, although I can't say I've met many here with enough brain cells to deserve being called sentient creatures. Motives ? For T3 : jealousy of his skills, making me miserable, some unknown demonic plot he's no doubt working on...the list could be very long. For Mission : unless she's got ulterior motives, which is unlikely but possible, she could have done it to spite me. For V : to keep me on my toes, to erase something she did and he witnessed...those are most obvious candidates. As for the unknown, well by definition...you get my point.

Now, to narrow it down. The only credible motive would have been to camouflage an action, because the ones consisting of malice towards me or Chip would have lead to Chip's destruction rather than tampering with memory. As for making me nervous...it works, but there are easier ways to do that.

So most likely suspects : V and T3, in order of likelihood (despite my wariness of the beeping machine).

Oh wait, could a Jedi have done that ? Hm, who knows the extent of their skills...especially since there are sentinels within their ranks. It's possible...

Okay, well let's start with gathering evidence and statements. This matter won't stay a mystery if I've got any say in the matter.

* * *

After a thorough examination of the (supposed) crime scene I make my way to the common room. The whole gang minus Canderous is there. Bastila is the first to notice me, but Carth is the first to react :

«Wow, you look like hell ! he frowns worriedly. What happened to you ?

-You're a sight to behold yourself ! I retort because he visibly didn't sleep well either. Nightmares much ?

-None of your business, he mutters turning back to his caffa.

-Then that is also what you'll get as an answer, I shrug and sit down. How about the rest of you people, you slept well I hope ?

-My rest was undisturbed, Bastila answers indifferently.

-Good, I smile. Mission, Zaalbar ?

-What do _you_ care ? the Twi'lek grumbles resentfully.

-I was merely making conversation, I say lightly. Would you rather eat in awkward silence ? Just say the word.

-We don't need you to talk at breakfast ! she snaps. We were perfectly fine until you showed up !

-Oh ? I raise my eyebrows. In that case I shall leave you be. I don't particularly wish to stay where I am not welcome. Enjoy your meal !»

I finish pouring myself a cup of caffa then stand and walk out. I think I'll go sit in the cockpit, the view is nice. I settle in the confortable pilot seat, put my legs on the control panel and start drinking my beverage. Hopefully it'll soothe my pain a bit, in addition to the painkillers' effects. A hot drink does that sometimes. I let myself slide into semi-consciousness as I start daydreaming, skating on the surface of my second level of awareness. A faint lullaby echoes in the distance...

I'm brought back by the sound of approaching footsteps. I rapidly recognize Carth's military stomps. Really, he could make an effort.

I do hope he's not here for some pity party on my account. As if a teen's tantrum could get to me. Yeah, right !

«Ah, Carth, I turn around sharply. Could you please look if the Hawk's navicomputer has the coordinates for Tatooine, Korriban, Manaan and Kashyyk ?»

Immediately he frowns suspiciously.

«Why ?

-Because I have the feeling we'll get sent there by the Council shortly, I scowl. And because the navicomp is accessible by the door, which is out of my immediate reach.

-Why would they do that ? he crosses his arms. What's out there ?

-Some artifact they want us to retrieve, I shrug. It's called the Star Forge apparently. Wild goose chase if you ask me.

-And what's it supposed to do ?

-Nobody knows, that's the best part, I smirk bitterly. The only reason the Jedi are interested is because Revan may have found it, so it _might_ be behind the Sith's military superiority.

-Really ? So you've got a strong lead as to why the Republic is getting its ass kicked and you didn't think to _tell me_ ?!

-I just did, so what are you complaining about !

-I don't know, maybe I don't like being left out of the loop by people who call themselves my _friends_ !

-I'm fairly certain I'm not included in that category, I scoff.

-Well that's good because I'd feel pretty betrayed by you if you were ! he growls.

-Then we are in agreement ! Amazing ! I grin innocently.

-Yeah, my thoughts exactly, he mutters ironically.

-So, about those coordinates ?»

He verifies the information half-heartedly. I can tell his mind is elsewhere. Granted, this observation doesn't earn me much credit, it's far too easy.

«They're all in there, he says distractedly.

-Excellent, thanks, I nod and turn back.

-Don't mention it» he mumbles.

Right, that's out of the way, so now I have only...the problem of Chip's assailant to figure out. Great.

I take another gulp of caffa, dead-set on drifting off again because I don't want to deal with it right now. I faintly register the sound of uncomfortable shifting, then of Carth walking out.

* * *

The summons comes when I'm busying myself with triangulating the location of the raiders' lair, based on their speeders' recordings. I reluctantly follow Bastila, already knowing what the verdict will be. It's pretty obvious after all.

The mild hint of curiosity I'm feeling is due to the following question : what did the Masters find regarding the Star Forge, and what will they choose to tell us ?

As usual the Council chamber is immaculate and filled with people I don't particularly wish to spend my time with. Vandar is the one who addresses us in his quite discordant voice :

«Padawan, you have done well in discovering the Star Map hidden within the ancient ruins.»

Yeah, hidden ideed !

«But ? I prompt him trying not to sound too bored.

-But there is more you must do in battle against Malak and the Sith, he continues.

-You're not sending me on the front lines, are you ? I frown worriedly.

-Indeed not. We Jedi know victory over the Sith will not come through martial might.»

That's pretty obvious, since you've been trying that and the results haven't been very conclusive so far. I didn't say that out loud, did I ?

«The Council has a mission for you, Padawan, he concludes.

-You do know it's not my birthday today, right ? I quirk an eyebrow.

-Hush Eidan ! Bastila hisses.

-Joking, sheesh ! I roll my eyes.

-I have consulted our vast archives in an effort to discover the nature of this 'Star Forge', but all my efforts have been in vain.

-Unsurprisingly, I comment.

-Why do you say this Padawan ? Vandar immediately inquires.

-Because if I were Revan and the Forge really were my secret weapon, well I'd make sure my ennemies - you among others - couldn't get any intel on it, so I'd erase every bit of information in your precious archives. Assuming there was any information in the first place, but I suppose so; otherwise how did Revan know about it ?

-Indeed, Dorak nods thoughtfully.

-Still, the Council is in agreement, Vrook takes over. The Star Forge must be found !

-Obviously, I mutter.

-Silence ! he barks. This is a serious matter, the whole galaxy may be at stake ! As I was saying, Revan and Malak sought it out when they began their tragic fall; the Star Forge is surely a poweful tool of the Dark Side.

-Or a powerful tool of no allegiance which was used to serve the Sith's interests, I point out.

-Perhaps so, Zhar concedes. Either way the result is the same : because of it the Dark Side is more powerful, and we cannot allow this.

-The Star Map in the ruins showed you four planets, but it was incomplete, Vandar states to stop the debate. It did not show the location of the Star Forge itself. We believe there may be similar Star Maps on these planets.

-So far I agree.

-Each Star Map is likely a small piece of a larger puzzle, he continues. Find the Star Maps on Kashyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban and we believe they will lead you to the Star Forge.

-That would be oddly convenient, I wince. And very careless on Revan's part. For all we know he may have corrupted the Map's data, so we aren't even sure those are the correct planets to investigate !

-That might be, Dorak hums. Yet for lack of a better lead, we shall take the risk.

-You mean you shall make _me_ take the risk, I grumble. Who knows what elaborate traps your Dark Lord set up on the way ?

-We believe you were chosen by the Force to accomplish this mission, and as a Jedi you should trust in the Force, Zhar reprimands me.

-Yes master, I bow stiffly.

-The Jedi numbers have been ravaged by this war, Vandar admits. Be it by defections to Malak's cause or by Sith assassins. But we realize the importance of this mission.

-So why not send someone more experienced ? Aren't you worried I'll fall just like Revan did, or perhaps even faster ?»

That seems to hit home. Maybe I shouldn't have taken out the big guns, there's a risk they won't send me now. Because as unnerving as it is to be sent by those complacent masters to make their errands I don't want to get stuck here, and I'm very interested in the Star Forge. Yet I'm playing reluctant, so that they don't suspect my intentions.

«Of course we're worried about that ! Vrook bluntly and honestly answers. Which is why you're not going alone.

-Oh ? I raise an eyebrow. Do I get a kickass Knight with me ? Or several ?

-If we sent a company of Jedi Knights with you we would surely draw the full attention of Malak and the Sith, dooming your efforts to failure. Although if would be foolish to send you on this quest alone.

-Why do I get the feeling my so-called aid will turn out to be a burden ? I muse softly.

-Enough ! Vrook warns dangerously.

-Bastila will accompany you, Vandar says his freaky eyes twinkling with amusement.

-The Republic's Last Chance is coming with me ? I turn to her with exaggerated shock. Such an honor ! Not to mention that her behaviour is the very definition of inconspicuous.»

She simply throws me a murderous look.

«Okay then, that's a promising start, I comment.

-Indeed, Vandar nods. There is a powerful connection between you two...a connection that might be the key to unraveling the mysteries uncovered by Revan. And of course those who aided you on Taris will also come; they possess skills you may find useful in your quest.

-Woah, hold your speeders ! I raise a hand. Have you even talked to them about it ? Because I had a word with Carth this morning and he didn't have a clue, not to mention that I very much doubt people like Canderous would be interested in the slightest.

-They will come with you, Vandar repeats calmly.

-So you didn't, I surmise. I do hope you're not actually expecting _me_ to do the persuading, especially since I don't particularly want them with me.

-We are not and rest assured that they will be there, all of them, regardless of what you like ! Vrook snaps. Discipline may be a bitter pill to swallow for you but keep in mind that we are your direct superiors here !

-Duly noted Master, I smirk.

-Secrecy and discretion are paramount to your success» Vandar adds oblivious to the quarrel.

He has no idea how right he is.

«You will not be able to hide the fact that you are a Jedi, he adds further.

-Is that a challenge ? I smile devilishly.

-No, because you shouldn't. But the true nature of your mission must not reach Malak's ears.

-Got it.

-You may return here at any time. Dantooine will be a sanctuary for you, a safe haven. Here you can find supplies and whatever advice or other aid we may give you.

-When do I leave ?

-Whenever you wish, the sooner the better, Vrook answers (double meaning in his words ?). The longer you wait the stronger Malak becomes. But first a warning young Padawan.»

Incoming lecture about the Dark Side ! Switching off all cognitive systems !

I realize the meeting is over when Vandar tells the ritual Jedi parting phrase, wishing the Force to be with me. I say the traditional answer mindlessly and leave.

Bastila doesn't follow me. Secretive, are we ?

In any case I have some raiders to track down, so I get back to the Hawk.

* * *

«Okay guys, the plan is simple : first we sabotage the speeders, then we shoot them up from here, I explain.

-Smooth, Canderous approves.

-Provided you manage to get there unnoticed, Carth points out.

-Well if we don't I hope we can rely on your support, I smile mischievously. Ready Mission ?

-Oh yeah ! the Twi'lek grins devilishly.

-Let's go then !»

We managed to find the raiders' camp, and a vantage point from where the Mandies have no cover. Their leader is over there, he's even bigger than Canderous and that's no small feat. Just like his fellows he's completely covered by armor and he's got mean looking weapons. Of course, gentle looking weapons are harder to find.

Anyway Mission and I being the two stealthy people in the group, we go take care of the speeders so that the raiders can't escape on them. It's also a way to reconcile with the moody teenager because having her glaring at me all day long isn't a very appealing prospect.

Stealth field generator on I make my way slowly to the camp. They're not very far from their vehicles so it won't be too easy, however seeing as they're very loud in their conversations I don't believe they're all that aware of their surroundings. Besides the fact that they've been plundering these plains without encountering any resistance so far must have done wonders for their carelessness.

On the other hand they do have a missing group, so that might have disturbed them somewhat. We'll see.

Surprisingly enough none of us got spotted by the time I arrive to my first target. I'm not about to complain. My job is done without a hitch. I move on to the second speeder. Then the third. Seems like I did my part, and there was noone to spoil it this time. Yay !

What about Mission ? Hm, there's no easy way to determine how she's getting on, so I do what we agreed to, which is head back. I take a different route this time, seeing as I'm not starting from the same spot, but that's not really a problem. It might slow me down a bit, that's all.

Or so I thought.

«Stop ! Chip suddenly barks. Minefield !»

Is that so ? I scan the area with renewed caution. I don't see anything, but if Chip says so then it must be true. Hm, this is troublesome I didn't expect them to actually make an effort on fortifications of any kind. It seems that I underestimated someone for a change. It's refreshing.

«Thanks, I whisper. Schematics please ?

-It was my pleasure, he answers cheerfully. And here they are.»

In a corner of my visor Chip displays a simulation of the minefield. It's a little thin when compared to military ones, yet it's covering most of my escape routes. Save for the one I took, and some possible - though very uneven and reasonably dangerous - ways. Since I don't want to go back to the camp I suppose I'll have to try one.

It's going pretty well until a loud explosion rings out in the plains. I believe this is an appropriate time to curse, though not too loudly. And to point out that it wasn't my fault. Must have been Mission, damnable Twi'lek !

Needless to say the camp is now in full alert, everyone is taking cover and readying his weapon. It seems though that they didn't spot anyone in particular, which is peculiar if Mission really got blown up by a mine. Perhaps she didn't cause the explosion by stepping on it.

Anyway neither Carth nor Canderous waste time and they begin to shoot at the raiders. Fire is immediately returned, which provides me with an opportunity to escape. I'm almost out of the minefield when - naturally, how could it have gone otherwise ? - my stealth field quits on me.

That's the last time I buy from Owell Electronics.

It doesn't take miraculous powers of observation to spot me now, which a Duros obligingly does, so the group's ire turns to me.

Time to implement plan B, which I personally call Run Really Fast While Dodging Shots. Not a personal favorite but one I'm reasonably familiar with.

So I start sprinting for my life, using the Force to accelerate myself and careful not to run in a straight line - otherwise I'd be target practice. Shots are frizzling past me, some unnervingly close, leaving me dead scared of getting hurt. Let's not even consider the possibility of getting killed !

Fortunately I have Chip's precious help. Even if he says his measuring devices aren't working well because of my speed - and complains about it very insistently - his guesses - extrapolations he says, but I know better - as to where the next volley will be aimed are thankfully accurate.

I look up hopefully at the rocky area I'm getting close to : there I'll find cover.

Naturally fate has other ideas. A lucky hit gets me in the leg, thigh to be precise, which as you may or may not know - for your sake I hope the latter, not that I care much mind you - hurts like hell. Unsurprisingly I fall to the ground, clutching my wound and yowling in pain. Then my brain kicks in and I switch my lightsaber on, intent on parrying the incoming beams of energy. With my other hand I rummage through my belt in search of a medpack. I frown when I see the leader barks orders and his raiders adjust something on their weapons.

«Paralyzing rays I surmise, Chip muses. Those a lightsaber cannot stop, let alone send back.

-Well shizzle, I sigh. I really didn't intend to fight that battle.

-If I may, he proposes, let me remind you that I can, for a short length of time, create a stealth field myself.

-I know, I nod. I was just thinking how to use that best. Hm, think I've got it !»

I stand up, cringing in pain, and I use an improvised Force-jump to close the remaining distance between me and the closest cover. Then I use Chip's invisibility to crawl to another, from where I can observe the camp.

As I was hoping the leader isn't all too bright : his men and he immediately go for the speeders - while getting shot at by Carth and Canderous, who kill two of them - and they start in my direction. I suppose they want to get the Jedi.

Chuckling mishievously I reach in my pocket. I press a button.

Six explosions tear through the relative quiet of the plains. Then there's silence. I let myself go against the rock I'm hiding behind and release my breath. That felt _good_ !

The Mandalorian raiders are history. The surviving Duros are doubtlessly scattering.

I manage to find some damnable medical supplies and stuff my wound with them. Hopefully they'll help. Then I push myself up using the rock for support and start making my way back to our two shooters. I also take the time to congratulate both Chip and myself on yet another survival. I have to get my friend power soon, otherwise he'll run out and consequently faint.

It's a shame we couldn't secure the speeders, but I believe this way was close to optimal - if we except the little hitch. Speaking of loot, I remember I didn't search the leader's corpse so I sharply turn and limp towards the crash site. It's pretty far actually, I should've waited a bit longer before detonating. Well, what's done is done, no need to wail about it.

I finally reach the Mandalorian's remains. They're a bit messy but thanks to the armor they're more or less in one piece. I carefully kneel beside him and frisk him. As I expected I find...three lightsabers in his pockets ? Actually that's more than I expected, he was one successful Jedi hunter ! A very worthy adversary, I salute thee ! The handful of credits I also salvage won't go to waste either. Too bad his weapon didn't survive, though I don't know what I would've done with it. This being a farmer world and that a pretty complicated gun I doubt there would be many buyers.

Sooo all in all a successful day ! This calls for a celebrational drink at the cantina especially since we'll get paid upon our return. Which reminds me that I have to take the helm back, as proof of the leader's demise. I take what I need and get back.

* * *

«Well that was fun» Canderous comments lightly.

We're currently sitted at a table in the cantina, nursing a glass of ale and wasting our time with idle chit-chat, which apparently - Chip told me that is - is considered a very healthy occupation. The chit-chat I mean, not the ale. I would've guessed it was the other way around.

Still, I'm forced to admit that it's been quite nice, especially considering that the alternatives are worse. Not to mention that Chip's recharging, so I'd probably get bored even faster than usual.

And lastly having Carth and Canderous participate in the same conversation can have interesting results.

«I wouldn't say that, Carth frowns a little, but it was satisfying, I'll give you that.

-Ha ! Say what makes you feel better if you want, it don't change the fact that we've all enjoyed it ! the Mandalorian laughs.

-Yes, I hum distantly. The thrill of the hunt, the jubilation of an indisputable victory...I've missed it. Though I could've done without the wound. Damn thing hurts like mad !

-Bah ! A small fee for a memory that'll fill your heart with pride in your old days ! Canderous huffs.

-Thinking about your retirement, are you ? I snicker.

-A bit, yeah, he shrugs. Though that's not gonna happen any time soon.

-Keep telling yourself that, I grin innocently. But if you want, I can help you practice your bedtime stories skills.

-You about the grandpa business again ? he growls dangerously while Carth snorts.

-Not particularly, it can be grandma too if that's more to your - oops ! Watch it, you nearly hit me there ! If I didn't know you better I could've sworn you did that on purpose !

-Sorry, won't happen again» he smirks.

And he smashes his glass on my head. I really should've seen it coming. I guess the alcohol in my system didn't help any. Yeah, let's go with that excuse.

As it is, now I have my eyesight full of stars and a growing bump on my skull. I let my head rest on the table and let out an agonizing moan. Canderous is chuckling on my left, which joins with the quiet laugh Carth has been desperately trying to quell on my right.

I think I hate them.

I'm spared further humiliation by Mission's and Zaalbar's arrival.

«Hey guys ! she greets us cheerfully before (probably) taking the scene in. What's up with _him_ ?

-He's bein' frail, Canderous grumbles. What are you doin' here ?

-I was kinda bored so we decided we'd hang out with y'all !

-Right, I snort derisively. More like you decided and Zaalbar couldn't talk you out of it.

-Actually Big Z was hungry, she states smugly.

-Hm, I didn't think of that, I concede.

-Sooo, she starts in a charming tone. Still not gonna admit you messed up Firefly ?

-I did no such thing, I refute definitively.

-Did too ! she sing-songs.

-Did not !

-Did too !

-Did not !

-Did too !

-Nuh-uh !

-Uh-huh !

-Nuh-uh !

-Uh-huh !

-Nuh-

-Hey ! Stop it would you ! Carth interrupts our epic battle of wills.

-Spoilsport, I mutter.

-Maybe, but I'd like to point out Canderous' slightly less tactful way of shutting you up, the veteran shrugs while showing the Mandalorian's hands poised to head-slap us both.

-Oh, I say indifferently. Then I guess I owe you the receding of my headache, thanks.

-Guess you do.»

That concludes it I guess. Hm, there was something I wanted to tell them, what was it ? Oh well, it'll come back if it's important.

Hey, is that Bastila coming in ? Unfortunately, I'm right. I was really looking forward to a Jedi free evening.

«There you are ! she exclaims exasperatedly. I have been looking everywhere for you !

-Why, what happened ? Carth worries.

-Well, we have been sent on a mission for the Council if you recall, she sniffs. And I fail to see how your staying here drinking alcoholic beverages is helping in any way.

-You Princess need to loosen up, Canderous states.

-I second that, I quip.

-What are you doing sprawling on that table ? she retorts.

-Admiring the view...I answer slyly (which makes her cross her arms in front of her chest).

-Well stop, she snaps.

-Not to worry about _that_, there isn't much to see anyway, I shrug dismissively. I'm more interested in that potted plant over there.»

She sighs warily and glares at Canderous who's laughing openly. That doesn't stop him in the slightest. The rest of the group is more discreet about it, and there's no malice in their good humor. Which doesn't help the Padawan's mood.

«Oh c'mon, don't take it like that ! Mission lays a hand on her arm. It's a joke !

-I do not find you mocking me very amusing, she huffs.

-That's exactly what we're sayin' ! You're takin' it too seriously ! He didn't mean it, I'm sure he thinks you're very pretty, he's just too much of a jerk to admit it. You know how he is.

-I'm right here you know, I raise my hand. Also I'd like to use this incredible opportunity to ask you to take those girly talks elsewhere. And no, I don't think she's very pretty.

-Provin' my point ! the Twi'lek sing-songs.

-Perhaps so. I was under the impression that you wanted something Bastila, was I wrong ?

-I did, yes, she recollects. I wanted to ask you what our next step would be.

-Yeah, I'd like to know too, Carth joins in.

-Must we do this _now_ ? I moan.

-You heard Master Vrook, the sooner we are ready the better our chances of success, she points out.

-Yeah, I sigh tiredly. Okay, fine, let's do this. First of all, are you all aware of the mission we were sent on, and did you all agree to come along ?»

General nodding or grunts of assent. It would seem the Council actually told the truth. Interesting. I finally straighten up and look at the others.

«Excellent, I say. The next question to address is where to begin. What do you think ?

-The wisest choice would be Manaan, Bastila answers. As you doubtlessly know it is where kolto is produced, so there we could replenish our supply. Moreover as the Selkath are staying strictly neutral in the war, there should be little danger involved. The downside being that we'll have to use diplomatic skills, which most of you are definitely lacking.

-You'll let her talk to you like that Canderous ? I jibe.

-Bah, talk, that's all she can do, Canderous shrugs. Doesn't matter much.

-Good point, I concede. Any other opinions ?

-I pretty much agree with Bastila, Carth speaks up. Kolto is always handy.

-Canderous ?

-Kashyyk sounds like fun, the Mandalorian answers. The Wookies are a strong people, and wildlife is far more challenging there than here. I wouldn't mind Tatooine either, there are less mosquitos.

-Mission ?

-Gee, I dunno, she muses. I haven't travelled much so I don't know anythin' 'bout those planets. I guess I'd like to see Kashyyk because that's where Big Z is from.

-Zaalbar ?

-_Do not feel obligated to visit my home planet on my account_, he almost pleads. _I said I would follow and protect you, and I can do that anywhere._

-Okay, so you don't have a preference if I understand correctly, I summarize. In short there's a draw between Manaan and Kashyyk. I notice nobody wants to see Korriban, why is that ?

-Because of the Sith of course, Bastila frowns. Surely you are aware of their strong presence on the planet.

-Yes, but that's exactly why they wouldn't expect us there, don't you think ? I arch an eyebrow.

-Which doesn't mean that we wouldn't get caught, she retorts. Besides you are not ready to face a place ridden by so much darkness.

-However I'm not strong enough to be noticed immediately, and perhaps not open enough to be in any real danger, I object.

-Oh you are, you merely don't realize it yet, she assures me.

-Well, you're the expert I guess, I relent. Have you been there ?

-I...no, but I have been told what to expect there.

-Interesting. To return to our previous debate it seems that my vote will be the decisive one.»

I take a look at everyone. Carth is dubious, Bastila expressionless, Mission excited, Zaalbar resigned, and Canderous indifferent. These are the people I'll be spending my time with in the next weeks, perhaps even months.

Hm, there are too many of them for my liking. Which calls for drastic measures.

«We're going to Kashyyk.»


	27. Chapter 27 : Twi'lek diaries

**Highly irregular, I know.**

**Still, I've got the next chapter, and I honestly don't know when I'll have the next and how I'll be updating this year : studies seem pretty hardcore.**

**That bit of moaning was of course a way of seeking redemption when I'll be running late, in other words bear with me please.**

**On a happier note, I salute the return of Lui whose whereabouts have been terra incognita up until now. Which reminds me :**

**-Lui : Good to see you back, shame on you too for taking a (vacation ?) break when you should be here encouraging me to stay and amuse you all. Yep, backfire's a...a questionable lady ;)**

**-jediavatar : I suppose you noticed how I enjoy 'exploring the relationships between the different characters'. Well I'm not about to stop, so I'm very happy to see you (and all the other reviewers as a matter of fact) seem to like it as well.**

**-allias : Nailed it ! I prefer not showing it to the Hawk's crew though, I don't think they'd be thrilled. On another topic, congrats for your level up, although I'm wondering how you'll be spelling it when you're 10th level...aXias ?**

**I recently found out that Kashyyyk is spelled with 3 'y's. I apologize to purists, but I'm not correcting it.**

**This is getting long, I know, but one last warning : after last time's success, I'm pursuing the experimentation.**

**disclaimer[27]**

* * *

Chapter 27 :

Twi'lek diaries

Mission's recorder, entry 1 :

MISSION : Hello diary ! Er, no that's kinda lame...how do I rewind this, Firefly explained it to me but...oh screw it, I'll ask T3 to edit it for me. So, hi guys ! Hm, still sucks big time. I'll find something later.

So, uh I'm startin' this 'cause Carth told me it helps when...you know, your home gets destroyed by a bunch of madmen. At first I told him that was somethin' old people do, 'cause you know, he's kinda old, and it sounded boring, but I started havin' nightmares so I decided to give it try. Even if it's somethin' old people do.

I'm not really ok with it, I mean it's somethin' of a shock when everything you've ever known suddenly disappears like that, but I can do other things than staying in my room and weeping on my bed. Which is cool.

I'm even kinda excited about the future, 'cause I'm goin' on an _adventure_ with Big Z ! We're flying on a _ship_, and we're on a quest to _save the whole friggin' universe _! Is that great or what ? We're gonna be _heroes_ ! 'Cause I just know that we'll manage it, I mean we've got Carth, Zaalbar and Canderous to fight, Bastila who's, like, the best Jedi for the job, we've got T3 and Chip for computers, and Firefly and me for the stealthy things. That's, like, the _most badass team _the Jedi could've put together !

That don't mean I'm totally ok with every one of them.I mean, Bastila's pretty nice when she doesn't go all high and mighty about the Force (unfortunately that happens pretty much all the time, especially whn she's talking with Firefly) Carth's cool even for an older guy (when he's not brooding that is), and T3 is really cute. Chip's a great little guy too, but he's always with Firefly so I don't talk to him all that often.

Let's get to the bad guys now. Basically there are two : Canderous and Firefly. I don't know what to think 'bout them. Well, yes, Canderous is a big, bad brute and a pig at that, even if he's pretty funny at times. Good thing 'bout him is that he stays in the hangar most of the time, so, you know, no clashing. Firefly's the problem.

I'm not the only one to think that too, I've seen how Bastila looks at him. That sounded cheesy, but it's not : when she knows he's payin' attention, she hides it and she looks annoyed or indifferent, but when she thinks nobody sees her she glances at him and she's worried, even afraid. That's more than odd, it's definitely hidin' somethin'. What's her secret ?

'Cause, you know, Firefly's a royal ass at times, well, most of the time actually, he's clueless when it comes to tact (I think he does it on purpose) and he can be downright cruel with his words. But come on, that doesn't mean he's a _psycho_ and that he's out to _get us_, does it ? Don't ask Carth, he'll tell you it does, and that we'd best shoot him now to be sure. He's like that, our Carth Onasi.

Bottom line, Firefly ain't dangerous enough to make Bastila of all people afraid, is he ? Well, I don't know, we'll see what happens.

I can't really say much more, Carth says if this got into the wrong hands we'd be screwed. So bye now !

Mission's recorder, entry 2 :

MISSION : Mission here for my second recording. Didn't think I'd continue, but I've gotta admit, it's kinda relieving to say what I think out loud. Usually I talk to Big Z, and he's an excellent listener just so you know, but it's not the same. I could tell him everything, but I don't 'cause I don't wanna worry him.

I'm still havin' nightmares, well, after only two days of this it's kinda normal, but somehow they're less horrible. It's like I'm seeing it all from a distance, like it's gettin' old. Which it is by the way.

But the main thing I wanna talk about is Firefly. He's bein' really insuffer...inserf...just a sec, hey Bastila ! How did ya say Firefly was ?!

BASTILA,_ from a distance_ : He has been insufferable all day.

MISSION : Yeah, that's it, thanks ! So, he's bein' insufferable. That means a pain in the ass. I dunno why, but for a guy he's very moody. If he was a girl I'd say it was his time of the month. It all started when he was screamin' across the whole ship in the middle of the night (sleep time, 'cause there's no night in space). Both Bastila and I ran to the boys' dormitory, in case he was bein' attacked or somethin'. When we arrived at the door there was a loud crash and we found him sprawled on the ground, holdin' a bleedin' nose and mutterin' things under his breath. Carth went to his side, lookin' concerned, 'cause even if they argue they're pretty good friends. Canderous was laughin' quietly and Big Z went for medical supplies.

We asked what was goin' on and Firefly growled somethin' 'bout bad dreams and he stormed out of the room (in his shorts, which made Bastila uncomfortable). We exchanged looks, and Bastila went after him. I guess since she's a Jedi she understands dreams better than we do. Plus she's got that bond thingy with him. I went to find Zaalbar, to tell him not to bother, then I headed back to bed.

That's when I heard the yellin'. And it wasn't Bastila. I don't think I'd ever heard Firefly yell before. Not like that. There was that time when he yelled at us to be quiet - like _that_ was gonna happen, we were fightin' _Selven_ ! - but that was more like an irritated shout. _This_ was pure rage. Really scary. Then I heard more crashes and shouting, until it went quiet.

Bastila came running soon afterwards, she was lookin' about to cry, and she went straight to bed. I decided not to ask, but it must've been real bad.

Then there was breakfast. Since I snapped at him the other day he doesn't eat with us, he always takes his caffa in the cockpit - when he takes any. Today he did, and a lot of it too. Didn't say a word. Just glared at anyone who dared look at him, so at me, and it was one hell of a glare. He kicked T3 on his way out.

He's been holed up in the hangar bay since he finished his drinks. And nobody can stay there with him for too long unless they want to get a spanner in the head. Canderous returned with a huge bruise on the side of the head. He said he got hit by a half-constructed engine.

Next time I saw Firefly he had a black-eye, so I guess Canderous got his revenge all the same.

FIREFLY, _irritated_ : 'Twas no revenge, I slipped and fell. When you're done slandering me I need you to go talk to Zaalbar he may be having issues about going back to his home planet.

MISSION : Why would he ? What did you do ?

FIREFLY : Find out for yourself if you really suspect me of anything, just get it done.

MISSION : Chip, why's he bein' such a jerk today ?

CHIP : That information is classified I am sorry to say. Good luck !

MISSION : Gee, thanks. Guess I'll switch this off now.

Mission's recorder, entry 3 :

MISSION, _whispering_ : I'm back, still the same day, and it's nighttime so I'm tryin' not to be too loud.

BASTILA : I wish you'd do this elsewhere, I would like to sleep now.

MISSION : Fine ! Good night !

BASTILA : Thank you, likewise.

_(door hiss and footsteps)_

MISSION : There, in the common room. As I was saying, it's nighttime but I'm not sleepy 'cause I'm a bit worried 'bout Big Z. I would've thought that he'd be happy to go back home, I mean I miss Taris and Carth misses Telos and Bastila was so happy on Dantooine. But no, he's not, not really. He's kinda nervous to tell the truth. So I asked him 'bout it, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. As much as I tried to coax it out of him, I even offered to get him chocolate, but he said he couldn't tell me, that it was too humiliating. To be honest I was a bit angry with him, because I told him everything and I thought we had no secrets from each other, but then when I thought more about it I got the feeling it was a cultural thing. I would've asked Firefly, but you know how he was today. Maybe later.

CARTH, _tired_ : What later ?

MISSION : Oh, hey Carth ! Couldn't sleep ?

CARTH : Not really, Firefly keeps tossing and muttering, it's driving me mad. What about you ?

MISSION : Making my journal as you advised me, see ? Say hi !

CARTH : Hi. Don't you want to switch it off ? So that you don't get that conversation in ?

MISSION : Well, I dunno how to pause it so I'll rather ask T3 to edit it later.

CARTH : Want me to take a look ?

MISSION : No, don't worry. Say, what do you know 'bout Kashyyk ?

CARTH : I sure hope you'll erase that part of the recording. Anyway, I don't know much about Kashyyk, only that it's the Wookies' homeworld and that it's basically an enormous jungle with animals who could munch down a tank. I've never been there though.

MISSION : Oh, okay.

CARTH : I guess I'll leave you to it, I'll be in the cockpit for a while if you need me.

MISSION : Okay, thanks !

_(receding footsteps)_

MISSION : Sure hope Firefly'll sleep it off, I mean if he's gonna keep this up I think somebody'll kill him. Anyway, I wish Big Z would talk to me, and I'm pretty sure he'll have to eventually 'cause, you know, we'll be on Kashyyk in about five days. Oh gosh, I wasn't supposed to say that ! I really must find T3 tomorrow.

Well, I think that's it for today, good night !

Mission's recorder, entry 4 :

MISSION : Today everything was different. Well, kind of. Especially Firefly. Funny how he can change things on the ship. Apparently he woke up very relaxed, and when I saw him at breakfast he was very nice, he even asked for permission to stay with us, which we gave him. He was very polite. Maybe he was tryin' to apologize in his way. Bastila thinks he's up to somethin'. Again with the mistrust, but after yesterday I get it.

Afterwards he asked me 'bout Zaalbar, so I told him I don't know because he doesn't want to tell me. He was disappointed, but he said it was ok. Since he was bein' so nice I decided to ask him 'bout Kashyyk too, maybe he knew more. And he did. Didn't want to tell me much though. Still he told me it's a bigass jungle, and that there are three main levels : the higher branches, where humans live because it's safer and more accessible for ships, the lower branches, where Wookies live, and the forest ground, where most dangerous animals live. Therefore no humans or Wookies down there.

He also told me that there's a lot of Czerka people now. Czerka is an interplanetary corporation that trades with pretty much everyone and people say it favours the Sith. Firefly says it's because the Sith don't disapprove of certain trades, such as slaves. «Logical, really» he said. Not shocked at all. Typical of him.

FIREFLY,_ curious_ : What is ?

MISSION, _innocent_ : What is what ?

FIREFLY, _amused_ : Well, what is typical of me obviously.

MISSION : Puttin' your nose where it don't belong for one.

FIREFLY, _chuckling_ : Admittedly so. Nice save by the way. Toodle-oo !

_(door hiss)_

MISSION : See what I mean ? Back to normal. As if yesterday didn't happen. Maybe he's just messin' with us, he does that sometimes just for kicks. Manipulative jerk.

FIREFLY, _from a distance_ : I heard that !

MISSION, _shouting_ : Mind your own business you asshat !

FIREFLY, _from a distance_ : Boooooring !

MISSION, _shouting_ : Don't care, go away !

FIREFLY, _from a distance_ : You're no fun.

_(footsteps going away)_

MISSION : Jerk. On another topic it's gettin' a bit boring here, I mean these hyperspace travels are always the same. We're basically trapped in a ship for a couple of days. At first it was okay, I was excited 'bout the mission, but now I'm kinda out of things to do. There's still Pazaak, but Bastila doesn't play, Carth sucks at it (I think he plays only so that I'm not bored), with Zaalbar I've played so many times that it's not really as exciting as it used to be, and T3 beats me every time. It's kinda fun with Firefly 'cause you never know what he'll do, even if that includes suddenly walkin' away and forgettin' all 'bout your game. Sometimes he doesn't forget though, so after a couple of hours he comes back and he's surprised to see I moved on to somethin' else in the meantime. As if I was there for his entertainment or somethin'. He can think again.

So bottom line, I don't know what I'll do in the next four days until reachin' Kashyyk. Bastila'd say meditate, but come on, sittin' cross-legged all day in a room with the eyes closed and not movin' a muscle isn't what I call an occupation. That's for old people who _can't_ move ! Firefly says Jedi are old people in the head. Conser...conver...sticking with traditions as much as they can, even if they're downright stupid. I wouldn't know, but seein' Bastila's stick-in-the-mud behaviour I'd say it's not far off the truth.

Now it's gettin' late so I think I'll-

CARTH, _shouting_ : FIREFLY ! WHERE ARE YOU YOU SON OF A GIZKA ?!

_(rapidly approaching heavy footsteps)_

MISSION : Uh oh.

CARTH_ : _FIREF...! Oh, hi Mission, did you see-

_(Mission's hysterical laughter)_

CARTH, _weary_ : Yes, I have a moustache made of two locks of hair, veeery funny. Now could you...right, forget it I'll find him myself. And lynch him.

_(stomps going away, door hiss. Still laughter)_

_(a few minutes go by, with Carth's voice swearing and threatening Firefly in the background)_

MISSION, _sobered up_ : Waouh, that was fun. Guess Firefly's bored too. I wish I had thought of that.

CARTH, _muffled shout _: FINALLY ! PREPARE TO D-

_(muffled voices)_

MISSION : What the...

_(footsteps, voices sound increasingly close)_

CARTH :...explain to me what's going on ?

FIREFLY : Well, it's pretty much what it looks like. I thought I'd hide in here and she surprised me.

MISSION : What's up ?

FIREFLY, _annoyed_ : Couldn't you have arrived a few seconds ago ? It would have spared me the repetition of this incredibly dull question. Seriously guys, it's _tedious_ !

MISSION : And who's her ?

FIREFLY : A...past acquaintance of sorts.

CARTH, _mocking_ : I hope you don't treat all your 'past acquaintances' like that. She an ex-girlfriend of yours ?

FIREFLY : Laugh all you want, you're lucky she's unconscious. She would've ripped your head off for that comment.

CARTH_, sly_ : So you like them wild, huh ?

FIREFLY_, dramatic_ : By Jove, my zoophiliac tendencies have been discovered ! Now I have no choice but to kill you. Nothing personal. Ah, before I forget, this adventure just got forbidden to kids, due to mature content. So get lost Mission.

MISSION, _miffed_ : I ain't no kid !

FIREFLY, _amused_ : _That's_ what you retained from my rant ? You truly are a wonder...but do get lost nonetheless.

MISSION, _angry_ : Stuff it, jackass !

FIREFLY, _innocent_ : Who, me ? And why would I do that I ask you ?

MISSION, _still angry_ : 'Cause I ain't goin' anywhere, that's why !

CARTH, _serious_ : So who _is_ she really ?

FIREFLY_, dreaming_ : Well, she usually looks like a blue, annoying Tw'ilek teen...

CARTH_, irritated_ : I meant the _stowaway_.

FIREFLY, _indifferent_ : I met her on Dantooine a couple of days ago. We got talking, and I gave her a few pointers to help her get through a difficult time. Basically I told her to start anew on another planet. It seems she took my advice.

CARTH, _suspicious_ : You're being elusive.

FIREFLY : Am I ? What makes you think that ?

CARTH : Well, for one, the fact that you don't give advice for free like that.

FIREFLY : Don't I ? Well, 'twould seem I wronged you by not giving you any, because let me tell you the Council got quite the collection of them. I _must_ straighten this out immediately.

CARTH, _groaning_ : Oh, I'm regretting this already.

FIREFLY : For example, about fashion...

CARTH, _tired_ : Yeah, I know, lose the jacket.

FIREFLY : I was going to say lose the moustache, but that works too.

CARTH, _threatening_ : Speaking of which, you're not off the hook !

FIREFLY, _whining_ : 'Twas due to the recent trauma I suffered at the hands of the Jedi. So I'm lashing out now, 'tis not my fault !

CARTH_, exasperated_ : They got you a _haircut_ for _free_ for crying out loud !

MISSION : Makes him look stupid though.

FIREFLY : See ? My whole _identity_ is shattered ! Who will take me seriously now ?

CARTH, _sarcastic_ : Oh, I don't know...anyone who's ever heard about the Jedi maybe ?

FIREFLY, _laughing_ : So you really think I'm going in as a _Jedi_ ? No chance in the universe my poor deluded associate !

CARTH, _puzzled_ : Why not ? That'll give you authority, respect...

FIREFLY, _ironic_ :...better prices, access to all information, and the keys to the Eighth Circle of the Worthy. That, my friend, is what people call being credulous. Polite ones add that it's endearing, or they refrain from making the comment, but seeing as I'm not included in that lot I'll tell you bluntly that Jedi are being hunted down by Malak's assassins, who, if Vandar is to be believed and he is, are being quite successful; that Bastila may or may not be presumed dead by the Sith Lord; that seeing a Jedi on a backwater planet immediately sends all alarms through the roof; and that Chip just infomed me there are six fast approaching fighters...we had better get to the turrets.

CARTH : Damn. Let's go !

_(running footsteps)_

MISSION : Well that's that...guess I better sit down while they shoot 'em up.

_(Five mintues of rustling, sounds of falling objects and battle cries from the turrets. Then silence.)_

MISSION : Waouh, that was - whaaaa ? You're...you're awake ! I-I mean, er...hello ?

STOWAWAY, _growling_ : What is the meaning of this ?! Free me from this cage !

MISSION, _trying to sound self-confident_ : I ain't doin' nothin' until you tell me who you are and what you're doin' here !

STOWAWAY, _aggressive_ : I am not answering any of your questions until I am free !

MISSION : Tough for you. You stay put.

STOWAWAY, _sneering_ : You think you can keep me here ?

MISSION : Well these are lead bars, that's a lock, and that's the key that says fu- hey ! Give that back !

STOWAWAY, _huffing_ : Pathetic.

_(clanking and door screeching. Running footsteps.)_

MISSION, _shouting_ : CARTH ! FIREFLY ! SHE ESCAPED !

FIREFLY, _groaning_ : Not so loud Mission, I'm right here. And how is it that I left her for _five minutes_ - well, five and fifty-six seconds - under _your_ guard and she's out already ?

MISSION : Well you _could_ have told me she used the Force, couldn't ya ?

FIREFLY : Perhaps so. Good thing is...

STOWAWAY : Where is that blue...oh.

FIREFLY : ...she's predictable. Hello Juhani, I trust you slept well ?

JUHANI : This is not funny Firefly. Why did you attack me ?

FIREFLY : You startled me. I tend to be cautious. You _could_ have just asked to come, you know. No need to sneak in. Though you're good, I'll give you that.

JUHANI : I fear I... I am not yet accustomed to being accepted the way I am.

FIREFLY : Well if you manifest it by stowing away on your allies' ship then you had better get accustomed fast. You're lucky my blaster was set to stun.

JUHANI : It is not as easy...but I shall do my best.

FIREFLY : Attagirl. One thing though, could you put that crowbar down, please ? It makes me nervous for some reason.

JUHANI : Oh, yes, I apologize.

FIREFLY : No harm done fortunately. This is Mission by the way, she's like our...our...come to think of it, what is it you do around here again ?

MISSION, _fuming_ : Well, for one, I make up for your abyssal lack of manners !

FIREFLY, _grinning_ : That's one of Bastila's, isn't it ?

MISSION, _angry_ : So you're sayin' I can't come up with my own comebacks you Gamorrean cast-off ?!

FIREFLY_, triumphant_ : Now _that's_ more like you. Anyway, she can sneak, steal and turn pink when she's angry as you can see. Quite the skillset. Mission, this is Juhani, ex-Jedi from the Enclave. She can kill people with her lightsaber, kill people with her bare hands, and kill people with the Force. She's also Cathar, which makes her cooler than everyone here, except Canderous, because he's Mandalorian, Chip, because he's a computer, and me, because I'm me.

MISSION : I'm pretty sure that's racism.

FIREFLY_, sacrastic_ : Well, after being guilty of multiple murder, almost daily theft, mild treason, smuggling forbidden goods, extortion, running from justice, striking an officer of the law and creative interrogation techniques I'm sure a mildly racist joke will keep me awake.

MISSION_, appalled_ : You _tortured_ people ?

FIREFLY_, innocent_ : Did I say that ? I'm pretty sure I didn't, you're jumping to conclusions. Besides, _if_ I haddone that, there would have beena very valid reason for it. I'm not a sadist after all.

JUHANI_, bitter_ : You did torture people. You are no Jedi.

FIREFLY : Well I told you so. _You_ didn't believe me. And I resend your accusation, it's very unfair.

BASTILA, _annoyed_ : _What_ is going on here ? Or rather, what is Juhani doing here ?

FIREFLY : See Mission ? _That's_ how you ask a question. Still, it's a dumb one, so I'll leave you ladies to sort it out. I have work to do.

BASTILA : Don't you _dare_ !

FIREFLY : Ow, did you pick that up from Carth ? _Nasty_ habit !

BASTILA : I am waiting.

FIREFLY : Whatever for ? It's blindingly _obvious_ why Juhani's here, can't you use your head instead of brutalising me for once ?

BASTILA : All I know is that you were sent after Juhani and that she disappeared soon thereafter.

FIREFLY_, exasperated_ : Juhani ? Some help please ?

JUHANI : If you want.

_(loud crack followed by a thud)_

FIREFLY, _thoughtful_ : Hm, that's not _quite_ what I had in mind...good thing is, now _you're_ more in trouble than I, so thanks for the save !

MISSION, _outraged_ : WHY DID YOU DO THAT ?!

JUHANI_, ashamed_ : I am sorry, it...seemed like a good idea at the time.

MISSION_, still angry_ : You're a sicko, catwoman !

FIREFLY, _smug_ : But she has a _mean_ punch.

MISSION_, spiteful_ : Know what ? I'm _done_ with you two, I'm takin' Bastila to medbay. And I'm tellin' Carth !

FIREFLY_, indifferent_ : Please do, he'll know anyway. Come Juhani, let's find you a bunk.

_(shuffling and footsteps)_

_(approaching muffled footsteps)_

ZAALBAR : _Hi Mission, what's up ? Oh, what happened ?_

MISSION : Help me with Bastila, I'll explain on the way.

ZAALBAR_ : Okay._

MISSION : Thanks Big Z ! Thing is, there's someone else here, Juhani, she looks like a cat. And she's really aggressive, unless your name is _Firefly_ for some reason. She punched the lights out of Bastila just 'cause she was holdin' onto Firefly's arm ! I'm tellin' ya she's _mean_ !

ZAALBAR_, thoughtful : Cathar are not known for their patience. They are also a people of honor, fiercely protective of their territory. Maybe she considers Firefly as part of that territory._

MISSION_, awed_ : Wow, I didn't know you knew that much 'bout Cathar. But why would she think Firefly's her territory ? I mean, he's a man, not a...a rock or a piece o'wood.

ZAALBAR : _I do not know. I could be wrong, she could also consider him a friend and be protective of him, or Bastila could have provoked her in some way - even if it wasn't voluntary. I would have to know her better I believe._

MISSION : Well, I think you will, 'cause it don't look like she's gonna walk out any time soon.

ZAALBAR : _Unless she's got suicidal tendencies, that is_.

MISSION : Yeah. So what d'ya think, anythin' broken ?

ZAALBAR : _It doesn't look that way, I'll just wipe off the blood and let her rest._

MISSION : Yeah, let's do that. How 'bout some Pazaak ? Oh, wait, it's still recordin', lemme stop that.

Mission's recorder, entry 5 : 

MISSION : Mission here, day four. Had no nightmare tonight, so that's cool. I thought that havin' Juhani here would change things. It didn't as much as I expected. She keeps to herself most of the time. Usually we don't even see her.

Which put Firefly in a tight spot, 'cause Bastila was pretty mad when she woke up and, as she didn't find Juhani, she took it out on Firefly. She didn't yell though, she doesn't do that much, more like she was icy to him all day, plus she lectured him three times 'bout Jedi stuff.

I don't think he listened though. As usual.

I asked Firefly 'bout what he intends to do with Juhani, I mean she can't go with us 'cause we can't really trust her, and maybe she doesn't want to go to Kashyyk. He shrugged and said she'd do what she wants once we've landed. So I wanted to know what we can say around her, after all our mission is top-secret, isn't it ? «Whatever you want, she won't talk» he answered. «Maybe she'll want to come with us» he added. I was like : what the hell ? We can't trust her ! Well he got that smug grin on his face and he pointed out that technically nobody could trust anyone, so one more or one less wouldn't be such a brag.

That hurt. A lot. «You don't trust me ?!» I yelled at him. «Any reason I should ?» he retorted still smiling like an idiot. «Oh I dunno, 'cause I did nothin' but _help_ _you_ since the start ?» I answered and this time I was really mad. «You do know that _that_ is the very strategy of a traitor ? To quell all suspicion before striking ?» he said to me and he was _patronizing_ ! The nerve ! «You think you're so smart you brainless lice-ridden bantha ! Well let me tell ya, _genius_, that they do that only 'cause they want to look like _good people_, who actually _exist_ and are more numerous than those 'traitors' otherwise that kind of camouflage wouldn't work so well !» I all but shouted in his face.

That shut him up good. He actually looked perplexed. Like he didn't expect me to outsmart him. Well that'll teach him, arrogant son of a Gamorrean.

«I am confused...did I hurt your feelings by any chance ?» he asked sincerely. Didn't expect that sort of callousness. «What was your first clue ?» I growled at him. «Well, you don't usually rant for so long when you're merely irritated.» he shrugged. «Damn right you hurt my feelings you...you...heartless midget !» I shot back. «Thank you, a straight answer is always helpful», he rolled his eyes, «The subsequent question is, _how_ did I hurt your feelings ?».

He's doin' it on purpose, he just _can't _be _that_ clueless ! «You done makin' fun of me !» «I was not» he frowned. «I am genuinely curious, though you are starting to annoy me.» «Y'know what ? Go to hell.»

There, take that. I left him there lookin' stupid and went to my bunk. Who did he think he was anyway ?

But when I got there I found Juhani herself. She was lyin' on the top bed, stretched out like the cat she is and nappin' without a care in the world. Well, that was until I got in, her eyes immediately snapped open and she followed my every move. Creeeeepy. «Whatcha lookin' at ?» I snapped 'cause I was still pretty pissed. «I heard you out there» she said out of the blue. That got me a little embarrassed. «There is no need for you to apologize» she quickly added for which I was kinda grateful but it didn't make me feel much better. «To be honest with you I do not know what I will do either» she continued.

She's got that purring accent it's really funny.

Anyway as I found out Juhani really isn't that bad. She's dead serious though, but in a shy way as opposed to Bastila who's downright self-righteous when she puts her mind to it. I know, she didn't come off as shy when she freaked yesterday. There's more to people than first impressions.

FIREFLY_, from a distance_ : Highly doubtful !

MISSION : SHUT UP !

FIREFLY, _put out_ : Maybe _your_ first impressions. Say, could you tone it down ? I'm trying to work here.

MISSION : Stop interruptin' me and maybe I will !

FIREFLY, _amused_ : It's a deal !

MISSION : That guy ! I dunno _how _he does it, but he manages to be such a pain in the ass and to be the coolest guy I know at the same time. I mean, Carth's the nicest after Zaalbar, but Firefly...he's fun. But secretive ! I have _no_ idea what it is he don't want to tell us, I s'pose anythin' that could hurt him if we turned out to be 'traitors' as he said. I'm still not happy with that by the way. I guess he'll have to see for himself that we're trustwothy.

There's not much more to tell 'bout my day, so I'll end this here.

Mission's recorder, entry 6 :

MISSION, _whispering_ : Hi, Mission here, day five. I found an occupation, excitin' and dangerous and all. I pranked Firefly. Hope he didn't hear that. I sneaked in the boys' dormitory - it was harder than I thought, they're all light sleepers - and I stole Firefly's clothes. All of them, 'cept the shorts he was wearing. Then I wrote 'I love T3' on every shirt - he has two so it was easy - and 'team droid' on the pants' legs. And finally, I put 'em back. I hid the marker in the storage room, nobody would search in there.

At first he didn't notice, so he shuffled into the common room lookin' sleepy, shirt unbuttoned and barefoot. That was a bit unusual but hey, he's human, so I thought nothin' of it. I noticed by the way that he's got a lot of scars, and I mean a _lot_ of them. They're very little, that's why I didn't see them the other day, but they're practically all over his stomach, plus some on the chest. Wonder what happened to him. But from what I know of him he probably pissed off the wrong guy, or blew himself up 'cause he was bored. Anyway, it's not very important.

But here's the kicker. People started noticing, Carth was tryin' hard not to laugh, Canderous didn't get it I think, Zaalbar was snickerin' and even Bastila got that amused smile of hers. He frowned and started analysin' the situation. Which made him look down eventually.

Oh boy, he freaked out. He jumped 'bout three feet high and gave such a high-pitched yelp...it was absolutely _priceless_ ! Too bad I didn't record it, you...you just _had_ to _be there_. Anyway, then he tried rubbin' it off (didn't work), even with a bit of water (still not), then he seemed to realize he wasn't thinkin' straight so he took a couple of deep breaths. Completely ignorin' us he took his pants off, to Bastila's dismay, and he examined them thoroughly. He also took his shirt off, and found the second written sentence. That got him a bit more irritated. We erupted into laughter, pretty much all of us, 'cept for him of course who was still oblivious. He put on his visor instead and started mutterin' somethin', talkin' to Chip no doubt.

Carth snorted : «Hey Firefly, ever heard of public indecency ?» «I shan't try to understand where you are coming from, but yes, I have» he answered absent-mindedly. «Here's a tip» Carth continued «you're standing almost naked in our presence.» «So ?» he shrugged. «So I'm wondering...do you even know what public indecency means ?» Carth said. «Your point ?» Firefly snapped. «You're being indecent right now, in public.» Carth revealed bluntly. «I still have _some_ clothes on, and the most important too in regards to decency, so there is no way I can be indecent...unless you have particularly high standards.» Firefly retorted. «As it happens, I do, especially since there are ladies in the room.» Carth pointed out. «Well don't look.» Firefly advised. «Besides you are one to talk about manners, somebody stole my clothes and disfigured them atrociously only to bring shame on my poor self. Not what I would call the embodiement of politeness, don't you agree ?» he added.

That didn't make me feel guilty at all, he brought it on himself. Though his intense focus made me kinda nervous, he'd probably discover I did it. At that exact moment his head snapped up and his eyes nailed mine. He was unreadable, but I thought crap that's it he knows. Then I mentally slapped myself : who was I kidding, tryin' to hide it from a friggin' _Jedi_ ?! But then maybe I was wrong, 'cause he looked at Bastila, at Carth, at Canderous and at Zaalbar with the same kind of glare. And he wrinkled his nose. «I will be in medbay» he said and left.

As soon as he was out we shared another laugh. It was _really_ worth it. I think. «Okay, so who was it ?» Carth asked after a while. I put my hand up with a grin. «Hm, he may be listening so no specific celebrating, but good job. Wouldn't want to be in your shoes when he finds out though» he praised. We finished breakfast in good humor.

Carth decided to bring Firefly some caffa, 'cause you know, he forgot his daily cup. He's damn lucky to have a friend like that, I'm not sure he deserves him. I tagged along, mostly to see what he was doin'. With Firefly it can be fun. So we got to medbay, and it was closed. Carth knocked : «Firefly, you in there ?» «I don't know, what do you think ?» came the sarcastic answer. «Open up I've got caffa for you» Carth said. «You may not want to come in, Chip tells me these fumes I'm making are quite toxic.» Firefly informed him nonchalantly. «What ?! What are you doing in there ?!» Carth immediately started to worry. «Scieeeence ! Mwahahaaa !» Firefly cackled. «Is it going to blow up the ship ?» Carth asked suspiciously. «I hope not» Firefly answered as if it only just occurred to him. «Chip ! Chip, what's he doing ?!» Carth was pretty alarmed by then. «My friend is currently lifting fingerprints from his garments as well as mixing a solvant for the ink that was used. There is little chance, namely 1,47%, that any of these manipulations could be dangerous at all. Although I do have an extensive list of possible accident scenarios if you are interested.» Chip stated in that cute cheery voice of his. «Er, not now thanks. Guess you don't want caffa right now, do you ?» Carth declined a bit reassured. «You may have noticed that I am not an organic being and therefore do not drink. But then again, perhaps your powers of observation are as feeble as Firefly tells me they are.» Chip answers and it made me giggle. «Right, whatever» Carth muttered and he went off. I stayed for a bit 'cause I was curious. I wanted to know how that was done, I'd never heard of somethin' like that before.

Firefly finally let me in when Chip sided with me. He handed me some sort of mask, it stinked, but at least the yellowish cloud wasn't hurtin' my eyes anymore. Chip explained everything to me, he's a great little guy, while Firefly was workin'. Very effectively too, I mean he really knows his stuff. I was fascinated when the fingerprints appeared on the clothes. There were a lot of them so I'm in the clear for the moment. 'sides it's not very complicated to explain how my prints were on it, I could've touched him accidentally, right ?

He grunted in satisfaction, took some pictures, and tested his 'solvant'. It worked. He smudged the clothes with it, hung them, activated the ventilation system and came out. He didn't say a word to me, I guess he was too deep in thought 'cause he don't seem angry with me. I let him be and hung out with Big Z.

One last thing, I met Juhani in the corridor, she had widened eyes and when I asked her she said she saw Firefly walkin' around in his underwear and asked if anything was the matter. I suggested she asked him, but she said he only smiled and continued. So I told her 'bout the prank, without sayin' it was me who did it, you know, in case she freaked out again. I think I was right to do that, 'cause she didn't get it. «Why would anyone do such a thing ?» she asked a bit disgusted. «Because, it's fun !» I told her. «I fail to see how» she said. «'cause, Firefly don't like droids, and especially T3, so havin' him wear clothes with slogans _for_ T3 is just...I dunno, ironic ? Funny in any case.» I answered. «I do not understand. Did he find it funny too ?» she frowned. «Not at first, no. You should've seen how he freaked, it was hilarious !» I recalled with a smile. «Then the perpetrator only humiliated him in front of his peers. _I_ wouldn't stand such behaviour.» she concluded. «Oh come on, it's not like there was any bad intention in it ! I'm sure he understands, better yet, maybe he'll reciprocate, and it'll be more fun, with someone else as a target. It's called havin' a sense of humor.» I explained. «I...see. Is this a...cultural aspect of society ? I admit my experience is limited.» she confessed, puzzled. «You could say that I guess. It's called pranking someone. And when he starts fightin' back it's called a prank war.» I said. «I still do not approve, however I shan't intervene if you know what you are doing. Beware though, if any of you targets me, he _will_ regret it !» she threatened before disappearing. Talk 'bout stick-in-the-mud. Guess it runs in the Jedi family. 'cept for people like Firefly, but he ain't a 'real' Jedi.

At least she ain't self-righteous like Bastila.

Anyway, I dunno if Firefly knows it was me, but I think it won't last him long. So now I have to watch out, in case he pranks me or somethin'. Aaaand that's all for today !

Mission's recorder, entry 7 :

MISSION, _raspy voice_ : That son of a bitch drugged me ! He friggin' _drugged me !_ Started with breakfast, as always. I drink cocoa in the morning, and I'm the only one, so it was really easy for Firefly to spike my drink. Well, I s'pose that's what he did, I didn't actually see him. It tasted normal, everyone was behaving as always, I was feelin' pretty safe. Didn't do anythin' to me either, but a few hours later I got a bit sleepy so I went for a nap.

When I next woke up, I felt really crappy. I stood up and my knees actually _snapped_ ! You know, that sound it does with old people ? Then my back hurt, my neck hurt, every joint hurt ! Still I wanted up, so I walked (slowly) to the common room. And guess who was there. Firefly himself, calmly sittin' with Chip on the table and writin' somethin' on a piece of paper. He barely looked up. «Mission.» he acknowledged indifferently before returnin' to his task. Drawing apparently, not writing. «Hi» I said and I discovered that new voice : a damaged voice !

He frowned a little and looked at me again, I gotta admit he was actin' very convincingly. «Did you get a cold or somthing ? I do hope it's not contagious» he said suspiciously. «Figures you'd care more 'bout gettin' infected than if I'm alright» I muttered, and it did so I didn't suspect him of anythin'. «That it does» he agreed. «Hm, perhaps you should lie down for a bit, you seem very tired» he added nonchalantly. «I just got up ! I can't be tired ! Only old people get tired when all they do is sit on their asses !» I protested. «Ha ! Clearly you never witnessed some Jedi meditation sessions ! People actually faint from exhaustion !» he laughed and I smiled. «Really ?» I asked in disbelief. He nodded, still chuckling. «Seriously though you're probably sick and that can take down even the strongest of us, so go get some rest, it might help.» he advised, and it surprised me. «Why do you act like you care ?» I questioned suspiciously. «Well from what I've seen I get better results that way. Obviously my aim is to make you go away so that I can finish this in peace and without catching some unknown disease that makes you look ten times older.» he explained, unfazed. «Oh, the horror !» he shuddered. I barely heard the last part though, 'cause I was like WHAAAAT ?! Me, _old_ ?! _No_ way, absolutely not ! Bein' old that's for people who lived long, not fourteen-year-old awesome adventurers !

But maybe he was just exaggeratin', he does that all the time, so I went to the 'fresher to check. On the way I met Canderous. «Hey kid» he rumbled. «The heck happened to your face ?» «What's wrong with my face !» I nearly yelled at him. «You look like your great-grandma's mom, that's what. You even move like her, you got anthritis or somethin' ? » he snorted.

Now that was worryin', 'cause Canderous don't exaggerate like Firefly does. Sure, he jokes sometimes, but in a more brutally honest way. You'd have to meet him to get it. So I was pretty much freakin' out by the time I reached the mirror. What I saw didn't help at all.

I had wrinkles all over my face, my lekku, my arms, well everywhere. I had reddish eyes, a hunched back and yellow teeth. _I looked old, really old !_ Seein' myself like this...I started cryin'. Then I got thinkin'. How could it be ? Did I catch a...a space disease ? Back on Taris people often talked 'bout sicknesses nobody knew anythin' about. They always had strange effects, so why not fast ageing ?

I shook myself. I thought Firefly was the best guy to ask, or better even, Chip. So I went back to the common room. Sure enough, he was still there. «Hi Firefly, could I have a word with Chip please ?» I asked. «Go ahead, I'm not his mother.» he shrugged. «In private I mean» I said sheepishly. He turned to me lookin' surprised. «Why would you have need of privacy ? Do you have some confession to make or other ?» he queried suspiciously. «Not really, more of a question» I answered. «I hate painfully stating the obvious, yet I believe I ought to remind you of my presence among you» Chip intervened. «Right, I guess it's your call then» Firefly nodded before turning away. «I apologize my dear Mission, I cannot take the risk of leaving with a relative stranger, however low the chances are of his or her having any malicious intent.» Chip told me. «Nevertheless I can assure you privacy from my friend's sometimes prying ears by drowning out our conversation. Would that arrangement be satisfactory to you ?» he added. «Well I never object to good music so I'm in» Firefly said. «That'll be fine, thanks Chip !» I agreed.

I didn't get a really straight answer to my question. Well, no, it's the opposite : I got too many straight answers. It's as Chip explained : people talk 'bout those kinds of illnesses, but nobody really knows anything for a fact, including any solution. So I wasn't better off. And worse : I was startin' to break down again. I thanked Chip and ran while I still had my wits 'bout me. I hid in the storage room and wept.

That's how Big Z found me, and I can't believe I hadn't thought of telling him earlier. As it was, he saw me and he was surprised, but when I told him everything he suddenly got mad. I didn't know why until I followed him and saw him growling at Firefly. «_Does your cruelty know no bounds ?! Do you even realize what you did ?!_» At first Firefly looked completely stunned. «May I ask what is it I am supposed to have done ?» «_You know it, Mission's distress is your doing ! Is that the idea you have of a prank ?_» Zaalbar admonished.

Something changed in Firefly's behaviour, and the incredulous look he had disappeared in favour of a mischievous glint. «Now that _would_ be a good prank, don't you think ? A fitting revenge for yesterday's events...ah but you seem to forget I don't know who wronged me. As far as I'm concerned, anyone could've done it.» «_And yet the target was Mission, it makes one wonder._» Big Z pointed out accusingly. «It does indeed. Anything else ?» the scout smirked.

That's how he lost it. Before he knew it Firefly was on the ground with a huge buise formin' on his jaw, unconscious. And let me tell ya Big Z was pullin' his punch. He didn't want to kill him, he's got a life-debt to the guy. Doesn't mean he can't teach him a lesson though.

«_Come on Mission, go take a shower, the wrinkles are fake. Whatever drug he used should wear off overnight._» Zaalbar explained. And he was right ! Firefly not only gave me somethin' to make me feel old, he drew some of the wrinkles and made the rest of them with some sort of plastic he sticked on me.

Apparently it was Bastila who found Firefly sprawled on the ground and she was worried at first. But then I explained what happened, and she reluctantly agreed that he had it coming. She would've preferred a non-violent solution, but I don't think it would've worked. Last time she tried to use one he turned it into a 'truth or dare' session. It was fun, but she didn't win her case.

Anyway T3 told me that when Firefly woke up first he took a painkiller, then he checked if he still had all of his teeth (he did), he stood up, grinned and shook his head, muttering 'got the message'. At least he accepts defeat honorably.

Mission's recorder, entry 8 :

MISSION : Last day before reachin' destination. No nasty surprises so far, that's good, and Carth called a 'strategic meting' to get ready. Information was shared about the planet and its population. I didn't learn much more, only that we'd be landing tomorrow morning. Bastila insisted to go as a Jedi and not disguised, to which Firefly protested (when odesn't he when Bastila's concerned ?). He said that if the Sith knew a Jedi was sniffing around for Kashyyk they'd immediately get suspicious, especially if anyone recognized Bastila for who she is. Makes sense to me. Bastila came up with another idea. True, she'd go as a Jedi, but she'd give the impression she wants to recuit the Wookies into the Republic army. Firefly wasn't thrilled, though he accepted unhappily. There would be two teams : one to question the humans, and one to question the Wookies. I wanted to be in the second with Big Z, and after a lot of arguing it was accepted ! I get to meet Zaalbar's people, is that great of what ? Bastila'll lead that team, Juhani goes too in case things go wrong, so does Carth. Did I mention that Juhani wants to join in after all ? Canderous, Firefly and T3 stay here, even if the Mandalorian isn't too happy 'bout it. He wants to go kill things. But it's like Firefly said : a Mandalorian, a scout and a computer are inconspicuous, and they've got a wide enough skillset to get what they need.

He didn't mention T3 on purpose. He's just that petty.

Other than that, not much happened today, there's still the boys in the hangar bay workin' on Firefly's bike so anythin' could happen.

_(loud commotion, raised voices)_

MISSION : There, what'd I tell ya. Let's go see what it's all 'bout.

_(nearing the source of the noise. Hissing, cursing and crashes. Stifled laughter)_

JUHANI, _furious_ : I will make you _pay_ !

CANDEROUS, _tense_ : For what kitty ? Your people or your ego ?

JUHANI : DIE FIEND !

_(More fighting)_

MISSION, _whispering _: What's going' on Firefly ?

FIREFLY : Juhani here is having a bad day. Canderous, being Mandalorian, is the perfect punchbag. It's quite entertaining to watch.

MISSION_, worried_ : Shouldn't we stop them ? They'll hurt each other !

FIREFLY : Well if one of them dies in the process, he probably wasn't cut out for this mission anyway.

MISSION : But I thought they were your friends ! You can't watch them kill each other !

FIREFLY : My friends ? Hardly ! And there is little I can't do, this is quite easy.

MISSION : Well I'm not standin' idly by ! YOU TWO ! CUT IT OUT !

JUHANI : I take orders from noone !

MISSION : It ain't no order, it's _really_ good advice !

JUHANI : Is that a threat little girl !

MISSION : No, it's just common sense. We're goin' on a hostile planet tomorrow, it won't do to have an invalid on the team. So you cut it out right now !

JUHANI : This is a question of _honor_ !

CANDEROUS : Yeah, like you'd know anythin' about that.

_(raging roar and more fighting)_

MISSION, _disappointed_ : Well, I tried.

FIREFLY : It was an endearing attempt indeed. Your argument is valid, however misplaced in such a situation.

MISSION : How would _you_ have done it ?

FIREFLY_, cheeky_ : Assuming I would have tried in the first place you mean ? Watch and learn.

_(fighting continues for a bit before stopping abruptly. Two thuds.)_

FIREFLY, _smug_ : There, all done ! Which one do you think deserves medbay ?

MISSION : You...! You drugged them didn't you ?

FIREFLY : Not really, it's a knocking out gas, quite harmless unless you're standing next to sharp objects. It doesn't last very long, and since Canderous has a regenerative implant I think Juhani should get priority. Besides she's lighter.

MISSION : Won't they be mad at you ?

FIREFLY : Probably, yes. They will have cooled off however, therefore I should be able to talk myself out of it.

MISSION : If you say so. Good luck !

_(footsteps going away)_

MISSION : Wow, didn't think he'd do that. I sure hope 'talking himself out of it' don't mean blamin' _me_ for it. He'd be capable of that. I think I'll stick to Big Z for a while.


	28. Chapter 28 : A very friendly welcome

**I'm back !**

**Kashyyk...not much happening yet, but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same.**

**This time I have only one answer to produce :**

**-jediavatar : I'm glad you like it. The original plan was to change perspective after each planet, so that you have another point of view on the events. However I've been informed that the last chapter was a bit...repetitive. Too long for its content anyway. So if all goes well I'll try something a bit different next time. You'll see. As for T3's POV...that's an interesting challenge. I'll think about it.**

**And now onwards !**

**disclaimer[28]**

* * *

Chapter 28 :

A very friendly welcome.

Kashyyk, the Wookie world. Endless gigantic forests covering the surface save for a few great lakes, all of it inhabited by vicious creatures, not necessarily humanoid.

Not a minute too soon. I was _really _suffocating in that blasted ship, with those accursed people who call themselves my companions. Not a day went by without being disturbed by someone, it was maddening ! Seriously, didn't they have better to do than snooping around watching my every move ?

Anyway, that's come to an end now, and hopefully on the next travel we'll be fewer. Because that is the main reason I went here in the first place : to get rid of the weaker ones, and, if possible, to shake off Zaalbar and Mission, provided both survive that long.

So I started by splitting the party, that could lower some people's longevity as well as speed up this ordeal. I have no intention of staying in this stars forsaken jungle longer than necessary. I recall being here once or twice, in hiding mostly, however it wasn't in this part of the planet.

Why did we land here then, might you ask. Three reasons. One : this is where Zaalbar is from, so he could be of use as a guide. Two : this is one of the most civilized parts, ergo less dangerous. Three : _deus ex machina_ Force visions ! Yay !

The third is, naturally, the most valid one, even if the least logical one. But then when you've been sent on a mission _because of_ strange dreams, well...you stop looking. Okay, I may be a bit unfair here, even I admit that there _is_ reason to get worked up. Still this is all slipping out of control, what with it involving forces I'm not very familiar with, and I don't like it at all.

But I digress.

When I came down the ramp of the Hawk I was immediately met by a diminutive Ithorian deeply engrossed with reading his notebook.

«_Greetings to you_, he said without looking up. _Er...while I am pleased to welcome you to planet G5-623, I do not see your ship on my docking schedule.»_

Darn, that means I'll have to pay up or something...unless the planet is under a lockdown ?

_«The Czerka Corporation will see to your needs, of course, but there will be a 100 credit docking fee. In advance, I fear._»

Yep, I was right. Perhaps I had better not make a fuss of it, but then again...

Bah, as always there's a simple solution.

«I will have to see a contract in due form naturally, I shoot him a fake smile. I wouldn't want to get robbed by a vulgar impersonator, would I ?

-_Upon paying the fee I will write down your ship's identification in this log thus assuring you of Czerka's pledge to fulfill its end of the deal._

-Ah but you see I'll have to take a look, and demand a receipt, I say sweetly. A single copy will simply not do.

_-I am sorry, this is not Czerka's procedure. If you do not like the terms, then I must ask you to leave._

-That's too bad...you will have to tell Mr Reeves, who is, as the lower employee you are might not be aware of, second-in-command here at the Czerka Corporation subsidiary of planet G5-623, that you chased away his dear friend Mr Alan Wolffang, and for what ? A mere _paperwork_ issue ! Good luck with that, you will need it.

-_W-wait ! _he calls out._ You are right, why haggle so much over regulations which are clearly not meant for people of your standing ? You will have your receipt, let me write one down for you._

-Are you certain you have the responsability to do so ? I retort. Tell you what : why don't you write my ship down in your log while I go talk to my friend and sort this all out ? I may even put in a good word for you...

-_Well, I..._

-Your hesitating is worthy of praise, I flatter condescendingly. However it is misplaced in my case. Here is my card if it will quell your doubts; now I really must go I have important business to take care of.

_-Thank you sir._»

Hm, that went surprisingly easily. You might be wondering about the card. I prepared some fake identities while on the ship, including that Wolffang character whom I plucked out of an old Czerka file. I don't suppose they've got top-notch equipment here, so verification might be difficult and not worth anyone's time.

I hope.

The bean counter goes about his business inspecting other ships while I gather my strike team - Chip and Canderous - and set out. T3 stays to guard the ship, and Bastila should hide, then come out when nobody's looking. I don't want anyone associating Jedi with me.

We walk on the pathways in relative silence (Chip's humoring me with incredibly useless yet somewhat amusing figures and so-called facts) until reaching the entry to Czerka's.

Oddly enough there's a computer right in front of it. Don't they fear getting it wet or something ? I try to switch it on. Doesn't work. That explains it I guess.

I open the door and walk in. There's a receptionist behind a large desk watching boredly the dull waiting room. Then there are several corridors leading doubtlessly to the rest of the offices.

«Look at those bureaucratic rats, Canderous comments and I snort.

-'Twas to be expected. It _is_ Czerka we're talking about, I whisper back.

-Right.»

In a few strides I come to stand in front of the woman in charge of the desk. She looks very unhappy with her job. Nevertheless she flashes us a brilliant, albeit forced, smile. I somewhat admire her dedication.

«Good morning gentlemen ! she greets us cheerfully. Welcome to Czerka Corporation, what can I do for you ?

-Well, to tell you the truth, I do not exactly know, I grin back.

-Czerka Corporation can provide multiple services both here and off-planet, she explains still forcing herself so sound exceedingly enthusiastic. As you noticed we maintain the use of a landing site and ensure the safety of our clients, we also propose a large choice of goods, and here specifically we specialize in the slave market.

-I see, I nod thoughtfully. You aren't worried that the Republic would try to shut it down ?

-On what gounds ? she retorts tiredly (I guess she gets that a lot). This isn't Republic space, and we have an arrangement with the native leader.

-Is that so ? I raise an eyebrow. I find it hard to believe.

-It is, she assures me. Our manager went to see him, and after negotiations they made a deal which gives us the right to sell some designated Wookies as slaves, in return for our protection from off-world slavers, such as the Exchange.

-That's quite astute, I concede. Perhaps you could then direct me towards an emporium ?

-Naturally sir.»

She points me in the direction and we take off.

Things are starting to look interesting. A Wookie leader ready to sell his own people ? That's certainly unheard of. Well, not exactly. Chip tells me it happened about twice in the past, that we know of anyway, but both times he was overthrown in a matter of days. This one must've proceeded more carefully, or he has a particularly apathic tribe.

No matter, let's get some Czerka stuff. For all their so-called 'faults' they've got some _mean_ goods.

«Hello, potential customer ! My name is Eli Gand. Would you care to look at my articles ?

-That could be interpreted in _so_ many ways, I whisper to Canderous who snickers.

-I sell all the equipment you may need out in the wilderness of the Wookie world, the vendor continues. At a fair price !

-Yeah, right, his partner snorts behind his back.

-Do not mind him please, Gand chuckles. He's merely grumpy. So, are you interested ?

-Why not, looking is free, I grin.

-That's the spirit !»

So I do. Look at what he's selling I mean. Practically nothing is worth mentioning, save for the price perhaps, because if he calls _this_ fair I don't want to see what he calls a rip-off. Probably two thousand a strand of hair. I've seen that mind you, and I'm not kidding. There was this guy on Coruscant who claimed he had three strands of some long dead music star and he wanted two thousand for each. Naturally I couldn't stand idly by. Long story short, my new associate and I got really rich in a fortnight.

Anyhow. I'm more interested in the other guy's story. He keeps glaring at Gand so it makes me wonder why he's even staying here, I mean he obviously is a mechanic and he looks like he could take care of himself on a ship, so why not blow off ?

In order to talk to him I feign interest in a particularly obsolete air filter, which looks horribly complicated.

«How does this device work ? I query.

-Well, it's an air filter, Gand answers. You place it on your helmet and it filters the air you breathe.

-I know what it _does_, I stress, I wanted to know how it _works_.

-Well, it er...he hesitates. Matton, would you mind...?

-Sure, I'll explain, Matton sighs.

-Okay, in the meantime Canderous, could you choose some weapons ? I ask the Mandalorian with a wink.

-Yeah, c'mon Gand, show me what you've got, the big man growls.

Good, that'll take care of him. Matton starts explaining but as soon as Gand is too busy trying to sell the crap he calls rifles to Canderous I stop him.

«In fact I couldn't care less about that deficient model, I cut to the chase. I just wanted to talk to you. Why do you stick around that moron ?

-Oh, well, he glances at Gand nervously, I was part of a crew and we bought a lot of equipment from him. But they disappeared before paying the bill, leaving me high and dry down here. I couldn't pay so I stayed here to make up for the debt with my work.

-And you didn't consider just getting away ? I raise my eyebrows. What is he going to do, curse your name with the jungle as his sole witness ?

-That's wrong, man ! he protests.

-_That's_ what's stopping you ? I say disbelievingly. Come on, how much do you think you owe the guy ? A couple of thousand ? That's not worth sacrificing your freedom over ! Especially not for that core-slime of a hustler !

-Look, I appreciate it, but it's really none of your business, he calls me off.

-Fine, I shrug. Just keep in mind that a good mechanic's work is worth about three thousand a month after everything has been deduced. You do the math. Canderous ! I'm done, how about you ?»

We leave a protesting Gand and a stunned Matton behind.

As it turns out this area is very small and uninteresting so we're quickly out of things to do. I try to comm the other group but they've got no signal apparently. Therefore we're now sitting on the edge of a platform, looking down and thinking of our next course of action.

«I have an idea ! Chip chirps in. Why don't we put dynamos in gyms in order to get power from the clients' efforts instead of letting the movements they create go to waste ? Granted the gain will not be sufficient to sustain cities, especially those with energy problems but still, it's a bonus.

-That's an interesting idea, have you done the calculations ? I ask.

-I have done some preliminary ones, however I can quickly make more precise ones if you are interested, he answers.

-You do that while Canderous and I find something actually _relevant_ to the task at hand, I mutter sarcastically.

-Is something the matter ? my friend wonders innocently.

-What makes you say that ? I raise an eyebrow.

-Well...the tone of your voice mostly. My auditory senses are now very acute thanks to you, and I have processed your intonation. The result was : 'sarcastic'. That means, according to the dictionary, suggesting something by saying the contrary. I must say I'm wondering how it is done.

-You don't say.

-There you go again ! How _do_ you do it ?

-Well, my non-organic friend, I'm not sure you're equipped for that, I purse my lips in thought. Basically you say something mundane, such as 'interesting', but instead of sounding thoughtful or intrigued in any way, you sound bored or indifferent. Think you can do that ?

-I do not know, I have no data to base my speculation on, he says hesitantly.

-Well try.

-Very well..._interesting_.

-No, that's your normal joyful self talking. Try more bored.

-Interesting.

-No that's the same as before. Suppress the cheerfulness.

-Interesting.

-That's more like it, although if you're going for the indifferent one you should say it faster.

-Interesting.

-No that was too fast, don't forget our organic limitations.

-Interesting.

-That's closer. The trouble is you don't have the body language to go with it, so you need your voice to be perfect. Let's try this again.»

Oddly enough that takes the whole afternoon. Sometime in there Canderous went off, saying something about the ship.

Which explains why I'm alone when three odd guys draped in cloaks come to a stop behind me. I immediately scan them surreptitiously for weapons and imagine all possible escape routes.

Their cloaks hide them well. From the smell and the _feel_ I suspect Dark Jedi. Still sitting on my ledge I ask without looking at them :

«Is there something I can help you with gentlemen ?

-Are you Eidan Hopkick ? one of them inquires.

-Eidan Hopkick ? I think aloud. What a dreadful name ! No, I've never heard of him.

-Too bad you match his description, another chuckles.

-Too bad indeed, now you'll think I'm him while he roams about free, I roll my eyes.

-Can't take any chances, he shakes his head.

-What would that Hopkick guy be doing here anyway ? Is he some tree hugger or something ? I stall.

-Wouldn't we all like to know.

-Wait, _you_ don't know ? I turn around this time displaying a disbelieving grimace. What makes you think he's here then ?

-None of your business.

-Fair enough, I shrug, but what's that got to do with me ? Surely you don't want to waste your time with someone who may or may not be the one you seek for whatever reason ! Come to think of it, what is it you want with him ?

-Kill him.

-Oh well in that case are you sure you want to massacre everyone you come across who looks even remotely like your description ? Because let me tell you if he gets wind of this he'll probably get out of here and you'll be left here with your sort of genocide.

-Unless you're him and trying to sweet-talk us out of it.

-Unless I am, yes. The real question is, do you want to do this in front of witnesses ?»

That comment makes them turn around for a half-second, which is more than enough to disappear. I slide under the banister and let myself fall on the branch immediately under the walkway. I start running. I suspect stealth will be next to useless against Force wielders. Although...

Sure enough, they're after me in a matter of seconds. Hoping to reach me no doubt. I'd like to see them try. Though I'll have to use some Force nitro, because they sped themselves up.

I jump to another branch. Good thing here is that there's always a branch, wherever you go.

I get out of their sight.

Now what ? How do I shake them off my trail ? Think Firefly !

Hm, I did manage to fool Bastila, didn't I ? Perhaps I could do it again...and Dark Jedi aren't particularly famous for their quick thinking.

«Chip, create a double, I order.»

So he does. Another me starts running in another direction while I activate my stealth field generator and concentrate on not being found. From the corner of my eye I see three hooded figures arriving. One of them spots my (fake) retreating back and runs after him. The second one is fooled too; the third one however hesitates for a bit. He glances around suspiciously. I concentrate harder. The more rational part of my mind wonders at the trust I'm putting into something I can't control entirely. The other one _really_ doesn't want to fight this guy, especially if his little friends come back.

Luckily for me he doesn't find what he's looking for, so he reluctantly follows his comrades. He glances back one last time, just to be sure, then takes off.

I wait for his footsteps to vanish before quickly jumping back on the nearest walkway, deactivating the stealth field as well as my decoy, and getting lost.

After checking extensively that I'm not followed I return to the ship.

What a mess I find. Mission in tears, Carth shushing her, Bastila and Juhani frantically turning everything upside down, and Canderous smoking in a corner, legs propped up on a table, watching the scene with unhidden amusement.

I'm not sure I want to know.

Too late. Bastila immediately spots me and motion for me to come over.

«We have grave news, she announces dramatically. We approached Zaalbar's native village, hoping for civilized conversation, when we were snatched up by the gate guards who took us to their chieftain, Chuundar. He turned out to be our friend's brother. What Zaalbar forgot to mention is that he was exiled from his home because of a grave offense. Yet he came back with us, breaking their laws once again. He is now detained as a prisoner, or rather as a hostage. In return for his freedom we have been tasked with seeking out a, quote, 'crazed Wookie', in the forest and putting him down.

-And naturally you trust this Chuundar to fulfill his part of the deal, I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

-I am...unsure, Bastila admits, however I do not see any other option.

-You Jedi, so blind, I tsk condescendingly. There are as many options as you care to imagine !

-How many of those end with one of us dying ? she asks suspiciously.

-About 75%, I smirk. If I consider 'one of us' being a minimum.

-So how about the 25% left ? she inquires. Are any of them usable ?

-Technically they all are, I shrug. Well, one of them would be to trick Czerka into invading the village, though they probably wouldn't get us back Zaalbar...unless a deal is made. Another possibility is to get a hostage ourselves and to swap them, however we'd have to leave immediately thereafter as the Wookies would have our heads and they've got a no small advantage here.

-I see, but-

-Then we could also go mind our own business and let Zaalbar deal with it. Perhaps intercept Czerka's slaver ship and free him along with the rest of the cargo afterwards. There's still the possibility of setting up an infiltration mission to help Zaalbar evade, but that's supposing he _would_ evade, he may be bound by some honor crap additionally to his chains.

-However-

-Or we could get some more intel on this particular's village traditions and use that knowledge to turn the tables on them. Perhaps we could get another village to intervene, seeing as that Chuundar heartily agrees to sell his people to off-worlders. These are the most obvious ones, I'd have to think about it longer to come up with more sophisticated solutions.

-That is all very interesting, Bastila grits her teeth, nevertheless our primary mission is to find the Star Map, not to rescue Zaalbar; therefore all plans that imply our leaving immediately will have to be postponed or canceled. Furthermore the forest ground is guarded by Chuundar's man, who is responsible for the elevator that leads there. We need Chuundar's go-ahead to get there, and seeing as we need to search everywhere we might as well use Chuundar's request as an excuse.

-Hm, yes, I see your point, I concede. Alright then, let's start that way, and then we'll improvise, yes ? I'd hate to be predictable.

-Good ! she claps her hands. Let us finish these preparations.»

She gets back to searching the room, looking for equipment. I shrug and go sit with Canderous. Soon Bastila notices I'm not participating.

«Well ? she barks. How about you helped someone ?

-Oh, right.»

And I prop my own legs up next to the Mandalorian's. He lets out a laugh when he sees that while the padawan sighs wearily.

«Eidan, _please_, do not be difficult ! This is neither the time nor the place !

-Why not ? I widen my eyes. It looks oddly appropriate to _me_.

-Unfortunately it doesn't to _me_, she sniffs. On your feet, and get to work !

-And why should you be allowed to boss me around, huh ? I object. I am a padawan in the Order, just like you, better yet I am the one who was directly tasked with this Star Map business, not to mention that I'm older than you.

-I...she hesitates. I am not trying to pull rank on you. I am simply trying to get this done as quickly as possible, and having you loafing about is certainly _not_ helping. Especially since _you_ are the one who knows where everything is.

-You know what, for a little Jedi so-called prodigy, you can be convincing as opposed to persuasive when you want to, I chuckle. Unfortunately I just got away from a couple of Sith assassins and I'm not willing to do any heavy lifting any time soon. I can give you directions if you need them.

-You _what_ ?! Carth's attention suddenly zeroes in on me.

-Directions, I repeat. To help you find-

-I'm not asking about that, and you know it, he snaps. Did you say Sith assassins ?

-I did, yes, I nod. Congratulations, you officially aren't completely deaf.

-How did they get on our trail so quickly ? the veteran wonders.

-Several possibilities, I shrug. For one, using the same ship as the one we escaped from Taris on was probably not a good idea. I did try to tell them, but nooo, the Council doesn't need advice from people who've been in space since childhood.

-What would _you_ have done ? Bastila retorts. There was no usable ship on Dantooine other than this one.

-Well, we could've modified its aspect for one, I muse. That would have also been beneficial to its beauty, which is dangerously close to nonexistence.

-So what did you do ? Carth insists.

-Nothing much, I shrug. Cut all of their limbs off then performed a victory dance in the middle of Czerka's meeting room before beheading them using a paper cutter. You know how I like show-business…

-_What ?!_ Bastila gawks absolutely horrified.

-Cut the crap Hopkick, this is important ! Carth snaps.

-Is it ? Wow, I had no idea, I roll my eyes.

-Will you get me a straight answer ! he orders.

-I ran away, what did you expect ? I huff, annoyed.

-Straight here ?!

-What, do you think I'm stupid ? I glare at him. Know that I was fleeing before I knew how to speak, you poor ignorant man !»

Silence follows my words. Strange, usually Carth of all people shoots a blazing comeback at me whenever I insult him. Did I hurt his feelings again ? I examine his face. No, that's not it, he's...curious ? And is that pity ?

Did I get carried away somehow ?

I replay my words in my head. No, I wasn't emotional or anything.

«What's with the stares ? I ask, puzzled.

-Well...that's actually the first time you volunteer personal information, Carth answers hesitantly.

-And you took it at face value ? I laugh. My, what a bunch of naive children !

-So you lied ? Mission looks...I don't know it's hard to tell when her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

-Of course I lied ! I snort. I just said that to show Carth his gaping error of judgement !

-Right, Carth recovers. So to sum it up there are still Sith assassins on the loose here somewhere looking for us. Don't you fear that they'll call for reinforcements now that they know we're here ?

-You don't know the Sith much, do you ? I shake my head. Chip, why don't you do the honors ?

-Gladly, my friend rejoyces. Ladies and gentlemen, the Dark Jedi : how he lives, how he thinks, and how to defeat him. You may want to take notes and a seat, this is a very generous topic. Are you all seated and ready ?

-How long does that speech of yours last exactly ? Carth wonders suspiciously.

-Exactly two hours, twenty-one minutes, thirteen seconds, seventy-seven-

-We ain't sittin' here for two hours ! Mission shouts. Big Z's in trouble, or did you forget 'bout that ?

-She's right you know, Carth agrees. The more time we waste the more difficult our mission gets.

-Who said anything about _wasting_ time ? I defend Chip. From what I've seen you could all use some more education.

-You truly are the best placed man to remark on such things, Bastila says sarcastically.

-Ah, why are we even bothering, Chip ? I lament. They are hopeless.

-I suspect your good nature is to blame, he quips cheekily.

-I suppose so, I chuckle. Okay guys, let's get this expedition on the move ! Mission, get your wits together and your things handy; Canderous, you take the heavier stuff we purchased this morning; Juhani you carry the rest; Carth, medical supplies; Bastila, get a cloak to hide you face and clothes. T3 guard the ship; I very much doubt you could roll on the forest floor anyway.

-Blip-boobaboo !

-I don't care that you have tracks. Just stay close to the comm, we'll be updating you. If the assassins show up, don't let them sabotage the ship.

-Bweebl-bop !

-Don't think it makes me think any higher of you, I mutter. Get moving people ! I'll be back in a moment, and I want everything to be ready by then !»

Is that astonishment on Bastila's face ? What, just because I'm not in a habit of bossing people around doesn't mean I actually can't do it.

I disappear from their sight and go to the refresher. If the assassins have a physical description of me, therefore I need to change my apprearance. Which unfortunately means wearing a hairpiece, makeup and different clothes. All of which I have in my disguise kit (perhaps not the clothes). It's part of the things I purchased on Dantooine, though my first aim was to run away from the Jedi's grasp under a fake identity.

Might still come in handy regardless.

I quickly settle the dark mop of hair on my (nearly bald now *sniff*) head, after painting my face and arms brown, then I place colored lenses over my sparkling eyes, to finish with a greyish cloak draped over my echani armor, wanderer style. My 'saber is hidden within it and Bendak's blaster is hanging on my belt, though my only visible weapon is the vibroblade I salvaged on the Spire, strapped across my back.

There, all done. I get back to the common room.

Immediately upon my being spotted I'm presented with Carth's blaster's barrel.

«Who the hell are _you_ ? he demands coldly.

-None of your business, spacer ! I grunt in a much rougher voice than my own.

-Wrong answer, he hisses and prepares to shoot.

-Stop ! Bastila intervenes. It's Eidan !

-Spoilsport, I mutter.

-Is that true ? Carth inquires. Is it really you ?

-That question is deeply useless, I shake my head.

-It's him all right, Canderous chuckles.

-Wow, that disguise is really somethin' ! Mission looks awed. Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff.

-Well, people do what the situation requires of them, I shrug. Smart ones, that is, and since I have been spotted by assassins this is the most logical precaution to take.

-Could I try it sometime ? she begs. Pleaaaase !

-Sure, provided you do it yourself, I say matter-of-factly. As I see it nobody could prevent you from doing it.

-I meant would you show me ? she says irritated.

-Nope, I smirk.

-Why not ?

-I would be delighted to argue with you on that point, however I was under the impression we had more pressing matters to attend to, I grin.

-That is right, let us move on, Bastila takes over.

-Well lead the way Oh so Wise and Fearless Leader !» I mock.

She ignores me. It's becoming a habit. I guess that's what they call adaptation.

We set out.

Wookie yowling tears me from my contemplation of the forest as we're walking towards the elevator to the forest ground. Hunters I suppose, beating the shizz out of some apparently silent creature. I look around at my companions, trying to determine if they'll go see or if they'll stay here until it quietens.

I'm deeply disappointed to see Carth running to the rescue followed closely by Bastila and Canderous (who, I suspect, is rather elated by the prospect of killing things). I know, I should've expected as much. I sigh and go after them with more caution. A bit further there are indeed three Wookies armed with swords the size of Carth busy hacking away at a horde of kinrath.

«This group has approximately 24% chances to get out of that fight alive, Chip notes.

-You know that's exactly what I wanted to ask you, I comment. Your anticipating faculties are amazing.

-I appreciate the compliment, he chirps happily. However you ought to know that, according to a recent study, the longer two individuals have known each other the easier they can predict their respective reactions. You will agree with me to say that this is rather trivial an observation. But that is not all. More interesting is the graph I am now displaying in the upper left corner of your visor, which shows the accuracy of such anticipation depending on the number of years spent in each other's company. See this decrease after...»

Et caetera. In the meantime my whole team sprang into action, joining the fight on the Wookies' side. Now, I have already seen everybody fight, except for Juhani. Well, fight anyone else than me, that is.

So why am I not surprised at her bloodthirsty ferocity ? She dived right into the melee and in a flurry of blades began her butchering, sustained wounds notwithstanding. Not that she got many, she's lightning fast and anticipating every move.

I must say I'm impressed. Jedi guardians kick ass.

It makes me wonder at my surviving her encounter.

Anyway, I don't see why I should join the party, they seem happy enough on their own.

«Say Chip, what do you know about Republic political situation ?

-I am so glad you asked !» he cheers.

Follows a truly _fascinating_ (no irony there) account of the Senate's rather messy status. It's a miracle the Republic is still standing. It's probably due to the relative ignorance of its army.

I'm interrupted by a very uncivil elbow in my ribs. Naturally the culprit is one insufferable Twi'lek brat.

«What ? I grit my teeth.

-What're you doin' ? she demands accusingly between two shots.

-What does it look like I'm doing ? I snipe back.

-Not helpin', that's what ! she reproaches.

-You nailed it, I grin. Why did you ever needed to ask ?

-Well help us ! she almost yells.

-Why ? I'm letting you get all the experience points, you should be grateful, I joke.

-What ? she frowns.

-Oh, you aren't familiar with that concept I suppose, I muse. Never mind.

-What's so important that you'd let your friends _die_ rather than postpone it ? she asks in disbelief.

-No friend of mine is in danger at the moment, I shrug. I'm not lifting a finger.

-Lazy ass ! she throws at me.

-Self-righteous brat, I ripost calmly and somewhat amused.

-Egoistic creep !

-Insignificant know-it-all.

-Heartless freak !

-Hysterical worm.

-I ain't _hysterical ! _she takes offense.

-Clearly you aren't listening to anything you say, I retort.

-Oh yeah ? Well we can't all be so cool and collected when our friends are fightin' for their lives ! she shouts.

-Indeed not, now I suggest you concentrate on aiming rather than exchanging pleasantries with an oblivious bystander, lest you shall hit one of the 'friends' so dear to your young and tender heart, I smirk.

-Jackass.»

She needn't worry so much anyway, with the Wookies, two Jedi and three shooters the kinrath despite their huge number are fairly easily - albeit slowly - dispatched. The Greatest Show reward goes to our Cathar whose finish consisted of ripping off one kinrath's claw and beating another one to death with it. All backed up by awesome sound effects such as mighty roars.

But the Best Worried Face is won by Bastila hands down. I just _know_ that _I_ will be on the receiving end of her lecture about Juhani's behaviour. Therefore, just to make her freak out more, I smile gently at the Cathar.

«Feel better ? I ask with a hint of amusement.

-Yes, she answers with amazement. I believe I love this place.

-That's good, I nod. Hey, maybe you'll want to stay here when we're done.

-Perhaps» she purrs uncertainly.

Good, if she does that'll be one person less on my back, though she certainly isn't the most imposing in this party. I'd have half a mind to tie Bastila to a tree and leave her here. Much to my regret I fear that won't be possible though.

Come to think of it there aren't many I can afford to lose so early on. There's Juhani of course, the Mission/Zaalbar duo and of course that annoying T3 unit, but aside from that...Carth's the main Republic man on the mission, Bastila's the Council's special guest, and Canderous is one of the few who always side with me.

Still, losing the toothbrush and the brat _would_ be a great improvement. Coveniently enough, the latter is for the moment isolated from the former. Let us plot, brain of mine !

Now though is not the time, because we are being berated by the Wookies whose lives were just saved by the timely appearance of selfless heroes.

Talk about gratitude.

They're being very racist, I'm wondering why they don't get scolded by Mission because of it. Something about us being the same kind of honorless creatures as Czerka slavers and other melodramatic nonsense. I don't really care, let the others settle that. In the meantime I'll take a few moments to try and solve the Star Map code puzzle.

However by the time they're finished - and without blooshed, I'm quite impressed - I've still got nothing. I'm coming to the conclusion that it doesn't mean anything much, but that it's a combination for...the Forge perhaps ?

But then why did I find it on the _inside_ of my mind after an _inside_ breakdown ? Is the Map really as powerful as to breach all of my defenses without even rousing suspicion and to then make it look like a subconscious riot ? While it is possible I don't particularly wish to entertain the idea : not only is it very uncomfortable, it is also quite...well, for lack of a better word, restricting. I mean, if it's just the raw power of an artifact then I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it, and there's probably little reason behind it.

Whereas if it's something due to my mind, and I'm thinking about my former identity, then there's so much more to learn, such as who the heck was I to possess that code ? Moreover it answers one of my earlier questions as to the Masters' inability to open the Map : perhaps Revan sealed it himself so that only certain people in his entourage could have access to it.

Naturally that would imply he trusted me enough to include me in that lot. A high-ranking Sith ? Now that's a thought. It also fits the relative ease I have with recovering powers. So far it doesn't seem completely insane.

This boils down to one conclusion : I have to study Revan. I don't care where or how, I just have to get a good idea of his character, his closest ones (did he have friends ?) and his methods.

I suppose falling into his traps may be considered as a glimpse. Vigilance is paramount.

During my musings the group walked all the way to the elevator. Sure enough there was a Wookie standing in front of it, nonchalantly leaning on his machete.

«_You are the ones Chuundar sent, aren't you ? _he grunts upon our arrival.

-Indeed we are, Bastila answers assuming her leadership role.

-_Get in then» _he orders.

As there's no particular reason to start acting up I follow the others on the platform. I'm looking for the mechanism. So far, nothing.

«You wouldn't know by any chance where we could find that 'crazed Wookie', would you ? I ask distractedly.

-_How would I know that, little man ? _he shakes his head condescendingly._ I stay by the elevator all the time, on the lower branches._

-Well you let Czerka go up and down, maybe you heard something ? I suggest sweetly.

-_Maybe you think your kind stops to chat every once in while ?_ he shoots back ironically. _Oddly enough, it doesn't._

-Yeah, well that'd be because they don't speak the language, I shrug.

_-No, you think ? _he says in a voice dripping sarcasm. _What an eye opener !_

-It is, isn't it ? I grin. I'm so glad I could be of help. Though that wasn't what I meant. Surely you've noticed that 'our' kind is very keen on complaining, and the fact that Czerka obviously doesn't even consider you sentient creatures would help their talkativeness. So, perhaps you heard complaints about the Wookie we're looking for, even if the words weren't destined to you.

-_Well I didn't, _he snaps._ Now shut your monkey face or you're going overboard !_

-Got it !» I chuckle.

In that oh-so-pleasant company we descend into the darkness of the shadowlands.


End file.
